


战争的秘密

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 181,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 战争结束，伏地魔胜利了。凤凰社最后一个幸存者金妮·韦斯莱，被赐予德拉科·马尔福，作为他帮忙杀死哈利·波特的奖励。金妮以为自己只会拥有不幸，可她在马尔福庄园发现了一个秘密，可以改变她的人生和德拉科在战争中的角色。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secrets of War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539185) by Liz21. 

**第一章**

痛苦的尖叫声在黑暗的走廊里回荡。女人为死去的孩子和失去的爱人哭泣，一边抽噎，一边低声说她们想死或者想活下去。男人，剩下的男人很少，骨头断裂的痛楚令他们夜复一夜地尖叫，虚弱的身体饱经折磨，精神也崩溃了。

这是德拉科所驻守的犯人营里的声音，他已经习惯了。他的脚步发出回响，与痛苦的喊叫交织在一起。他听到了骨头折断的声音，在肮脏堡垒的石壁上不断回荡。冰冷的走廊里光线微弱，唯一的光源来自透过栅栏窗的月光和墙上的火把。空气中满是血和秽物的气味，这是德拉科永远也不会适应的东西，他回家之后，长袍和皮肤都会粘满恶臭。有水从天花板上滴落，德拉科的鞋踩进了一个小水坑里。

他经过一个哭哭啼啼的女人，乞求被放出来。“求求你，先生，”她哭着对他说。“我有三个孩子。求求你，他们需要我。”

德拉科头也不回地走了过去。他经过几个牢房，时不时敲击房门惊吓囚犯，然后转向另一条走廊，走向尽头的一扇大黑门。他镇定下来，然后敲敲门，走了进去。

房间很昏暗，只有地上几根点燃的蜡烛和从两扇窗户照进来的月光。光线将一个穿黑袍的男人笼在阴影里，勾勒出脸的轮廓，但德拉科却看着男人的肩膀。他十分了解那双红眼睛，像蛇一样狭窄的鼻子。他的胃在翻滚，他每次见到他都会有这种感觉，直视这个男人的脸令他有些想死，德拉科怀疑这种事真的有可能发生。

伏地魔心满意足地笑着，站在那里等他。德拉科朝他走去，跪在他面前，亲吻他的袍角，二人一时沉默无话。

“你做得很好，德拉科。”伏地魔说，舌头像蛇一样发出嘶嘶声。“你帮忙俘获了凤凰社的大多数成员，负责找到了哈利·波特，让我能仁慈地杀了他。如果你父亲能活着看到这些——我知道他会很骄傲。”

德拉科没有动。“谢谢你，主人。”

“告诉我，年轻的马尔福，我该怎么报答你呢？”

德拉科的心怦怦直跳，但是他一动不动。他知道，他一眨眼之间就能拥有想要和渴望的任何东西。伏地魔奖励他的仆人是没有限度的。

德拉科盯着伏地魔的袍角。“有一样东西，主人。”

“站起来，德拉科，看着我。”

德拉科深吸一口气，站直了身体。他比伏地魔高几英寸，可在他身边，他觉得自己很渺小。他微微犹豫，然后看向伏地魔的眼睛。

伏地魔看着他，接着轻轻笑了笑。“我知道了，你想要这个囚犯。不过我或许应该问问为什么，你小心翼翼地对我隐藏了那些信息。”

德拉科的胃翻了个个儿，但是他面色无波。“你一定听说过我们的家族互相憎恨，主人。她恨极了我——她会成为一个很好的玩物。”

伏地魔恶毒地笑了。“对，她会奋起挣扎，但我希望你能意识到你将要应付的是什么。她已经弄伤了三个食死徒，当然，是在没有魔杖的情况下。”

德拉科点了点头。“我已经知道了——其中就有潘西——但是我相信我能处理好她。她没有魔杖，会有一个家养小精灵监视她。”

伏地魔看了一眼德拉科。“已经仔细考虑过了？我真想知道，她还活着是不是因为你的关照，德拉科。”

“我不否认，得知我们抓住了最后一个韦斯莱，我的兴趣并没有达到顶峰。我憎恨她和她死去的家人，就如同我憎恨波特一样。留着她的性命，让她慢慢哀悼，会让她比死还惨。”

伏地魔露出了难看的笑容。“像真正的食死徒会说的话。如果你确实想要，就带她走吧。金妮·韦斯莱是你的了。”

德拉科点了点头。“谢谢你，主人。”他走出月光照亮的房间，沿着两边都是牢房的走廊往回走。他走到由克拉布和高尔看守的最后一个牢房时，他让他们退下，然后在栅栏门口停了下来。他将手放在冰冷的金属上，听着两个人的脚步声渐渐离去。确认走廊没人之后，他低头看向稻草地上睡着的红发身影。

她比在霍格沃茨时更瘦弱，更苍白。牢房里只有一扇窗，月光沐浴着她，照亮了她天使般的脸庞。曾经鲜红饱满的嘴唇因为干燥而皲裂，不再浓密的头发肮脏打结。长着雀斑的脸上有点脏，闭着的眼睛下面突兀地浮现出黑眼圈。她在肮脏的稻草地上蜷成一个球，身体在一件破烂的薄斗篷下颤抖。这里与其他牢房不同，只关了她一个人，她的狱友都已经死了，但她躺在那里，好像在等待死亡。

金妮在睡梦中微微抽搐。“妈妈。”她喃喃道。“爸爸——你们在哪儿？”

她的呼吸加快，二十岁的身体又动了动。“罗恩！”她叫道。“罗恩！”她靠向德拉科，他看见了她左腕上的粉色伤疤。过了一会儿，她的呼吸平稳下来，但她仍然轻声唤着死去的家人。

她低声叫着的那些人，哪怕他们死了，德拉科也憎恨他们。所有人都知道，韦斯莱一家死在一个月前，恰好在战争结束之前，他们的死亡极大影响了战争结果。但是没人知道在她家人死亡之前，最小的韦斯莱身处何方。伏地魔私下告诉德拉科，他那晚去韦斯莱家，打算把他们都杀了，可发现金妮失踪之后，他等着她回来，俘虏了她。他没说自己为什么没有立刻杀了她。

德拉科又看了她一会儿，然后匆匆穿过走廊，走上通往办公室的楼梯。他冲进房间，将门摔上，把里面的三个人都吓了一跳。德拉科的目光落在了克拉布和高尔之间的深褐色头发女孩身上。

“潘西！”德拉科叫道。“清理一下韦斯莱。我建议你这次击昏她，除非你想要另一只熊猫眼。”

潘西将茶杯放回桌上，瞪了他一眼。“我绝不会碰那个渣滓！你不能——”

“你很清楚，你必须服从我的指令。”德拉科厉声说。“你们两个，”他对克拉布和高尔说。“等她结束后，我希望你们两个把她送到马尔福庄园——我会在那里等着。如果你们碰她，你们知道会发生什么。”

二人无声地点了点头，但是潘西眯起蓝眼睛，继续瞪着他。“那个家伙有什么让你着迷的？你让这些傻瓜守卫她的牢房，免得有人碰她；给她比其他人更多的食物。黑魔王知道她这些特殊待遇吗？”

“黑魔王允许我做想做的任何事情，”德拉科说。“我想干什么是我的事。我希望你服从指令，潘西，否则你将要给我一个交代。”

她瞪着他，她的眼神会让任何男性紧张不安，除了德拉科，她焦躁地吼了一声，冲出了房间。他听到她冲下楼梯，引起了一阵骚动，她叫道：“起来，韦斯莱！”一边敲打着栅栏门。德拉科恼火地叹了口气，然后离开房间，走向幻影移形点。

~*~

金妮走在一条长长的石头车道上，克拉布和高尔在她两边，都不回答她的问题。他们带她幻影移形到一扇饰有“M”的黑色大门前之后，就一直保持沉默，他们对大门轻声念出自己的名字，大门打开，让他们进入。他们只在拽着她进入大门时才触碰她。

“我说，”她又问道，“你们要带我去哪儿？”

没人回答她。金妮生气地扬起了手，不过她知道，最好不要袭击体型是她两倍的人。这里太黑了，她只能看清石头小路两边的树。甚至繁星和月亮都被乌云掩盖。她听见了远处的水流声和头顶树叶的沙沙声。

他们继续沉默地走着。“而且你们两个为什么总站在我的牢房外面？”她谴责地看着他们，继续问道。“我从没见过你们两个主动做其他事情。”她停了下来，记起和他们一起在霍格沃茨时，他们两个总是跟着他们的领头人，像狗和仆人一样听命于人。“如果马尔福没死，我会怀疑他是这一切的幕后黑手。”

她看见两个男人在她头顶交换着目光。“呃，马尔福？”克拉布问。

金妮看着他，惊讶地发现他终于说话了。“对，马尔福——你们两个到处跟着的可怕男孩。别告诉我你们已经忘记他了。”

高尔在她的另一边动了动。“你怎么知道他……呃……”

“死了？”金妮问。“我亲眼看见的。就在几个月前。”金妮的声音有些颤抖。“他去年冬天死了，不是吗？”

听见克拉布窃笑，她震惊地看向他。“你在笑什么？”

克拉布对她笑了笑。“人们还觉得我们蠢呢。”他边走边说。

“对。”高尔也笑着说。“至少我们不相信眼见为实。”

金妮正想开口问他，这时，她看到了他们的目的地。

一座恢弘的庄园矗立在她面前。对金妮来说，庄园大得要命——宏伟的白色墙壁比前面的常青树还要高。十三英尺高的双扇门两边分别伫立着长柱，环形车道中间有一座带灯喷泉。庄园中有几盏灯光，照亮了黑暗的天空。花园的草坪前面整齐排列着小灯笼，照亮了玫瑰丛和紫丁香。但是令她最为好奇的是，那扇门的中间也有着相同的“M”。“M”是谁？

他们很快就到了门口，克拉布抓住“M”中央的巨大门环，敲了三次。金妮静静地站在那里。她的脑海中压抑着许多疑问，以紧张的焦虑而终结，但她没有一丝恐惧。伴随着吱嘎声，门打开一条缝，一个家养小精灵探出了头。

“请进。”家养小精灵尖声叫道，然后打开门，对他们鞠躬。克拉布和高尔一人抓住金妮的一条胳膊，将她拽了进去，她认为这没有必要。

“别太粗暴。”高尔嘀咕道。“你知道，如果我们留下瘀痕，他会杀了我们。”

克拉布点了点头。金妮来回看着他们。“谁会杀了你们？”她问。“你们在说谁？告诉我，该死的！”

“你这脾气啊，韦斯莱。如果你想在这里平平安安地活下去，就得改掉。”

金妮倒抽了一口气，看着面前的德拉科·马尔福。

“马尔福？”金妮语无伦次地说，很庆幸那两个人还抓着她，因为她要震惊地昏倒了。“马尔福？但是……但是你应该死了！”

德拉科虚假地哈哈大笑，另外两个人也模仿着他。“你为什么那么以为？”

“我看见你死了！”她叫道。“哈利杀了你——我就在那儿！我看见你完蛋了，我什么都看见了！”

德拉科摇了摇头。“你真的以为黑魔王会这么早就把他最喜欢的食死徒派出去吗？”

“你怎么——”

“那是扎比尼——我们让他喝了复方汤剂愚弄傲罗。他们跟踪了我好几个星期，然后我顺利逃脱了。”

金妮仍然吃惊地盯着他，想不明白。这就好像有人死而复生，而她对这个人的死起初就毫不抱憾。“可是为什么？”她问。“你活着跟我有什么关系？”

德拉科咧嘴一笑。“韦斯莱，你是我找到你死去男朋友的奖赏。”

听到哈利的名字，金妮瞬间变了脸色。“我不明白——”

“我赢得了你，韦斯莱。无论我想要什么，黑魔王都会满足我，而我只想拥有你，因为坦白来说，我觉得你受的罪还不够。”

金妮几乎没有发觉克拉布和高尔松开了她的胳膊，她跪倒在了瓷砖地上。“你们两个——离开。”德拉科对两个男人厉声说。他们离开房间，关上了沉重的门。

金妮继续跪在那里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着德拉科。“这全是玩笑。”她喃喃道。“你不想要我——你恨我。”

“一点没错。”德拉科说。“我想不断提醒你，什么才是真正的痛苦。另外，战争已经结束了，这会给我带来乐趣。”

金妮摇着脑袋。“你真恶心。”她轻声说。“你一定疯了。”

德拉科冲她摆了摆手。“我和你一样神志清醒，不过我会猜想，你在监狱的几个月过得如何。告诉我，韦斯莱，你喜欢在别人被折磨发出的尖叫声中入睡吗？”

金妮瞪着他，剧烈颤抖地站了起来。“你真可怕。”

德拉科露出了假笑。“谢谢你。如果你愿意的话，我现在要让我的家养小精灵菲利普斯照顾你了。晚安。”说完，他走出了门厅。

虽然他早就走了，金妮仍然看着他离去的方向，几乎没有发觉有人拽她的裙子。“韦斯莱小姐。” 菲利普斯尖声叫道。“韦斯莱小姐，菲利普斯来带你去你的房间。”

金妮跟着家养小精灵走上恢弘的楼梯，它又延伸出两道楼梯，每一道都通往一个厢房。她彻底糊涂了——这是怎么回事？她的腿还在动吗？她走向左侧的厢房，菲利普斯的声音仿佛从远处传来。

“这是主要的起居走廊，韦斯莱小姐。马尔福主人也住在这里。”

她几乎没有注意富丽堂皇的绿色墙壁、许多高大的窗户和高高的天花板。到处都是深色的桃花心木门，通向数不清的房间。墙上挂着移动人物的画像，但她不想去看里面到底装着谁。她继续往前走，直到撞上了菲利普斯。

“这是你的房间，韦斯莱小姐。”家养小精灵说，打开了一扇门。

金妮又大吃一惊——她的房间太大了。房间中央是一张深红色的大床；它真的很大，床边甚至还有几个方便上床的台阶。床的四周悬挂着金色帘子，帘子拉了起来，露出许多与床罩配套的金色枕头。一面墙边有一个大壁炉，前面放着一张深红色沙发，另一面墙边是一张桌子和一个书架。经过更细致的观察，她发现有一扇门通往衣帽间，里面已经装满了女性服饰，另一扇门通向一个专用浴室。金妮发现这个浴室几乎是弗雷德和乔治为她展示的级长浴室的复制品。里面有一个大浴缸和许多水龙头，全部由白色大理石制成。甚至还有一盏枝形吊灯。

“这是庄园的第二个主卧室。”菲利普斯尖声说。“第一个是马尔福主人的房间，就在你的房间对面。还有许多别的房间，每一间都不同且独一无二，舞厅、图书室、客厅、茶室、厨房等。马尔福主人说你可以随意使用庄园里的其他房间，除了右侧走廊的最后一个房间。”

“为什么？”金妮问道，环顾着房间。“那是哪里？”

“他的书房，小姐。”

金妮点点头，不明白书房有什么要紧。“如果没事了，小姐，我能拿一件睡袍，然后送你上床睡觉吗？”

睡觉——这是金妮现在最需要的东西。她点点头，菲利普斯跑向衣帽间，拿着一条浅绿色的长睡袍回来了。她虽然精疲力竭，但仍然拒绝让菲利普斯给她换衣服，她劝服家养小精灵离开，然后换上了睡袍。

金妮走上两级台阶，爬到床上，甚至没有费心把枕头挪到旁边。她只是躺在那里，接受她正在她最憎恨的敌人的房子里，然后渐渐入睡。

~*~

窗外的鸟叫声唤醒了金妮。突然的光线令她眨了眨眼睛，她真想知道她那狭小的窗户怎么能进来这么多亮光。

她紧闭双眼，捂着耳朵，等待着每天的尖叫声响起，却一直没听到。她朦胧地睁开眼睛，没有见到牢房的砖墙，而是红色和金色。她仿佛被打了一记耳光——她在德拉科·马尔福的房子里。

她爬下床，差点从两级台阶摔到地上。她打开门，沿着走廊——经过画像和画作——跑向大楼梯。她突然想，她必须出去。她不在乎她没有魔杖，光着脚，还穿着睡袍——她现在必须离开这座庄园。这成了她的生存需求，仿佛她的脑海里有一个声音对她尖叫，让她远离马尔福，在他的房子里没有好处。她冲下楼梯，看到前门时，她的心漏跳了一拍。她穿过餐厅，没留意有人坐在那里，她伸手抓住门把手，然后立刻痛得叫起来，飞到了空中。

她惊叫一声，落到了门口不远处。她仰面躺在那里，头晕目眩地看着浮雕天花板，捧着红肿的手，泪水顺着脸颊滑了下来。

“你出不去，韦斯莱。”

听到声音，金妮抬起头，却没看到任何人。“是谁？”她叫道，从地上爬了起来。

“在餐厅——你为什么不过来吃早餐呢？”

金妮的胃叫了起来，但她没有理会。她现在不想要食物。她犹豫地走向毗邻的房间，裸足踩在冰冷的瓷砖地面上，她探进脑袋，发现德拉科坐在大餐桌的末端。

德拉科对她露出了假笑。“你没花多久就发现了，对吗？”

金妮瞪着他。“那是什么？”她捧着手叫道。

“那，”德拉科边切鸡蛋边说，“是一道能保证你待在房子里的小咒语。我们可不想你逃跑，对吧？”

“别那样和我说话！马上放我出去！”

德拉科笑着放下餐具。“你不明白吗，韦斯莱？你哪儿都不能去。你昨晚已经处于我的控制之下了。”

金妮火冒三丈。“我是一个人，马尔福，不是你可以拥有的扫帚。”

“你知道吗，你应该更加庆幸，你离开了地狱魔窟，生活在奢华之中。”

“你错了！”金妮叫道。“我宁愿等待死亡的降临；每天被惨叫声吵醒……吃残羹剩饭……”

提到食物，她的胃叫了起来，她忍不住看向餐桌上丰富的早餐。德拉科露出了假笑。“或许你可以先闭嘴，吃一个多月以来第一顿真正的饭。”

她摇了摇头，可她的胃叫得声音太大了，她知道德拉科能听到。“不吃饭也不会让我放了你。”他在一片吐司上涂抹着黄油。“如果你因为不吃东西而过于虚弱，那事情可就简单了。”

金妮微微靠近桌子，看见了她最喜欢的早餐食物：苹果法式土司和培根，奶酪煎蛋卷和全麦面包。甚至还有放了许多糖浆的乳酪薄饼。要知道，她可是一直靠走味儿的面包和肉汤存活。

她不知不觉地在德拉科的对面坐下，抓过视线内的所有东西。她将鸡蛋塞进嘴里，很清楚自己看起来像一只猪，但是她不在乎。

德拉科皱起了鼻子。“至少边吃边喘气吧。”

她不想这样做，但还是听取了他的建议，她知道应该给她的胃时间去适应这么多食物。她最不想的就是吐在餐桌上。

早餐的余下时间十分安静；金妮忙着吃东西，没空去侮辱德拉科，而他也出奇安静。他先于她吃完，但是他坐在那里看着她——这让她很紧张。她吃饱之后，就将空盘子推到一边，感觉自己重了五英镑，她抬起头看着德拉科。

“既然你吃完了，”德拉科说，“我要给你说说住在这里的规矩。”

金妮开口想要争辩，但德拉科继续说道：“首先，你不可以去外面。就算你设法离开了房子，庄园周围都有魔咒和保护措施。你连喷泉都到不了就会被抓住，所以别尝试了。

“其次，房子随你探索，除了我的房间和书房。我建议你哪个房间都不要偷偷溜进去，否则又会让你大吃一惊。”

金妮低头看着仍然红肿疼痛的手。“这要多久能好？”

德拉科也看了看她的手，然后起身推开椅子。他朝她走过来时，金妮的胃提到了喉咙，她真后悔打断了他的话。

“没关系。”她说，他拿出魔杖，接近了她。“真的没什么——对不起，继续说规矩吧。”他用魔杖指向她时，她皱着脸，紧紧闭上眼睛，等待更多疼痛的到来。

但是，她的手突然不疼了。她睁开一只眼睛，低头看去。她的手洁白细腻，一点伤痕都没了。她惊讶地看向德拉科。

“那是警告。”他收起了魔杖。“下次我会让你忍受痛苦。”

她看着他放魔杖的地方。“你会将我的魔杖还给我吗？”

“不，所有囚犯的魔杖都被折断了。”

“那么我在这里还是囚犯。”

德拉科静静地看着她。“不是，如果你配合，可以得到部分自由。除了那几条规则，你在这栋房子里想做什么都行，只要你明白我是掌权者，你要一直听命于我。”

金妮咬紧了牙关。她尝试着想象余生都要听命于他，自愿与他和平地相处一室，但这似乎是不可能的。不过，她又想了想与他斗争多年，那该多么累人啊。她已经见识过他的脾气，知道他们的处境不会改变。甚至只会更加糟糕。

“我还能恨你吗？”

德拉科轻轻笑了笑，但那笑容很快就不见了。“我也不希望是别的情感，韦斯莱。”

~*~

吃过早餐后，菲利普斯给她放了洗澡水。德拉科说他要离开一整天，如果她有点脑子，就不会尝试再次逃跑。虽然她的手治愈了，她仍然记得那种疼痛，并不打算在短时间内再做尝试。

她泡了令人愉快的香草和覆盆子香味的澡，然后用一条象牙色浴巾裹住瘦小的身体，走进了衣帽间。她漫不经心地拨弄着项链，惊叹地看着里面的衣服。衣服都十分华贵，类别礼服长袍到麻瓜牛仔，每一件看上去都符合她的尺寸。她挑了一条宽肩带的浅米色裙子；她换上裙子，裙边垂到了地上，裙子很舒服，仍然展现了她的曲线。她看着落地镜中的自己；她没想到自己会这么瘦。其实这是她一个月以来第一次看见镜中的自己。

她走近镜子，发现她看起来不像以前的金妮了，她的胃沉了下去。她眼中的火焰熄灭了；甚至雀斑都暗淡了。她的眼睛下面有黑眼圈，让她看上去比实际年龄大，她的颧骨微微突了出来。她叹了口气，走到一边，用毛巾擦干头发，不能使用魔法令她很恼火。

她决定先探索一下这栋大房子，她想知道她会发现什么，会用多长时间。她从楼下开始。她在餐厅右边发现了一个大厨房，但她只来得及瞥见一个老式大火炉，就被几个家养小精灵赶了出去。从厨房沿着走廊继续走，有一间茶室，放置着几套茶具，有一套上面的标示表明它来自日本。这个房间挨着一间客厅，里面有一架钢琴。金妮忍不住诱惑弹了几个琴键。

餐厅对面是一个空荡荡的大房间，她怀疑那是舞厅。里面有几盏枝形吊灯，长长的垂地窗帘掩住了窗户。角落里放着一架三角钢琴和竖琴，右侧是一个舞台。金妮抬头看向天花板，不由倒吸了一口气——虽然没开灯，但那里满是繁星。

她离开舞厅，沿着走廊继续往前走，她找到了第二喜欢的房间——图书室。虽然她不像赫敏，但她一直有读书的热情，她立刻挑了一本书，坐进一把舒适的扶手椅里。

她一直在读书，直到胃饿得叫了起来，但是她还没起身走向厨房，菲利普斯就端着一个装有汤和三明治的托盘，出现在她的身边。“小姐想吃午餐吗？”

金妮贪婪地接过托盘，放在旁边的茶几上。她狼吞虎咽地喝下美味的热汤，很庆幸她能随时吃到食物。她的火鸡三明治吃到一半时，她才发现菲利普斯还在。

“呃……怎么了？”金妮问。

“菲利普斯只是想知道小姐是否感到愉快。”

金妮忍住了哼声。“感到愉快这个说法并不准确。”她放下了三明治。“我看见这里还有其他家养小精灵。怎么只有你来帮助我？”

菲利普斯笑了笑。“菲利普斯是你的专属家养小精灵，小姐。”

“专属？所以我的要求你都会照办吗？”

菲利普斯热情地点着头。“对，小姐！菲利普斯很高兴为您服务！”

金妮坐在那里，消化着这个新信息。“那你总是能把我想知道的事告诉我？”

菲利普斯继续点头。“菲利普斯能告诉小姐比如书在哪里，秘密通道，还有——”

“为什么马尔福把我困在这里？”

菲利普斯不再点头了。“噢，不行，小姐。菲利普斯不能告诉你。”

“但是你应该告诉我……”

“马尔福主人是我的主人，小姐，他禁止我谈论这些。”

金妮露出了笑容。“所以确实有事可说了！”

菲利普斯的脸拉了下来。“不，小姐！菲利普斯——”家养小精灵惊惶地停了下来，抓起金妮膝盖上的书，用力打着脑袋。

“别这样！”金妮叫道，伸手把书抢了回来。“对不起——你说得对，我们不应该说。”

菲利普斯喘着粗气。“如果我让小姐不快活了，菲利普斯很抱歉——菲利普斯必须惩罚自己。”

金妮只好点了点头。她试图那样利用家养小精灵，她觉得很恐怖。她把吃了一半的食物推回给菲利普斯。“我突然不饿了。”她拿起书假装阅读，直到听见菲利普斯消失。

金妮盯着书页，目光却没有移动。德拉科昨晚告诉她，她是一个奖赏，但为什么是她？她不相信他会因为想让她遭受痛苦，而和她在同一栋房子里生活。她在这里待了一天，过得比在监狱里舒服多了——这不可能是他的计划。她睁大了眼睛——除非他想让她看似过得更轻松，等她重获希望时，他就将她打回原形。对，这很斯莱特林。她决定不配合他。

暮色降临，但是她继续坐在椅子里，慢慢地看书；她的眼睛越来越沉重了。她眨了眨眼睛，忍着哈欠，缩在椅子里，将脑袋靠在椅背上。又读了几页，她就合上了眼睛……

她梦见自己骑在一把扫帚上，在霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场上飞行。太阳刚刚从禁林的方向落下，绿色的草地沐浴在暮光之中。她笑了笑，大胆地翻了个个儿；这是她最喜欢的飞行时间。她骑着扫帚旋转，练习着动作，直到天黑了下来，但她没有回到城堡里面。她刚刚结束绕场一圈时，发现有人站在地上，手中拿着一把扫帚，抬头看着她。她突然很恼火——有人偷走了她的独处时刻。她还没来得及让他走开，他就骑上扫帚，朝反方向飞去。

她很恼火，但也好奇他是谁，她向他飞了过去。她刚刚靠近，他就加速飞走了。金妮犹豫地停下，然后跟上了他。他是想玩游戏吗？

金妮是一个优秀的飞行者，但这个人显然飞得更好。他继续从她身边飞走，金妮越追逐，他就飞得越远。她恼火地哼了一声——她好奇极了，这个人还不停下来。

“你能停下来吗？”她叫道。她听到了低沉的笑声——这是一个男人。她急忙伏在扫帚上，加速朝他俯冲，却因为对力量判断失误，从扫帚上掉了下去。

她在夜色中坠落，尖叫声在球场上回荡。她看见那个男性飞行者朝她飞来，但是他太远了——他不可能及时接住她。她在坠落……坠落……

她轻轻落在一个安着栅栏窗户的黑暗房间——她回到了她的牢房。赫敏眼泪汪汪地看着她，月光照亮了她脏兮兮的脸。

“金妮，你不管怎样都要活着离开这里。你必须做到。他们不会杀了你——你是纯血。”

金妮觉得脸颊很湿——她在哭泣。“你不会死，赫敏。你那么聪明。他们——”

“他们将我视作威胁。”她温柔地笑了笑。“别难过，金妮。死亡会让我自由。但是你——还有别的在等着你。我知道。”

金妮喘着粗气醒了过来，她挺直身体，把书碰到了地上。她用颤抖的手捂住跳得飞快的心脏，想让自己平静下来。

“小姐！小姐！”

金妮被身边的家养小精灵吓了一跳。“你吓死我了，菲利普斯！”

“菲利普斯很抱歉，但是你迟到了！”

金妮困惑地看着小精灵。“什么迟到了？”

“晚餐，小姐！主人很不高兴，小姐。你应该快点去餐厅！”

金妮不明白家养小精灵为什么惊惶。她慢慢穿过走廊，去往餐厅，但是家养小精灵抓住她的裙子，想拖着她向前。她的梦从脑海里溜走了，她想着德拉科今早对她的表现。给她治疗伤口的人肯定不会介意她晚餐迟到。

她走进餐厅，桌子中央点着蜡烛。一只大瓷盘里放着一块火腿，旁边是沙拉和土豆泥。她刚想坐下，看到德拉科，就停了下来。他的红酒已经喝了一半，他面无表情，对她眯着眼睛。他将餐巾放在膝盖上，对她的空椅子点点头，她坐了下来。

空间的房间里只有银器碰撞的声音。德拉科将杯中的酒喝光，酒杯又自动倒满了。他的盘中有食物，但是他没碰。

寂静带来了可怕的紧张气氛，令金妮局促不安。她拂去了脸上的长发。“我在图书室睡着了。”她注意着不去道歉，因为她一点都不为惹他生气而感到抱歉，但是她觉得需要说些什么。

德拉科放下酒杯，脸有些红。“你每晚要准时来餐厅。明白吗？”

金妮把勺子放在土豆泥里。“我说我睡着了。”

“我不在乎室内植物有没有掐死你——你要准时。比起等你，我有更重要的事情要做。让我等待很不礼貌。”

金妮笑了起来。“对，你对我很有礼貌！我不知道你有什么毛病，但是别——”

德拉科立刻冲到了她身边，金妮甚至没反应过来。他抓住她的肩膀，粗暴地把她推到墙上，紧紧压着她的身体。她能在他的呼吸中闻到酒味，她抬头看着他眯起的眼睛。

“当心点儿，韦斯莱。”他吼道。“你不想让我发脾气吧。”

金妮忍不住呜咽起来。如果这不是发脾气，那是什么？他的愤怒似乎与今早不同。“放手，马尔福。你弄疼我了。”

德拉科对她邪恶地笑着，将她压得更紧了。“怎么了，韦斯莱？别告诉我你不喜欢这样。”他抓住想推开他的手，将它们按在她脑袋两边的墙上。

有什么坚硬的东西抵住她的腹部时，金妮忍住了吃惊的叫声，她知道那不是他的魔杖。德拉科看着她睁圆的眼睛，又笑了起来。

“感觉到了，韦斯莱？知道惹我生气会发生什么了？”

金妮瞪着他。“你喝多了，马尔福。放开我！”

“你应该庆幸我觉得你很恶心，不想对你做任何事情。”他吼道。“其他食死徒一定喜欢把你绑起来，给你看看作为一个纯血叛徒要付出什么代价。”

“你去死吧。”她叫道。“我知道你为什么把我带到这里。你想折磨我，不是吗？不能错过长期监视敌人的机会，对吗？”

德拉科的笑容消失了，但他微微放松了她。“你不是挺聪明吗？没错，黑魔王也赞同我，还有更好的折磨人的方法。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“你真恶心。”她咬牙切齿地说。“我痛苦你就兴奋。”

德拉科贴在她身上蹭了蹭。“显然如此。”他松开她的手腕，从她身边走开了。“别再那样和我说话了，否则我会让你看看，真的激怒我会发生什么。”

金妮沉默地看着他离开了餐厅，他刚走出门，她就跪倒在地。她用颤抖的双手捧住脑袋，相比害怕，她更觉得肮脏。 


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

接下来的几天里，金妮都待在图书室，在卧室里吃饭。她真想知道，她不再去餐厅有没有激怒德拉科，但他从来没有叫她过去，她也不会主动要去。

德拉科那晚非难了她之后，她不知道在餐厅待了多久。蜡烛燃尽，菲利普斯发现她抱着腿坐在地上。她在牢房时就是这样。与她一起坐牢的同伴都离开后，需要的时候就没人来安慰她了，这是她安慰自己的最佳方式。她会暂时想起她还小的时候，被雷雨惊吓，她的妈妈经常把她抱在怀里，或者哥哥们从霍格沃茨回来后会与她打招呼。甚至爸爸下班回家后，也会先抱她，说要满足了小女儿才能轮到其他人。

菲利普斯让她擦干眼泪，跟着她返回卧室，那里有热气腾腾的浴缸在等着她。但她并没有寻求放松，而是想除去德拉科的触碰给她带来的肮脏。她恨这个男人，可惊愕逐渐消失了。她还能对一个食死徒抱什么期望？她知道她应该感到庆幸，没被他或其他食死徒强奸。她会在晚上听到女人的尖叫，然后转为轻声抽泣。不久之后，她们就不再反抗，只能默默承受。但是，每当食死徒走到她的牢房门口看着她，他们不等解开裤子，克拉布和高尔就会干预，让他们换个地方。

被那两个人保护只令她更加恶心。

第二天早晨，菲利普斯让她下床沐浴，带着她来到图书室（在她得到德拉科已经离开庄园的保证后），她发现在小说的世界中很容易迷失自我。第一天，她读了《贝奥武甫》和《高文爵士与绿衣骑士》这种经典小说。第二天，她发现德拉科很欣赏乔叟，但是，她读《巴斯之妻》这个故事时，看到一个骑士强奸了一个女人，最终还与这个漂亮和忠诚的女人相爱了，她就读不下去了。她讨厌这个构思。

第三天，她回到图书室，寻找能令她沉浸其中的东西，她挑选了《失乐园》。她早餐简单吃了些水果和酸奶后，菲利普斯给她泡了茶。

“小姐喜欢她的书吗？” 菲利普斯笑着问。

金妮对家养小精灵笑了笑。她已经喜欢她了。“喜欢，谢谢，但是我开始厌倦读书了。还有别的事情可做吗？”

菲利普斯点了点头。“噢，有的，小姐。有钢琴和射箭场……噢，可小姐不能出去……噢！有一个室内花园，花朵常年开放，而且——”

“你不是提过一个秘密通道吗？”

菲利普斯点着头。“对，小姐。它是最隐秘的。”

“你能带我看看吗？”

家养小精灵犹豫了。“菲利普斯不能肯定，小姐。主人从来没有提过它。”

“如果他没提过，我相信他不会介意。”金妮说。“我的意思是，如果他不想让你告诉我，肯定会特意说这个地方不能去。”

菲利普斯专注地看着她的手。“我不知道，小姐……大多数家养小精灵甚至不知道它。它被很好地隐藏在女主人的肖像画旁边，并且——”

金妮坐直了身体。“你是说纳西莎·马尔福？”

菲利普斯睁大眼睛看着她。“菲利普斯不是故意说的！完了，主人不会高兴！”她疯狂地看着四周，然后抓起金妮旁边的一个小花瓶，撞着自己的头。

金妮站了起来。“你还好吗？”

菲利普斯摇晃着身体。“菲利普斯必须惩罚自己，小姐。”

“可你不是故意告诉我的。”金妮说。

“这不重要。”菲利普斯说。“主人总是说，如果你拿不准时，家养小精灵就应该受到惩罚。”

“太可怕了！”金妮说。“从现在起，我禁止你伤害自己！”

菲利普斯看起来想要争辩，但她点点头，噼啪一声消失了。金妮摇了摇头，离开了房间，她要去找德拉科已故母亲的肖像。

她穿过走廊，经过客厅，右转了两次。墙上挂着几世纪以来马尔福家族的肖像，但没有一个是她在魁地奇世界杯上见过的那个美丽的金发女人。

她向左拐进一条更黑暗的走廊；她的脚步在地上发出了回响。光线昏暗，没有窗户。她走上一个只有五级台阶的小楼梯，来到了一个挂着空相框的死路。

金妮低声咒骂一声，正想转身离开，有人问道：“你在这里干什么？”

金妮转过身，看到了纳西莎·马尔福的肖像。“什么？但是你从哪儿……”

“我在我的其他肖像里。”纳西莎说，“我听到了脚步声，我亲爱的德拉科绝不会来看望我。”

听到德拉科的名字，金妮皱起了鼻子。“对，我认为他不会忍心来的，对吗？”

纳西莎盯着金妮。“你还没有回答我的问题。你在这里干什么？”

“想找一条秘密通道。”金妮说。她用手摸索着墙壁。“有口令吗？或者需要推些什么东西？”

“我问你在马尔福庄园干什么？”

金妮停了下来。“我不知道。”她认真地说。“你应该问你的儿子。”

纳西莎刺耳地笑了起来，令金妮血液冰冷。“蠢姑娘，我不是说过他从不来看望我吗？我甚至不相信他参加了我的葬礼。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“可你是他的妈妈！”

“对，我相信他觉得是他害死了我。”

金妮努力回想着她到底是怎么死的。她记得哈利在战争结束前说过一些，因为小事故什么的……

“我是被杀死的。”金妮还没问，纳西莎就说道。“黑魔王亲自下手。”

“为什么？”金妮轻声问。“哈利说是出了什么差错。我现在想起来了。”

纳西莎摆弄着指甲。“我为什么要告诉你？”

她好奇极了。“因为，”金妮说，“如果你告诉我，我会让马尔福来看你！”

纳西莎眯起了眼睛。“好像他会听你这种渣滓的话似的。”

“我想办法让他过来。”金妮没有理会她的话，“如果你告诉我发生了什么。还有通道在哪里。”

她们瞪眼看着对方，谁都没有说话，接着，纳西莎叹了口气。“也无妨。”纳西莎说。“或许他能告诉我，我们的房子里为什么有一个纯血叛徒。”

“对，对，我既恐怖又贫穷，是一种耻辱。”金妮说。“接着说吧。”

纳西莎对她皱着眉头。“我顶替了我的儿子。”她说。“如果我不这样做，被杀的人就是他。”

“你顶替了什么？”

“他不在任务地点。”她说。“他被派去监视一个凤凰社成员，我后来去查看他时，他和那个成员都不见了。”

“那为什么……”

“为什么是我被杀了？”纳西莎问。“我告诉黑魔王，我和德拉科调换了位置，是我玩忽职守，丢失了宝贵的信息。”她停顿了一下。“如果可以的话，我还会为他而死。”

金妮敬畏地看着这个美丽的金发女人。她眨掉眼中的泪水，猜想着她的哥哥们被杀害之前，她的母亲是否也曾试图保护他们。

纳西莎翻了个白眼。“噢，别同情我了。你还想不想知道秘密通道在哪里了？”

“哦！”金妮吓了一跳。她差点忘了她起初来这里的原因。“对，拜托你。”

“在我的左边。”她指了指，“在墙上，有一块微微突出的石头。推它。”

金妮走到右边，用手摸索着墙壁，找到了那块与她眼睛水平的石头。她看了看纳西莎的肖像，然后推了石头。

石壁发出响声，向里移动；露出一扇门，金妮打开门，里面是由灯笼照亮的石头通道。她轻声道谢，然后走了进去；石壁在她身后合拢了。天花板低矮，通道很狭窄；灯笼上结着些蜘蛛网。金妮的脚步声在回响，她真想知道会走到哪里。

她走了大概五分钟，通道分成左右两条路，一扇黑色的门出现在左手边。金妮好奇地打开门，看见了一条绣着斯莱特林之蛇的挂毯。她掀开挂毯，发现自己正在图书室后面的角落里。她很吃惊，不知道为什么以前从没想过看看挂毯后面，她返回通道，把门关上，继续朝前走。

沿着这条路，她发现了更多的门，通往不同房间。在一个岔路口，金妮发现有一扇门通往她不知道存在的一个游泳池。她原路返回主通道，继续向前。

过了许久，她走累了。她想从其中一扇门离开，但是，自她走上一道楼梯后，还没看见有门，她想知道通道的尽头是哪里。她一直朝前走，直到看到了死路，墙的中间有一块突出的砖。

她急切地跑到墙边，正要推动那块砖，这时，她听到另一面传来了一个声音。

“她为什么在这里与你无关，潘西。”

金妮愣住了——这是德拉科的声音。他已经回家了？她将耳朵贴在砖墙上。他在哪个房间？她在等潘西的回答，却没有听到声音。

她听到德拉科叹了口气。“我不知道她现在在哪里——她躲起来了。正好，她跟料想中一样难搞。”

金妮眯起了眼睛。他才难搞呢。她极力分辨着女性的声音，却听不到——他一定在用飞路交谈。

“潘西，你能别管我了吗？你知道吗，你起初就不应该飞路到我的书房。”

金妮的心跳得飞快。这个通道通往他的书房，一个不允许她进入的房间。她向自己保证一定会再回来，然后原路返回了，她焦急地想在德拉科发现她之前离开。

她走到通往图书室的门，把门在身后关上，穿过挂毯，来到最近的过道。

“你在这里干什么？”

金妮轻叫一声，转过了身——德拉科从旁边的过道朝她走了过来。她逼自己不要去看挂毯，并拿了一本书。“只是看看。”她一边说，一边举起书作为证据。

他的目光从她的脸移到挂毯，然后又转回到她身上。她紧紧抓着书，几乎不敢呼吸。

“你一直躲在这里吗？”

“嗯。”金妮说，不知道他说的是通道还是图书室，“你为什么想知道？”

德拉科对她扬起了眉毛。“这是我的房子，韦斯莱。我有权利知道你是否在我的图书室里。”

金妮松了口气。“哦，这样啊。”她说。“对，我喜欢这里。有问题吗？”

“说话小心点儿，韦斯莱。”德拉科眯起眼睛说。“你不想我重演上次的事吧。”

想起他怎样压住她，金妮沉下了脸。她盯着双脚，脸红了。“不想。”她说。

二人陷入了沉默。金妮摆弄着手中的书，甚至连书名都没看。她屏住呼吸，希望他能走开，让她一个人待着。

“我听说菲利普斯和你说了秘密房间的事。”

金妮抬起头，书掉到了地上。“什么——什么秘密房间？”她被逮住了。她在马尔福庄园待了不到三天，就惹上了一些与她无关的事。如果她不那么爱打探就好了——他现在要把她送回监狱了。

“花园。”德拉科抱着胳膊说，对她扬起了眉毛。“怎么了，韦斯莱？你十分……紧张。”

金妮放缓着飞快的心跳。“不，我——我只是不知道那个房间是一个秘密。仅此而已。”

德拉科放下胳膊，耸了耸肩。“不是了。它刚建好的时候是——我母亲设置的，对我父亲保密。”他皱了皱鼻子。“他讨厌花那类东西。”

听见他提起他的母亲，金妮睁大了眼睛。“你的母亲——她——”

“死了，韦斯莱。跟你的母亲一样。”

金妮停了下来。她本想说他的母亲在走廊里，希望她能遵守承诺，说服他去看望她，可听到他提起她的母亲，她就停了下来。她受够了。他昨晚那样压着她，好像她是垃圾，他用他的……他的东西顶着她，好像她是一个妓女，现在，他提到她死去的母亲，仿佛她什么都不是。

金妮火冒三丈，举起手要打他，想让他有些礼貌。

她还没能碰到他瓷器一般的皮肤，德拉科立刻抓住了她的手。他紧紧地攥着她的手腕，她气恼地涨红了脸。她身陷囫囵，她也不在乎了。不久之前，她还怕他把她扔回监狱，现在，她欣然接受他的威胁。

他盯着她，挑衅着她。他的眼睛就像暴风雨前乌云密布的天空。“过来。”他叫道，拖着她走开了。

她现在害怕了。“等等——马尔福——怎么——”他们离开图书室时，她结结巴巴地说。他要带她去哪儿？

他们穿过走廊时，她的脑海涌现出许多疯狂的念头。他要折磨她。她很了解他，他有一屋子的刑具，因为她不听话，他就要惩罚她。如果她不好好对待他，他就会让她知道后果。或许他知道她去了秘密通道，发现了他的书房，他要用痛苦来确保她远离那里。

不过，如果战争教会她什么，那就是为她的生命而战。她拼命地想把胳膊从他手中拽出来，可他抓得更紧了。她看向周围，想找到什么可以打他的东西，但是他们路过的几个花瓶她都够不着，他们走得太快了。

她想拽掉他的头发，逼他放开她，这时，他们在一幅画前停了下来，画中穿白裙的女人站在田野中央。金妮急忙喘了一口气。

德拉科面无表情，没有看她，只是微微皱起了嘴唇。“卡切汀花园[1]。”他对画框说。

一阵强风吹动了女人的头发和裙子，接着传来一声响动，画框向前移动，露出一个大洞。

德拉科朝洞口点了点头。“别光站在这里。”他松开她的手，把她推向入口。

金妮盯着黑暗的洞口，眼睛都快瞪出来了，她不知道里面有什么在等着她。她张开嘴想争辩，但德拉科又推了推她。“进去，韦斯莱，否则一周没有晚饭。别让我用魔杖。”

她别无他法，只好鼓起格兰芬多的勇气，爬进了洞里。洞里铺了垫子，爬起来很容易，但是由于没有亮光，她的动作很慢。听到德拉科也从她身后爬进来时，她加快了速度。如果她尽快到达那个房间，或许就有时间找到一些能保护自己的东西。

她加快速度的时候，部分通道亮了起来。光线令她停了下来。似乎有许多小光点在通道的墙壁和天花板上移动，朝另一端指着路。金妮伸出手，小心翼翼地戳了戳脑袋旁边的一个光点。她的触碰令它飞走了。“这是——”

德拉科从后面撞上了她。“该死，韦斯莱！”他叫道。“这条通道还不够挤吗……别玩那些仙灵了，接着往前爬。”

仙灵？仙灵为什么会在通道里？金妮继续向前，甚至没有费心压低声音，骂了德拉科几句。随着他们的深入，仙灵之光越来越亮。她的心情也不由轻松起来。这里有仙灵，还会有什么可怕的厄运在等待她呢？

通道现在彻底被照亮了，她能看见两边墙壁上的象牙。她看到前方有绿色的东西，不由眨了眨眼睛。她爬得更快了。那不会是……

通道尽头通往一个房间，金妮倒吸了一口气。她爬出洞口，站了起来，看向四周。这里有一棵柳树、一个小池塘、玫瑰、郁金香和水仙花。鲜艳的三色堇和奇珍花朵仿佛印在明信片上似的。一大丛百合中有一张木制长椅，旁边有一座喷泉，水从玫瑰雕塑中喷了出来。

她转着圈，感受着这一切，直到头晕目眩。她吃惊地看着德拉科，差点忘记他还在这里。“这是花园。”

“对。”他说。他将手插进口袋，绷直了后背。

“你为什么带我来这里？你恨我。”她观察着他冷漠的脸，却看到了他眼中一闪而过的愧疚。“这是为了那晚——”

“我没道歉。”他厉声说。“别以为我内疚了，韦斯莱。我们来搞清楚一件事。我所说的话和所做的事——都是发自内心的。但是，我已经经历过一场战争——我不想在我的家里再来一次。”

“那你为什么把我带到这里，和你一起生活？怎么，你觉得我们会合得来吗？”

德拉科眯起了眼睛。“你能闭嘴一次吗？梅林啊，我尝试着你摆脱那个乏味的图书室，还得受到你的斥责。”

图书室。这就说得通了。他害怕她继续在图书室里待下去，总有一天会发现斯莱特林挂毯后面的秘密。“所以你想让我来这里，而不是图书室。”她慢慢地说。

德拉科用手揉了揉脸。“韦斯莱，你害我头疼了。随便你吧。我就是以为你会乐意知道，除了那个该死的房间还有别的。”他用指尖揉着太阳穴。“我需要喝一杯。我们走吧。”

“等等，我想待在这里。”

德拉科发出一声冷笑。“如果你认为你能在这里躲着我生活，那就大错特错了。你来和我一起喝白兰地。立刻。”

想到要与德拉科一起做任何事，似乎都很可怕，但是，她看了他一眼，他的脸上清楚地写着“你没有选择”，她只好回到了通道。

他带着她来到客厅附近的一个房间，里面有壁炉、撞球台、一个十三英尺的酒吧、一副棋盘和几把皮扶手椅。德拉科一言不发地拿出两只玻璃杯，倒满了白兰地。他递给她一只杯子，然后喝了一大口。

金妮喝了一小口酒，皱起了脸。

“怎么了？”德拉科站在被家养小精灵点燃的壁炉旁问。“不喜欢白兰地？”

金妮皱着鼻子又喝了一口。“哈利喜欢——我一直觉得它很难喝。”

听到哈利的名字，德拉科绷紧了下巴。“愚蠢的波特。”他嘀咕道，然后大口喝光了杯中的酒。他走回吧台，重新倒满了酒。他又喝了一大口，接着在金妮对面的椅子上坐了下来。

金妮蜷着腿坐在椅子里。她把酒杯放在桌上，不想再喝了，德拉科瞪着她，无声地命令她喝光。金妮叹了口气，拿起酒杯，皱着鼻子喝了一大口。

金妮在座位上不自在地扭动时，德拉科露出了坏笑。“没那么糟糕。”他说。

金妮摇了摇头。“如果你喝到吐，就很糟糕了。”

德拉科喝了一口酒。“马尔福才不会傻得喝到吐。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“好像我是故意喝到吐似的，马尔福。是哈利想玩一个麻瓜饮酒游戏。”

德拉科抓紧了酒杯。“波特，波特，波特。”他吼道。“你就会说这些吗？”

“我就是在聊天。”金妮瞪着他。“你不必为此发脾气。”

德拉科把杯子放在桌上，盯着她，直到金妮局促不安。她极力躲闪着他的灰眼睛。

“喝酒。”

金妮看向他。“什么？”

“我说喝酒。”他靠在椅子上说。“你很喜欢饮酒游戏——你每次冒犯我，就得喝酒。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“你不能那么做！”

“你对我的行为指手画脚，所以现在是两杯了。”德拉科笑着说。

金妮吃惊地看着他。他们都没有动，但是他继续面带笑意地看着她。金妮不情愿地喝了两小口。

德拉科摇了摇头。“我说的不是小口喝吧？”

金妮瞪着他，喝了大一口酒，火辣辣的液体穿喉而过，令她咳嗽起来。

接下来的一小时里，金妮又冒犯了德拉科几次，喝光了杯中的酒。德拉科给她倒了第二杯；他正在喝第四杯。

“你知道吗。”金妮含糊不清地说。“我喝得越多，就会更加冒犯你。我喝酒的时候会忍不住显露出真情实感。”

德拉科的脸颊微微泛红。“你清醒的时候也忍不住，韦斯莱。”

金妮笑了起来，她的头轻飘飘的。“我能说什么？你是一个混蛋——噢，真难喝。”金妮为此辱骂喝了一大口酒。她抬头看向德拉科。“你怎么还没喝醉？你比我喝的多。”

“你有一段时间没喝酒——你的酒量不行了。”他边说边喝了一口，有几滴溅到了他的衬衫上。

金妮拍了拍手。“我们应该玩饮酒游戏！这样你就会喝醉了！我知道一个很好的——”

“不，韦斯莱。”

“马尔福。我不打算做这里唯一出丑的人。就是一个简单的游戏——”

“我不玩接龙游戏。”

金妮停了下来，手也僵住了。“你说什么？”她问。“你怎么知道我想玩这个？”

德拉科耸了耸肩。“侥幸猜中。”他边说边喝光了杯中的酒。

金妮将头歪向一边。“你什么时候开始了解麻瓜饮酒游戏的？”

“潘西战前和一个混血谈过恋爱。”他说。“所以我讨厌她。”

金妮哼了一声。“混血又没什么错。哈利就是混血！”

“你能不提波特吗？”德拉科吼道。“我不想听！”

金妮放下酒杯，琥珀色液体溅到了桌上。“我想怎么说就怎么说，真是多谢了！”

“喝酒！”他叫道。

“不喝！”金妮回道。“你已经害我喝醉了！你为什么要灌醉我，嗯？这样你就可以占我便宜了？”

“我为什么要捡波特的剩？”

金妮的脸红了，但是她没有说话。

德拉科笑了起来。“怎么，你和波特从没做过不道德的事？”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“对，我们没做过，这不关你的事。”

“可怜的波特——死时还是处男。”

金妮立刻站起来，冲到他面前。“你怎么敢这样说他！”她叫道。“他死是为了我能生活得更好！”

德拉科假笑着站起来，低头凝视着她。“看看现在是谁让你生活得更好了。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我在这里不比在监狱里好过！我宁愿回到监狱，这样就不用每天忍受你了！”

德拉科的假笑消失了。“你这个不知感激的小家伙。”他厉声说。“你应该庆幸我在你被强奸之前把你从那个魔窟拉了出来！”

“为什么？这样你就能将我据为己有？”

德拉科紧紧攥着手中的空酒杯。“我没对你做过任何事！”

金妮打着哆嗦，但仍旧没有退却。“我感觉到了你在餐厅里对我的反应。你只是在等待完美的时刻。怎么回事，马尔福？如果女孩不是醉到没法拒绝，你就按不住她？”

德拉科将酒杯摔到墙上，到处都是玻璃碎片。“出去！”他叫道。

金妮摇了摇头。“你没有否认——这就是你带我回来的原因？对吗？”

“出去！”

金妮看着他手中的魔杖，清楚自己应该赶快逃走。她在门外停下，靠在走廊的墙上，听着德拉科打碎了更多玻璃杯。听到他发出愤怒的吼声，她打了个哆嗦——她不愿意想象，如果他发现她在等他，会做出什么事，但是她不想轻易与他妥协。她说到了德拉科也无法狡辩的痛处，在得到答案之前，她不会放弃。

半个小时过去了，她坐在地上，之前喝的白兰地让她昏昏欲睡。德拉科安静了，但他没有出来。她眨了眨沉重的眼皮，打了一个哈欠。

她听见脚步声在右侧停了下来，可她突然困得睁不开眼睛。没过多久，她被人从地上抱了起来，靠在一个温暖又结实的东西上。

“愚蠢的韦斯莱。”

金妮被抱在德拉科的怀里，听到他的话，皱了皱眉头。她感觉到他开始走路了；他的步伐令她的脑袋微微晃动。接着，她被放在了她那张温暖的床上。

在睡着之前，她记得的最后一样东西是一双凝视的眼睛。

~*~

第二天早晨，金妮走下主楼梯，很庆幸今天是德拉科的工作日。因为昨晚喝的白兰地，她有点头痛，她每次闭上眼睛都会看见德拉科愤怒的脸。她不太记得她怎么到床上了——她只记得飘进了一个结实的东西里。她摇了摇头，打算绝不再与德拉科共处一室。

她站在门厅，扯着浅绿色夏裙，思考着今天要做什么。她走向客厅，打算弹钢琴，温习一下她的技巧，她刚刚踏入房间，就停了下来。

她不是独自一人。

她用余光看见了他；她僵住了。德拉科手中的报纸发出了沙沙声。“到起床的时候了。”他漫不经心地说。

“你在这里做什么？”金妮问，没有看他。

德拉科合上了报纸。“我不是住在这里吗？”

“我的意思是，”金妮说，“你不应该在工作吗？”

德拉科耸了耸肩，倒了一杯茶。“我休假了。接下来的几个星期我都会在家。”他指着身边的椅子。“坐下。”

金妮浑身僵硬，但还是坐了下来，不去看他的眼睛。“我不是一条狗。”

德拉科为她倒了一杯茶。“当心，韦斯莱。你想让我再拿出白兰地吗？”

“你喝酒的时候，我不想在你的身边，非常感谢。”

房间里十分安静，金妮忍不住从德拉科放在桌上的手看向他的脸。他正瞪着茶壶，好像是它冒犯了他，而不是她。

“那件事，”德拉科最终说道，仍然没有看她。“是失误。你明显酒量不行，而且有口无心。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“有口无心？马尔福，我没有——”

“是你刺激我的。”德拉科对她叫道。“如果你没说我想占你便宜的话，我就不会——”

“表现得像一个耍脾气的五岁男孩？”

德拉科对她眯起了眼睛。“你不顺从我，就会得到这种结果。你不明白你的性命掌握在我手中吗？”

金妮将胳膊环抱在胸前。“我绝不会对你俯首听命，马尔福。我觉得如果你把我放了，对我们两个都好。”

德拉科发出刺耳的笑声，让她想起了纳西莎。“我永远不会放了你，韦斯莱。”他嘶嘶地说。“这里现在是你的家。如果你想安生过日子，我建议你学会闭嘴。”

金妮瞪着他。她才不会认输。“这栋房子对我们两个来说够大了。我们为什么不能生活在不同的厢房呢？我相信我们可以把我安排到你再也不必见到我的地方。”

“我想起来了。”德拉科靠在座位上说。“你的特权被取消了。未经我的允许，你要一直待在我能看见你的地方。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“你开玩笑吧。”

“我向你保证，我没开玩笑。”德拉科冷静地说。“怎么，你以为你在和我吵架之后，就能整天躲在图书室里吗？你应该庆幸，我允许你拥有一个单独睡觉的房间。”

金妮吃惊地看着他，不知道该说些什么。毕竟，这就是他的计划。她知道，如果她能不计任何代价避开他和他的酒，就可以在他身边活下去。

德拉科俯身拿起茶杯，喝了一口。“如果你无话可说，我建议你学会保持沉默，韦斯莱。我讨厌别人不尊重我。”

“你想要我的尊重？”金妮说。“你必须要自己争取。”

德拉科从茶杯上方看了她一眼。“我爱怎么样就怎么样。”他将茶水一饮而尽，把茶杯放在了咖啡桌上。“我今天要去翻倒巷办些事。你和我一起去。”

金妮顿时精神抖擞，她真讨厌自己这样。“我要离开这个地方了？”她热切地问。

“这不是郊游，韦斯莱。”德拉科站了起来。“我带你去只是因为我不信任你，不想把你单独留下。”他朝门口走去，快离开房间时，他停了下来。“怎么了？快点跟上，我可不会整天都等着你。”

金妮叹了口气，跟着他离开了房间。“我离开房间的时候，你要跟上，”他们穿过走廊时，德拉科说，“除非我说你不用跟来。梅林在上，我不想跟你共用浴室。”

“感谢上天。”金妮嘀咕道。

德拉科从前门旁边的壁橱里拿出一件黑色和一件深绿色的斗篷。“穿上。”他把绿色斗篷递给她，然后自己穿上了黑色斗篷。“一直戴着兜帽。”

金妮披上轻便斗篷，拉上兜帽，把头发塞了进去。“为什么要戴兜帽？”她忍不住问道。

德拉科扣上了斗篷。“最后一个韦斯莱对任何食死徒来说都是一个大奖。”德拉科说，“我不喜欢分享我的东西。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“我们怎么走？”

“幻影移形。”他拿出魔杖，敲了敲前门。“我不信任你使用飞路粉——你从壁炉里出来后很可能会逃跑。”

金妮咒骂了一声。这就是她的计划。德拉科又敲了几次门后，门开了，她跟着他走了出去。空气温暖干燥，微风有些冷意；秋天要来了。金妮站在前廊里，伸开胳膊，沐浴在她十分想念的阳光之中。

“韦斯莱！”德拉科叫道。

金妮不情愿地跟上他，踏上她之前走过的石头小路。她一边走，一边环顾四周，确保与他拉开几步距离。这里在白天看起来很不一样。绿色山峦延绵起伏，林间小路两边种满了树，远处的篱笆挡住了外面的景象。常青树之间种着玫瑰丛和其他花卉。金妮抬头看向蓝色天空，兜帽滑落了下来。看见一只鸟从头顶飞过，她忍不住笑了——她上次见到鸟似乎是上辈子的事了。

他们不知不觉就来到了饰有“M”的门口，他们穿过大门后，德拉科就转了过来。他看了她一眼，翻了个白眼。“你的兜帽，韦斯莱。”他伸手把兜帽拽了上去。

他的手拂过她的脸颊，把金妮吓了一跳。她的眼前突然闪过一个画面，一个男人抚摸她的脸，然后吻了她。

金妮的脸红了，脑海也乱成一团。德拉科帮她掖好头发，对她皱起了眉头。“你怎么了？”

“没——没什么。”金妮躲避着他的眼神。“我只是想起了……一些事。”想起还是忘记？金妮极力回想着这一幕来自哪里。

德拉科盯着她，然后耸了耸肩。他抓住她的胳膊，毫无预警地幻影移形了。

他们幻影移形到了翻倒巷的尽头，德拉科仍然抓着她的胳膊。“我们到了。”他说，又看了一眼她的兜帽。“跟着我，别和任何人说话。”他边说边动身了。“我建议你不要逃跑——这里有比我还坏的人。”

金妮点点头，紧紧跟在他身边，她甚至能感觉到从他身上散发的热量。他们走进黑暗的巷子，这里生意比她想象中更好。当然，自从黑暗势力赢得战争，金妮认为大家不会害怕表明他们对黑魔法的支持了。

他们在人群中穿行，几个人抬头看见德拉科，立刻向后退去。她注意到，德拉科似乎威严地在街上行走，昂起脑袋，不和别人说话。几个人好奇地看着金妮，但是她一直低头走路，眼睛盯着德拉科的脚。

他们深入对角巷，在一个空旷的区域停了下来。德拉科转过身说：“我要进入这家商店。我希望你待在这里。别乱走，别和任何人说话。”

金妮点点头，看着德拉科进了一扇门。金妮蹲在窗边，窥探着店里。她在一堆商品之间发现了德拉科的金发。她踮起脚尖，想看清他在干什么，这时，一个刺耳的声音把她吓了一跳。

“你这个小美人怎么在这里呀？”

金妮转过身，看见了一个没牙的油腻老巫师。他睁大了眼睛。“天啊，你可真漂亮！就你自己一个人。”

金妮鼓起她的格兰芬多勇气。“我和别人一起来的。”

老巫师看了看四周。“我没看见。”他看着她说。“只有你一个人。”

金妮摇了摇头。“不是。”她说。她想起了德拉科穿过巷子时，人们恐惧的样子。“我和马尔福一起来的！”

老巫师拉下了脸。“马尔福？”他凑得更近了。“我从来不喜欢那家伙。他的死鬼父亲骗走了我的财产。”

“我是说，我不是和他一起来的。”她飞快地摇着脑袋，一缕头发掉了出来。“我和哥哥们一起！”

老巫师将一根脏兮兮的手指伸进她的红发，卷在指尖上拉扯着，金妮发出一声惊叫。“我很喜欢红发。”巫师说，他离她很近，金妮甚至能闻到他呼吸中的恶臭。“你叫什么名字来着？”他抓住她的胳膊，金妮叫了起来。

一扇门砰地关上，有人突然来到金妮面前，用胳膊搂住她，保护着她。“滚开，你这个渣滓！”她听见德拉科叫道。

金妮尽可能地抬起头；她的头被按在了他的胸前。德拉科愤怒地看着老巫师。

老巫师畏缩了。“马尔福先生。”他卑躬屈膝地说。“对——对不起。不知道这位女士属于您。”

德拉科用魔杖指着他，只凭一个眼神，老头就落荒而逃。德拉科胸膛剧烈起伏，仍然紧紧抱着金妮。他放下魔杖，低头看向她。

“你还好吗？”他问。

金妮试着动了动。“不能……呼吸了……”

德拉科立刻松开她，往后退了几步，仿佛被烫到了。金妮深吸一口气，抬头看向德拉科。“你不必这样来营救我。”她说，将头发掖到了耳后。“我能处理好。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“所以你知道那个男人以绑架女性并将她们卖到性市场而闻名吗？”

金妮睁大眼睛，愣住了。“显然不知道。”德拉科说。他叹了口气，伸出一只手。“来吧。我现在必须牵着你的手，免得一会儿又有人想和你搭讪。”

金妮的脸很烫，她想拒绝，可她看向身边，一个丑陋的老巫婆恰巧经过。她立刻抓住德拉科的手，紧紧跟在他身边，让他带着她走到巷子的更深处。

她的手在他的手中变得越来越热，金妮有些焦躁不安。“你能别乱动吗？”他们经过一群盯着一盘手指和脚趾的老太婆时，德拉科嘶嘶地说。

“太奇怪了！”她轻声说。“我和一个该死的马尔福拉着手。”

“对，对，我相信你全家人都会死不瞑目。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“你的家人也是。”她嘶嘶地回答。

德拉科用力攥了攥她的手。“我们到了——别说话。”他说，他们走进了一间空荡荡的商店。几个玻璃柜中放着珠宝、被诅咒的帽子和斗篷。他们进去之后，德拉科就放开了她的手。

“早上好，马尔福先生。”一个梳着灰色发髻的老太太说，然后鞠了一躬。她看了看金妮。“啊！您的朋友是谁？”

“与你无关。”德拉科说，把金妮拽到了身边。

女人盯着金妮，然后又鞠了一躬。“抱歉，马尔福先生。请问您需要什么？”

德拉科从兜里掏出一只黑色天鹅绒盒子。“这是我母亲的。”他将盒子放到柜台上，推到了女人手中。“我想让你检查有没有诅咒——梅林才知道那个女人给我留下了什么。”

想到纳西莎，金妮愣住了。她彻底忘了她与纳西莎的会面，还有她会让德拉科去看望她的承诺。她现在与他一起站在这里，根本不知道要如何履行承诺。

女人从她那侧微微打开盒子，朝里看去，并没有直接掀开盖子。金妮看了一眼德拉科，然后踮起脚尖，探出脑袋，想看个究竟。

女人发现金妮在看她，就把盒子合上了。“我需要一两周的时间，先生。”她说，却仍然看着金妮。金妮忍不住也瞪着她。

德拉科转向金妮，翻了个白眼。“走吧。”他说，他抓住她的胳膊，带她走出了商店。

他一直紧紧抓着她，往翻倒巷与对角巷的交界处走去。金妮想挣脱他，但是他抓得更紧了。

“停下，否则我又要拽你的手了。”德拉科吼道。金妮立刻听话了。

“那么……”金妮说。“你说那是你母亲的？”

“跟你有什么关系？”

“好吧。”金妮说，“你为什么不亲自去问她有没有诅咒？”

德拉科拽着她停了下来。“我的母亲死了，韦斯莱。你知道的。”

德拉科低头盯着她时，金妮十分紧张。“就是，”她停顿了一下，不想往下说了，“我觉得如果你想去看望她的肖像，她真的会很高兴，而且——”

看到德拉科的表情，她停了下来。他睁大眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇。“你和我母亲说过话了？”他慢慢地说着每一个字，好像费了很大力气。

金妮用力喘了一口气。“我不是故意的。我——我有一天迷路了，她，嗯，她帮我找到了回去的路。”

德拉科继续盯着她。他张开嘴，又闭上了，然后摇了摇头。“算了。你不许再和她说话。”

金妮十分震惊，甚至都没有争辩。“你没有叫嚷。”她吃惊地说。

德拉科用力地握住她的胳膊，把她拽到了身边。“这并不难。”

金妮盯着他，随他拽着她往前走。虽然他一路都没有朝她转头，但是她知道，他一直用余光看着她。走到两个巷子交界之后，他真正地看向她，她才意识到，他为了不争吵做了多大努力，她真想知道她能不能做到同样的事。

****[1] 原文系法语


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

在马尔福庄园生活与金妮想象中不同。

她还年幼和在霍格沃茨上学的时候，她和罗恩总是幻想马尔福庄园什么样。金妮见到德拉科，发现他只是一个被宠坏的小孩，然后发现他的恐怖父亲给了她汤姆·里德尔的日记，金妮只能想到，这两个人生活的地方是黑暗的。你走过黑暗的走廊时，怪兽雕塑会盯着你；你的脚步声在回响，你的心脏咚咚作响，自己都能听到。他们幻想出了蜘蛛网——不是因为这里不干净，而是为了增加戏剧效果。许多房间里都有可怕的动物，如果你不了解你要去的地方，随便打开一扇门就可能要你的小命。

阳光照不进庄园，都被深黑色窗帘遮住了。这里还有行为举止的规范：不许交谈，不许眼神接触，尤其是不许快乐。罗恩还补充，全家人只穿黑色，白天从不出门，但是金妮会说，尽管马尔福一家很可怕，但他们不是吸血鬼，虽然他们的苍白皮肤确实让她这样想过。

克拉布和高尔抓着她第一次进入马尔福庄园时，德拉科·马尔福没死的真相令她过于震惊，她甚至没有留心周围。比如那个喷泉为什么没喷血（罗恩的想法）？如果她认真看一看四周——而不是一门心思地想着她要在马尔福庄园生活——她就会发现，房间十分明亮，给人以温暖舒适的感觉，还有淡淡的肉桂香气。

在这里生活了两个星期，她还没看到一间房间符合她和罗恩对“马尔福庄园的样子”的推测。她的房间让她想起了格兰芬多的公共休息室，她还以为庄园里不容许这样。客厅有着淡蓝色的墙壁和一扇大凸窗，让房间洒满阳光，她会在那里弹白色钢琴。因为她不能单独离开房子，晚上的时候，她会躺在舞厅的地上，看着天花板上的星星，辨识她最喜欢的星座。菲利普斯为她指出，德拉科的星座是它们之中最明亮的，这是纳西莎设计的。

颜色鲜明的房间让她的日子比预料之中轻松。她拿着一本书坐在壁炉前时，总会想起陋居的那些夜晚，她和家人们一起待在壁炉旁的时光。金妮很快就发现了马尔福庄园有肉桂味的原因——菲利普斯每天早晨都烤肉桂面包，这是德拉科的最爱，也是韦斯莱夫人最喜欢的调味料之一。德拉科还收藏了许多的魁地奇装备，从最新款的飞天扫帚到最好的手套，这些东西不仅让她嫉妒，也会让她所有的哥哥嫉妒，包括沉默寡言的珀西。

她经常待在秘密花园——不仅因为她知道德拉科想让她离开图书室，还因为这里让她想起了陋居后院的花园。她会坐在柳树旁，回忆他们小时候，她和哥哥们会在一棵老柳树的枝条上荡来荡去。虽然房间里的阳光是假的，但她会觉得自己在室外，这会令她露出浅浅的笑容。

德拉科没再出现，也让她更轻松了。经历了翻倒巷的事情，她想了很久他们之间发生的事。她发现他没有跟她展开另一场无尽争吵，而是不见了。他们从翻倒巷回来之后，他嘟囔着她得到独处的允许，然后就上楼了。接下来的一周里，她都没见到他，哪怕去餐厅吃晚餐时也没有。她问菲利普斯，他是不是又去工作了，但是他说过，他休假了，家养小精灵既不会回答，也不知道问题的答案。她认为他一定在他的书房里，还想使用秘密通道去他的书房——她一直还没回去过——但是她知道，如果德拉科确实在家，最好还是不要去。

她不知道她为什么这么想知道他是否在家——她只能将其归结于好奇，如果她知道庄园里只有她自己，她会呼吸得更畅快。这也在就餐时间给她造成了负面影响——每次她走向餐厅，内心焦躁不安，以为会见到德拉科，可里面总是空无一人。

这段时间见不到他，令她回想着他们之前一起度过的时间。这两周里，她穿着昂贵的衣服，吃着丰富的食物，她很想感激她的新生活，但是时间和地点全都不对。对，虽然她很固执，可也明白这种生活比她过去那一个月里要好得多，她在那里很可能每况愈下，甚至死掉。但是，她在享受其中的同时，也背负着极大的负罪感。她深爱的人都死了，而给予她这种生活的人参与了他们的谋杀，她怎么还能享受生活呢？她每次微笑着在舒服的床上醒来，觉得休息良好，可想到她所爱的人永远长眠，再也不会像她一样醒来了，她又觉得十分悲哀。

毕竟，她的家人离世才一个多月。他们离开她和她被俘虏后，才过了一个月。当她觉得自己活不下去时，又有更多的东西被夺走。战争持续了几个月，从一开始就有她认识的人死去，直到上个月，她才明白死亡的含义。她正在敌人家中，而那人对这种事情幸灾乐祸，她要怎么忍受呢？

可见不到这个敌人，令她更加关注他了。毕竟，德拉科仍然是敌人，还是一个令人困惑的敌人。她注意到，她反抗他时，他喝酒时，或者她提到哈利的名字时——她很清楚，但她忍不住——他就会表现出本色。一方面，她还不想舍弃哈利，哪怕这样会令德拉科心平气和，另一方面，她喜欢激怒他，用他最讨厌的人折磨他。她原本以为哈利死了，德拉科只会嘲笑他的名字，可他仍然表现得十分恼火和怨愤……她想不明白。

但是，德拉科比较友好的时刻，才真正令她不解。比如他为她治手，或者带她去花园。虽然她怀疑他这样做是为了让她远离图书室，但他可以禁止她去那里，而不是带她去一个令人心旷神怡的地方。还有在翻倒巷，他从想捉住她的老巫师手中救了她。她仍然记得他将她抱在怀里，保护着她，诅咒那个觊觎属于他的东西的老头。

保护他的奖赏。

他做什么的奖赏——她突然想到了这一点。她以为是因为他找到了哈利，但是她知道，这机会微乎其微。战况急转直下时，金妮鼓励哈利藏起来，为最后一战积聚力量。如果他们的英雄在此之前就死了，那可怎么办？她的家人死去没多久，她就在牢房里听到了哈利的死讯；她怀疑哈利离开了藏身之处，想替韦斯莱一家报仇。

德拉科找到了哈利？不可能。只有她、赫敏和韦斯莱一家知道他在哪里，谁都不会因为严刑逼供而泄露他的位置。

另一段记忆也令她紧张不安，德拉科告诉了她，她为什么成了他的奖赏。不是他为什么赢得她，而是他要对她做什么。他要不断提醒她什么是痛苦和悲伤；她的罪还没有受够，这就是他的工作。但是，在这里待了两个星期，她碰到最糟糕的事就是和他吵架，最后以威胁和摔碎的玻璃杯而告终。她并没有受伤。

她不知道德拉科·马尔福打算对她做什么，这个想法才最令她害怕。

一天早晨，她发现菲利普斯在厨房飞快地翻着柜子。家养小精灵一直在嘀咕：“噢，天呐，噢，天呐。”她拿出瓶子，阅读标签，然后又放了回去。

“怎么了，菲利普斯？”金妮问，在厨房中央的岛式工作台旁坐了下来。

“噢，天呐。”菲利普斯继续说。“噢，天呐，小姐，菲利普斯有麻烦了。菲利普斯找不到正确的魔药，如果她找不到……”家养小精灵打了个哆嗦。

金妮皱起了眉头。在德拉科如何对待家养小精灵这方面，她和她的哥哥还是对的。“我命令过你不许再伤害自己吧。”

“该担心的不是我菲利普斯，小姐。” 菲利普斯转身看着她。“如果菲利普斯找不到正确的魔药，马尔福主人就不会好转，那菲利普斯该怎么办呢？”

金妮挺直了身体。“马尔福病了？”

菲利普斯点点头，眼中涌起了泪水。“主人过去几天都躺在床上，觉得很难受。菲利普斯一直给他送饭，但他吃得很少，都没力气下床了。”

所以她才没有见到他，甚至是吃饭的时候。“他得了什么病？”她为什么没事？如果有什么病毒在传播，她多多少少也会生病。

菲利普斯摇了摇头。“主人说他在工作时染上的，那些囚犯因此而死，小姐。”

金妮吃惊地站了起来。囚犯因此而死？可她两周前还是一个囚犯啊……

金妮紧紧抓住工作台，觉得头晕目眩。“带我去见他，菲利普斯。”

菲利普斯睁大了眼睛。“但是主人说你不许进他的房间——”

“你想不想让他康复？”她耐心地问，但是她的心跳得很快。很多天了——她被关在牢房里，衣衫褴褛，食不果腹，已经是很多天以前的事了。然后她被送到马尔福庄园，过上了舒适的生活，而牢房里的其他人正因为某种疾病逐渐死亡。现在，把她救出来的那个人也染病了。

菲利普斯沉默一阵，然后跑向金妮，拽着她的袍角。“这边走，小姐。”她带着她离开厨房，走上楼梯。她们拐进金妮居住的走廊，马上要到她的房间了，金妮正要继续往前走，菲利普斯停了下来。“他在这里，小姐。”

金妮看向她的卧室对面的房门。“马尔福的房间一直在我的对面？”她惊讶地问。她一直忙着探索庄园一楼，甚至没想过看看自己卧室周围的房间。

菲利普斯点点头，然后打开了门。她做了个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚地走进了房间。金妮进去之后，就关上了门，她发现这是一个布满阴影的房间。她眨了眨眼睛，想适应黑暗。

“小姐。”菲利普斯轻声说，她的声音在金妮前方。

金妮紧张朝前走去，眼睛渐渐适应了环境。她很快发现菲利普斯站在一张大床旁边，床帘都放了下来。菲利普斯点燃床头柜上的蜡烛，掀开一面帘子，将它束起来，金妮看到了睡着的德拉科。

他的脸比平常更加苍白，额头满是汗水，令轻柔的浅色头发贴在了上面。他的眼睛似乎缩了进去，使得颧骨更显突出。他踢掉了被子，汗湿的睡衣贴在他的身上。金妮慢慢伸出手，摸了摸他的额头，发现那里很烫。她的触碰令德拉科发出轻声呻吟，朝她转过了头。

金妮皱起了眉头。“你能给他拿些退烧的东西吗，菲利普斯？”

“菲利普斯刚刚在找，小姐。菲利普斯更努力地找找。”她跑出了房间。

金妮拿起蜡烛，绕过床边，去浴室里拿了一条毛巾用冷水浸湿。她回到德拉科的床边，忍不住笑了起来——如果她的哥哥们知道她在干什么就好了。

她用手指将德拉科的头发拂到一边，将湿毛巾放在他的额头上。他的身体似乎放松了。金妮满意地叹了口气，看了一眼他的湿衣服，皱起了眉头。这样可不行。

她打开浴室旁边的门，找到了他的衣橱，拿出另一件丝质睡衣。她拿着睡衣，坐在德拉科床边的椅子上，等待菲利普斯回来，这样她就能给他换衣服了。

金妮摆弄着衬衫，等着菲利普斯，但是她还没出现。金妮靠在椅子里，看着德拉科。他睡得不踏实，用手摸着睡衣。

金妮摇了摇头。她绝不可能帮他换衣服。她能来看他就不错了，她甚至还给他的额头敷了湿毛巾，但是要看他裸着的上身？这就过分了。她只见过哥哥们光着上身，那时他们在房子旁边的池塘里游泳，她怀疑这不能算数。

“快回来啊，菲利普斯。”金妮喃喃道。德拉科又动了动，这次湿毛巾掉了下来。

“唉，这家伙。”金妮站了起来，真想把手里的衬衫扔掉。“你欠我的多了，马尔福。”但是，她知道受苦的人是他，而不是她自己，他或许什么都不欠她。

她解开一个个纽扣，露出了他的胸膛。她的脸很烫。如果他现在醒来，发现她正在脱他的衣服，那可怎么办？他会作何反应，或许对她扔一两个玻璃杯？金妮盯着被子，扶起德拉科，脱下他的衬衫。“你知道吗，”她在他的重压之下嘀咕道，“如果你给我一根魔杖，这就会容易多了。”

金妮把湿上衣扔到一边，要给他换上干净的，看到他的左臂，她愣住了。黑魔标记泛着光，嘲弄着她，憎恨地盯着她。金妮的手在颤抖。它跟她在陋居上方看到的记号一模一样，她一点都不想知道里面的情况。他这种人杀了她的家人。或许就是他亲手杀的。

她差点跑掉，让菲利普斯继续帮他换衣服，但她咬着嘴唇，移开了目光。她帮他换好衣服，盖上被子后，又去浸湿了毛巾。她刚回到椅子上坐下，菲利普斯就拿着一个瓶子跑了进来。

“菲利普斯找到了，小姐！”她叫道，将瓶子举着给她看。“菲利普斯也叫了医生。他很快就会来。”

金妮感谢了家养小精灵，请她等候医生。菲利普斯离开之后，金妮回到德拉科身边，用枕头垫着他坐起来，喂他喝了魔药。

喝下魔药后，他的脸没那么烫了，金妮站在那里看着他。他睡着时看起来更加年轻。毕竟，他才二十一岁，但是战争可不管年龄。它让人们飞速成长，做好准备。二十一岁的德拉科是一个食死徒，最后一个在世的马尔福，拥有这座大庄园和父母的遗产。他的年纪不应该过这种生活，他的人格已经受到了影响，而他也知道。

金妮用胳膊抱住自己。他带她离开监狱时，她应该感激他。这里有医生和魔药，她知道他会活下来。但是她——如果他没有把她带到庄园，她会和其他囚犯一起死掉。

有人敲门，医生走了进来。知道德拉科能得到良好的照顾之后，金妮就离开了房间，她需要去楼下喝杯茶。

~*~

金妮正在喝茶时，医生就走了，他告诉她，德拉科只要每四小时喝一次魔药就会康复。“到处都是讨厌的病毒。”他递给她一张纸，上面记载着魔药制作方法。“不过我很惊讶，你还很健康。它的传染性很强，但只是在初期。还好你丈夫知道不要传染给你。”

她满脸通红，结结巴巴地应了。菲利普斯进来收拾她的茶杯，金妮把魔药单子递给她。“让他每四小时喝一次。”她站了起来。

菲利普斯面露难色。“可是小姐，”她说。“这里的家养小精灵不允许制作魔药。房子里有一位小姐曾经命令菲利普斯的曾祖母在提神剂里下毒。主人活下来了，可曾祖母没有。”

金妮叹了口气。她之前帮德拉科换衣服还不够，她现在还得为他的健康负责。但是，如果她拒绝这样做呢？谁会阻止她——菲利普斯？德拉科病得太厉害了，根本无能为力。

德拉科多次声称她的性命掌握在他手中，现在情况反过来了。她可以随心所欲地处置他。

菲利普斯将她带到厨房后面的一个房间，里面放着坩埚和材料柜。金妮拿了她需要的东西，正要关上门，却看到了一个材料，斯内普教授在魔药课教过，如果将它添加过多会致死。她拿起瓶子，看向坩埚。德拉科·马尔福的性命握在她手里，她有机会彻底将它改变。

~*~

金妮平衡着手中的托盘，用后背推开了卧室门。菲利普斯给了她这个食物托盘，请她给德拉科送药时顺便拿上来。金妮上楼梯的时候，紧张得差点将它弄掉两次。她制作魔药的时候，手一直在发抖，因为每道步骤之前，她都会看一眼桌上的致命材料，制作魔药的时间比她预想中要久。

她以前杀过一个人。那是她参与的唯一战斗——也是那次，她目睹了德拉科·马尔福的死亡，不过她现在知道那是布雷斯·扎比尼了。她本不应该在那里。她的家人和凤凰社都清楚表明，一个二十岁的年轻女孩不应该去战斗，她的医疗技能对他们更有价值。但是，她多次生气地指出，赫敏比她更擅长医疗，而且只比她大一岁，她却能与罗恩和哈利并肩作战。

她得到机会后，就不再抱怨这件事了。

那天的事她记不太清了。她和哈利去麻瓜伦敦购物。他们以为会很安全——因为迄今为止，所有战役都发生在魔法界。伏地魔并不是没有尝试屠杀麻瓜，但是凤凰社极力阻止着这种事情的发生。

她和哈利牵着手在街上漫步，浏览橱窗。他们在一家珠宝店前停了下来，因为金妮想看一个心形的银挂坠盒——她母亲有一个类似的，她很惊奇它们竟然这么相似。她忙着欣赏它，这时，橱窗反射出来的东西引起了她的注意。她顿觉难以呼吸，握紧哈利的手，令他也抬起了头。

他们身后站着德拉科·马尔福。

哈利转过身，手中拿着魔杖，将金妮推到了他的后背和橱窗之间。金妮记得看到金发男人时，她的心跳得很快。德拉科·马尔福谋杀了莱姆斯·卢平之后，凤凰社很想抓住他，无论死活。他现在就在麻瓜伦敦，身后还有两个食死徒。

“波特，波特，波特。”他坏笑着说。“战争进行中，你还有时间购物？”他将头歪到一边，看向金妮。“还带着你的女朋友。这不是很甜蜜吗？”

“别牵扯到金妮。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。“这是你我之间的事，马尔福。我知道我们都等待这个机会很久了。”

他笑了，或者金妮认为德拉科·马尔福露出的是笑容。“你不知道，波特。”他说，然后喊出了一句诅咒。

哈利抓住金妮，扑到地上。诅咒从他们头上擦过，击中了后面的橱窗，碎玻璃溅了她一身。她记得尖叫——她不知道是她的尖叫，还是周围人的尖叫。哈利喊叫着让她别动，然后起身继续与马尔福战斗。

金妮没听哈利的话。她跳了起来，抽出魔杖，正好发现一个食死徒接近她。“昏昏倒地！”她用魔杖指着他叫道。

他轻松地弹开诅咒，哈哈大笑。“哎呀，小姑娘。”他说，露出了一口黄牙。“你最好再来一次。你不知道我这种人会对你这么漂亮的小家伙做什么。”

金妮握紧魔杖，胃翻了个个儿。她朝后退去，脚踩到了地上的玻璃。她在等这个男人诅咒她，但他只是嘲笑着她，玩弄着她。“统统石化！”她叫道。

他又将咒语挡住，笑声回响在她的耳畔。“你甚至不尝试杀了我吗？”

她的嘴里涌起了胆汁。她以前诅咒过别人，伤害过他们，但是从来没有杀过人。她见过人们像苍蝇一样倒下，她不愿那样做。男人步步紧逼，而她不断后退，踩到一块碎玻璃，最终仰面倒在了地上。

男人站在她面前，嘲笑着她。金妮看向哈利，想寻求帮助，但是他忙着应付德拉科·马尔福。另一个食死徒一动不动地躺在旁边。

“来啊。”男人举起手吼道。“让这位漂亮的女士来射空门吧。”

她做不到。金妮用魔杖指着他，手在发抖。她就是想和哈利一起购物。梅林才知道这是他们多久以来的第一次约会。她怎么能用杀戮咒来结束它呢？

她看向男人上方，发现珠宝店两层楼上面的露台边缘放着一个花盆。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

男人抬起头，飘起的花盆正好从三楼落下，砸中了他的头。金妮睁大眼睛，看着他一动不动地倒在地上，头上流着血。

她不知盯着他看了多久，然后从地上爬起来，碎玻璃把手都扎出了血。她小步走近那个人，等他起身攻击她。但是他没有动。

她听见哈利在发射诅咒，但她仍然盯着这具一动不动的身体。她用脚踢了踢他，他还是没动。他的血染红了街面，与地上的碎玻璃混在一起。

她杀了他。她已经极力避免这种举动，却还是杀了他。她的胃危险地翻了个个儿，身体也轻飘飘的。她抬起头，正好看见德拉科·马尔福像这个男人一样倒在地上，这一幕令她昏了过去。

而她现在正在马尔福的房间，她曾经目睹他的死亡，也在那时杀了人。这两件事都要再次发生了。

德拉科睡得很不安稳——所有帘子都被系了起来。她走进他的房间，将身后的门关上，熄掉所有灯，只留下了床头柜上的蜡烛。

“是谁？”他低哑地说。

金妮没有说话，把托盘放在拉着窗帘的窗户旁边的桌上。她背对着他，将魔药从放着食物的托盘里拿了出来。“是我。”她轻声说。

她听见他在床上动了动。“韦斯莱？”他问。“你在这里做什么？”

金妮停了下来。跟一个她想杀死的男人交谈比她想象中更难。“我来给你送药。”她说。“菲利普斯说我必须这样做。”她将颤抖的手伸进口袋，拿出秘密材料，在昏暗的光线下看着它。她还没把它加进魔药里。她不能立刻这么做——有些事情阻止了她。她首先需要知道一些事。

她慢慢拧开材料的盖子。“我有一个问题，马尔福。”她握着魔药，轻声说道。“你上周一直避开我，是因为不想让我生病吗？”

没有声音——他甚至没有动。她还以为他又睡着了。她一只手拿着魔药；另一只手握着材料，等待他回答之后，就将两者混合。

“是。”他气若游丝地说。

金妮松了口气，放下手中的材料，用颤抖的手将它推到一边。怎么可能？她怎么能杀死一直保护她安危的人呢？

金妮转身走向床边。“给你。”她扶着他起身，让他靠坐在枕头上。“把这个喝了——会让你康复。”

德拉科头也不抬地接过魔药，闻了闻它。“你没下毒吧？”

她颤抖地笑了笑。“这次没有，马尔福。”她看着他接过魔药，皱着脸一饮而尽。他的脸色慢慢好转了。“有用吗？”

德拉科闭上眼睛，叹了口气。“如果你的意思是我会活下去，有用。”他睁开一只眼睛看着她。“我想我应该谢谢你。”

不，她把装着食物的托盘端给他时，她想道，她才是应该感激他的那个人。

~*~

她正在森林里奔跑，树枝划破了她的长袍。晚上很冷；一只猫头鹰在头顶的树上鸣叫。金妮想冲向她的目的地——她要迟到了。有人会发现她不在。她焦灼万分，一不留神被一块石头绊倒，扑到了地上。

金妮抱怨着爬了起来，拍掉长袍上的泥土和草叶，发现衣服裂了一道口子。她咒骂一声，在一块石头上坐下，拿出魔杖，希望能修补它。她的魔杖停在了半空中——她看见了一个东西。她低头看着身下的大石头，歪歪扭扭的孩童笔迹在上面写道：“罗恩和金妮到此一游。”

金妮心跳加速，看了看四周。她在陋居后面的树林里。她在家里。她站起身，将魔杖塞进口袋里，不再在意那道裂口，直奔通往她家的小路。她的脚步落在高草上，心也怦怦直跳——她的家人，她多想他们啊。她的脑海里全是一个念头——她终于能再见到他们了。她会发现她的母亲在厨房里做饭，她的父亲在读《预言家日报》。弗雷德和乔治会对珀西恶作剧，查理和比尔在下巫师棋。罗恩在给赫敏写信，这已经成了他的习惯。她露出灿烂的笑容，开心地笑了起来。

她终于到家了。

她跑上一座小山，过了这座山，她就到家了，这时，她在她家上方的空中看到了一个绿色的东西。她急忙停了下来，差点震惊得摔倒。那是黑魔标记。

她过了一阵才能挪动僵硬的双腿。“妈妈！”她边跑边叫，差点被长袍绊倒。“爸爸！”她跑到山顶，停下来发出了一声尖叫。陋居的屋顶着火了。

她立刻跑下山，拿出魔杖，做好准备。她穿过后院，鸡疯狂地四处乱跑，一只生锈的坩埚绊倒了她。她爬起身，踉跄地走进门，呼喊着她家人的名字。

没有回应。金妮咳嗽着；厨房都是烟。“妈妈！”她难以呼吸，盲目地在房间里奔走，撞上了桌子。“罗恩！有人吗！”

她用魔杖唤出一阵风，吹走面前的烟，创造出一条干净的通路。她松开捂着嘴的手，终于能好好呼吸了，她走进起居室，然后发出一声震耳欲聋的尖叫。

她的八个家人倒在地上，一动不动。金妮震惊地丢下魔杖，跑向离她最近的莫丽。

“妈妈！”她叫道，跪下来摇晃着她母亲的肩膀。“妈妈，醒醒！”但是她的母亲睁着眼睛躺在那里，一动不动。

泪水顺着金妮的脸颊滑落下来，她放开她的母亲，爬向罗恩，他在莫丽和比尔之间。“罗恩！”她哭着说。“罗恩，这不好笑！”她抓着他的衬衫，摇晃着他，他的头转到了一边。“起来，该死！我很抱歉我之前离开了；我知道你不想让我走。我都道歉了，你就别再胡闹了！”

楼上的地板劈啪作响；房间越来越热，烟越来越多。金妮咳嗽起来，想找到魔杖清除这些烟。她抽泣着从哥哥和妈妈的尸体旁爬了过去，找到她的魔杖，又在房间里施了一道劲风。

火已经蔓延到了房间尽头的楼梯，她的父亲离那里最近。她爬过其他哥哥的尸体，想爬到她爸爸的身边。“爸爸。”她喃喃道，“离开这里——着火了。”

她爬到父亲的尸体旁边，就失去了所有力气，她太累了，她将头靠在她爸爸的衬衫上。“醒醒。”她轻声说，烟雾弥漫的空气令她咳嗽起来。

她闭上眼睛，最后一丝力气也离她而去，就算她能站起来，她也不想离开。她不想离开她的家人——她要和他们待在一起。

她感觉有一双手把她从死去的父亲身边抱了起来。“不。”金妮轻声说。“放开我。”但是这个人将金妮抱进怀里，走出冒着浓烟的着火的房子，来到了新鲜空气中。金妮深吸一口气，沙哑地咳嗽起来——她终于又能呼吸了。她眨了眨眼睛，睁开眼睛想看看是谁救了她。

她看到了一双红眼睛。

金妮在床上尖叫着醒来，喉咙疼痛不堪。她满身是汗——头发也湿了。她踢着毯子，想要翻身下床，被子缠住她的腿，让她从床上摔了下去。

“放开我！”她抽泣着，想挣脱出来。她紧紧闭着眼睛，不想再看见那双红眼睛。它们恰如哈利所描述的那样，能穿透你，让你变浑身发冷，软弱无助。它们只会带来死亡，让你想去死，因为这是更轻松的解脱方法。因为如果你看见那双红眼睛，死亡很快就会到来了。

她听见门突然打开了。“韦斯莱？”一双手碰到她的肩膀，令她尖叫着用胳膊捂住了脑袋。

“别碰我！”她哭着叫道。“你已经杀了我的家人——你不能杀我！”

那双手摇晃着她。“韦斯莱，是我！德拉科！”

听到这个名字，金妮喘了口气。德拉科……一个食死徒。德拉科……把她当作奖赏赢回来的人。德拉科……把她从死亡中救回来的人。

她睁开眼睛，慢慢抬起头。他瞪大灰眼睛——不是红色的，低头看着她。“怎么了？”

金妮开口想说话，却说不出来。她摇摇头，极力让自己镇定下来。她在发抖。

德拉科皱着眉头，然后弯腰将她抱了起来。“这是我第二次送你上床，你知道吗。”他将她放在床上，从地上捡起了被子。“你最好别养成习惯。”

金妮盯着他。她看见他在说话，但是听不明白。她觉得身体麻木，可她至少不再哭了。

德拉科继续看着她，用手抓了抓头发。他打了个响指，菲利普斯出现了。“给她拿一杯无梦魔药。”他说，仍然看着金妮。

“不！”菲利普斯还没离开，金妮就睁大眼睛叫道。“不，我不想睡觉。”

“不会做梦。”

她摇了摇头。“求你别逼我。”她轻声说。“我还不想睡。”

德拉科叹了口气，然后低头看向菲利普斯。“你听到她的话了。”他说。“一个小时后送过来。”菲利普斯离开后，德拉科也要转身离开。他还没出门，金妮就跳下床，朝他跑了过去。

“别离开我！”她抓住他的胳膊，让他停了下来。她看着她的手——她抓着他的左前臂，黑魔标记所在的地方。她松开手，闭上了眼睛。那个标记——在她家上方的那个标记。

“对——对不起。”她闭着眼睛说，但她知道德拉科正看着她。“我就是现在不能单独待着。”

他没有说话，她露出了苦笑。她对马尔福说这些干什么？让他看到她现在有多么脆弱，不是够糟糕了吗？她还追上去，这样抓着他，好像他会解决她的问题，好像他真的会帮她。

“走吧。”他握住她的手腕，拽着她离开了卧室。

她一睁开眼睛，他就放开了她。他们一起在走廊里穿行，金妮用胳膊抱住自己，德拉科将双手插在了睡裤口袋里。金妮用余光看着他，这才发现他没穿上衣。她立刻垂下目光，脸颊发烫。她对自己说，她以前又不是没见过。她毕竟给他换过衣服……只不过他那时一动不动，她看不到他走路时肌肉的动态，他比在霍格沃茨更加宽阔结实了。他先下楼时，她又偷偷看了一眼。战争令哈利日渐消瘦——韦斯莱夫人很不满意。他总是忙得不好好吃饭；焦虑得不想吃东西。但是德拉科……他的身材似乎完全符合食死徒的标准。

她与他并排行走。这样她就看不到他了——她跟在后面只能看到他的裸背。金妮低头看了看自己。她忘了穿长袍，只穿了一件及膝的长T恤，就像在霍格沃茨时一样。

德拉科带着她走进有吧台的房间。看到他去拿白兰地，金妮停了下来。“我不想再玩饮酒游戏了，马尔福。”

他拿出酒杯，倒了一点酒。“只是给你的。”他说。“它会帮你……平静一些。”

金妮想拒绝，但是她记起她的母亲为大家和战争忧心忡忡时，她的父亲总会往母亲的茶里加一些火焰威士忌。她走到他身边，接过了玻璃杯。“谢谢。”她轻声说，喝了一小口酒，然后在一把扶手椅中坐了下来。

德拉科走向熄火的壁炉，弯腰从旁边拿了些木头。“马尔福干体力活？”金妮问，她的脸上露出了浅浅的笑容。

“我又不是不行。”他一直背对着她，但她知道他在瞪眼睛。不久之后，壁炉点燃了，他在她对面坐了下来。“和我说说。”他靠在椅子里说。“怎么回事？”

金妮将头别到一边。“我就是做了一个梦，行吗？”

“梦让你叫得像个女妖精？”

她看向他。他没有像她意料之中那样露出坏笑。“我的梦会。”她轻声说。她又喝了一口酒。“我又看见他们了。”

“谁？”

金妮攥紧了酒杯。她又想哭了。“我的家人。”她轻声说。“我一直看着他们……我一直看着他们的尸体堆在一起……房子着火了……他们——他们死去的面孔望着我……”

德拉科什么也没说，可她也没期望他说什么。他憎恨她的家人，他能说什么来安慰她呢？金妮喝完酒，把酒杯放在桌上。“但不是这些让我尖叫。”她抬头看着德拉科的眼睛。“是那双……那双红眼睛。”

德拉科僵住了，她知道他看着它们时，也感受到了相同的恐惧。“黑魔王。”他说。

金妮点了点头。“是他在陋居找到了我。他——他杀了我的家人。”

“你本来也该被杀死。”德拉科皱起眉头说。“那晚你在哪里？”

“我——”她去了哪里？那天晚上的记忆模糊不清。她面对着死亡，怎么能记得这种小细节？“我必须去对角巷。我记得是在最后一刻。罗恩不想让我去——他担心那里会有袭击。”

他们坐在那里，听着火焰劈啪作响。金妮的心跳已经放慢了——她能冷静地再次呼吸了。

“你家人的遭遇，”德拉科盯着他的手说，“你——”

“别说了。”金妮说。“别把这件事说的那么可怕，因为我知道你并不这样认为。”但是他这样说，令她的心更轻松了。

德拉科皱起了眉头。“我或许恨过他们。”他说，“但是我仍然觉得在一家人吃晚饭时袭击他们是非常低劣的。我讨厌他们，可就连我也没想到会这样。”金妮还没回答，他就站了起来。“你喝完酒了——你准备好上床睡觉了吗？”

金妮点点头，起身跟着他走出房间，他们一直安静地走到了楼梯上。“你康复了吗？”金妮问。“你应该下床吗？”

“我喝了两天恶心的魔药就够了。”他说。金妮打量着他——他似乎恢复健康了。“另外，虽然我喜欢你做我的护士，可如果我们不回归正常，地狱可要结冰了。”

他说得对。他生病之后，他们好几天都没吵架了。她每次给他送药，他们都会愉快地聊上几句。她咬住嘴唇，免得自己笑出来。

“当心点儿，韦斯莱。”德拉科在他们的房间门口停了下来。“如果你不那么谨慎，或许会真正开心起来。”

金妮僵住了。“我不知道——”

“好好活着，韦斯莱。”他的灰眼睛闪闪发亮。“你得到了重新生活的机会。如果你不能为自己而活，就为那些死去的人而活吧。”他转动门把手，看了她一眼，然后走进了房间。“晚安。”

他关上门后，金妮盯着他的门看了许久，不断回想着他的话。活着。她还记得怎么活着吗？但是为了其他人而活……她想到了她的家人。她走向她的房间时，她想，这或许不太难。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

金妮次日早晨醒来时，外面正在下雨。她躺在床上，听着雨滴敲打窗户的声音，努力回想着她的梦。她想了一会儿才意识到，她没做梦——菲利普斯昨晚应德拉科的要求，给她留下了一杯无梦魔药。所以她的心才没有剧烈跳动，她的前额也没有汗湿。她许久以来第一次平静地睡了一整晚，她差点松一口气，可她制止了自己。不做梦就意味着她不会再次想到发现她死去家人的场景，想到已经去世或失踪的挚爱。她不必惊慌失措，却也不能再看到他们的脸了。她皱起了眉头。她没有家人的照片；没有哈利的照片。他们只存在于她的记忆中，而她的记忆在睡梦里最清晰。

隆隆雷声响起，但她没有瑟缩。她通常会害怕暴风雨。她还小的时候，就总是害怕打雷，会去向哥哥们寻求安慰。可她现在该去找谁呢？

她觉得自己又回到了一片黑暗地带。她被囚禁时一直待在那里；有人死的时候，她就会去那里。她会逃到内心深处，蜷缩起来，等待一切消失。没有光；没有声音。什么也碰不到她，她什么也感觉不到。什么也伤害不了她——如果她什么都感觉不到，怎么能感受到痛苦呢？当她再也无法反抗，再也忍受不了尖叫和死亡时，这是她的依托。但是，这令她的身体和灵魂都变得软弱无比。

她闭上眼睛，想继续睡觉，这样她就能把今天都睡过去，这时，她的脑海中响起了德拉科的最后一句话。

_ “你得到了重新生活的机会。如果你不能为自己而活，就为那些死去的人而活吧。”_

她睁开了眼睛。活着。到底什么是活着呢？只是下床熬过这一天吗？她不是已经这样做了吗？偏偏是德拉科告诉她要怎样活着，她不由对他涌起一股无名怒火。他怎么能对凤凰社唯一的幸存者这么说？对最后一个韦斯莱这么说？她在这场战争中的唯一成就就是活着。而他只会夺走别人活下去的权利。

但是……她的怒火很快就消失了。她的话语，她的思想，并没有让她觉得她好像想通了活着这件事。她将手举过头顶，看着苍白的皮肤。她从来没有晒黑过，可她现在白得像死人。雀斑很明显，好像有人用记号笔画上去似的。她知道，如果她站在一面镜子前，会看见憔悴的脸颊和冷漠的双眼。她会看见一个经历过战争的金妮，而不是她想成为和保持的那个人。

但她现在最关心的不是她的健康。她知道，继续在马尔福庄园吃一个月饭就会让她恢复正常健康的体重。可能她在花园里待久一些，人造阳光甚至会令她的皮肤闪闪发亮。她的身体健康可以恢复，但是心理健康呢？经历过这些事后，她还可能恢复吗？

她将手紧握成拳头。她知道自己要怎么做。她在一年级经历日记事件后，就是这样做的。金妮起身坐在床边。放弃一切，听天由命，这样很容易，可哈利曾经对她说，容易的事情并不总是正确的。如果她有强烈的愿望，就要拼尽全力。如果她想活下去，克服过去发生的一切，她必须接受许多事情。接受已经发生的事情，哪怕她不想这样做，也必须放下了。她不能继续为她家人和朋友的死而焦灼痛苦，明白沉湎其中会令她多么消沉。汤姆·里德尔的日记被毁掉之后，她绝望地度过了半个暑假。她只会想，她怎么能这样做。她怎么能傻到在那本日记上写字？她差点杀了人；她差点被开除。她一直在做这些假设，几乎迷失其中，后来查理告诉她要放下过去，否则她就无法过好现在，更别提将来了。

她走进浴室，盯着镜子中的自己，抓紧了洗手池。她想过以前的日子，可她再也回不去了。但是，如果她足够努力，或许能找回以前的自己，这可能就足够了。她洗澡的时候想，她或许有一天会再次真正地开怀大笑。她会露出微笑，温暖地想着那些她爱的人，他们一起共度的时光。她会为他们而活，因为这是她能给予他们的全部。

她意识到，德拉科说得没错。她笑了起来，笑声从墙壁回荡到了她的心里。

~*~

金妮觉得肩上的重担仿佛被卸了下去。沐浴令她极为放松，沐浴更衣后，她的心情很好。天气也毁不掉她的好心情——她已经迈出一步，知道自己该怎么办了，她知道她的家人会以她为傲。

她蹦蹦跳跳地下了楼，走向餐厅；她下定决心要吃回健康的外表。她记得哈利每次从德思礼家来拜访他们，她的母亲都会将他喂饱，直到他再也吃不下一口。这段记忆令她突然很难过，但她立刻将它抛到脑后，专注于其他事情——比如德拉科·马尔福。

她走进餐厅，差点对他露出笑容，但她及时制止了自己。她对自己说，这样太过了。她此刻或许很快乐，可就算他对她说了那些话，她也不至于真的对他好。

德拉科对她扬起眉毛，看着她坐下。他继续看着她用各种各样的早餐装满盘子。她切开薄煎饼，然后抬起了头。“有事？”她问他，觉得他茫然的神情很有趣。

德拉科眨眨眼睛，垂下了眉毛。“没事。”他继续吃着早餐。“你似乎……不同了。无梦魔药很有用？你今晚还想再喝吗？”

金妮边吃边想，再也不会做那种梦太诱人了。她每天早晨都能笑着醒来，不必被迫想起过去。但是……她知道她不应该忘记发生的事情。而是接受和释怀。或许那些梦迟早会消失，她就可以继续生活了。“不用了。”她说。“我觉得我现在可以应付了。”

德拉科点点头，他们静静地吃完了早餐。金妮吃饭时偷偷看他，端详着他的外表。与在霍格沃茨时相比，他变化很大，这种改变不仅是外貌。他似乎成熟了，不再对仗势欺人感兴趣。她努力回想着他在学校时多么冷酷，然后与他现在对待她的方式相对比。她认为战争改变了他，或者是什么大事。战争改变了他们所有人，一些人变坏了，而对德拉科来说，算是变得更好了。

德拉科抬起头，发现她在看他。她红了脸，立刻低头看向她的盘子。太棒了，她想。他发现她盯着他看，只有梅林才知道他正在想什么。她继续低着头，正当她觉得再也无法避开他的凝视时，餐厅里响起了噼啪声。

金妮抬头看见菲利普斯递给德拉科一个白色信封。“这个刚刚送来，先生。”家养小精灵说，然后又消失了。

德拉科看着信封，烦恼地抱怨起来。“是潘西的笔迹。”他说。“那个该死的母牛就不能不烦我。”

想到潘西，金妮忍不住瞪起了眼睛。“她要干什么？”

德拉科看了她一眼，然后打开信封，拿出一张用银色墨水书写的绿色卡片。他更响亮地抱怨了一声。他的样子差点令金妮咯咯发笑。“我恨她，真的。”他说。他对金妮挥舞着卡片。“又是她那该死的舞会。梅林知道我多讨厌它们。”

金妮不禁感兴趣地抬起了头。真正的舞会？她曾经想过这些舞会是否还在继续。她从没参加过，只在学校跳过舞。舞会与财富联系在一起，但她仍然可以想象。她幻想身着华服参加舞会，那里会有香槟和跳舞。一个神秘男子会抱着她旋转，他们会跳上一整晚。

德拉科将卡片扔到桌上。“至少是假面舞会。”他说。“我无法想象你不戴面具会发生什么。”

金妮点点头，然后愣住了。“等等——什么？”

“你当然也得去。”他说，好像事情就这么定了。“上面说要带一个女伴，虽然我觉得你不算，你记得我生病之前说过什么吧？你要一直和我待在一起。”

金妮惊慌失措。她已经忘了那个愚蠢的规矩。“马尔福，你不会真的想让我去那个舞会吧！”她说。“那里肯定全是食死徒！我还以为你想让我保持低调！”

“我们会用魔法让你的头发变色。”他从座位上站了起来，“没人会知道你是谁。”

他走出房间，她急忙追了上去。“如果我不去呢？”她紧跟在他身后。“你就不能挑一个你能和她愉快相处的淫娃荡妇吗？”

德拉科停下步伐，转身面对着她。“那种女人太无聊了。她们外表迷人，头脑却空空如也。而且她们有叫我德拉基的讨厌习惯。”

金妮瞪着他，觉得他的话一点都不好笑。“我不会去。”

“你没有选择。”他说。“而且别说你从没想过去参加舞会。我相信这是每个穷女孩梦寐以求的机会。等我们为你找到合适的裙子，你就会喜笑颜开。”

“我——”她停了下来。她确实幻想过参加舞会，可她才不会喜笑颜开呢。“但我不会有任何乐趣。”

“我也没有。”他说。“这跟乐趣无关，韦斯莱。你要装出样子，在希望所有人下地狱的同时，假装你喜欢他们。”他停顿了一下，对她露出扭曲的笑容。“如果我必须痛苦，那你也得跟我一起痛苦。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。罗恩和她说过，德拉科在霍格沃茨接受分院时，分院帽一碰到他的脑袋就把他分到了斯莱特林。她看得出来原因。“什么时候？”

“还有一个星期。你有足够的时间忧郁。”

金妮涨红了脸。他正在破坏她的好心情。他似乎也注意到了，因为他笑得更快活了。“有问题吗，韦斯莱？”

她想说有，他就是问题；他一直是问题。她之前以为他成熟了，他就开始用愚蠢的行径害她痛苦，来证明她是错的。她开口想回击，却停了下来。德拉科正期待地看着她——他想让她叫嚷争论。据她所知，他可能很乐意她发脾气。金妮闭上嘴，对他露出了假笑。她才不会让他满意。

“没有，马尔福。”她说，他惊讶地敛了笑容。“我能去客厅吗？”她真讨厌干什么都要得到他的允许。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，观察她的反应。“不行。”他说。“至少现在不行。我们要去翻倒巷。我要取一个包裹。”

纳西莎的包裹。金妮彻底忘了。还有她要让德拉科去看望纳西莎的肖像的承诺，但是她不知道怎样才能做到。她之前提到他死去的母亲，他就结束了这个话题，她最不想做的就是玩弄他的怒火。所以她只是点点头，对他说她会去做准备。她走上楼梯，感觉德拉科在盯着她，她真想以他为榜样，用他的诡诈方法使他看望那个肖像。

~*~

金妮极力躲避着翻倒巷中的水洼，但是没用。雨越下越大，巷子里全是雨水。她的长袍和鞋都湿了，不过她戴着兜帽，里面还算干爽。下雨的好处之一就是清理了巷子——没人疯狂到去购物，至少除了德拉科。因为这里只有他们，他没像上次那样拉着她的手。正因为如此，她突然很爱雨天。

“你能别在水洼跺脚了吗？”德拉科厉声说。“你把我都弄湿了。”

金妮看向他，但是他的脸被兜帽遮住了。他身上已经湿了，而且她也没有跺脚，但她觉得说出来没有意义。她对他吐了吐舌头，决定他们经过下一个大水洼时，她一定要跺脚。

他们走进商店时，她知道要一直戴着兜帽，保持安静。她十分赞同——或许她好好表现，就能看到德拉科取了什么东西。她想象着纳西莎拥有许多东西——德拉科为什么偏偏对这一样东西如此感兴趣，甚至拿来检查是否有诅咒呢？

“下午好，马尔福先生。”老太太说。她又看了金妮一眼。她显然很好奇她是谁。“这是你的包裹。我检查过了，没有诅咒。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“真令人惊讶。”他说，将盒子拿在手里。“你肯定里面没藏着什么？”

女人点点头，看向金妮。“给别人佩戴也很安全，如果你要问这个的话。”

德拉科瞪了她一眼。“我没这么说。”他将一个零钱包扔到柜台上，戴上了兜帽。“日安，阿狄森夫人。”

他从金妮身边走过，打算离开，可她没跟上，而是与阿狄森夫人四目相对。老太太了然地看着她，她打了个哆嗦。“快点，韦斯莱。”德拉科叫道。

金妮吓了一跳，急忙跟在他身后。他们刚走出商店，金妮就鼓起勇气，说出了她一直想问的问题。“马尔福，我能——”

“不行。”他叫道。金妮瞪着他。从他们离开马尔福庄园后他的心情来看，他显然很讨厌身上湿乎乎的。或许是不喜欢弄乱头发。

“好吧。”她说。“在我看到盒子里的东西之前，我是不会闭嘴的。”

德拉科有些犹豫，但是脚步未停。“如果你觉得你能对我使用这种小把戏——”

“那我只会谈论哈利。”金妮又说道。“我们都知道你对他多么着迷。”

德拉科停了下来，转身瞪着她。“那你每次提起他的名字，我就让你喝酒。”

“喔，喝酒只会让我管不住我的舌头。”金妮说。“到时我会把所有煽情的细节说出来，比如他吻技如何，我们到底进行到哪一步——”

发现德拉科愤怒地涨红了脸，她停了下来。她知道她戳到了他的痛处，可是看着他火冒三丈，她不知道她想不想和他同处一地。金妮后退一步，后背靠上了一堵砖墙。她发泄了，却也陷入了困境。“马尔福，我只是在开玩笑——”

德拉科把盒子推到她面前，她沉默了。“你为什么这么想看它？”他问。“只是你愚蠢的好奇心，还是你觉得它会是什么小线索，助你帮我死去的母亲完成你那伟大的格兰芬多冒险？”

金妮睁大眼睛看着盒子。她感觉两者皆有，但更多的是好奇。她从小就像猫一样好奇，总会陷入某种困境。五岁的时候，她好奇用飞路粉旅行的感觉，太小还没经历过。一个小时后，家里的一个朋友发现她在对角巷游荡，哭着找妈妈。最糟糕的是她对一本会说话的日记感到好奇，没有听从更好的判断，而是决定继续在上面写东西，看看接下来会发生什么。

“我——我就是好奇，马尔福。”金妮说，躲闪着他的目光。“仅此而已。”雨下得更大了。虽然现在是夏末，她却觉得寒冷彻骨。

德拉科对着她的脸晃了晃盒子。“那就看看吧。”他厉声说。“如果你那么好奇，就看一下。我真希望阿狄森夫人漏掉了什么诅咒。”

金妮没有理睬他的辱骂，而是盯着盒子。她不由自主地抓住了盒子。该死——都怪她经常跟弗雷德和乔治在一起，才会这么好奇。德拉科后退了一步——她甚至没发觉他靠得这么近——低头看着她。“快点，韦斯莱。我湿透了，很想回家。”

她差点问他，为什么不回家之后再让她看盒子，但是她知道，这是她这样做的唯一机会。所以她没有等德拉科将盒子收回，或者她自己打退堂鼓，而是打开盖子，朝里面看去。

她看见了一条镶有绿宝石的银项链。她正想将它还给德拉科，这时，她的眼中闪过一道明亮的白光，她痛苦地叫了起来。

她跪倒在水洼之中，头痛欲裂。她捧着脑袋，好像有一把滚烫的利刃反复刺入她的大脑。眼中的白光越来越强烈，然后消失不见，在她的脑海中留下一幅画面，她又叫了起来。

是纳西莎的项链。

画面一出现就消失了，可疼痛还在继续。她感觉有一双手摇晃着她的肩膀。“金妮？”

是德拉科。金妮发出轻声啜泣，想蜷缩起来。她的兜帽掉落下来，雨淋湿了她的头发，像泪水一样从脸颊滑落。或许她疼哭了。

一对结实的胳膊将虚弱的她抱了起来。金妮勉强睁开眼睛，看向德拉科的脸。他的兜帽也掉了下来，湿头发黏在脸上，但他似乎没有发觉。他睁大眼睛低头看着她，神情焦虑。他保护地抱紧了她。“你还好吗？”

金妮想说她还好，可她还没开口，就昏了过去。

~*~

金妮没睁开眼睛，就知道她回到了马尔福庄园的床上。她能在枕头上闻到她使用的洗发水的茉莉香味。房间另一端燃着壁炉，令她感觉温暖而舒适。如果她不头疼的话，那可太舒服了。

她睁开眼睛，满目都是金色和红色的床品，她想坐起来，却发现身体不听使唤。她还没来得及挣扎，一双温暖的手就扶住了她的胳膊和后背。她吓了一跳，发现德拉科正在帮她坐起来。她甚至没看见他，但是看到他在这里，她觉得很惊讶。

“放松，韦斯莱。”德拉科说。她靠坐在枕头上后，他递给她一个高脚杯。“这会帮你止疼。”

金妮甚至没考虑他可能给她下毒。她大口喝下魔药，并没有在意恶心的味道。她咽下最后一滴药，暖意瞬间流经全身，疼痛消失了。

她松了口气，将高脚杯递给他。“谢谢你。”她说。她这才发现自己穿着睡衣，急忙将毯子拉到了胸前。她红着脸，抬头看向德拉科。

德拉科也有些脸红。“菲利普斯给你换的衣服。”他说，忙着放下高脚杯。“你湿透了。”

她点了点头，但她的心仍然怦怦直跳。她看向他，注意到他还穿着湿衣服；他的头发也湿着，还有些乱。她想问他为什么还没换衣服——他为什么在这里等着她醒来，但是她问不出来。她看了看四周，发现他在她的床边放了一把椅子。他一直照顾着她，就像她之前照顾他那样。

“你现在可以走了。”她说，“我觉得好多了。”

德拉科终于抬头看向她的眼睛。他摇了摇头。“除非我们知道你发生了什么事。”他说。“我刚刚给一个对诅咒稍有了解的人送了信，我相信他——”他停顿了一下。“我相信他会善待你。他很快就到。”

金妮点了点头。“那么这条项链还是被诅咒了？”

德拉科用手抓了抓头发。“我不知道。我也给阿狄森夫人派去一只猫头鹰，诅咒她下地狱，但是她立刻回了信，说她检查了书中的每个诅咒，都没有发现。”德拉科坐回了椅子里。“我只知道，你打开盒子时，发生了可怕的事情。”

“可我现在觉得很好。”金妮说。疼痛消失后，她觉得又恢复了健康。“诅咒不会有什么副作用吗？”

“诅咒可能以其他方式出现。你现在似乎很好，但你可能不到一周就痛得瘫倒在地。诅咒的影响也可能很缓慢，直到为时已晚，你才知道哪里出了问题。”

金妮盯着被她咬过的手指甲。他说得对。根据她在霍格沃茨学到的知识来看，她也这样认为，但她很难相信她会遇到这种事。“那条项链你怎么处理了？”

“我把它收了起来。”德拉科说。“它和你一样需要接受检查。”

金妮突然有了一个主意，她立刻转向德拉科，把他吓了一跳。“我们可以询问你的母亲！我相信她会告诉我们——”

“不行，韦斯莱。”德拉科说。“如果这又是你想让我去和她说话的计谋——”

“不是。”金妮立刻说。“但是，如果这样我们能更接近真相——”

“她不会告诉我们。那是她的项链。如果上面有诅咒，也是她施的魔法。”

金妮没想到这一点。这个想法甚至从没在她的脑海中出现过。她不久之前还会认为纳西莎很可能对物品施加诅咒，不过，发现她为救儿子而死后，她的形象就变得柔和了。“如果我们找不到问题呢？”

德拉科面无表情，但他抿紧嘴唇，双手攥着膝盖。“我们会找到。”他坚定地说。他从座位上站起来，朝门口走去。“再睡一会儿。检查的时候我会叫醒你。”

他打开门，刚要走出去时，她叫住了他。“等等，马尔福。”

德拉科转身看着她。他似乎很疲惫，比平常更加苍白。金妮将他的湿衣服尽收眼底——她突然希望他没有感冒。

“谢谢你。”她尴尬地说。“谢谢你照顾我。”

德拉科沉默地看着她。正当她觉得应该收回话这句时，他点点头，然后关上了身后的门。

~*~

她这次醒来时，发现门外有两个男人的声音。金妮皱着眉坐了起来——止痛魔药开始失效了。她看向窗外，发现天黑了，雨也停了。她看到床头柜上有一个装着三明治的托盘，她立刻拿了一个三明治，她自早餐之后就没吃东西了。

她一边吃着火鸡三明治，一边听着门口的声音。一个男人是德拉科；另一个人她认不出来，但是声音听上去很熟悉。是一个更加低沉的声音，语调似乎十分严肃认真。她的三明治吃到一半时，声音变大了，她能听到他们在说什么。

“——我的母亲什么都没说？”

金妮停了下来。那是德拉科的声音，看来他听取她的建议，去问纳西莎了。

“她什么也不会告诉我。”另一个声音说。“她坚持要见你。”沉默。“如果你去——”

“你知道我不会去。”德拉科叫道。“你忘记她怎么死的了吗？”

金妮睁大了眼睛。她差点跳下床，将耳朵贴在门上，好听得更清楚一些。

“你知道我不会忘记。但是如果这关乎一个人的性命——”

“金妮不会有事。”德拉科吼道。“我只是需要你来证实。”

德拉科使用她的教名，令金妮弄掉了三明治。从他的嘴里说出来太奇怪了。十分……正式。仿佛背后蕴含着什么意义似的。

“当心，马尔福先生。”这个声音警告道。“如果你开始迷恋她，黑魔王会不高兴。”

有什么东西撞到了门，把金妮吓了一跳。她不知道那是拳头还是身体。“她属于我，我想怎么样就怎么样。你也应该知道，我不会迷恋一个韦斯莱。”

金妮对门吐了吐舌头。她本来就不希望他迷恋她，可他也不必侮辱她。“好。”这个声音说。“我们能继续了吗？”

门把手转动起来。金妮将剩下的三明治扔到盘子里，拂去膝盖上的碎屑，这时，门开了。她抬起头，发现德拉科走了进来，看到他身后的人时，她惊讶地叫了起来。

是斯内普。

“你！”她对他叫道，他和德拉科都停了下来。他杀死邓布利多后，许多人都说他死了。凤凰社立即切断了他们与斯内普的联系，将他视为叛徒，其他间谍没有他的消息，也没人见过他。所有人都希望西弗勒斯·斯内普最终罪有应得——死掉。

斯内普眯起了眼睛。“如我之前所说，马尔福先生。”他对以前的学生说。“如果你不能驯服她，拥有一个韦斯莱也没用。”

“你怎么敢！”金妮叫道。她从床上跪坐起来，德拉科走上前想把她推回去。“你竟敢碰我！”她对德拉科嚷道。德拉科大吃一惊——她很久没对他叫嚷了。她将怒气转向斯内普。“我们信任你！我们全都信任你！你知道大家有多少次可以告发你吗？你以为我上学时不能去找马尔福，告诉他你是凤凰社的间谍吗？”

“但他是黑魔王的间谍。”德拉科插嘴道。他似乎不再因为金妮的愤怒而吃惊，现在也瞪着她。“他愚弄的是你们，不是我们。”

金妮愤怒地握紧了拳头。根本不应该这样。“他是双重间谍。他表面看似为邓布利多做间谍，可其实——”

“可其实这个方法能更容易地打入你们愚蠢的小凤凰社。”斯内普慢吞吞地说。“你们那么轻信，可真令人恶心。”他露出了邪恶的笑容。“或者我应该说，曾经？”

“你真恐怖。”她说。她浑身颤抖，保持声音稳定对她来说都是挑战。“我想让你离开我的房间。你们两个。”

德拉科开口想争论，但是斯内普打断了他。“我也很愿意，韦斯莱小姐。但马尔福先生请我过来是有原因的。”他看向德拉科。“不过，如果我是他，我会让你忍受诅咒造成的痛苦。”

“对，可你不是我，所以我们能在韦斯莱朝我们扔东西之前搞定这件事吗？”德拉科厉声说。

金妮放下刚刚抓起的枕头，觉得自己很愚蠢。她想朝斯内普或德拉科扔枕头，因为她身边只有枕头了，而且她觉得自己如果不做些什么，就会失声尖叫。

“我要开始了。”斯内普说，在“我”这个字上加重了语气，“但是你必须离开，马尔福先生。”

德拉科张大了嘴，此刻的他看起来像在霍格沃茨时那个爱抱怨的小男孩。“你不会真的以为我会那么做吧！韦斯莱属于我——”

“我要对她做的检查很私密，你最好不在周围。”斯内普说。他看了看金妮。“韦斯莱小姐，如果你不介意的话，当然可以。”

德拉科看向金妮，等待她的回答。“我——”金妮说。斯内普说的私密是什么意思？噢，梅林啊，她要在他面前脱掉衣服？她看着德拉科。她极度不想与斯内普独处，但如果这是私密检查，她不想让德拉科看到，无论他的在场可能会对她造成什么影响。“我介意。”

德拉科脸红了，瞪了她一眼。他大步走出房间，摔上了门。斯内普盯着他的背影。“正当我以为他长大了……”他抽出魔杖，转向金妮。“我们开始吧。”

魔杖和斯内普的接近令金妮畏缩。她突然希望德拉科在这里，她没有让他离开。“等等。”她睁大眼睛看着斯内普，向后退去，直到撞到了床头板。她无处可逃了。她紧紧抓着上衣。“我要穿着衣服！”

令她惊讶的是，斯内普看着她，然后翻了个白眼。“我也希望如此。”他用魔杖指着她。他默念了咒语，因为金妮什么也没听到，就感到一股暖意流经她的身体。一道粉光从她的指尖沿着胳膊向上流动，她叫了起来。“怎么回事？”

“我在搜寻你身上的诅咒。”他说，把魔杖放回了口袋里。“如果你身体哪部分有诅咒，光就会停下，变成蓝色。”

金妮感觉暖意滑下了后背。“可你说这是私密的——”

“这个，”斯内普严肃地说，“是为了让马尔福先生离开房间。”

“我不明白——”

“你在他身边一定要小心。”斯内普低声说。“我不知道他对你有什么打算。”

金妮张开嘴，然后又闭上了。“我——”她说不下去了。斯内普刚才还在侮辱她，现在却让她小心？“你在搞什么？”

“你和凤凰社对我或许做出了假设，但是你们只知道一半真相。”斯内普飞快地低声说道。“我知道我忠于哪一边，凤凰社虽然被消灭了，但我仍然有责任力所能及地帮助最后一个成员。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他。“你不会真的期望我相信——”

“嘘！”斯内普厉声说，指了指门口。金妮闭上了嘴，她不知道这是因为多年来在课上一直服从斯内普，还是因为她知道他说的话很重要。但是他的举动——紧绷的肩膀，一直瞟着门口的眼神——他焦躁不安的样子与她所认识的他截然相反。她从没见过他这个样子。他通常冷静自持。她知道，他作为一个间谍，如果流露真实情感，就会被发现。所以他这样的举动——

“你没说真话吧。”她轻声说。“你不可能——你杀了邓布利多！”

“我听令行事。如果这样可能赢得战争，我相信你也会做同样的事，韦斯莱小姐。”

金妮摇了摇头。“但是我们没赢。”她说。“你做的事一点用都没有。”

斯内普沉下了脸。他不再看向门口了。“我尽力了。”他说。“对，我们没赢。那是因为马尔福先生。”

“马尔福？他怎么——”

“我相信他告诉过你，他为什么赢得你这个奖赏吧？”

金妮停了下来。“嗯。他说是因为找到了哈利。但是他不可能——只有我的家人和赫敏才知道哈利藏在哪里。”

“我不清楚马尔福先生怎么知道他在哪里，可他确实知道。黑魔王找到波特时，我不在场，但是我知道黑魔王从德拉科那里得知了确切地点。我们已经知道波特藏了起来。黑魔王很生气——他知道他即将赢得这场战争，他想以波特的死亡来收场。他甚至杀死你的家人，希望能将波特从藏身之处引出来。”

金妮突然觉得难以呼吸。“那个残忍的人。”她轻声说。“没起作用。我知道哈利想出来为我的家人复仇，但是他还没有做好准备。他很虚弱——虚弱得不能战斗。他必须拯救所有人，不会拿自己的性命冒险。”

“清楚这一点之后，黑魔王采取了激烈手段。他开始说，找到波特的人会得到嘉奖，他们会得到梦寐以求的东西。就在那时，德拉科把波特的位置告诉了他。”

金妮觉得身体软弱无力，头晕目眩。“他要了我。”她微弱地说。“他把哈利的位置告诉伏地魔，就是因为他想要我。”她想摇头，可是她根本动不了。“但是那也无法解释他怎么知道——”

“你家人死后，还有一个人活着。”斯内普说。“德拉科可能从她那里得到了答案。”

金妮摇了摇头。“赫敏。”她念着这个名字。“赫敏宁死也不会出卖哈利。”

斯内普沉默了。“在她死之前，”他低声说，“杀她的人反复拷问了她。”

金妮刚想问那个人是谁，门却开了，德拉科走了进来。“你们完事了吗？”他厉声说。“我已经等得够久了。她被诅咒了吗？”

她看着德拉科，突然知道了答案。“你，”她说，“你杀了赫敏。”

德拉科僵住了。“你对她说了什么？”他对斯内普嘶嘶地说。

斯内普对德拉科扬起眉毛。“我只是说了让她难受的事。”他慢吞吞地说。“我不知道对你来说，在她面前有个好名声那么重要。”

德拉科的胸膛不断起伏，脸颊泛红。“她有没有受到诅咒？”

“她没事。”斯内普说，抚平了长袍。“我的工作结束了。”他对德拉科点点头，然后走向门口，完全没有理会火冒三丈的年轻人。金妮看着斯内普关上身后的门，将德拉科和她关在一个房间里，她差点发出尖叫。

德拉科转向了金妮。“他和你说了什么？”

他的愤怒把她吓了一跳。“就是，”她说。“就是……就是你杀了赫敏。”金妮感觉到她的下唇在哆嗦。今天发生了太多事——对她来说太过沉重，她觉得她要崩溃了。眼泪即将夺眶而出，可她不想在德拉科面前哭泣。

德拉科用手抓着头发。“别那样看着我。”他说。“我做了我该做的事。”

“什么事这么重要，你必须杀了我唯一剩下的人？”金妮泪流满面地说。她急忙抹掉泪水，她讨厌这样。她为什么要哭？他是一个食死徒，她不是应该料到会这样了吗？她不是应该知道，站在她面前的这个男人不仅仅是照顾她吗？

德拉科对她伸出手，可看到金妮绷紧身体，他又缩了回去。“你不会相信我。”他说，“但是我不想杀她。”

金妮哈哈大笑。“对——我忘了，你上学时就一直迷恋赫敏！你当然想让她活着！”

“我看不出她的死有什么意义！”他叫道。“对，我讨厌她。对，我曾经想亲手除掉她。但是到了那个时候，一切都变了。情况不一样了，我知道她活着会比死了更有用。”

“有什么用？”金妮问。她愤怒地从床上爬了下来，朝德拉科逼近。她挺直身体，但仍然比他矮上几英寸。她戳着他的胸膛，他没有反抗。“被强奸？被折磨？赫敏会对你有什么用？她知道她死定了！她亲口告诉我的——她告诉我她会死，因为她不是我这样的纯血；她会死，因为她知道的太多了。”

“和她的血统无关！”德拉科厉声说。“告诉我——有没有人曾经踏足你们的牢房强奸她？有吗？”

金妮停了下来，但她仍然很生气。“别告诉我是你制止了他们。”她说。“你怎么敢期望我相信。”

“就是因为我，她才活了那么长时间！”德拉科叫道。“我把你们两个关在一起——我让克拉布和高尔在门口保护你们两个。我最讨厌那个泥巴种贱人了，就算她死了也是！”

“那你为什么这么做？”金妮叫道。“如果你讨厌她，为什么还要搞这些麻烦事？”

“与你无关！”他吼道。“我受够你的问题了。”他转身想要离开，但金妮抓住他的胳膊，粗暴地把他拽了回来。

“不！”她叫道。“我厌倦了一无所知——你隐瞒太多事情了！你说你帮了赫敏——为什么？你为什么让克拉布和高尔守卫我的牢房？你为什么不让你的猥琐朋友强奸我们两个，折磨我们，像对其他囚犯一样为所欲为？”

德拉科低头瞪着她，但是她没有理睬。“我想要答案，马尔福！为什么是我？为什么我是你的奖赏？你说是为了让我受罪，但是我来这里之后根本没有这种感觉！”

德拉科紧紧攥着她的胳膊，金妮痛得叫了起来。“你想这样？”他吼道。“你想让我伤害你？这就是你希望从我身上得到的？”

金妮想用另一只手打他，但他也攥住了那只胳膊。金妮拼命挣扎，可他抓得更紧了。“我再也不怕你了，马尔福。”金妮叫道。“你想对我怎样就怎样吧，但是在我知道真相前，我会继续纠缠你。你为什么帮助赫敏？你怎么知道哈利在哪里？为什么我在监狱里有额外待遇？为什么克拉布和高尔？为什么——”

“我是为了你！”德拉科叫道。“我所做的一切都是为了你！”金妮还没明白他的话，德拉科就将她拉到怀里，亲吻了她。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

德拉科的吻落下来，金妮绷紧了身体。他的嘴唇很暖——比她想象中要暖。她一直认为德拉科会是一个冷冰冰的人；与他的个性相称。可他的嘴唇十分温暖，用力地吻着她。这个吻的力道令她仰面倒在床上，德拉科也一起倒在了她的身上。

她伸手想将他推开，但他仍然攥着她的胳膊，她动不了。她的脑子转得飞快——德拉科·马尔福，一个食死徒，她天生就憎恨的人，正在吻她。她开口想让他滚开，可分开嘴唇只令他加深了这个吻，将舌头探入她的口中。

金妮正打算咬他的舌头，却感觉他的触碰令她的身体放松了。德拉科松开她的胳膊，用手捧住她的脸，但是她仍然没动。他的吻——他的嘴唇与她缠绵——他的舌头轻轻戏弄着她——这一切都感觉十分熟悉。熟悉得令她的身体背叛了自己，她也开始吻他。

但是，马尔福的触碰令她全身涌起的感觉不是爱。金妮讨厌他碰她，讨厌他好像有这样做的权利。她讨厌自己这样回应他。哈利从来没有这样吻过她——好像他碰不到她，就会爆炸。她的胃收紧了——她无法否认，有一个男性碰她感觉很好——她太久没碰过男人了。她真讨厌这样。

德拉科将手伸进她的发丝中拉扯时，她觉得很生气。她发出一声呻吟，她竟然为他发出这种愉悦的声音，她差点哭出来。作为报复，她也伸出手，用力拽着他潮湿的头发。

德拉科放开她的唇，嘶了一声，令金妮觉得更热了。“金妮。”他说，然后更用力地吻着她。

他又用了她的名字——她真讨厌他这样叫她。她讨厌他这样碰她，讨厌她的身体喜欢这样。她想伤害他——她想为喜欢这种行为而伤害自己。她咬了他的嘴唇，尝到了血的味道，德拉科瞪大了眼睛，他的惊讶令金妮内心发笑。

这时，她发现有东西顶着她的腹部。梅林啊——疼痛令他勃起了，是她带来的疼痛。救命，这让她更兴奋了。

金妮立刻将他的长袍从肩上拽了下来。她解开他的衬衫时，德拉科松开她的嘴唇，咬着她的脖子，金妮发出了一声尖叫。她的身体更热了——她承受着这种疼痛，而且想要更多。

他脱下衬衫，露出赤裸的胸膛，金妮用指甲用力抓着他的后背。德拉科发出呻吟，撕扯着她的睡衣，拼命想将它脱掉，最终撕成两半。

金妮发觉空气袭上了她的胸部——她在睡衣里面什么都没穿。她没来得及害羞，德拉科的手就覆在她身上，拧着她的乳头。“就这样。”她轻声说。她想说，就这样让她更疼吧。几个月以来，她从没像现在这样鲜活，她需要更多。但是，她不知道她的话会不会让他停下来，她想继续，直到她知道何时才会最疼，何时他才会占有她，伤害她，成为她的第一个男人。

她生涩地解着他的裤子纽扣。德拉科推开她的手，自己解开了裤子，他脱掉裤子时，金妮躺到床中间沙沙作响的毯子上，等着他。

德拉科终于脱光衣服，一动不动地看向她。金妮见他的目光在她为他等待的裸体上逡巡，不由屏住了呼吸。他不慌不忙地将她印入眼中，她发出了一声呜咽。她想让他的手再次落到身上——她想让他在她白皙的皮肤上留下瘀痕，她想感受他粗暴的双手。她所做的事情很可怕，可是梅林啊，这是她很久以来最鲜活的时刻了。

德拉科终于有了动作，爬上床，跨坐在她的身上。看到他的下体，金妮瞪圆了纯真的眼睛。她的心跳得很快——他怎么能进去呢？一定会疼，肯定疼死了，而她对疼痛无限欢迎。

他的双手再次落到她身上时，他很温柔。他轻轻亲吻她的嘴唇，然后向下吻着她的脖子和胸部，他温柔地含住她的乳头，用舌头打转。金妮急促地喘息着。等等——可他没有弄疼她。不应该这样。他的态度很好，可她不喜欢。此时此刻，她只能让自己喜欢疼痛的感觉。

金妮用力拽着他的头发。德拉科发出呻吟，更用力地吮吸着她，令金妮满足地呻吟起来。她从床上抬起臀部，与他的下体紧密相贴。她从未这样做过，但是她知道他喜欢，所以她动作没停。

德拉科放开她的胸部，抬头看着她半闭的眼睛。“你确定？”

确定什么，她想问。确定她需不需要感受疼痛吗——是，她确定。她确定想让他碰她吗？这不是有些太迟了吗？她点了点头。看到他在她的腿间蓄势待发，她的心跳加快了。感觉到他微微探入，她不由轻轻喘息。

“马尔福先生——你需要看看这个——”

金妮尖叫起来，急忙遮住身体，把德拉科从身上推了下去。德拉科大声咒骂道：“斯内普！从这里滚出去！”

门猛地关上了。金妮的心怦怦直跳，脸颊发烫。她拿过被撕烂的衣服，想遮住自己，可房间里现在只有德拉科，他已经见过她的裸体了。他刚才被推到了床的另一边，他跪起身体，朝她看去。被人打断令他一脸愤怒。

他对她伸出手，但金妮立刻退后了。她极力想遮住自己。斯内普的闯入惊醒了她。让她清楚自己到底在做什么，打算做什么。她睁大了眼睛。她差点和德拉科·马尔福发生关系。

德拉科似乎已经明白了她的想法。“金妮——”

“别那样叫我。”她叫道，泪水涌了上来。噢，她真讨厌自己。她差点把第一次给了一个马尔福。她的家人会怎么想？哈利会怎么想？

他再次对她伸出手，但是她发出一声哭叫，他停了下来。他的样子几乎令她心碎——不像她料想中那般生气，而是很挫败。他看了她许久，然后转身背对着她，捡起衣服，慢慢穿上。

金妮移开了目光。她不能看着他。她几乎不能碰自己。她紧紧抓着被扯烂的睡衣，这时，一件衬衫递了过来。她抬起头，看见德拉科把他的衣服递给了她，让她遮盖身体，他一直盯着床，没有看她。

金妮默默接过衬衫，套在了身上。她想感谢他，但是她对他说不出来。她看着他从地上捡起长袍，一言不发地离开了房间。

金妮松了一口气。她慢慢爬下床，走向衣帽间，拿了一条麻瓜牛仔裤穿上。她不知道身上会不会有瘀痕，或者什么痕迹。德拉科的欲望留下来的痕迹。

她用颤抖的手指系上牛仔裤的扣子，根本不敢看镜子里的自己。她觉得很羞愧。羞愧，还有利用德拉科的罪恶感，虽然他并不配被这样利用。她想伤害他，她想伤害自己，她为此付出了代价。

有人敲门，金妮转过身，看见德拉科将头探了进来。“我们需要你出来看看这个。”

金妮点点头，走到门口，躲避着他的目光。她跟着他穿过走廊，他的裸背伴随着每一步而动。她想，他为什么还不把上衣穿上呢。他们静静地走下楼梯，来到客厅，斯内普正在那里等他们。斯内普看向金妮，她红了脸，急忙看向地面。

斯内普清了清喉咙。房间里气氛十分尴尬，她觉得要受不了了。“韦斯莱小姐。”他说。“我需要你告诉我，你看见马尔福夫人的项链时发生了什么。”

金妮努力回想着除了她感受到的疼痛，还发生了什么。“有一道白光，然后很疼。接着，我在脑海里看到了项链，我好像用手拿着它。”她抬头看着斯内普。“你为什么这么问？”

斯内普与德拉科对视一眼，然后转身从身后拿过一样东西。他把项链递给她时，金妮绷紧了身体。她等待着贯穿全身的疼痛，但是什么都没有发生。她觉得她听见德拉科松了口气，不过她逼自己不要看他。

“没有道理啊。”斯内普含糊地说。“为什么你第一次看到它会有那种反应，第二次却没事？不过我要检查的不是这个——你看中间的绿宝石。”

金妮俯身看着项链。她怕碰它，怕把它拿在手里。挂坠上刻着银色的字——G.W.

金妮挺直了身体。“那是——那是我的姓名缩写！”

“你看到它之前，还没有这些字。”德拉科说。他从斯内普手中拿过项链，仔细查看。“所以我猜测，我的母亲是不是在上面施了某种咒语，让这条项链依附于特定的人。”

“很有可能，但她这样做没有意义。”斯内普说。“我也检查过上面是否有诅咒，没有发现。”

金妮盯着德拉科手中的项链。“可为什么是我？”她问。“为什么马尔福的珠宝会依附于一个韦斯莱。我是最不可能的人。”

听到她的话，德拉科抬起头，看向她的眼睛。他们四目相对，金妮脸红了；她的心跳得很快。不久之前，这双眼睛还看着她的裸体和渴求的样子。金妮移开了目光。

“我认为最好将这条项链放在安全的地方。”斯内普说。“当然，如果你没问题的话，韦斯莱小姐。它现在属于你了。”

金妮摇着脑袋。“我不想要它。把它拿走——离我远点。这条项链有问题，我不想知道是怎么回事。”

斯内普把盒子递给了德拉科。“我知道把它放在哪里。”德拉科说完就离开了，只剩下金妮和斯内普单独待在一起。

金妮也转身打算逃走，免得尴尬，但斯内普拦住了她。“我为打扰你们而道歉。”斯内普说，“不过我认为这样最好。”斯内普放低了声音。“在我们知道他的真正动机之前，你不能接近他，韦斯莱小姐。”

“我不想接近他！”她立刻说。斯内普对她扬起了眉毛。“你看到的是意外。”金妮说。“绝对不会再发生了。我不会让这种事再次发生。”

斯内普盯着她看了许久，然后点了点头。“当心，韦斯莱小姐。有可能是德拉科在项链上施了依附咒语。如果你戴上项链，可能就无法摆脱它了，你将受到他的控制。”

这个想法令金妮打了个哆嗦。他现在不断支使她已经是个问题，但是她可以拒绝他。如果她被项链牵制，就不一定能违背他的命令了。“我会再见到你吗？”她不喜欢自己渴望的语气，因为她仍然讨厌斯内普，但是，她这边只有他一个活人了。

斯内普点了点头。“我想你会参加帕金森小姐的舞会吧？德拉科提到他要带你去，我才决定去，我怕你可能会需要保护。”

“你觉得德拉科会对我做什么？”

“不是德拉科。”斯内普说。“而是那些参加舞会的人。如果他们听说有一个凤凰社成员在场，任何事都可能发生。有些人很想报复凤凰社。”

金妮点了点头。她知道凤凰社成员为了活下去，杀了许多食死徒。他们不像食死徒那样对谋杀引以为傲，但是，凤凰社杀了很多人，毁灭了许多邪恶的计划。虽然她知道阿兹卡班现在已经不再关押囚犯，可是有一些人因为凤凰社成员或与凤凰社关系千丝万缕的傲罗，在那个可怕的地方度过了大好年华。食死徒或许赢得了战争，但是他们远没有忘记是谁令他们含冤受屈。

斯内普抚平了长袍。“我必须在马尔福先生回来之前离开。如果你有什么需要，给我派猫头鹰，但是我不会回复，免得德拉科截获信息。”

金妮点点头，看着他走出了房间。今天发生的事令她昏头转向。她已经猜想，项链带来的疼痛是不是因为它已经依附于她了——这就能解释她为什么在脑海里看见了那条项链，为什么她第二次看见它时没有难受。金妮咬着嘴唇，靠在一把扶手椅上。可问题是德拉科知不知道项链上有依附咒语，如果这是他有意为之呢。虽然她很乐意这样怪责德拉科，但她清楚地记得，他起初不愿让她看这条项链。如果她注定会这样，她绝对不会求他烦他，让他同意她看。除非他知道，他太主动给她看他母亲的东西会很奇怪，因为如果他毫不抱怨就把它递给金妮，会十分可疑……

“斯内普走了？”

金妮被德拉科的声音吓了一跳。她沉浸在思绪中，没听见他进来。“刚走。”她说。她盯着他赤裸的胸膛——他为什么就不能穿件衣服——从他的身体看向他的脸，她发现他在看她。金妮红着脸，移开了目光。“我现在能走了吗？”

“嗯，今天对我们来说都很漫长。明天我们要去对角巷给你买潘西舞会上穿裙子。”

金妮点点头，头也不回地从他身边走了过去，他们的胳膊碰到了一起，她用余光看到他的身体绷紧了。她差点停下来——她差点要问他为什么那样做，他为什么吻她——但是她没有停下脚步，走上楼梯，回到了她的房间。

她想洗澡，洗干净被德拉科触碰的身体，可是她突然很疲惫。她脱掉裤子，爬上了床，躺下来之后，她才意识到她仍然穿着德拉科的衬衫。她抓起黑色布料，拿到鼻端；是德拉科的味道——麝香的气味，充满神秘。她又闻了闻，为这样做感到羞愧不已，她深陷入枕头中，然后睡着了。

~*~

夜晚，卧室房门的嘎吱声惊醒了金妮。她用力眨着眼睛，想看清是谁，但菲利普斯放下了床帷。“菲利普斯？”她叫道。唯一的回应是关门声。金妮用胳膊肘撑起身体，掀开毯子，正打算去看看是谁，这时，一面床帷被拉到一边，她借着窗外的月光，发现是德拉科。

“马尔福！”金妮惊叫道，想完全坐起来。她急忙去拿毯子——她只穿了德拉科的衬衫，现在的姿势令她露出了大腿根。但是，她还没能这样做，德拉科就按住她的手，一言不发地爬上床，来到了她的身边。

德拉科将毯子推到一边，露出她的腿，甚至还有脚，金妮觉得口干舌燥。他仍然没穿上衣，匀称的腰上只挂着一条宽松睡裤。她看着从肚脐延伸到裤子里的浅金色毛发，脸越来越热。她用力吞咽了一下。

德拉科将一只手放在她的膝盖上，轻轻向上探去，令她颤抖。他停在她的大腿外侧，拨弄着她的内裤边缘。“你——你在干什么，马尔福？”她问。噢，她很清楚他的手在干什么，她没有阻止他。

德拉科的手离开她的腿，像丛林野猫一样在她的身上游走。他将双手放在她的脑袋两侧，跨坐在她的腰上。他低头看着她，头发都垂落下来。“我想有始有终。”他低声说。他俯身啃咬着她的耳朵，金妮喘息起来。“我想让你属于我。”他在她耳边轻声说。

金妮的眼皮微微颤抖，威胁着要闭上眼睛，让他为所欲为。但是不行，她突然想。这是德拉科·马尔福，她不能让他引诱她。她睁开眼睛，想让他滚开，可她还没说话，他就俯身吻了她。

他第一次吻她时，她没发现他的嘴唇多么柔软。它们很温柔，远比他对她的态度温柔。也不像他们扯掉对方衣衫时那样粗鲁和苛求。他的吻很轻柔，轻柔到她几乎感觉不到。她之前希望他粗暴，弄疼她，可是现在，他小心翼翼地对待她，仿佛她会破碎。金妮迎合着他的吻，用力吻着他的唇，试图加快节奏，或者将他推开，但他没有理睬她的反抗，只是离开她的嘴唇，亲吻她的下颌线。他温柔地一路吻过她的喉咙，留下微小的吻痕，在上面轻轻吹气，然后来到了衬衫的开襟——他的衬衫——被她穿在身上。

金妮希望他也把衬衫扯掉——她还想要那种攻击性——但是德拉科又吻上了她的唇，用舌头分开她的嘴唇，滑了进去。金妮沉浸在他的吻中，甚至没有发觉他的手伸进衬衫，探向胸部。他的手找到了目标，轻轻挤压着她的胸，她抵着他的嘴发出一声呻吟。

她将手伸进他的头发，用力抓紧。德拉科在她口中发出了嘶嘶声，有那么一瞬间，他看起来好像失控了，但是他推开了她。“我们按我的方式来，金妮。”他说。“我不会再任由你对我发泄。”

“但是——”他怎么知道？金妮没有问他，而是凑上前亲吻他，她觉得直接做比理清现状更容易。她发现最好是让她的身体做主，而不是用脑子思考。她配合着德拉科的缓慢速度，可心却疯狂跳动，她觉得如果他停下来，她会受不了。

他停下来，将衬衫从她的头顶脱了下来，但是她还没有发出抗议的呻吟，他的手就回到了她身上。他低头亲吻她的胸部，用舌尖在一只乳尖上打转，然后向下亲吻她的腹部。德拉科脱下她的内裤时，金妮觉得要喘不过气了。她以为他会起身，但他吻了吻她的大腿根部，分开了她的双腿。

金妮好奇地看着他，猜想着他接下来会做什么。哈利和她从没进展到这一步——他最接近她内裤的那次，是把手伸进她的校裙里，不过也仅限于此。她从没像为德拉科一样，为一个男人赤身裸体地躺下。也没有一个男人这么接近只有她自己碰过的地方。她看着德拉科置身于她腿间，她正要问他想做什么，就看见他伸出了舌头。

他舔弄她的感觉令她叫了起来。他碰到一块特别敏感的区域时，她浑身发颤，双手抓紧了身下的床单。德拉科似乎有些失控，紧紧抓着她的大腿，嘴唇贴得更加紧密，舔舐吮吸着每一处。

极大的快感让金妮绷紧了身体，好像有什么东西正在积聚。德拉科将一根手指插入她的体内，然后是两根，她呻吟着，猛地抬起了臀部。他的手指在她体内抽插，起初很温柔，但他很快就加快了动作，金妮在他身下虚软无力。

“哦！”金妮轻喘着，抓紧了身后的枕头。她从未有过这种感觉。骑着飞天扫帚飞到最高处也不及这种快感，她觉得自己好像在上升，然后随时都可能坠落。她感觉德拉科在她体内蜷起手指，用舌头舔了舔最敏感的区域。金妮觉得自己爆发了。

在一波波强烈的快感之间，她真想知道自己有没有晕过去。她模糊地记着她叫了一个名字，一个对于她的嘴唇来说很陌生的名字。

“德拉科！”

这一定是他在寻求的回应，因为她刚清醒过来，德拉科就欺身而上，用力地亲吻她，令她难以呼吸。金妮将双腿缠上他的身体，使他们更加贴近。她用双脚拨弄着他的裤腰，想把它们脱下。

德拉科推开她的脚，试图在拥着她的同时脱掉裤子。他的动作疯狂而急切，发现裤子没脱下来，他咒骂了一声。金妮真想笑，但是，看到他起身脱掉裤子时，她失去了声音。看着他令金妮口干舌燥——她已经忘了他有多大。

她犹豫着伸出手，将他握在手中，德拉科呻吟了起来。她的触碰会让他觉得很爽，这种意识令一股浪潮涌过她的身体，她还想这样做。她想让他像她不久之前一样软弱无力。

虽然她不知道接下来该做什么，可她的手似乎已经接手了，而且做得很好。德拉科跪在她面前，紧绷了身体。他捧着金妮的脸，亲吻她的嘴唇，但是金妮没有停止手上的动作。她低头看着自己的手，感觉到他的搏动，迅速趴下身体，将他含入口中。

这次，德拉科再也支撑不住，差点仰面倒下。他仰面躺在床上，在金妮上下吞吐时，用手抓着她的头发。金妮体内涌起一股疯狂的快感——就像他取悦她时那样，但却有所不同。这种快感来自于她知道他由她控制，他现在极度脆弱，很需要她；知道她能让他体会她刚才的感受，她能给予他同样强烈的快感。

“金妮。”他呻吟道。金妮继续套弄着他，舔着顶端。“哦，梅林啊，金妮。”德拉科叫了起来。

金妮的的跳得很快。她能感觉到他快要到了。她轻轻握住他的睾丸，德拉科弓起了身体。她抬起头，发现他闭着眼睛，张开了嘴。

“韦斯莱。”

金妮放慢了动作，德拉科刚刚叫了她的姓氏，她觉得很困惑。这是什么文字游戏性癖吗，嫌弃地叫出一个名字？

“快点，韦斯莱。我没有一整天时间。”

金妮倒吸一口气，放开了他。他怎么敢这样对她说话！她真想抓住刚刚被她含在嘴里的东西，把它捏爆。她坐了起来，俯身要去打他的脸。

“我说醒醒！”

金妮睁开眼睛，发现德拉科站在床边看着她。金妮发出一声尖叫，抓过毯子盖住赤裸的身体，但是她发现她的衬衫又回来了。她看着德拉科，这才发现他衣冠整齐。

金妮疯狂地看向四周。如她昨晚睡觉时一样，所有床帷都系了起来，现在是早晨，不是夜晚。她的心跳仍然很快，脸也很烫。

“你还好吗，韦斯莱？你到底梦见了什么？”

金妮吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着他。“没什么，德拉——马尔福！什么都没梦到！”噢，不，她立刻想道，她刚才没在春梦里见到他……她没有……

德拉科对她扬起了眉毛。“好吧。”他拉长声调说。“如果没什么的话，能请你抬起屁股下床去收拾一下吗？已经到了午餐时间，我们今天要去购物。”

“午餐时间？我睡了多久？”

“久得要命。”他垂下了眉毛。“你觉得还好吗？这可能是项链的某些副作用。”

金妮摇了摇头。“不，我很好。我确定我很好。”

德拉科看着她。她发现他的目光落在了她穿的衬衫上。“十分钟后楼下见。”他说，又看了看她，然后离开了她的房间。

他离开后，金妮松了一口气。她爬下床，发现双腿在颤抖。她拿出衣服时，几乎无法直视镜中的自己。羞愧和内疚也无法掩盖她此刻的感觉。厌恶和尴尬，还有她为什么会做这种梦的疑惑。

金妮脱掉内裤时停了下来。她低头看着它，烦躁地叹了口气。它湿透了。她脱掉内裤，把它塞进了衣帽间的角落里。如果她有魔杖，她一定会烧掉它。她恼火地穿上手边的衣服，冲出房间，摔上了身后的门。德拉科即将看到的金妮不会是快乐的金妮，她不会被他激起欲望。

~*~

他们走进对角巷时，她的坏心情还没消失，甚至还觉得不自在。金妮走下楼梯，第一眼见到德拉科之后，心里的紧张感就背叛了她。他们走向大门时，她偷偷瞄了他几眼。她终于承认，对，他很有吸引力，她被他吸引也很正常，考虑到她才十九岁，好几个月都没碰过男人，又一直待在他身边。但是，哪怕在他态度好的时候，她也仍然憎恨他，或者至少是不喜欢他。她想起了斯内普对于他的警告，知道怎么回事之前要当心。她觉得她最不想做的事就是跟德拉科上床，她根本就没想过。

但是，做过那样生动的梦之后，他们在现实中做过那些事之后，离他这么近仍然令她觉得不自在。德拉科一定也感觉到了，因为他没有对她加以嘲讽——他几乎没有说话。她发现沉默的马尔福比叫嚷的马尔福更可怕。

他们快走到摩金夫人长袍店时，他对她说，她可以随意挑选，他会回到这里找她。她站在巷子里，看着他走入了翻倒巷。她皱起眉头，走进了商店。

不管他出于什么动机，金妮都很庆幸德拉科让她独自购物。她无法想象为他试上许多裙子，或者他要求她去试。她刚刚把一条米色裙子放在柜台上，说记在德拉科的账上，这时，她听到门开了。

“天啊，我没想到这里会有一条小黄鼠狼。”

金妮吓了一跳，转身看去。是潘西·帕金森，她瞪着眼睛。“德拉科应该很清楚不能让你乱跑，尤其是有着这么一头红发。”

金妮抓着长袍的兜帽——她换完衣服后忘记将它拉上了。她坚定地站在潘西面前。“马尔福没有控制我。”她尖锐地说。

潘西哈哈大笑，但是笑声并不快活。“你就是这么说服自己，晚上才能睡得着吗？还是为了保持理智？告诉我，韦斯莱，属于一个马尔福是什么感觉？你和你死去的家人的努力有点失败啊。”

金妮愤怒地涨红了脸。“别提我的家人。”她嘶嘶地说，“你这个肮脏的食死徒。”

潘西的眼中闪着怒火，她往前走了一步。“肮脏到令我们获胜？”她问。“除了是叛徒和婊子，你还是什么？”

金妮张大了嘴。“我不是！你怎么敢——”

“你是说德拉科还没上了你？”潘西嘶嘶地说。“我知道他为什么想要你。其他人或许认为他是为了折磨你，但是我更了解他。”潘西又靠近了一步。“我其实什么都知道，韦斯莱，如果你以为你能让他——”

“我不想要他！”金妮叫道。“如果你那么想要他，就抢走他啊，因为我不想要！”

潘西皱起了脸，金妮觉得她好像很痛苦。“我曾经想要他。”她说。“但如今情况已经变了。比如——”她拿出魔杖，指着金妮的胸口。“我可以在公共场合折磨你，而不会因此受到惩罚。”

金妮脸上的血色消失了。她立刻看向周围，但是商店里只有摩金夫人，她正若无其事地忙着整理一堆长袍。

潘西看了一眼摩金夫人。“她知道她什么也做不了。”潘西说。“谁也不行，韦斯莱。全世界唯一能让你苟延残喘的人现在不在这里。这件事不会令你内心洋溢着暖意吗？”

金妮往后退了一步，双手在身后摸索着，希望能抓住什么重物去攻击潘西。她的身后只有紧贴着的柜台。“如果你伤害我，马尔福会杀了你。”她说。她说出这句话之后才发现，她觉得这是真的。

潘西一定也是如此，因为她的魔杖动摇了。“一定有他无法营救你的时间和地点。”她说。她把魔杖收回长袍里，朝门口走去，目光一直没有离开她。“马尔福不能总在你身边，我们下次相遇时，我会确保这一点。”

她刚走出门，金妮就双膝发软，跪倒在地。金妮抱紧颤抖的身体。她一直很勇敢——她不是无缘无故被分到格兰芬多的——但是，没有魔杖令她失去了所有勇气，她完全没有防御能力。出了马尔福庄园，她就必须依靠德拉科生存。

门开了，她听见德拉科吃惊地叫着她的名字，她知道是他。他蹲在她面前，抓住了她的肩膀。“怎么了？你病了吗？”

金妮逼自己抬头看着他的脸。不管她之前怎么想，她现在要依靠这个男人生活。金妮点了点头。“我觉得胃有点难受。”

德拉科站起身，帮她站了起来。“靠着我。”他对她说，他们离开商店，去往幻影移形点。金妮照做了，极力不让自己因为这个举动而哭出来。她所信仰的一切，家族之间的仇恨，为战争付出的努力，最终换来了这种结果。德拉科多年以来一直嘲笑她穷；罗恩总是难听地评价这个金发男孩。他的父亲用汤姆·里德尔的日记折磨她，他几乎杀了邓布利多——她吻了他，差点把她从来没给哈利的东西给了他——经历了这一切之后，她知道她之所以还活着，全都是因为他，她余生都要这样依靠他生存。

他们走进马尔福庄园后，金妮抽噎着跪倒在地，肩膀剧烈起伏。她为已经发生和即将发生的事情感到悲哀。她知道好好哭一场后，她会坚定地执行她的计划，接受现实，继续前行。她会这样做，但是，她此刻只想哭一场。

她很庆幸德拉科没有碰她，因为她知道，如果他这样做，她会彻底崩溃。但他一直陪在她身边，她感觉到他在看着她。可她不在乎——她一直哭到再也哭不出来，哭到失去力气。她抽着鼻子，一块手帕递到了她面前，她感激地接了过来。

金妮尽可能平静下来后，她用颤抖的双腿站起来，将手帕还给了德拉科。

德拉科接了过来。“你现在觉得好些了吗？”

金妮思考了一会儿，然后抬头看向他的脸。“快好了。”

德拉科点点头，低头看着手中被她的泪水浸湿的手帕。“有些东西或许会让你觉得更好一些。跟我来。”

金妮好奇地跟在他身后，猜测着到底什么东西会有这种效果。他们走进客厅，德拉科拿出一个包着丝绸的包裹。“《预言家日报》有人欠我一个人情——我让他找来了这个。”

金妮困惑地看着包裹，德拉科把它递给她时，她只是抚摸着丝绸。她不敢打开它，看到德拉科费了很大力气寻来的东西。她轻轻展开了绸布。

布料落到地上，她倒吸了一口气。泪水再次夺眶而出。她的手中是一个相框，里面是她和家人去埃及时登在《预言家日报》上的照片。

她抬头看着德拉科，她的反应似乎令他很不自然。“为什么？”她问。

德拉科移开目光，耸了耸肩。“你没有可以记住他们的东西，对吗？”

金妮摇了摇头，将相框抱在胸前。“我——我不知道该说什么——”

德拉科抬起了手。“拜托，什么都别说。我最不需要的就是一个韦斯莱跟我多愁善感。”

金妮笑出了声，她终于露出了笑容。“我觉得我能做到。”她又低头看向照片。“我能单独待一会儿吗？”

德拉科点点头，离开了房间，他说等他回来后，他们可以一起喝茶。金妮坐在一把扶手椅上，低头看着兴奋地对她挥手的家人。这是她所依靠的男人，而这个男人会为她做这样的事。

她笑着看向她的家人，觉得她对德拉科的恨意渐渐消失了。 


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

金妮不得不克制自己，不要走到哪里都带着她家人的照片。德拉科把照片给她之后，她哭着看了它几个小时，但她的脸上露着温柔的笑容。她的家人终于都回来了，她从没这样开心过。她现在只需要一张哈利和赫敏的照片，但她知道别碰运气，向德拉科提出这种要求。他能为她这样做，已经令她大吃一惊，她不想毁了这种行为的价值。

她将相框放在床头柜上，第二天早晨醒来时，她第一眼看到的就是她的家人。他们热情地对她挥手，然后去做自己的事了——弗雷德和乔治在整蛊珀西，比尔揉着小金妮的头发。这张照片唯一让她不喜欢的是斑斑在里面。看见罗恩手中拿着老鼠很奇怪，罗恩最终在早期战役中杀了虫尾巴。

金妮刚想下床，却听见门开了。她绷紧了身体。她上次在床上听见门开时，她在做梦，德拉科来找她。金妮立刻坐了起来，看向门口，但是那里没人。她困惑地想下床，这时，菲利普斯突然在旁边出现，她尖叫着倒了回去。

“菲利普斯！”金妮叫道，“你吓死我了！”

“菲利普斯很抱歉，小姐。”家养小精灵说，“菲利普斯只是想告诉小姐，她的裙子今早送来了。菲利普斯必须在主人将它打开之前拿走。”

金妮笑了笑，毫不惊讶德拉科好奇到想偷看。“嗯，谢谢你。”她说。“你可以把它放进我的衣帽间。还有别的事吗？”

金妮从家养小精灵的脸上得知了答案。菲利普斯面露难色，揪着身上的衣服。“还……还有别的事。” 菲利普斯盯着自己的脚说。“菲利普斯不知道该不该说。菲利普斯可能会让主人不高兴。”

金妮下了床，蹲在菲利普斯面前。“没关系，菲利普斯。”金妮说，“不管你要说什么，我相信马尔福没必要知道。”

菲利普斯继续揪着她的衣服。“可是小姐，这是主人的事。他……”家养小精灵闭上嘴，摇了摇头。

金妮睁大了眼睛。“他病了？”她问。她记得他照顾她的时候还穿着湿衣服。她当时觉得他可能会感冒，尤其他的头发还湿着，而他现在可能已经感冒了，她的心沉了下来。是她害他又生病了。

家养小精灵犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。“主人……主人不舒服。”

金妮疑惑地扬起脑袋。“不舒服？不舒服是什么意思？”是因为他的病吗？他因为虚弱而开始妄想了？

菲利普斯回头看了一眼，然后凑到金妮身边。“主人，”她轻声说，“从昨晚开始就一直在喝酒，小姐。”

家养小精灵的话差点令金妮哈哈大笑。德拉科没有生病——他喝多了。金妮心中的焦虑消失了，但是他一大早就喝多了，这件事并没有使她感到安慰。“他为什么一直喝酒，还这么早？”

家养小精灵用手捂住嘴，摇着脑袋。金妮叹了口气，然后站了起来。“好吧，如果你不告诉我，你能带我去见他吗？”

菲利普斯点点头，带头走出了房间，金妮根本没时间去拿长袍，穿在睡衣外面。金妮跟着家养小精灵朝楼梯走去。她们来到楼梯底部时，金妮正要去往带有吧台的房间，但菲利普斯走向了反方向。

“我藏起裙子之后，他就往这边走了。”菲利普斯说。“他不经常来这里，不过他小时候喜欢这个地方。”

金妮首先想到的是秘密花园。她想象着小德拉科和他的母亲一起去那个房间，跟她在那里待上几个小时。但是，菲利普斯在两幅马尔福祖先的肖像画之间停下来时，金妮的好奇心被勾了起来。家养小精灵推了推靠近左侧肖像的一块砖，金妮就是这样找到了纳西莎画像旁边的秘密通道。

墙壁移到一边，创造出一扇临时的门。金妮怀疑另一端可能是黑暗的走廊，但是面前的明亮房间令她吸了一口气。氯的味道冲击着她的鼻孔，她走进房间，菲利普斯留在了走廊里。这是她探索秘密通道时最先发现的泳池房间。这是一个大房间，有着玻璃天花板，阳光从上面倾泻下来。中间有一个大泳池，角落里有一个小一些的热水浴缸，泳池对面的墙边有一个吧台和几张沙发。德拉科就躺在吧台旁边的一张沙发上。

金妮朝他走了过去，脚时不时会踩进水坑里。她边走边仔细地看着他。他仰面躺在沙发上，一条胳膊放在眼睛上遮挡阳光。另一只手拿着一个差不多空了的火焰威士忌瓶子。她发现他没穿上衣——又是这样——腰带解开了一半，好像他本打算游泳，又不想去了。她屏住呼吸，无声地接近他，决定先把瓶子拿走。

她蹲到与德拉科平齐的位置，一边留神着他，一边将手伸向瓶子。他显然失去了知觉，对她的出现一无所知。她慢慢握住瓶子，想把它拽出来，她的手几乎要碰到德拉科的手了。德拉科往回拽着瓶子。

“滚开。”他抱怨道。

金妮立刻惊讶地松开手，连连后退，却失去平衡，摔倒在地。德拉科拿开挡在眼睛上的手，低头斜眼看着她。

“我看到你的衣服下面了。”

金妮满脸通红，急忙用衣服遮住身体。确认把自己遮得严严实实后，她在他身边蹲了下来。德拉科躲避着她的目光，将头转到一边。金妮立刻又握住瓶子，可他仍然紧紧地抓着它。

“把它给我，德拉科。”金妮耐心地说。

德拉科没松手。“我差点就做到了，但是斯内普毁了一切。”

他的话令金妮心跳加快了。“你为什么喝酒？”她改变了话题。

德拉科伸过脑袋去喝瓶子里的酒，金妮只好松了手。他喝酒时，火焰威士忌洒在了他的胸前。

金妮皱着眉头。“你怎么能直接喝呢？”

“放进嘴里，咽下去。”他放下了空瓶子。“没那么困难。”

如果换一种情况，她一定会觉得德拉科这样很滑稽。但是她打心里觉得，他现在这样也有她的原因，她不能笑话他。“喝酒解决不了任何问题。”她说。

“但是能让你暂时忘记。”德拉科说。他坐起来得太快，不由呻吟一声，捧着脑袋，挣扎着想站起来。

金妮也站了起来。“你在干什么？”她希望他可以到此为止，上床睡觉，但是她觉得他不会这样做。

德拉科对吧台摆了摆手。“还得喝点。”他说。他还没站稳，金妮就把他推倒了。“该死，韦斯莱！你以为你在做什么？”他叫道。

金妮双手叉腰站在他面前。“我不会袖手旁观，看着你把自己喝死。”她说。“你喝够了，马尔福。你一开始就不应该喝酒。”

德拉科瞪着她。“我喝够了会告诉你。”他吼道。他还想站起来，但金妮又把他推了回去。金妮推他的肩膀时，德拉科抓住她的手腕，想将她推开，却拽着金妮和他一起倒了下去。

金妮跨坐在了他的膝盖上。她红了脸，急忙要起来，但是，她感觉有什么东西顶着自己，不由愣住了。她呼吸急促，鼓起勇气看向德拉科。酒精令他的脸颊微微泛红，但他不再神志不清了。他松开她的手腕，用力抓住她的屁股，然后十分缓慢地抬起臀部，顶上了她。

金妮猛吸了一口气，脸红透了。德拉科的反应使她浑身发热。他们之间发生的事情，他吻她和摸她的画面，全都涌入了她的脑海，她知道她的内裤立刻就湿了。德拉科一定也知道，因为他将一只手伸进他们之间，用一只指尖摸着她的内裤。

他的触碰让金妮打了个哆嗦，她紧紧抓住了德拉科的肩膀。他的触碰跟她的梦里一样，梅林啊，她觉得很兴奋。她知道她不应该让他碰自己，她应该推开他，回到她的房间，但是她动不了。她动不了，因为她从心底知道她想这样。她想体验梦中的感觉，无论她想不想要他。

见她没有阻止他，他将她的内裤攥在手里，轻而易举地扯掉了。金妮轻叫一声，看向德拉科。他微微张着嘴，半睁的双眼也看着她，她真想躲开他的目光。

她微微跪起身体，让他可以触碰她。他明白了她的暗示，用指尖抚摸着内裤刚才覆盖的地方。德拉科发出一声呻吟，金妮颤抖着。

“真湿。”他粗哑地说。“我让你这么湿。”

金妮没来及回应，德拉科就将两根手指插了进去。他在她体内蜷起手指，金妮呻吟着抓紧了他的肩膀。“噢！”她叫道，他抽出手指，然后更用力地进入。

过了一会儿，金妮开始随着他的手指移动。她骑在他的手指上，不断起伏，她每次用力向下，他的手指就会进入得更深。她紧紧抓着德拉科，指甲陷进了他的皮肤。她咬着嘴唇，闭起眼睛，感受着流经身体的感觉。她的脑海里只有这种感觉多么美妙，他在对她做什么，她不想让他停下来。

德拉科的另一只隔着上衣抓住她的胸部，揉捏着乳头。金妮呻吟起来，睁开眼睛，低头看着德拉科。他的呼吸很粗重，几乎在喘息。他舔着嘴唇，又捏了捏她的乳头，然后将手伸进她的发丝中，让她低头亲吻他。

他吻她的力道跟她骑在他手指上一样激烈。他轻咬她的嘴唇，她倒吸了一口气，他更用力地吻着她，舌头滑入了她的嘴里。金妮的手离开他的肩膀，捧住他的脸，加深了这个越来越狂热的吻。她从他的嘴里尝到了火焰威士忌，但是她十分专心，并没有介意这苦涩的味道。

他蜷起手指时，她的心揪紧了。德拉科埋在她头发里的手拽着她仰起头，好让他能啃咬吮吸她的脖子。金妮发出一声尖叫，发现自己夹着他的手指达到了高潮。

她沉浸在高潮余韵中，倒在了他身上。她在德拉科耳边喘着粗气，头靠在一边。她的高潮远比梦中强烈，她觉得浑身无力，但却很满足。德拉科将手指从她体内抽出时，她抗议地呻吟了一声。

快感开始消退后，取而代之的是羞愧。她挺直身体，躲闪着德拉科的目光。“不应该这样。”她盯着他的胸口说。“根本不应该这样。你喝多了——我，我不应该那样做。”

她匆忙地从他身上下来，但是他紧紧抓着她的屁股。“别。”他说。“给你——”他拿起放在旁边垫子上的魔杖。“施一道清醒咒；但是我向你保证，刚才的事情足以让我清醒了。”

金妮沉默地将他的魔杖拿在手中，注视着它。她觉得手中涌起了一种力量。这是她许久以来第一次拿魔杖，她想念这种感觉。她发现德拉科看着她的动作，在他将魔杖收回之前，她施了那道咒语。她看着德拉科逐渐清醒，握紧了魔杖，害怕他会将它拿回去。她被俘虏后，这是她第一次施魔法，她现在才意识到自己有多么想念它。

德拉科轻轻握住了她拿魔杖的手。“你想念它吧？”他问她。

金妮看着他，点了点头。“魔法对你我来说一样重要。”她说，“没有它，我的心里就好像有一个洞，什么也无法填补。”

德拉科看向魔杖，又让她拿了一会儿，然后从她手中拿走了它。他把魔杖放到一边，握住了她的手。“如果我告诉你，你可以再次使用魔法呢？”

金妮大吃一惊。“但是我不可以。”她说。“你说过我的魔杖像其他囚犯一样被折断了。你说过这是被禁止的。”

德拉科攥了攥她的手，让她安静下来。“如果你能再次使用魔法，你会做什么？”

“我什么都会做。”金妮立刻说。想到可以再次使用魔法，她的心跳得飞快。“你让我做什么都行，我会——”

看到德拉科的眼神，发觉身下逐渐胀大的东西，她停了下来。他一定也意识到她感觉到了，他的呼吸加快了。“马尔福。”她犹豫地说。“你要我做什么？”

德拉科抓住她的臀部，压向他的勃起。金妮惊叫一声，但立刻捂住了嘴。“我想让你别再克制自己。我们显然都想要对方，金妮，我不想再玩这些游戏了。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我不想要你，马尔福。”她说。

“我想让你别再那样叫我。”德拉科没有理会她的话。“我想让你叫我的名字，我也会这样叫你。”

金妮看着他。她只在梦中高潮的时候叫过一次他的名字。她想从他的腿上下来，但是他将她按了回去。“说。”他说，“说你会听我的话。”

她看着他有些凌乱的金发，看着他因为快感而雾蒙蒙的灰眼睛。她能感觉到他的勃起顶着她，她极力克制，才没摩擦他的下体。“我会听话。”

德拉科抓着她，又盯着她看了一会儿，然后松开了手。金妮小心翼翼地爬下来，尽量不碰到他，她站在地上，这才发现双腿在颤抖。她正要捡起被撕坏的内裤，却发觉德拉科看着她的一举一动，她把它踢到了沙发底下，火焰威士忌的空瓶子旁边。“你还没说你为什么喝酒。”

德拉科也看着酒瓶。“我做了一个梦。”他没有看她。

“与战争有关？”她问。

“是我在战争中失去的东西。”他说。他抬头看向她。“你为什么不去洗澡，然后和我一起吃早餐呢？”

他在对她发号施令，金妮很想瞪他，但她确实打算洗澡，她也需要一个离开的理由。她点点头，然后离开了，只剩他独自躺在沙发上，沉浸在自己的思绪中。

她一边洗澡，一边想着他的话，猜想着他在战争中能失去什么。在她看来，德拉科在战争中只有获利。他起初是一个弱小的年轻食死徒，连邓布利多都杀不了，然后变成了一个人人惧怕的男人。他赢得了尊重、权力、超出她认知的财富。但是，他失去了父母，不过据金妮所知，只有纳西莎的死亡对他有影响。他从不提起卢修斯。金妮甚至不知道他怎么死的，但她很庆幸他死了。

金妮拿过一块布，抹上肥皂，小心翼翼地洗着两腿之间。德拉科对她所做的事仍然令她感到酸痛，但是这种感觉很好。她所感受到的快感让她觉得这种酸痛很值得。回想起刚才发生的事情，德拉科所给予她的感觉，那种足以抹去她一开始感受到的愧疚和厌恶的快感，金妮的身体有些兴奋。她思考着她为什么会以这样的方式被德拉科所吸引，她得出的唯一结论就是那条项链。她看到项链之后，才亲吻了德拉科，然后梦见了他。她猜测上面是不是有一道依附咒语，是不是会将她与德拉科联系在一起，让她想和他发生关系。但是，她怀疑没有那样的咒语，她开始思考，她努力寻找借口，只是想逃避自己的内疚。

她觉得内疚，是因为她从没让哈利对她这样做。跟哈利在一起是不一样的。他们很纯洁，她的感情是基于校园爱恋。但是与德拉科在一起十分狂热，充满激情。对于哈利，她有许多情感，不想用性来毁掉它们，但是对于德拉科，她没有感情，对她来说，他碰她只会使她更加兴奋。她知道那只是快感，感情这么复杂的东西不必作为阻碍。

她关掉淋浴头，将浴巾裹在身上。她穿过房间走向衣帽间时，看了一眼床头柜上的相框。她的家人又对她挥着手，她的脸红了。要是他们知道他们的宝贝金妮刚刚做了什么。她立刻走了过去，急忙换上衣服。

她下楼吃早餐时，发现德拉科已经换好衣服，梳洗完毕。她走进房间，他抬头看向她，她红着脸看向了别处。她觉得很奇怪，他的手指在她体内做那种亲密的事情时，她都能直视他的眼睛，但她现在只觉得尴尬。

她坐了下来，将盘子装满食物，正要吃饭时，发现德拉科的盘子旁边有一个长盒子。“那是什么？”她问。

德拉科喝了一口茶。“我的承诺。”他说。“当然，假如你遵守你的承诺。如果我觉得你没有遵守承诺，我会把它拿走。”

金妮皱起了眉头。他的话毫无意义。她向他承诺，会叫他的名字，不再克制感情——可她没有感情可以克制。而他承诺给她魔法。金妮的叉子掉在了桌上。“马尔福，那不是我认为的东西吧？”

德拉科眯起了眼睛。“我还没把它给你，你就违约了。”

“我是说，德拉科。”她立刻说，希望他不要生气。“对不起，我是说德拉科。”

她的话似乎令德拉科缓和了。他将盒子拿在手里，盯着看了一会儿。他似乎想说些什么，但是犹豫之后，还是把盒子递给了她。

金妮以为她会接过来，打开盖子，但她只是将它拿在手里。她很害怕打开它，发现里面不是她想要的东西，她知道她会很失望。她深吸一口气，打开了盖子，喘息着抓住了里面的东西。

“是我的魔杖。”她轻声说。她睁大眼睛看着德拉科。“但是你说所有囚犯的魔杖都被折断了。你怎么——”

德拉科移开了目光。“他们抓住你时，我把它偷走了。”他说。“后来我就一直保管着它。”

金妮看着这根她十一岁起就拥有的魔杖，心跳得很快。因为德拉科做了这种事，冒了这种险，她知道他早就想要她作为奖赏了。这不只是一时痴迷，或者心血来潮。他计划着拥有她；他计划着最终得到她。

金妮握住魔杖，将它捧在胸前。她很久没有碰过它了。她觉得自己缺失的那部分回来了，她终于觉得完整了。“我——我不知道该说什么。”她说。

“有一些规矩。”德拉科说。“你不许对我使用魔杖，否则会有严重后果。我不需要重演蝙蝠精咒事件。”

如果金妮没有满心满眼都是她的魔杖，她一定会露出笑容。这是她去霍格沃茨时，父母送她的礼物。虽然他们经济很紧张，但是他们不知道魔杖的使用是否会因性别而产生差别，他们不想让她用哥哥的二手魔杖。他们送了她魔杖作为礼物，而不是可以带到学校的动物，这也是她拥有的最初几样新东西之一。

她抬起头，对他笑了。“谢谢你……德拉科。”

德拉科有些脸红，看向一旁。“别让任何人知道你有魔杖。”他说。“如果有人发现我给了凤凰社最后一个成员一根魔杖，我会受到严厉惩罚。”

金妮点了点头。她会格外小心——只要她不会再次失去她的魔杖。她把魔杖放在旁边的桌上，继续吃东西。她一边吃，一边笑眯眯地看着它。拿这个作为交换，她觉得德拉科对她的要求很公平。

她快吃完时，突然有了一个主意。“马尔——我是说，德拉科。”她说，“你有冥想盆吗？”

她与德拉科相处这么长时间，已经清楚如何解读他的肢体语言。听到她的问题，他绷紧身体，躲避着她的眼神。他不用回答，她就知道他有，但是他不想让她用。

“为什么这么问？”他说。

金妮抓住了魔杖。“既然我有了魔杖，我可以从自身提取记忆。我就能再次见到我的家人，我的朋友，还有——”

“还有波特。”德拉科吼道。“不行。这种事只会让你沉湎于过去，你现在应该释怀了。”

他从座位上站了起来，仿佛没有商量的余地了。金妮也站了起来，伸手抓住他的胳膊，拦住了他。“求求你，德拉科。”她说。她真讨厌自己乞求的样子。“就比你给我照片多一点点。我就是……我就是想最后见他们一次。或许如果我这样做，我就可以释怀了。”

德拉科沉默地看着她。金妮感觉到他的肌肉在她手中绷紧了。“如果我这样做，”他终于说道，“你再也不会提起他们的名字？你再也不会在这栋房子里提起波特的名字？”

金妮张开了嘴，但是她不知道该说什么。她知道德拉科讨厌她提起她所爱的人，但是，能跟别人谈起这些事，可以令她感到安慰。他们永远存在于她脑海的角落里，她有时会在不经意间脱口而出。如果她与他达成协议，却不小心提起他们，那可怎么办？德拉科到时会怎么做？

“我向你保证，你再也不会听到他们了。”她说。

她感觉到德拉科放松了，他点了点头。他轻轻拿走她的手，然后朝门口走去。“我十五分钟后来找你。”他说，“在这里等着。”

金妮看着他离开，脑海中涌起许多念头。他为什么把她留在这里，而不是直接带她去用冥想盆呢？她猜测着他是不是想隐藏什么东西——一段放在里面的记忆。金妮很想跟上他。他告诉她在这里等着。如果她耐心一些，就能达成所愿，可是她那该死的好奇心很快就淹没了她。她想知道德拉科要藏起来的是什么。

金妮还没能制止自己，她的脚就不由自主地走出了房间。她不知道她的计划是什么——她甚至不知道她要去哪里，或者德拉科可能去了哪里。就算她找到了正确的房间，然后呢？她要怎么暗中监视德拉科，然后在不被发现的情况下回到餐厅？

她走上楼梯，朝他的房间走去。据她回忆，她在那里照顾他时，并没有看见冥想盆，不过她当时也没有仔细看。她很快就走到了他的门口。她刚要开门，却看到远处走廊里有亮光。

金妮停了下来，看向前方。走廊尽头有一扇微微打开的门，里面透出了一道银色光线。金妮的心跳加快了，她慢慢朝那扇门走去，小心翼翼地不发出任何声响。

她走到门口，看向里面。房间很大，里面放着一张堆满纸的桌子、几个书架和玻璃柜。房间一侧有一个壁炉，德拉科站在房间后面的角落里，一个冥想盆旁边。她的心跳得很快——她知道她在哪里了。这是德拉科的书房，她不能踏足的房间。

她小心地避免碰到门把手，德拉科和她说过，它被施了魔咒，不许她进入。她微微推着门，让门缝再大一些，好让她看得更清楚。门发出了吱嘎声，她微微瑟缩，但是德拉科显然没有听到声音。金妮松了一口气，静静地站在那里看着他。他伸出魔杖，对冥想盆弯下了腰。冥想盆里发出的银光照亮了他的脸和金发。他将魔杖伸入盆中，慢慢提取出一缕记忆，把它放进手里的一个小瓶中。他这样做了几次，金妮越来越好奇了。她想知道他在隐瞒什么重要的事情，不能让她看到。

德拉科的魔杖突然停顿了，他看着冥想盆，伸出手，好像要触碰液体，进入回忆，但他立刻停了下来。他看了看四周，然后在金妮眼前触碰液体，进入了冥想盆。

金妮等到他完全进入冥想盆后，才犹豫着走进了书房——她知道德拉科听不见也看不见她，但是她不知道他会在他的记忆里待多久。她只想赶紧看一眼他在看什么。

她经过堆满羊皮纸的桌子，瞥到一本很像日记本的黑皮书，她打了个哆嗦。她此刻愿意付出任何代价，换取窥探德拉科思想的机会，可如果这意味着她必须拿起一本日记，那她不感兴趣。她拿过旁边的一张羊皮纸。上面是马尔福在法国南部一处地产的无聊信息。想到马尔福比她预想中要富有得多，金妮翻了个白眼。她拿起另一张羊皮纸，上面是西西里岛避暑别墅的信息，她烦躁地叹了口气，来到了桌子的另一边。

她推开椅子，忍住了想坐下来的冲动。她不能把时间浪费在偷偷翻找上，但是她觉得她必须这样做。她试着拉开一个抽屉，却发现它上了锁，阿拉霍洞开咒语也打不开它。金妮又试了两个抽屉，都没有成功，她越来越烦躁了。这是她发现德拉科·马尔福秘密的机会，可她却一无所获。

她正想去看冥想盆，这时，她发现桌上有一个相框。她拿起相框，却发现里面是空的，照片里的人此刻恰好不在。金妮看着背景——她认出了霍格沃茨的湖边。看上去是春天，巨乌贼的两只触手伸出了水面。粉色花朵随风摆动，浅蓝色的空中只有一朵云。金妮看着相框，露出了笑容。它令她想起了她在霍格沃茨的时光，她多么怀念啊。

冥想盆里传来响动，金妮惊惶地掉落了相框。她抬起头，看见银光闪动——德拉科要出来了。金妮立刻迈过破碎的相框，钻进了桌子底下，用胳膊抱住膝盖，使自己被完全遮住。她听见了德拉科的脚步声和一声叹息——他已经从冥想盆里出来了，她被困住了。

她屏住呼吸，等着他离开房间，但他似乎一动不动地站在原地，因为她没有听到任何声音。过了许久，她尽量保持不动，不发出声响。她思考着她要怎么脱身；如果她被发现了该怎么办。她真想知道他会不会惩罚她，或者夺走她的魔杖。金妮害怕地握紧了魔杖。她刚刚才得到它——她无法忍受与它再次分离。

德拉科的脚步声令金妮竖了起耳朵，但是，她发现他正朝她走过来时，她的心沉到了底。脚步声在桌旁停了下来，金妮微微探出脑袋，看到了他的黑色鞋头。“怎么……”她听见他喃喃道，接着，她看见他弯腰捡起她掉落的相框。他捡起碎玻璃，放回相框里，用魔杖指着它说：“恢复如初。”

相框恢复了原样。德拉科站了起来，金妮听见他把相框放回到桌上，然后走出了房间。金妮又等了几秒钟，才伸出脑袋看向四周。德拉科不在。她从桌子底下钻出来，想赶紧溜出去，她在桌旁停了下来。她看着相框，发现里面的人回来了。金妮看着对自己挥手的人，心沉了下去。

这是她的照片。

金妮用颤抖的手拿起相框，仔细地看着它。她现在知道背景为什么这么熟悉了——她六年级时让科林给自己拍了这张照片。她穿着校服，因为外面很热，她脱掉了长袍。金妮看着自己对镜头红了脸，然后露出了灿烂的笑容。厌恶在她的心中翻滚。这张照片在德拉科桌上放了多久，这个笑容就对他展露了多久。金妮把它放回到桌上，希望她从来没有碰过它。她的脑海很乱，但是她必须忍住呕吐的冲动，迈开双腿。此刻，她应该离开这个房间，然后再去应对她所看见的东西。

她跑出书房的门，很庆幸它还开着。她刚跑到她的房门口，就听见了上楼的脚步声。金妮溜进房间，跑进了浴室。她刚把门关上，背靠在上面，就听见卧室房门响起了敲门声。

“金妮？”她听见德拉科问，“你在里面吗？”

“我——我在。”她喘着气说。她用手捂着心脏，祈祷它能平静下来。

“你在里面干什么？”德拉科在门的另一边问道。“我和你说过在餐厅等我。”

金妮看了一眼马桶。“我觉得恶心。”她说。“我——我想是因为我吃的东西吧。”

德拉科没有回应。金妮握紧魔杖，屏住了呼吸。他知道她在说谎。他一定看见她躲在桌子下面，或者见到她不在餐厅，就知道她一直在书房。如果她没弄掉她的照片，就不会留下任何证据了。

“我会让菲利普斯给你送一些管胃的药。”德拉科终于答道。“如果你觉得好些了，还想使用冥想盆吗？”

金妮的心跳慢了下来。他相信她，或者至少接受了她的理由。她很清楚，但是德拉科就站在门的另一边，这是她脑海中冒出来的第一个念头。她相信，她一看到他，知道他多年以来一直拥有一张她的照片，她的表情一定会出卖她。他现在还想带她去用冥想盆，而她只想躲在浴室里避开他。

“我，”她说，停下来深吸了一口气。她知道她最终必须要面对他，可是她的脑海现在很乱。不管怎样，她仍然想见她的家人。或许她可以看看她与他同在学校时的一些记忆，看看他对她的迷恋是何时开始的。

因为这就是金妮的感觉。她开始猜想，她能在战争中活下来是不是巧合，德拉科把她作为奖赏要回来之前，他扮演了什么角色。

“嗯。”她最终说道，“好的，今晚吧。”

金妮没有听到回应，以为他已经走了，她跪在地上，捧着脑袋。她只想了解与德拉科有关的事情，结果她发现的所有事都与自己有关。她不知道她还能再承受多少。她颤抖地站起来，走向洗手池，用冷水洗了脸。她拿过毛巾，将脸擦干，然后朝门口走去。她要睡一会儿；在这种情况下，睡眠很有用。

她走到床边才发现，德拉科还在她的房间里。看见他坐在床边的一把椅子上，她差点叫出声，但她咬住了嘴唇。“你要干什么？”她问，极力不流露出害怕或惊讶。

德拉科站了起来，抚平长袍。“就是想确定你没事。”他说。他对她皱起了眉头。“你很苍白，让我摸摸你的额头。”

他伸出手来，金妮躲避了一下，他停了下来。他的眉头皱得更厉害了。他又要碰她的脸，但是金妮这回将脸转过去，绷紧了身体。

“你怎么回事？”他问。“你今早还在我身上，现在却受不了我碰你。”

金妮盯着她的床，努力保持呼吸平稳。她知道他会注意到她不一样了，但是她假装不了。她无法忘记她在他桌上看到的东西，他现在应该知道真相了。

德拉科往前走了一步。“你一直在浴室吗？”他问。“你什么时候离开餐厅的？”

金妮的心跳加快了；额头上也渗出了汗珠。“你离开后几分钟。”她说，仍然看着她的床。“你可以去问菲利普斯——她看见我往我的房间走了。”

谎言脱口而出。她现在真的觉得恶心了。如果德拉科那样做了——如果他去问家养小精灵呢？那他就会知道金妮说谎了，她一直在他的书房。

金妮偷偷看了一眼德拉科，发现他正在看着她。“不用，没必要。”他说。“我会让菲利普斯给你送药，不过我希望你恢复正常。”

金妮点了点头。正常意味着她在他身边不能心烦意乱。对他来说，正常或许意味着她必须像今早一样表现，但是她觉得她哪样都做不到。远远不行。

德拉科终于离开房间后，金妮倒在床上，觉得全身的力气都被抽干了。她躺了一会儿，然后翻身看向床头柜上的相框。她又有了新的疑问——德拉科拥有她的照片多久了？他怎么得到的？他想要她多久了？

金妮蜷缩起来，抱着她的一只枕头。她觉得找出真相确有必要，可她现在应付不了。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

德拉科离开她的房间后，菲利普斯很快就给她送来了魔药。金妮知道，在马尔福庄园，家养小精灵不能送药，她问为什么是她来。她很庆幸来的是家养小精灵，而不是德拉科，她也信任她，但是她记得菲利普斯非让她给德拉科送治疗的魔药。菲利普斯犹豫了一下，说没关系，主人已经检查过魔药没有下毒了。她将药瓶放到金妮嘴边，打断了她的问题。

喝完魔药后，看到她的照片摆在德拉科的桌上而导致难受的胃好多了，但她仍然没有安心。看到那种东西怎么能冷静呢？她记得她对科林说，这张照片对哈利具有怎样的意义。哈利死去那晚将它带在身上，所以德拉科才得到了它？但是，这就意味着伏地魔杀死哈利那晚，德拉科也在场，金妮不愿意去想。她无法想象自己亲吻了一个眼睁睁看着哈利被折磨和杀死的人。她知道，如果不是因为魔药，她又会觉得恶心了。

她在床上坐了一整天，一直等着德拉科出现。她知道她必须再见到他，他期望她恢复“正常”，这让她烦恼不安。一开始，她没有在意他把她当成奖赏要回来，因为她以为他会折磨她。她觉得这个想法很正常，而这才是不正常的。她可以承受痛苦，因为这是马尔福的正常行为。马尔福就应该这样对待韦斯莱。否则就不对，与许多事情相违背。他显然不打算折磨她时，她以为他变了，他偶尔对她很好时，就很容易忽视这些奇怪之处。甚至他们赤身裸体地亲吻时，金妮也忽视了她与敌人之间的亲密，而将其归结于简单的吸引。

但是，她在他的桌上发现了她的照片，这与她的想法背道而驰。照片象征着他对她的迷恋。这并不是她最初想的那样，是他的复仇和折磨。不只是马尔福拥有韦斯莱。不只是性吸引力。这一张照片向金妮表明，德拉科对她的感情不仅是想要她而已。她有一张家人的照片，是因为她在乎他们；她爱他们，想每天都能看到他们。那么对于德拉科来说，拥有一张她的照片只能意味着他的感情过界了，不过他不配拥有这样的感情。

金妮翻身看向她的家人。她记得她十岁的时候，在《预言家日报》上找到了一张哈利的照片。有一篇文章写他去了霍格沃茨，配了一张他和海格购物的照片。金妮剪下照片，把它放在床边，这样每天早晨醒来就能看见它了。她迫不及待地等罗恩回家，因为他给她写信，提到他和哈利是好朋友，甚至取笑她愚蠢的迷恋。可罗恩回家后，却拿这张照片嘲弄她，说这既诡异又反常。他说哈利是他最好的朋友，不应该遭受这种对待，然后从她那里拿走照片，撕掉了它。

多年以后，金妮明白了这样很奇怪，她的小女孩迷恋已经变成了痴迷。而现在，她看到了自己的照片，她觉得她正站在罗恩的角度，以一种方式来看待它——不安。她想回到书房，亲手撕掉它，但是她暂时没有力气。

有人敲门。她没有回应。她知道是谁，也知道有什么事，但她不想理他。德拉科没再敲门，她以为他已经放弃了，却听到了门打开的声音。

“我会将你的粗鲁归结为你正在生病。”她听见德拉科拖长声调说。她逼自己不要因为听到他的声音而绷紧身体，而是继续看着她的家人，寻求他们的支持，用以安慰自己。

她听见德拉科朝床边走来。“吃完药之后好点了吗？”德拉科问。

“嗯。”金妮靠在枕头上喃喃道。“好多了，谢谢。”她不知道还能说什么。她真想知道，在他生气或发现有什么不对劲之前，她能避开他的目光多久。

“冥想盆准备好了。”德拉科说。“我们最好吃晚饭前用，免得你吃晚饭又恶心。”

金妮看向窗外，发现似乎已经傍晚了。她这样在床上躺了多久？金妮最后看了一眼家人，然后松开枕头，坐了起来。她从床上爬下来，躲避着德拉科的目光，可她能感觉到他在看她。她走出房间，德拉科跟在她身后，她刚想走向书房，却又停了下来。她的心怦怦直跳，这次，她看向德拉科，想知道他有没有发现她刚才要走向一个她不应该知道地点的房间。

德拉科沉默地看了她一阵。“这边。”他带路穿过走廊。“小心别碰到门把手，否则你会受到电击。”

金妮点点头，跟在他身后。他们来到他的书房后，他为她打开了门，她想感谢他，却焦躁得说不出话。她走进房间，立刻看向那张桌子，寻找相框，却发现它不见了。她看向德拉科，发现他正在看她，她吓了一跳，移开了目光。

她看得出来，德拉科想说些什么，但是，他只是带着她走到了冥想盆旁。“我会让你看几个记忆，不过不能占用我太多时间。”他说。“而且我要和你一起。”

金妮立刻朝他看了过去。“你要和我一起是什么意思？”她问。“这是私人的——这是我的记忆！”

德拉科对她眯起眼睛。“你想不想看？”

金妮想对他叫嚷，让他知道她当然想，但是请他别插手她的事;可她只能瞪着他。“好吧。”她说，“但你可能不会喜欢你所看到的。”

德拉科也沉默地瞪着她，金妮开始搜集记忆。她想先看她的家人，她提取了与他们有关的最后一段记忆，放进冥想盆里。她抬头看向德拉科。“你准备好了吗？”

德拉科点点头，握住了她的手。他的触碰差点令金妮颤抖，她将手伸进液体，她和德拉科被吸进了盆里。

坠落了很久之后，她轻轻落在了一个小房间里。德拉科落到了她身旁，只不过他们现在没有拉着手。金妮不用看，就知道她在哪里。这是她在陋居的卧室，是这里被大火夷为平地的前一天晚上。

德拉科用胳膊肘轻轻推了推她，她看过去，发现他正看着角落里的床。金妮在那里发现了两个月前的自己。那时的她似乎更健康，仍然在家里生活，所有家人都还活着。

“这是我以为的时刻吧？”德拉科低声问她。

金妮点了点头。“伏地魔来的几个小时前。”她的声音有一瞬间的颤抖。

“你在这里做什么？”德拉科问。

金妮刚要回答，一只猫头鹰突然从窗户飞了进来。金妮看着自己跳下床，跑向猫头鹰，立刻把信从它的腿上解了下来。猫头鹰没有等待回复就离开了。

她感觉德拉科在旁边绷紧了身体。“是波特的信吗？”他问。

金妮皱着眉头，看自己读信。“我——我不记得了。”她说。“不可能是，因为我最后去了对角巷。”

金妮还没猜到这封信来自谁，罗恩就打开了门。见到活生生的他，金妮发出一声尖叫，想跑过去拥抱他，德拉科抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她。“他不是真的，金妮。”他在她耳边说。“记得吗？他死了。该死，我就知道这不是一个好主意。”

金妮试图挣脱德拉科，到她的哥哥身边，但是，她看着他和手里拿着信的金妮交谈，逐渐恢复了理智。德拉科说得对——这只是一段记忆。金妮不再挣扎，尝试着放慢心跳。她看到一个家人，就差点迷失——看到其他人，她能应付得了吗？金妮忙着摆脱思绪，这时，她看到罗恩想从自己手里把信拿过来。

“别这样，罗恩！”金妮说。“妈妈说过不许看我的信吧？”

罗恩又试着抢信，但金妮把信塞进了裤子里，罗恩做了个鬼脸。“你可真成熟，金。”他噘着嘴说。“妈妈一定没注意你一周收了多少封信。我们处于战争之中，金。你不能这样和哈利交流。太冒险了。”

“不是哈利的信。”金妮说。“是卢娜。她等会想在对角巷见我。”

“不行。”罗恩抱着胳膊说。“你知道妈妈不会让你单独外出。”

金妮看到自己开口想反驳，这时，两个人把脑袋伸了进来。是弗雷德和乔治，金妮感觉德拉科抓紧了她的胳膊。

“妈妈让下楼帮她摆桌。”弗雷德说。“你们两个。”

罗恩看向弗雷德，指着金妮。“她觉得她能去对角巷！”

乔治笑了起来。“不错，金。你真的不清她楚妈妈不喜欢这个主意吗。”

“如果我们和你一起去，你或许就能去了。”弗雷德说。“妈妈不会让你单独去。这太冒险了。”

金妮瞪着三个男孩。“不，你们不能跟来，我自己行。我上周还去采买食物了！”

“因为那是大中午。”弗雷德指出。“我们本来应该有人跟你去，但是我们都有任务。”

金妮正要朝他们叫嚷，但是莫丽喊他们下楼准备晚餐。金妮瞪了哥哥们一眼，从他们身边走了过去，金妮和德拉科也只能跟上。

他们下楼时，金妮发现德拉科打量着四周。他们走进家具不配套的狭小起居室，金妮知道他在想什么。不过谢天谢地，德拉科什么也没说，他发现她在看他，对她扬起了眉毛。“怎么了？”他问。

他们恰好在此时走进热闹的厨房，金妮就没有回答他。罗恩、弗雷德和乔治跟在金妮身后进了厨房，看见她的家人都在一个房间里，她的心都要碎了。她看见父母在炉子上做晚餐，比尔和查理在摆放盘子。甚至珀西都在帮忙把面包从柜子里拿出来。金妮感觉到德拉科抓住了她的肩膀，她这才意识到她在哭。

“如果你愿意，我们可以离开。”德拉科对她说。“也许我们应该——我觉得对你来说已经够了。”

金妮摇着脑袋，擦掉了眼泪。“不，我需要看。”她说。“我需要看到他们——我想念他们。”

德拉科没说话，但他没有放开她。金妮又看向了她的家人。

“你要去对角巷？”莫丽对站在罗恩和双胞胎之间的金妮说。莫丽指着双胞胎，“你们两个去放银器。”

“就去一个小时左右。”金妮说。“卢娜让猫头鹰给我送信，说她想和我一起吃晚饭。我很久都没见她了，妈妈。”

莫丽继续搅拌着炖菜。“那就让她过来。我们会给她留位置。”

“可这是给她过生日。”金妮立刻说。“她还要帮她爸采访餐馆老板。”

亚瑟一边切鸡，一边抬起了头。“我不知道，金。那里两个星期前还发生了一场袭击——”

“我上周去了也没事。”金妮立刻说。“我要回家时会给你们派猫头鹰，这样你们就知道我几点到家了。”

金妮看着自己，然后看向德拉科。“真奇怪。”她皱着眉头说。“我不记得对角巷的事了。我就记得现在，还有回来的时候。”

“一定是因为打击。”德拉科说。他看了看房间。“看到这一切都毁灭了……我可能也会忘记我做了什么。”他又看向金妮。“你为什么选择这段记忆？你似乎大部分时间都在和家人争吵，我相信你有比这更好的记忆。”

金妮耸了耸肩。“我想见到我最后记得的他们。”她看着她的家人，温柔地笑了。“虽然我们吵架，但我很爱他们。”

德拉科攥了攥她的肩膀，好像要安慰她，金妮也乐于接受。她看到自己从衣架上拿过一件斗篷披在身上，与爸妈吻别，朝哥哥们挥手，她又哭了起来。如果她知道那是她最后一次见到他们，她一定会再次拥抱所有人。但是，如果她知道他们那天晚上都会死，金妮不知道她会不会留下来。

金妮看着自己走向门口，她知道，他们必须跟上去，或离开这段记忆。金妮没有理会自己，而是继续看着她的家人，记住每一个与他们有关的最后细节。罗恩瞪着金妮，弗雷德和乔治在用两把餐刀击剑。比尔和查理对他们哈哈大笑，甚至珀西都笑了，虽然他极力保持着严肃的表情。

看到珀西，一个可怕的想法令她的心沉了下去。甚至战争开始之后，珀西也一直与家人疏远。但是，是金妮说服他回家的；她恳求他回家，哪怕只是吃一顿饭。她和他说明了家人在必要时的重要性，他们都很需要对方。

金妮用手捂住了嘴；她觉得她要吐了。“不。”她喃喃道。“哦，梅林，不。”

德拉科将她转了过来。“怎么了？”他问，想看看她的脸。“你想吐？”

金妮微弱地点了点头，德拉科拿出了魔杖。他们立刻从她的记忆回到了他的书房。他们刚站在地板上，金妮就跪倒在地，用手捂住了脸。

“我害死了他。”她哭着说。“都怪我害死了他。”

德拉科在她面前跪下，想将她的手拿到一边，但是她没有动。“你在说什么？”他说。“金妮，你知道这不怪你。你留下也阻止不了黑魔王。”

金妮摇了摇头，发出一声抽泣。“是我让珀西那晚回家吃饭。”她说。“他——他在魔法部一直很忙，但是我派猫头鹰给他，告诉他我们需要他回来。”金妮抬头看着德拉科。“我把他叫回来之后就离开了。我留下他送死了。”

德拉科立刻摇了摇头。“可是如果你留下来，你也会死。”他说。

“如果他死前会这样想呢？”金妮继续说。“他身边所有人都被杀害，如果他知道他没听我的话就会安全呢？”她浑身颤抖，又发出一声抽泣。

她还没反应过来，德拉科就将她抱进了怀里。她将脸埋在他的长袍里，他的胳膊保护着她摇摇欲坠的身体，她不在乎了。她不在乎他的书桌上有一张她的照片。她不在乎他对她有种深深的痴迷，她不在乎他正在碰她。她只能屈从于他带给她的安全感，就这么大哭一场。

他抱住她颤抖的身体，金妮拼命抓着他的长袍。她以为她能应对再次见到她的家人。她可以每天看他们的照片；记忆为何如此不一样？她开始后悔选择了那个记忆。如果不是他们被害的那个晚上，会更容易一些吗？那晚离开家人的愧疚令她又流出了新的泪水。德拉科说得对——如果她留下来，她也会死，可这样一来，她的家庭就完整了，就像她对珀西说的那样。

她的心里突然冒出了一些念头。疑问涌入她的脑海，那是他们死后，她从没想到要问的问题，而这全部指向抱着她的那个人。

金妮松开德拉科的长袍，微微后退，看着他的眼睛。“你知道吗？”她问。“你知道我的家人要死吗？”

德拉科沉默地看着她。他放开了她，让她觉得软弱无助。“真的重要吗？”他最终说道。

金妮打着哆嗦，他的问题令她知道了答案。她吸了口气，让自己不要再哭了。“回答问题，德拉科。你知道我的家人那晚会被杀害？知道我也会死吗？”

这次，德拉科躲闪着她的目光，他逃避的眼神确定了她心中的恐惧。她早就应该想到，或许她在马尔福庄园的第一天晚上，她得知是他害得哈利被俘和死亡时就应该想到。还有不久之前，她听说他杀了赫敏，他可能还折磨或杀害了许多她所爱的人。

她的悲伤和愧疚立刻被愤怒取而代之。她生命中的一切都被毁了，而德拉科一直与死亡和毁灭相伴相随。他说他赢得她是为了折磨她，也许他说得没错，因为此时此刻，与这个毁掉她爱的所有人的人如此靠近，让她生不如死。她的身体因为愤怒而颤抖；她将手握成拳头，瞪着德拉科。他一定感觉到了，因为他终于看向了她的脸。

“金妮——”

金妮扬起手，打了他一巴掌。他的脸偏到了一边，她看见他震惊的表情和通红的脸颊，知道她伤害了他，但是这不够。一巴掌不足以让他感受到他让她遭受的每一点痛苦。金妮一遍又一遍地用拳头捶打着他的胸膛。她想对他尖叫；她想告诉他自己有多恨他。可她只能伤害他，而她从中得不到一点宽慰。

她打得疲累了，这才发觉他没有阻止她。他没有用手将她推开，或试图挡住她的拳头。他只是跪在那里，一言不发地承受着她给予的一切。当她意识到，再多的捶打和巴掌也不能让事态变好，眼泪又落了下来。她感觉到德拉科又将她抱进怀里，她只能放弃挣扎，趴在了他的胸前。

她紧紧抓着他，哭声逐渐消失。她为他所做的事情而憎恨他，她为从他身上寻求安慰而憎恨自己，可她只有他了。他让她身边的人都死了，让她只有他了。

眼泪渐渐止住了。金妮在他的长袍中吸了吸鼻子，发现她的眼泪把它洇湿了。她知道自己已经没事，或者至少比刚才好多了，就放开了德拉科。他也松开了她，看着她擦着眼睛和潮湿的脸颊。他的沉默令她紧张，但她同时也欣然接受。

她还没来得及感到尴尬，德拉科就站了起来，对她伸出手。她握住了他的手，他们都站起来后，金妮看向了冥想盆。“我还想看一段记忆。”

德拉科摇了摇头。“不行。你今天已经受够了。”

“所以再看一些也不是坏事。”金妮说。“我就是……我需要宣泄出来。我见到了我的家人，这比我想象中更令人撕心裂肺，但我仍然见到了他们，也接受我不会再见到他们了。我觉得就算我想，我也见不到了，尽管很难，可这就是我的结局了。”她停下来，吸了口气。“我需要见到最后一个人，然后我会保证，我再也不会靠近冥想盆一步了。”

德拉科凝视着她，然后回到了盆边。“你会保证？”他问。“而且再也不会提起他们的名字？”

金妮咬着嘴唇，但还是点了点头。“我只是需要做这一件事。然后就结束了。”

德拉科盯着冥想盆，沉默半晌，然后叹了口气。“那就做吧。但是我不希望是另一段与你家人有关的记忆。我觉得你承受不了了。”

金妮点点头，走到冥想盆前。她将魔杖尖放在太阳穴上，思考了一阵，抽出一缕银丝，将它放进盆中。德拉科还没机会看到它是什么，她就抓住他的胳膊，触碰了液体。

他们落到了一个通风良好的黑暗房间。有水的味道，但是据金妮所知，周围没有水。德拉科用手摸索着她的胳膊，想找到她。“我们在哪里？”他问。

金妮正要开口回答，一个小火坑里燃起了火，照亮了房间，或者说照亮了这个狭小的房间。房间里有一张单人床和上面铺满羊皮纸的书桌。墙上挂着地图，但是墙壁引起了金妮的注意。它不是墙纸或典型的墙体材料——这是一个洞穴。

她发现德拉科环顾四周，然后抬头看了看洞顶。“我们在一个洞穴里。”他看到了床，用手指着它。“有床。洞穴里怎么会有床？”

但是金妮没有理他，因为他的问题很快就会得到解答。这时，两个人走进了房间，他们的影子映在墙上。她看到德拉科认出这两个人，绷紧了身体，她也强打起精神。见到哈利和与上段记忆差不多的自己，她抱紧了胳膊。

“你不应该来这里，金。”哈利说，带着她走向书桌。他翻动着几张纸，然后坐在了椅子里。看到他疲惫而病恹恹的样子，金妮和记忆中的她都皱起了眉头。他的脸很苍白，眼下乌青一片，他还是那么瘦。

金妮在床上坐了下来。“你来这之后，我就没见过你。”她说。“我知道罗恩和赫敏之前来过，所以别跟我来这套。”

“可罗恩和赫敏不是单独来的。”哈利说。“如果出了什么事——”

“不会。”金妮说。“哈利，你其实就在陋居的后院。如果我愿意，我可以每天晚上来见你。单独待在这里对你没好处。”金妮停下来，看了看房间。“我不喜欢这里——你怎么受得了？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“你爸装饰之后，就没那么糟糕了。而且你妈发现了一个好咒语，能防止蝙蝠出来。”

金妮跳下床，朝哈利走过去，跪在他的面前。她握住他的手，眉头皱得更紧了。“你为什么不能和我们一起待在陋居？你知道我们都会做你的保密人。”

哈利绷紧身体，松开金妮的手，站了起来。他大步穿过房间，然后转了过来。“你知道我不相信保密人，金。”他说。“经历我父母的事之后就不信了。”

金妮站了起来，看着他踱步。“但是如果你偶尔来吃晚餐——”

哈利停下来，摇了摇头。“太危险了。你不记得我上次和别人在一起发生了什么吗？他们死了。纳威因为和我在一起而死了。”

“那是纳威选择的冒险。”金妮说。“他们反正都要杀他，哈利。凤凰社所有成员都和你一样，是他们的目标。”

听到她的话，哈利只是摇了摇头。他看着四周，然后又看向了她。“你不应该在这里。”他说。“我不能冒险。我不能冒险——”

金妮走到他身边，用亲吻让他闭了嘴。金妮察觉到身边的德拉科绷直了身体，哈利进入房间后，她头一次看向德拉科。他面无表情，但是她看到了他通红的脸颊和眼中的怒火。金妮低下头，发现他握成拳头的双手在颤抖。她想要触碰他，告诉他没关系，但是，他让她受了那么多伤害，她知道这是她能以牙还牙的唯一方法。他已经伤害过她；现在轮到她了。

她看向那两个人，发现金妮放开了他。只是一个简单的吻，她知道能让他安静下来。这似乎起了作用，哈利吸了一口气，身体放松了。他甚至轻轻笑了笑。“我需要这样。”他说。

金妮也对他报以微笑，然后抱住了他。“我想你，哈利。”她将脸埋在他的颈中，声音有些沉闷。她放开他，看着他的脸。“你要在这里待多久？”

哈利将手放在她的臀部，耸了耸肩。“等我想出新战术。我现在做什么都没用。战斗令我越来越虚弱，而伏地魔越来越强大。”哈利叹了口气，“我希望莱姆斯还在。他总是能想出许多计划。”

“我上周去了他的坟墓。”金妮说，“他和其他人的。”哈利张开了嘴，但金妮将手指放在他的嘴唇上。“罗恩和我一起去的，别担心。”

哈利点了点头，接下来，令两个金妮都感到惊讶的是，他吻了吻放在他唇上的手指。

“哈利，我——”金妮说，抽回了手指。但是她还没来得及说什么，哈利就将她抱进怀里，用力亲吻着她。

“够了。”德拉科在她身边吼道。他抓着金妮的胳膊。“我们现在就离开。”

金妮对他拉下了脸。“我们不走。”她说，将目光从那对亲吻的恋人身上移开了。“我还没看完。”

“如果你觉得我会站在这里，看你和波特上床——”

“嫉妒了？”金妮嘶嘶地说。她睁大了眼睛。她还没想清楚自己在暗示什么，事情就水落石出了：他确实对她有感觉，或者至少他对她的欲望足以让他因为眼前的一幕而发疯。

这一定击中了德拉科的要害，因为他更紧地攥住她，满脸通红。“我为什么要嫉妒我已经拥有的东西？”

金妮瞪着他，把胳膊从他手中挣脱出来。“别碰我。”她叫道。“我们约好看完这个记忆，然后我再也不会看或提起哈利了。我还没准备离开，所以忍着。”

德拉科又想抓住她的胳膊，但金妮将他的手打到了一边。德拉科缩回手，这次朝她伸出了两只手。金妮想推开他，可他用两条胳膊紧紧抱住了她。金妮扭动着，试图挣脱。“马尔福，放开我。”她说，觉得喘不过气了。“你不能让我走。”

“我可以做我想做的任何事。”德拉科在她耳边嘶嘶说道，他们的脸现在贴得很近。“你似乎已经忘了这里谁做主，如果你认为你能对我发号施令——”

“哈利，不。”

金妮和德拉科都停了下来，困惑地看着对方，然后一起转头看向已经移到床上的一对爱侣。金妮躺在床上，头发有些凌乱，哈利趴在她身上，呼吸粗重。

“什么？”哈利问，然后又俯身亲吻她，但金妮将头别到了一边。

“我说我做不到。”她说。她想坐起来，但哈利一直压着她。“我不能做你想做的事。”

“但是，金，”哈利说。“你知道我们等了多久吗？你知道我想要多久了吗……我想要……”哈利红着脸说，声音逐渐低了下来。

金妮这回坐了起来，将哈利推到一边。她用手理着头发，避开了他的目光。“对不起，我做不到。”她说。

哈利一定意识到了自己的失败，因为他耷拉着肩膀，坐在了金妮旁边。“没关系。”他说，但他的声音听上去并不是这样。他握住她的手。“或许等战争之后，等一切都结束之后？”

金妮看着自己面无表情地点了点头。她回过头，发现德拉科在看她，而不是床上的那两个人。他拿出魔杖，他们回到了书房。

他们落到地上之后，德拉科放开了金妮，但是他一直站在她面前。“你从来没和我说过，波特试图和你发生关系。”他说。“你说你们没做，我还以为波特又做了圣人。”

金妮红着脸移开了目光。“发生了什么真的重要吗？”她说。她想走开，但德拉科抓住了她的胳膊。

“你为什么不和波特上床？”德拉科低声问道。

金妮挣扎着，可德拉科牢牢地抓着她。“我没准备好。”她说。“并不是所有女孩都会跳到床上，可以吗？”

“哪怕你随时可能会死？”德拉科问。“或者他会死？你为什么不想在他死前拥有他？”

“德拉科，放手——”

“你在隐瞒什么。”他说。“你和波特到底怎么回事？”

金妮瞪着他。“没什么好隐瞒的。我就是不想——”

“不想和你从小爱着的男人上床？”德拉科打断了她。“对，这样很合理，尤其是因为你特别愿意和我上床。”

如果可以的话，金妮准会打他一巴掌。“你什么也不知道。”她嘶嘶地说。“你不知道做他的女朋友是什么样，和大难不死的男孩在一起是什么样。人们期望着——我的家人设想着——可我就是做不了那件事。我做不到。”

“哪怕他一直求你？金妮，让打败黑魔王的人求你跟他上床，然后你拒绝了他，那是什么感觉？”

“德拉科，快放开我。”

“你一开始就知道你能控制他吗？”德拉科咄咄逼人地说。“你不把他可能在死前体会到的唯一好处给他，你喜欢这样吗？”

泪水刺痛了她的眼睛，但是她强忍着不要哭出来。“我说了不是那样！”她叫道。“不是那样，你放开我。我说放开我，该死！”

“那是什么样？”德拉科吼道。“什么样，金妮？你和波特到底怎么回事，你都不让他随心所欲地碰你？”

“我不爱他！”金妮叫道，泪如泉涌。“我像爱哥哥一样爱他，但不是那样的！我就是……我就是做不到。”

德拉科放开了她，凝视着她。“我早就知道。”他说。金妮羞愧地捂着脸，哭了起来。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

金妮盯着盘子里的烤鸭，但是她不饿。其实她想到食物就觉得恶心。她看向德拉科，他正在优雅地吃东西。经历了刚才的事情后，他怎么能有胃口？他刚刚发现，她不像大家认为的那样爱哈利，他的回应就是吃东西？

金妮没有拿叉子，而是端起酒杯，希望可以舒缓她的神经。她此刻几欲发狂；她的思绪很乱，浑身发抖，她只能喝酒，看着德拉科吃饭。他甚至没有抬头看她；他只是吃着食物，仿佛她不在同一个房间。

他的沉默激怒了她。她以为这个新闻会让他快活地跳起来，但他一直面无表情。她以为她一直没让哈利碰她的原因会让德拉科兴致盎然，但他甚至没碰她。她吐露了可怕的秘密后，在他的书房里嚎啕大哭，他只是看着她，然后说该吃晚饭了，仿佛什么都没发生。

金妮用力握紧玻璃杯，喝下红酒。她极度神经质，而德拉科对于这件事的冷漠态度对她毫无助益。他怎么能忽略用哈利取笑或伤害她的好机会呢？他其实可以把这当成他的胜利；哈利最终将一切都输给了他，甚至是金妮。可他什么都没说。

金妮喝光了酒，将杯子放在桌上，让它自动倒满，然后又将酒杯放到嘴边，品尝甜美的液体。她谴责过德拉科喝酒，但她开始明白他为什么这样做了。这样她就有事可做，而不用看着德拉科。他的目光之前总是落在她身上，而现在轮到她盯着他了。金妮差点笑起来——真是风水轮流转。

她开始喝第三杯酒时，德拉科对他的酒杯伸出了手。他慢慢地喝着酒，迅速瞄了她一眼，她几乎没发现。金妮火冒三丈，在酒精的帮助下，愤怒立刻将紧张取而代之。他为什么都不看她？真相水落石出，她令他厌恶了？知道她说谎会令他烦恼吗？他病态地迷恋着她，可她觉得她才是受到指责的那个人。

他怎么敢指责她；他只知道部分真相。他没给她时间解释，她为什么做哈利的女朋友和假装爱着他。她有自己的原因；她有自己的正当理由。她每次和哈利在一起时，都会在脑海里想上一遍又一遍。如今，这已经不再是秘密，她觉得也应该把整个故事讲出来，但是观众只对他想看的东西感兴趣。而且金妮觉得无论她此刻对德拉科说什么，他都会用那双灰眼睛指责她。他会盯着她，仿佛她很肮脏；他会对她吼叫，仿佛他不敢相信他想要她。他再也不会像之前那样需要她了。

这个念头让她喝光了第三杯酒。她觉得脑袋轻飘飘的，脸也很烫。她盯着手里的酒杯，发现必须集中精神才能清晰地思考。她试图记起她上次吃东西是什么时候，空腹过量饮酒可不好。但是她现在不在乎。

德拉科将盘子推到一边，吸引了她的注意。她看着他用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴唇。金妮很生气；他这样都很完美。与他有关的一切都是完美的——他的外表，他的头发，甚至他的衣着。他的动作十分优雅，他从不把食物掉到桌上。金妮低头看向他的盘子，发现他吃剩的食物仍然保持原位，没有混在一起。这一切都让她恶心。

巧克力奶酪蛋糕被送上来时，她在喝第四杯酒。一个家养小精灵给他们的蛋糕分别淋上甜莓酒，她的胃一阵痉挛。金妮看着她满满的盘子被拿走，换上了甜点，虽然食物看上去很美味，但她此刻想避开能消除身体嗡嗡声的任何东西。如果不是这样太粗鲁，她真想推开盘子，她真想知道做些粗鲁的事会不会引起德拉科的关注。或许不会。

她看着德拉科小口地吃着奶酪蛋糕，一点碎屑都没沾到嘴唇上。她发现他绷紧肩膀，知道他发现了她在看他，不过他可能早就感受到了。金妮喝着酒，突然觉得自己像个讨厌鬼，想移开目光，却发现她做不到。这个男人迷住了她，她为此而憎恨他。

她等着他吃完甜点，因为她知道，接下来他就必须面对她了。等他吃完东西，他就必须理会她。然后她会把她的故事告诉他。她会告诉他，她为什么那样对哈利，她为什么对她的朋友和家人说谎。她必须让他知道；她必须让他知道她为什么这样做，否则她觉得她会撕裂。但最重要的是，她想让他的目光再次落到她身上。她想让他像之前那样看她，因为只有这样，她才知道她那样对待哈利没错。如果德拉科能再次用渴望的眼神看着她，她会知道她仍然被需要，并不是孤零零一个人在这个世界上。

见到他推开盘子，她的心提了起来。她放下酒杯，一动不动地坐在那里，等着他看向她。可他没有——他推开椅子，旁若无人地站了起来。

金妮见状，也站了起来，突然的动作令她摇摇晃晃，但是德拉科没有看她。他朝门口走去，仿佛他的餐厅里没有一个微醺的女人。金妮拖着脚步跟在他身后。她之前一直保持沉默，但是现在不会了。

“你要去哪儿？”金妮叫道。她能听出自己声音中的怒火，很庆幸她依然口齿清晰。她怀疑如果她说不明白话，就不能向他表明她的意思了。

她等着他停下脚步回应她，但令她生气的是，他继续朝楼梯走去。“去我的房间，韦斯莱。你为什么不也去睡觉？今天对我们俩来说都是漫长的一天。”

金妮停了下来，目瞪口呆地看着他爬上楼梯。他刚才叫她什么？他怎么叫了她的姓氏？惊讶褪去后，德拉科已经不见了。金妮又觉得火冒三丈，朝他追了上去。如果他觉得他能从她身边溜走，就太想当然了。

她冲上楼梯，心脏跳得很快，但她没有多做理会。她的腿好像也随着每一个动作而发出抗议。她的身体似乎想听从德拉科的话，找个地方睡觉。她开始后悔喝了太多酒，可现在也没用了。她现在只想去见德拉科。

她走向他的房间，无视了他不让她进入他房间的警告，直接闯了进去。“如果你觉得你能——”

金妮停了下来，盯着面前的德拉科。他正把上衣拽过头顶，露出了赤裸的腹部。金妮看着他结实的肌肉，脸立刻红了，她抬头看向德拉科，发现他也在看她，上衣将脱未脱。

似乎过了许久，他才把衣服彻底脱了下来。他将衣服扔到一边，踢掉鞋子。“你在这里做什么？”

金妮紧紧闭起眼睛，然后再次睁开，希望能抹去脑海中他的结实身体。“你为什么不理我？”她问，逼自己看着他的脸，而不是身体。

德拉科坐在一把椅子上，弯腰脱掉袜子。“我没有不理你，韦斯莱。”他将袜子团成球，和其他衣服扔到了一起。

“有！”金妮叫道。她又觉得十分愤怒。“就有，你刚才叫我韦斯莱。你为什么不叫我的名字？”

德拉科靠在椅子上，没看她的脸，而是观察着指甲。“你为什么在乎我怎么叫你？我以为你不喜欢我叫你金妮。”

“对，可是之前也没能阻止你，不是吗？”金妮说。“你表现得不一样了，我不喜欢。”

德拉科从椅子上站起来，经过她身边，走向衣帽间。“我想怎么表现就怎么表现。”他进了衣帽间里，回头说道。“我不明白你为什么在乎这个，韦斯莱。我觉得你会很喜欢我不理你。”

他穿着一条灰色宽松裤子走出衣帽间。她看着他的身体，脸颊滚烫，浑身发麻。“不是。”她停了下来。她的声音越来越小，怒火也消失了。“不是这样的。”她摇了摇头，整理着思绪。她不打算因为德拉科没穿上衣就失去自己的立场。这个念头突然令她困扰。“你为什么总是不穿上衣晃来晃去？”她叫道。

德拉科终于抬头看向了她，她觉得有那么一瞬间，他看上去很想笑。“不喜欢吗，韦斯莱？那就出去。我甚至不知道你为什么在这里。”

他又从她身边经过，往床边走去，但是，他还没来得及躲进被里，金妮就抓住他的胳膊，拦住了他。“是因为我说的与哈利有关的那些话吗？”

德拉科停顿了一下，然后又朝前走去。“我不在乎你有没有欺骗波特。”

“那你为什么不看我？”

德拉科没有讽刺她，只是保持沉默。金妮感觉他绷紧了肌肉，以为他要推开她，他却看向了她。他专注地看着她的眼睛，她感觉一股热流涌过她的身体。她觉得膝盖发软，但并不是因为情爱。他眼中的强烈情感让她害怕。

但是她没有放开他。“你不想要我了，对吗？”她不想开门见山，可话就这么说了出来。她甚至不知道她为什么和他说话；她为什么会在乎。“你想要我只是因为你觉得哈利拥有我——你想要我只是因为你嫉妒他。不过你现在知道真相了，哈利根本没有拥有过我，你就不想和我有任何关系了。”

她发现德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏，仿佛他在做深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。如果他没看她，金妮一定会露出坏笑——她惹恼他了。“我以为知道我从没爱过他，你会很高兴。我以为得知我背叛了你最恨的人，你会很兴奋。”

“那是你想要的吗？”德拉科终于说话了。

金妮望着他。她再也不知道她想要什么了。事情之前还讲得通——她能假装爱着哈利，将德拉科拒之千里，可是真相现已水落石出，她觉得抗争更难了。她想要什么？她看着他的眼睛，然后将目光落在他柔软的嘴唇上。他对她失去兴趣，她应该放心才是，可她只觉得空虚。她想再次被人需要。她所爱和在乎的人都死了；这个世上没有人会爱她或承认她的存在。没有人，除了她面前的这个男人。她必须要在也永远失去他之前，把他找回来。

他们又对视许久，然后她上前吻了他。

她能感觉到，她的触碰令德拉科绷紧了身体，但她一直亲吻着他。他的嘴唇没动，这是一个冰冷的吻。她意识到了这个吻有多么尴尬，没有感情，可这也令她吻得更用力了。她松开德拉科的胳膊，紧紧地搂着他的脖子。她想拥有他；她想让他拥有她。她想被人需要。

可德拉科一动不动，胳膊垂在身体两侧，嘴唇也没有回应，金妮睁开眼睛，发现他低头看着她，看着她所做的事情。她突然明白了她在做什么，她在对一个马尔福投怀送抱，而这只是因为她不想孤零零一个人。她立刻向后退去，倒吸了一口气。“对不起。”她喃喃道，用手捂住了嘴。她甚至不知道她为什么道歉——什么都失去意义了。“我不应该那样做——我不应该——”

她现在既困惑又尴尬。德拉科面无表情地看着她，她觉得她要崩溃了。他想到了她刚才是对他投怀送抱吗？她等不及知道答案了。她不再看他，从他的房间跑回了自己的房间。

她关上门，喘着粗气，不过并不是因为奔跑。她要哭了，可她知道，她今天已经哭够了。她想坐在床上，整理思绪，但是她的家人会看着她，她甚至不敢看他们。她不敢再看他们的眼睛——她几乎无法面对自己。她看了一眼浴室的门，匆匆跑了进去。她打开热水龙头，想烫一烫全身，除去体内的污秽。她刚才真的对一个马尔福投怀送抱了？她之前发现德拉科确实想要她，不是还很厌恶吗？他不想要她了，他不会迷恋而对她紧追不舍了，她不是应该高兴吗？

金妮脱掉衣服，站在淋浴头下，几乎没有发觉热水弄疼了她的皮肤。她想淹死自己；她刚才做了那种事，她没法再面对自己了。尤其是德拉科——她对他投怀送抱之后，如何还能与他对视。她的心跳停了停——他不想要她了，如果他要把她送回监狱呢？他现在知道她多么可怕和卑鄙，她对他还有什么用处呢？

金妮用胳膊紧紧抱着赤裸的身体。就像又有人死了。她感觉好像别人都死了，只留下她一个人，也带走了她的快乐；又剩下她一个人了。但是，她这次回到监狱，该轮到她死了。这个世界再也没人会利用她，她要死了。

她站在淋浴房里，等着热水用光，但是水一直在流。她过了一会儿才发现，水龙头可能被施了咒语，她只好用手把水关掉，这时，她才在水汽中发现，高温烫红了她的皮肤。红色与她左腕上的疤很相配，这是她直到如今还不愿看的东西。

她靠在淋浴间的墙上，盯着那道疤。她在马尔福庄园得到重新生活的机会后，就小心翼翼地不去看她的手腕和它代表的意义。在她重建人生的过程中，她甚至差点忘了这道疤。她全身心地成长和生活，尝试着放下过去，几乎忘了她曾经试图自杀。

金妮停了下来——不，不是试图自杀。不是那样的——她从来不是那种人。她有她的原因，就像她不爱哈利，却和哈利在一起那样。她的理由或许不正确，可是有其道理，这似乎是唯一合理的做法。

金妮走出淋浴间，拿了一条毛巾。她很庆幸镜子上有水汽，因为她不想看到自己。厌恶、羞愧和其他消极情绪都积聚在她体内，她不知道自己还能再承受多少。

~*~

她好像回到了刚来马尔福庄园的时候。她躲着德拉科，只不过她这次在秘密花园消磨时间，而不是图书室。图书室只会让她想起她刚开始避开德拉科的时候，她不愿意想到他。她爬过地道，看着花朵和柳树，想起了德拉科第一次带她来这里时，他的友善举止与平时格外不同。但是，她依然很庆幸，她在玫瑰和郁金香花丛中待了一会儿，发现这样会让她更轻松地忘掉金发男人和她对他做的事。

菲利普斯已经知道要来花园找她，家养小精灵会把金妮的饭送到这里。金妮可以在草地上野餐，看着鱼在池塘里游来游去。这让她想起了陋居的夏天，她很高兴地发现，她感受到的痛苦没那么强烈了。她现在的人生在走下坡路，不过也许在冥想盆里看见她的家人后，她就得到了真正的解脱。她发现与他们有关的梦逐渐消失，却被与德拉科有关的梦取而代之。一些梦与他深夜来到她的床上的那个梦一样；其他的梦令她更加困惑，她根本不明白他们之间的对话。还有一个梦里，她把他和哈利弄混了——她梦见她在霍格沃茨的一个空教室里，没有与哈利亲热，而是与德拉科紧贴双唇。这种错误的情况竟然令金妮心潮澎湃；德拉科脱掉她的格兰芬多长袍，她解开他的斯莱特林领带，这使她记起，他们两个没有相恋，这是违背常理的，不过这也令人更加兴奋。

那个梦让她颤抖着醒来。她仍然能感觉到德拉科的手落在她的身上，紧抓着她的臀部，一遍又一遍地冲入她的身体。这是她第一次梦见他们做爱。这个梦似乎很生动；她记得自己仰起头，紧紧抓着身下的桌子边缘。她不知道那是学生还是老师的桌子。她觉得很可能是斯内普的教桌，但是她所感受到的快感，值得让她光屁股坐在这个头发油腻的男人的桌上。

她醒来后，发现这个梦对她的身体产生了巨大影响，她立刻爬下床，一边走向浴室，一边脱掉衣服。她光着身子爬进空浴缸，坐在一个较大的水龙头下，把热水拧到最大。水流冲击着她的敏感之处，她抓紧浴缸边缘，支撑着自己。她高潮的时候，想着梦里的德拉科，他的斯莱特林领带松散，头发有些凌乱。她猜想着走廊对面的他在干嘛，猜想着他是否仍然系着领带。她很庆幸，高潮过后的她很疲倦，因为之前亲吻德拉科遇冷后，她不想深夜去他的卧室了。

第二天，她待在花园里，试图忘记那个梦和浴缸里的事情。身处这里更容易忘记；她可以在这里坐上几个小时，甚至忘记她在马尔福庄园。她最终不再猜想马尔福在干什么，他会不会把她送回监狱。她此刻并不在意；不过他把她送回去的话，可能会让她得到教训。也许她离他越远，就会愈加减少在性上对他的需求。还有那些需求——它们是女人的性需求吗？还是她觉得能通过性获得注意？如果他亲吻她，抓紧她，抚摸她，就能表现出他需要她，哪怕这仅仅是因为性。哈利对她也是这种需求——她知道他爱她，但她也知道他多么想要性生活。她不会因为他的欲望而责备他；他是青少年，而她是他的第一个真正的女朋友。并不是说她一开始就知道她能控制他，可是哈利本身就很强势，知道她在这段关系里占着真正的上风，使她感到惊讶。

金妮厌倦坐在柳树下看玫瑰喷泉后，就开始探索花园深处。房间很大，她觉得它可能被施了咒语，可以无限延伸。无论她穿过多少灌木和花丛，都没有碰到墙壁，或者她处在一个房间里的迹象。花园里有普通植物和异国植株；她在草药课上学过一些，但是它们都不致命。

她边走边摘了一支雏菊，笑着将它别在耳后。雏菊很普通的花，但一直是她的最爱。因为花园里的地精，陋居一直种不了雏菊，但是她记得自己从霍格沃茨场地回来时，总会在发丝里插一支雏菊。金妮坐在花丛旁边，闻着花香。她在这里很平静，什么也不会打扰她。

她看着黄色花蕊的小白花，用目光数着花瓣。她顺着花瓣慢慢向下看去，突然有一种冲动，想将手伸进新鲜泥土里，亲自种点什么。她猜想着花园里还有没有让她这样做的空间，虽然这个房间不会为她提供种子。这时，花的根部吸引了她的目光。地上鼓着一个小土包。她好奇地伸出手，想把它按下去，但是她没有碰到松软的泥土，而是摸到了一个坚硬的东西。

她突然很兴奋。雏菊下面埋了东西。她跪在地上，用手挖着土包，只挖了一英寸，就碰到了那个东西。她拽出一只小木盒。金妮睁大眼睛，看着沾满泥土的盒子。她小心翼翼地把它擦干净，然后将它放在了膝盖上。

这是一个黑色木盒，没有雕花，没有挂锁，金妮微微打开盒盖，发现也没有咒语。她可以随意查看里面的东西，知晓它被藏起来的原因。

她只犹豫一下，就打开了盒子，发现里面是折起来的羊皮纸。她轻轻拿起一张，观察着外表。在她看来就是普通羊皮纸——她用来写作业或给父母写信的那种。她慢慢将纸展开，上面布满了折痕。纸上潦草地写道：“午夜三点温室见我。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。她浏览着羊皮纸，可上面没有日期或名字。没有细节或其他证据，能看出这张便条是谁写的和送给谁的。她甚至拿出魔杖，尝试了几道咒语，但是什么都没显示。她把便条放到一边，又拿出了几张，希望可以得到线索。

但它们全都一样——都是短便条，写了见面的时间和地点。便条之间唯一的差别就是地点；二人似乎不会在同一地点会面两次。金妮读着一张张便条，心跳得很快。她手里是霍格沃茨的一桩风流韵事；这毫无疑问。金妮看着笔迹，想破译写字的人是男是女。字很凌乱，但她的哥哥不会这样写字；更像是仓促写就。好像写字的人害怕别人会发现写的内容。

她身边堆满了羊皮纸，盒子已经空了，金妮把里面的便条全都看了。她发现了惊天大秘密——不应该被泄露的东西。金妮拂去了盒子边缘的泥土。可这个盒子为什么被埋在花园里？马尔福庄园里有谁会相信花园可以保存秘密？

金妮的心跳加快了。德拉科带她来到秘密花园时，曾对她说过，他的母亲建造了这里，而且对他的父亲保密。纳西莎背着她的丈夫建造了这个房间；她建造这里是为了隐藏她的秘密，不让她不爱的人发现。

金妮想跳起来，去找纳西莎的画像，询问和她秘密相恋的人是谁，但她制止了自己。现在是大白天，德拉科随时可能出现，她要怎么过去？她一边努力思考，一边把便条按原样折好，放回盒子里。她将盒子埋在原处，然后盖上泥土，用手抚平表面。她站了起来，把手擦干净，记住了盒子埋在雏菊下，她朝柳树走去，从门口离开了。

不管德拉科说了什么，她本就想再去找纳西莎的画像，而这让她有了更多理由。

~*~

金妮离开秘密花园时，天已经黑了。走廊光线昏暗，金妮猜测着德拉科是不是已经睡觉了。秘密花园总是很明亮，她只能根据菲利普斯给她送饭来确认时间。在那里待了三天后，她的眼睛已经很难适应黑暗了。她抽出魔杖，轻声念着“荧光闪烁”，照亮了黑暗的走廊。

她的脚步很轻，不想引起任何注意。她很庆幸自己穿了平底鞋，而不是带跟的鞋，她迈着小步，每次绕过拐角都会四处张望。她不知道自己如此谨慎，是不想被人发现她要去找纳西莎的画像，还是她那晚在德拉科的卧室里和他发生了那些事后，不想面对他。她认为两者皆有，可她不愿去想后者。

问题是要找到画像。她遇到德拉科过世的母亲似乎是很久以前的事了，她不确定她拐进了哪条走廊。她现在已经了解了马尔福庄园的大多数地方，但是，她发现她如果不多加注意，还是会迷路。她有两次走错了路，不得不往回走。她有一次碰到了死路，但是那里没有画像。金妮低声咒骂了一句。她目前还没碰到德拉科算是幸运，她再浪费时间，好运就可能用光了。

她以为她找到了正确的路，却看到了她已经路过的一幅画像。她大声地咒骂起来，吵醒了画像里的人。

“你介意吗？”一个画框上标着阿迪恩•马尔福的男人说。“我想睡觉。”

金妮对他发出一声讥笑。他很年轻，似乎三十来岁，有着马尔福家族的金发；只不过他的头发很长，束成了一条马尾辫。不过，他的脸部骨骼和和他瞪她的样子让她想起了德拉科，她为此而对他很恼火。

“我不介意。”她叫道。“我不介意另一个马尔福是否会对我叫嚷，批评我，或者不理我。”她火冒三丈，没有理会阿迪恩•马尔福惊讶扬起的眉毛。“如果你能告诉我去哪儿找纳西莎•马尔福的画像，我就会让你睡你的美容觉。”

男人的眉毛慢慢落回原位，他的脸似乎也放松了下来。她能感觉到他用灰眼睛打量着她的眼睛和垂在脸旁的头发。“真红的头发。”他说。“你让我想起了一个人。你不会碰巧有韦斯莱血统吧？”

金妮愣住了。听到一个马尔福平静地说出她的姓氏，似乎不太对劲。“我——我是韦斯莱。”她说。

她以为他会讥笑或侮辱她，可他露出温柔的神情，微微笑了起来。“对，我就知道你是。”他说。“不仅因为红发，还有你生气时眼睛闪闪发亮的样子。她也是这样——她脾气很急，我几乎应付不了她。”

“谁？”金妮好奇地问，已经忘了纳西莎的事。

“麦达内。”他说。“麦达内•韦斯莱。她是一个穷人的女儿，他曾经很富有。但是我的父亲希望自己更富有，所以他趁那个老头睡觉时偷走了他的城堡和金子。” 阿迪恩皱起了眉头。“韦斯莱没证据证明是我父亲做的，所以我父亲脱身了，但是，韦斯莱的妻子，麦达内的母亲，因为他们没钱请医生而去世，世仇就这样结下了。”

“这样啊。”金妮说，“马尔福和韦斯莱对彼此的恨意就是这么来的？”

阿迪恩点了点头。“自那以后，马尔福和韦斯莱在一起就是禁忌。否则会遭受死亡的惩罚。”

金妮看着男人，发现他的年纪不可能是正常死亡的。“你是这么死的？”她问。“你和麦达内——”

阿迪恩对她勉强笑了笑。“我希望你和年轻的德拉科不要走我们的老路。”他说。“我会祈祷历史不要重演。”

听到德拉科的名字，金妮愣住了。“不，我们不是那样的。”她立刻说。“他恨我。”她想说她也恨他，但她不知道这是不是谎话。

阿迪恩对她皱起了眉头。“你来之后，画像之间一直在窃窃私语。”他说。“他们谈论着生活在这里的敌人，一个韦斯莱，可最令大家惊讶的是德拉科对你显而易见的爱慕。”

金妮摇了摇头——她不想听。“但是他现在恨我。”她说。“他——他甚至不会触碰我——”金妮尴尬地停了下来。

阿迪恩对她露出了微笑。“我知道我和麦达内在一起会害死我们后，我也不会碰她。我很想让她认为我恨她，因为这样就意味着她会安全。”

“但是没什么需要让他保护我。”金妮说。

“除了他自己。” 阿迪恩说。

他的话让金妮睁大了眼睛，心跳得很快。她后退几步，看了看四周。所有马尔福画像都眯眼看着她，眼神里的恨意显而易见。

“我该走了。”她迅速地说。“对不起——我甚至不应该来这里。”

阿迪恩皱着眉头，但还是点了点头。“在下一个走廊左转，接着右转。”他说，“你就会找到纳西莎的画像了。”

她几乎没有听清他的话，就要匆忙离开。“谢谢你。”她说。她停了下来。“我为你和麦达内的事感到难过。”

“如果你真的感到难过。”画像说，“就请你谨慎对待德拉科。那种爱哪怕现在也是一种禁忌。”

但金妮只是看了看他，然后离开了走廊。那种爱——那种爱不存在，她知道她不必担心那件事会重演。

她穿过走廊时，画像们都在窃窃私语。她直视前方——不去看那些对她怒目而视的马尔福祖先。她觉得她好像正走向死囚室，所有人都盯着她，评判着她。她觉得她正在走向厄运，那些眼睛都想让她受罪。

她按照阿迪恩的指示，左转之后右转，终于认出了这个地方。她走上五级台阶，接着看见了死路，却发现纳西莎的画像里又没人。

金妮低声咒骂了一句，但还是朝画像走了过去。“马尔福夫人。”她轻声说。“马尔福夫人，拜托，我需要和你谈谈。回来，在——”

“在什么，韦斯莱？”

金妮发出一声尖叫，猛地转了过去。德拉科站在她的身后。

金妮背靠着画像。她被当场发现了。“你怎么——”

“画像告诉我，一个韦斯莱在走廊里乱走。”德拉科说。他的魔杖发出的光照亮了他的脸，给高颧骨和对她眯起的眼睛底下蒙上了阴影。“他们说你问要去哪里找我的母亲。”

他的声音很冷静，这太恐怖了。金妮看了一眼他的魔杖，然后看向他的脸。二者似乎都没有威胁，可她的心跳很快。有些事情不对劲。她等着德拉科对她叫嚷，但是他这样冷静，更使她更害怕。

“我想我和你说过离她远点吧。”他说。

金妮握紧了魔杖，但她知道她不能对他使用，除非她想让它被拿走。“可我需要和她谈谈。”她说。“我在花园房间里找到了一些她的东西。埋在雏菊下面的东西。”

她看见德拉科气得咬牙。“别编造故事作为你违抗我的借口。”他说。

“但这件事千真万确！”金妮说。“你的母亲可以确认——我可以亲自带你去看。有一个装满信的盒子。你妈——”

有外遇？一个德拉科也许不应该知道的秘密？金妮制止了自己。她应该告诉德拉科，他的母亲虽然和他的父亲结了婚，却爱着另一个人吗？她可能背叛了他？

“德拉科？是你吗？”

金妮转过身，看到了画框里的纳西莎，但是金发女人没有看她。“我的儿子。”纳西莎看着德拉科。“过了这么久，你终于来看我了。”

金妮看向德拉科，他脸色苍白，眼睛微微突出，魔杖尖端冒出了几个火花。他什么也没说。

金妮又看向纳西莎，她也终于朝她看了过来。“我必须说，我很惊讶你说到做到。”纳西莎对她说。“我真没想到你会有办法让德拉科来看我。”

冰冷的恐惧淹没了她。“不。”金妮摇着头说。“我不是有意的。那不是——”她看向德拉科。“德拉科，那不是我来这里的墓地。我没有欺骗你——”

德拉科紧紧攥住她的手腕，打断了她的话。“我们现在就离开。”他说。

“但是，德拉科——”纳西莎说，可德拉科转过身，拖着金妮大步离开了走廊。他拽着她冲下楼梯，仿佛她是一个布娃娃，差点让她绊倒。她几乎从五级台阶上摔下来，但是她紧紧抓住德拉科，他拽住了她。

金妮回头看了一眼画像。“德拉科。”她说。“德拉科，等等。”

德拉科继续大步向前，手握得很紧。金妮尝试着用另一只手推开他。“你弄疼我了。”金妮说。“如果你放手——”

但是德拉科没有理会她和她的话。他继续冲过走廊，将她拖在身后。金妮希望能看到他的脸，知道他对她多么生气。他会伤害她吗？他会将她永远锁在她的房间吗？她没听他的话，会受到什么惩罚？

他们爬上主楼梯，朝卧室走去，金妮以为他会把她扔进她的房间，然后锁起来，但他们直接从她的房间门口走了过去。德拉科径直走到走廊尽头，她知道他要带她去他的书房。

他抖了抖魔杖，书房的门打开了。他把金妮推进去，然后关门上锁。

金妮勉强站稳脚跟，发现她被困住了。“你要对我干什么？”她问。

德拉科没看她，也没有回答；他又抓住她的胳膊，拽着她走向冥想盆，他用魔杖从太阳穴抽出一缕银丝。

金妮看着他将银丝放进盆里，她还没来得及看一眼旋转的记忆，德拉科就触碰液体，他们被拉了进去。

金妮下落时，她感觉德拉科放开了她。他们终于落地后，德拉科稳稳站在地上，而她倒在了他的前面。金妮咒骂一声，揉着屁股，看了看四周——他们被黑暗笼罩。不——金妮更仔细地看了看。他们身边都是穿黑色长袍的人，他们之间的距离很紧密，挡住了光线。他们都戴着兜帽，遮住了脸，她不知道这是怎么回事。

金妮看向德拉科，想寻求解释，却发现他盯着她的前面。她也看向前方，只发现了穿黑色长袍的人，这时，人群散开，另一个身着黑色长袍的人走进圆圈，站在金妮的右侧。她看着这个人摘下兜帽，接着，她发出了一声刺耳的尖叫。

她的身边站着伏地魔。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

金妮抬头看着伏地魔的红眼睛。她想起了那段记忆，她发现家人死了之后，被抱出着火的陋居，然后看到了那双红眼睛。金妮惊叫一声，从地上爬了起来，急忙想逃走。她跑向板着脸的德拉科，抓住他的胳膊，好像他会保护她不受面前这个怪物的伤害。

她绝望地抓住他，德拉科没有看她，而是说道:“冷静，韦斯莱。他只是一段记忆。他不会伤害你。”

她当然知道，可她控制不了狂跳的心脏和因恐惧而睁大的双眼。无论他是不是记忆，谁面对那个人——那个东西——能冷静？她看向德拉科，他似乎没有感到难过，但看起来也很不对劲。他好像在逼自己保持冷静；她能感到他的身体很僵硬。金妮放开了手，突然觉得自己很傻。

“今晚，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，吸引了金妮的注意力，“你们会见证，违背主人是什么后果。我的话你们要照办；你们的命属于我。那些不听话的人就得受罪。使我不悦的人，没有例外。”他停了下来，看着周围的每一张脸。“把她带进来。”

人群像刚才那样分开，两个穿长袍的人架着一个人走了进来。金妮根据宽大的肩膀，判断那是两个男人，他们将那个人扔到了伏地魔面前。

“摘下兜帽，给大家看看一个失败食死徒的脸。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。

那人背对着金妮，摘下兜帽，露出了一头金色长发，和德拉科的头发一样颜色，她倒吸了一口气。“是你的母亲。”她转身对德拉科说。但他好像没听到她的话；他的眼睛盯着面前的女人。

“你知道你为什么跪在我面前吗，纳西莎·马尔福？”伏地魔问。

纳西莎点了点头。“因为我没听您的话，离开了我的岗位。”她轻声说。

“而且没有获得凤凰社，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“和哈利·波特的信息。”他停顿了一下，环顾四周。“德拉科，走上前来，站在你可悲的母亲身边。”

金妮看见一个戴兜帽的人走了出来，站在纳西莎身边。哪怕他戴着兜帽，她也知道那是德拉科。

“这个任务一开始安排给了你。”伏地魔对德拉科说。“确实是你的母亲接手了吗？”

金妮从戴着兜帽的德拉科看向跪在地上的纳西莎。这不是真的，金妮想。纳西莎曾经对她说过，擅自离开的人是德拉科；她只是帮他顶替，想保护他。纳西莎是替她的儿子而死。

“是的。”德拉科说。

金妮吸了一口凉气，转身看向身边的德拉科。她想问他怎么能撒谎；他在判处他的母亲死刑，但是，见到德拉科的表情，她问不出来了。他眯着眼睛，双手握成了拳头。他浑身发抖，脸似乎比平时更加苍白。

金妮发觉伏地魔又说话了，可她对德拉科伸出了手。“德拉科。”她说，握住了他的肩膀。

德拉科避开了她。“别碰我。”他怒斥道，眼睛仍然看着前方。

金妮对他皱起了眉头，不过这是出于怜悯。他正备受煎熬。金妮看向垂着头的纳西莎，和旁边戴着兜帽、没有做出努力救他的母亲的德拉科。如果换作金妮，她会扑到母亲身上，让伏地魔先杀死她。

“你做好死的准备了吗，纳西莎·马尔福？”伏地魔说。

纳西莎终于抬起了头，但她没看伏地魔，而是看向身边儿子的脸。“嗯，如果有必要，我还会这样做。”

伏地魔愤怒地吼了一声，纳西莎伸出手，想握住儿子的手，这时，伏地魔用魔杖指着她叫道：“阿瓦达索命！”

他的魔杖射出一道明亮的绿光，亮到令金妮闭上了眼睛。她睁开眼睛时，纳西莎已经倒在了德拉科的脚下，金发铺散在地上。观众一个接一个离开，纳西莎的尸体旁最后只剩下了伏地魔和戴着兜帽的德拉科。

“你最好别走你父母的老路。”伏地魔说，没等德拉科回答，他就消失了。

金妮没有意识到她在哭，她看着德拉科摘下兜帽，低头看着死去的母亲。他的脸上没有表情；他没有碰她，或者把她抱起来带走。他就那样看着她，胳膊一动不动地垂在身体两侧。

德拉科抓住她的手时，金妮吓了一跳。她知道该离开这段记忆了，看到德拉科苍白脸上的表情，她知道不应该争论。她对他点点头，接着，他们也消失了。

他们回到书房后，德拉科放开她，立刻走向角落里的一个迷你吧台。金妮见他想给自己倒一杯白兰地，手里的杯子却一直抖动叹了口气，朝他走了过去，对酒杯伸出手。“给我，我给你倒。”

德拉科吼了一声，从她身边走开了。“我不需要你的帮助，韦斯莱。”他气恼地说。“尤其是出于怜悯。”

金妮深吸了一口气——她知道对他生气只会让事态恶化。“我就是以为你需要我的帮助。”

“我说了我不需要你。”他嘶嘶地说，用身体挡住她，倒了白兰地，酒从杯里溅了出来。“我不需要你。我不需要她——”

“你的母亲？”金妮问，但是话一出口她就后悔了。

德拉科把白兰地往吧台上重重一摔。“别跟我提她。”他叫道。他抓紧酒杯，喝了一大口白兰地。

“但是，”金妮说，发现她很难对一个大嚷大叫、喝酒的马尔福保持友好。“那你为什么给我看那个记忆？”

他喝光杯里的酒，把酒杯摔在吧台上，然后朝她转过身来。她与他离得很近，德拉科朝她逼近，令金妮向后退去，想远离他。

“那是为了让你再也不去找她的画像。”他说。

金妮感觉后背撞上了墙。“可我现在关心的不是纳西莎。”

德拉科发出一声大笑。“你想说你关心我？”他说。“你想说你在庄园里待了这么久之后，经历了那些叫嚷和争吵之后，你对我有感觉？”

金妮摇了摇头。“不是那样的。”她说。“我只是觉得你现在真的很难过，而且——”

德拉科靠近她，一只手按在她脑袋旁边的墙上时，金妮僵住了。“而且什么？”他俯身问道。“你觉得你能帮我？你觉得你会帮我从我母亲的死中得到救赎？”

“你觉得你要为这件事负责。”金妮说。“所以你才会这样表现——你觉得愧疚。”金妮停顿了一下，抬头看着他。“你说她和你调换了岗位，你骗了伏地魔。”金妮不想激怒他，让他更生气，但是她知道，他只有面对真相和他扮演的角色，才能接受他母亲的死亡。

“闭嘴。”他嘶嘶地说，朝她靠得更近了。“如果你再和我的母亲说话，如果你再提到她的名字——”

“我和你说了，”金妮说，“我现在想的不是她。”

看见德拉科的眼睛瞬间睁大，她的心狂跳起来——也许她的话触动了他。她知道他需要安慰，但他现在像是一条毒蛇，无论他伤势如何，如果你试图帮他，他就会咬你一口。

“你帮不了我什么。”德拉科最终说道。“什么也抹去不了已经发生的事情。”

金妮看着他。“我们没法让他们复活。我们只能释怀。”

“你倒是说得容易。”德拉科说，但是他的声音冷静多了。“你不必为家人的死负责。”

“珀西呢？”

德拉科摇了摇头。“你没有把珀西拖到那里，绑住他，坐在那里眼睁睁地看着黑魔王杀了他。”

“可是如果你试图帮她，你也会被杀死。”金妮说。“你根本救不了你的母亲。”

“我可以听从指示！”德拉科叫道，用手捶着墙。“如果我听黑魔王的命令，待在岗位上，这件事就不会发生了。”

金妮想问他为什么离开岗位。她想问是什么重要的事让他违背伏地魔的命令，可她知道，那种问题只会雪上加霜，让他更难平静下来。她甚至不知道她为什么觉得这是自己的任务——也许是因为她看过家人死亡的那段记忆后，他在那里安慰她。

她慢慢伸出手，握住了他的肩膀。她的触碰令德拉科畏缩。“你不能再这样自责了。”她说。“我很清楚——不应该这样生活。你只会折磨自己。”

“那我就活该承受痛苦。”德拉科说，但是他的语气不像之前那样恼火。“我觉得你会尤其赞同。我杀了你的泥巴种朋友。我找到了波特。我知道你全家人都要死。这样你还不认为我应该为害死我的母亲而忍受折磨吗？”

听到德拉科的话，一团怒火在金妮心中涌起。他说得对——她不仅应该恨他，还应该为他饱受折磨而感到快乐——他活该。但是除愤怒之外，还有其他情感，一种她捉摸不透的陌生情感。这种情感十分浓烈，足以让她忽视对他的恨意，看到在她面前崩溃的这个男人。

她又有了想吻他的冲动，不过是作为一种安慰。这可能是她来到庄园后的第一个无私举动，她想抱住他，就像他对待她那样，因为这是她唯一能做的。她无法解决这种情况；她无法回到过去改变一切。她只能陪在他身边，就像他对待她那样。

她仰起头，德拉科离她很近，她正要吻他，却停了下来。她想起了昨晚亲吻他时，他做出的反应。忘记他恨她太容易了。但是，他亲口对她说，他不想要她或需要她。金妮退了回去。

德拉科垂下眉毛，她发现他看了一眼她的嘴唇。他知道她要做什么。“金妮。”他说，但又停了下来。

金妮也放开了他的肩膀。“你说得对。”她说，“我帮不了你什么，不过那是因为你不给我机会。”她轻轻推开他，他让开了路。金妮转过身，但是他仍然盯着墙壁，仿佛她还站在那里。“可这并不意味我觉得你活该承受痛苦，德拉科。”

金妮看着他沉默的样子。也许她疯了——也许他确实活该。也许她在他身边待得太久，不愿见他承受她曾经承受过的痛苦。金妮叹了口气。他已经表明他不想要她了，她觉得探究自己对他的新情感有些太晚了。

德拉科看着墙壁，没有说话，金妮转身离开了，经过他的书桌时，她停了下来。桌上放着她的照片。

金妮的心跳得很快。不过，等等——他应该恨她。如果他不想要她，为什么把她的照片放了回去？除非……不；金妮摇了摇头。她对他投怀送抱时，感觉到他的身体做出的回应了。他显然不想要她了，他刚才还说他不需要她。

在德拉科转身发现之前，她从书桌和相框旁走了过去。她走到门口，很想问他如果她碰到门把手是否会受到电击，但是她不知道该怎么开口。他对她说的话，他的身体反应，还有相框，全都理不清头绪，想这些只会让她头疼。金妮拿出了魔杖，令她惊讶的是，一道简单的阿拉霍洞开咒就把门打开了。她最后看了一眼德拉科，然后离开了。

~*~

金妮第二天早晨醒来时，第一眼就看见了挂在衣帽间门上的华丽米色礼服。她睡眼朦胧地看着它，想知道它为什么会在这里。她下了床，更仔细地看着这条裙子。它看起来正合她的尺码；裙子很长，上身部分秀气迷你，裙摆从臀部开始向外展开。没有肩带，奶油色花边突显了胸部。金妮低下头，看见了搭配裙子的鞋。

“菲利普斯？”金妮叫道，家养小精灵立刻出现了。“菲利普斯，这条裙子为什么在这里？”

“这是你的裙子，小姐！” 菲利普斯笑着说。“为了舞会！”

金妮目瞪口呆。潘西的舞会——她彻底忘了。“别告诉我是今晚。”她说，不再看那条裙子了。既然她现在想起了舞会，也就想起这条裙子是她自己选的，不过那仿佛是很久以前的事了。

“是的，小姐。” 菲利普斯说。“主人说吃完午餐后，菲利普斯必须得开始帮你准备了。”

金妮的心沉了下去；她觉得很恶心。她一周前就知道她要和德拉科参加舞会，可那似乎是很久以后的事。甚至她挑选礼服时，也没想过她穿上会是什么样。她甚至希望德拉科会想通，意识到她是最不应该被带去舞会的人。

“德拉科在哪儿？”她问菲利普斯。或许她还能给他讲些道理，让他带别人去。

“主人今天出去了，舞会前才能回来。”

金妮咒骂了一声——他可能是故意这样做的。她开始想一些极端计划。或许她可以让自己生病，就不用去了。或者她可以扭伤脚踝，就不能跳舞了。但是，她想到的情况德拉科都能用魔法解决。似乎别无他法——她只能去潘西的舞会，在那里忍受痛苦。

~*~

金妮盯着客厅里的老爷钟。差一刻七点钟，德拉科还没回家。金妮低头看着身上穿的礼服。如菲利普斯所说，她吃完午饭就开始准备了，她在放满各种香料的浴缸里泡了很久后，菲利普斯为她梳头化妆。最后的结果远超金妮想象。她只能用美丽来形容自己。她觉得自己像一位淑女，穿着漂亮的礼服和高跟鞋。她甚至戴了一条珍珠项链和配套的耳环，她化了妆，头发也烫了卷，她差点认不出来自己。她觉得德拉科没必要改变她的发色了。

她穿着高跟鞋的脚很疼，可她太紧张了，根本坐不住。她在客厅里踱步，希望能放松下来，至少能够呼吸。她觉得她要去赴死了。她将待在一个满是食死徒，满是想要折磨和杀害她的人们的房间。而她只能藏在一个面具后面，如果这个小东西没了，她就在劫难逃。她开始猜想，如果出了什么事，德拉科会不会保护她。他会寡不敌众。她是他的人也无关紧要；所有人看到他们之中有一个韦斯莱，都会十分愤怒。

知道斯内普会在场，也于事无补。她上次在庄园里见过他后，就再也没有听到他的消息，她开始猜测，他与她同一阵线会不会根本就是一个玩笑。她能多信任一个杀了有史以来最伟大的巫师的人？她仍然不知道她是不是真的信任斯内普和他站在她这边的声明；此刻，她只知道她再没有什么可失去的了。

她真想知道，如果遇到那种事，那两个男人会不会帮她。她想带着魔杖，可她没地方将它藏起来，她不想让别人看到她有魔杖，而给德拉科带来麻烦。但是，她又有了一个念头——一个更深也更加险恶的念头。如果这都是德拉科折磨她的计划中的一部分呢？他从一开始就告诉她，他就是要令她生不如死，当他没有这样做的时候，她猜想着，他是不是打算先让她过上宁静快乐的日子，然后再彻底毁掉她。她既然知道他不想要她了，他怎么还能忍住不这样做？如果他就是带她去舞会，把她放在满是食死徒的房间里，然后让他们随意欺凌她呢？

金妮听见身后传来一声咳嗽，她转了过去。看到德拉科，她的呼吸停滞了。他的头发光滑地向后梳着，跟他在霍格沃茨时一样，他穿了一件黑色礼服长袍，领子勾勒着银边。她发现他上下打量着她时，脑海里所有关于他背叛她的想法都消失了。

“你……真好看。”他说。“我是说，对于一个韦斯莱来说，你收拾得不错。”

金妮对他眯起了眼睛。“对于一只白鼬来说，你也是。”

德拉科也眯起眼睛，朝她走了过去。金妮不得不忍住像昨晚那样缩到墙边的冲动。他将手从背后伸出来时，金妮瑟缩了一下，等着他的魔杖出现，却看见了一个面具。

“这是给你戴的。”他说，“一直戴着。所有人会在午夜摘下面具，不过如果我们那时还没走，你一定要戴好你的面具。明白吗？”

金妮看着面具。它是白色的，在烛光下闪闪发光。“明白。”她说，对它伸出手，但德拉科把它拿了回去。

“让我来。”他说，金妮还没回答，他就靠近了她。他离她很近，金妮能闻到他身上的麝香气味，与她之前穿过他的衬衫上的味道一样。金妮耐心地站着，让德拉科在她的脸上调整面具，用魔杖将它固定。

他后退一步，仔细看了看，然后点点头，从口袋里拿出了他自己的面具。它是纯银色的，与他的眼睛很相称。金妮沉默地从他手中拿过面具，上前将它放在他的脸上。他低头看着她，她的脸红了；经历了这一切之后，她为什么还对他这样？

金妮调整面具时，手碰到了德拉科的脸颊。她觉得这是她上次吻他之后，离他最近的一次。尽管她不再对他投怀送抱，可她还是感觉到了被他触碰的需求。

戴好面具后，金妮向后退去，转身避开德拉科的目光。“我们要走了吗？”她问，朝门口走去。

“等等——你的头发。”德拉科说，金妮还没转身，就感到头上一股冷意。她看向门口的镜子，发现她的红发卷发变成了深棕色。

金妮拽着一缕卷发，看着它的颜色。她审视着自己，觉得她现在的发色比红发更适合现在穿的裙子。德拉科选择这个颜色，她并不惊讶。经历了昨晚，把她变成金发只会让他想起他的母亲。

“还有一样东西。”德拉科说。金妮还没来得及问是什么，德拉科就打了个响指，菲利普斯拿着一副手套出现了。德拉科从家养小精灵手里接过手套，递给了金妮。

金妮看了看手套，然后接了过来。这是一副白色晚装手套，像她的面具一样闪闪发光。手套很长，金妮知道能盖到胳膊肘。她困惑地抬头看着德拉科。“为什么戴手套？”

他低头看了一眼她的手腕，她的心沉了下来。“我猜你会想遮住它。”

金妮不由自主地低头看向左手腕上的伤疤。她只有在对德拉科投怀送抱之后，洗澡的时候，才想起这道疤。她根本没想过德拉科也会想到它。

金妮突然很想遮住这道疤。知道德拉科能看到它，还有他可能对她产生的看法，令她烦躁不安，觉得赤裸裸的。“它令你困扰吗？”她问，强忍着不要戴上手套，把疤遮起来。

德拉科抬头看着她的眼睛。“我只是不想让人以为我的女伴想自杀而已。”

金妮张大了嘴巴。“你怎么敢这样！我才不是——”

“你在监狱里割了腕。如果那不是自杀——”

“我没有选择！”金妮叫道。“不是自杀就是被杀！”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“你在说什么？”

可金妮还没能回答，老爷钟就响了，宣告已经八点。德拉科咒骂了一声，朝门口走去。“快戴上那该死的手套。我们得走了——我们迟到了。”

金妮看着他离去的背影，拉着脸戴上手套，跟了上去。戴上手套藏起伤疤，使她觉得更加自在，却更让她感到恼火。她不在乎其他人怎么看她，但如果德拉科认为她想自杀……

她用手提起裙子，匆忙跟上德拉科。她不希望看不见他。

~*~

他们幻影移形来到了潘西家前面的草坪，这座宅邸不如马尔福庄园大，但仍然很壮观。环形车道两边都是灯柱，停放着许多马车；身着礼服的人下了马车，朝打开的双扇门走去。几个人在满是小仙子的玫瑰花丛里聊天，一些人坐在喷泉旁边的石雕座位上，喝着酒杯里的香槟。黑色石头庄园的窗户全都亮着，光线照亮了前面的草坪和夜空。

确认她的面具还在原处后，德拉科抓住金妮的胳膊，塞进他的胳膊底下，带着她走向前门。金妮尽量不去想德拉科正挽着她——她知道这只是做样子。她既兴奋又焦虑；这是她的第一个舞会，她心中的小女孩喜欢她所穿的礼服，想象着跳上一整晚——哪怕是和德拉科——但是，焦虑提醒着她的身份，和她都会遇到谁。

“我不想让你和任何人说话。”他们接近门口时，德拉科低声说。“一直待在我身边。还有——”

金妮紧紧攥着他的胳膊。“我知道了，德拉科。虽然不听你的话很有趣，可你真的以为我想做任何事情引起关注吗？”

德拉科看向她，金妮诅咒着他戴的面具。它隐藏了所有表情，只能看到他皱起的嘴唇和冰冷的眼睛。他看上去似乎想说些什么，但是，他们沉默地走上了通往前门的楼梯。

一个宽肩膀的大块头男人站在门口。他戴着一个绿色面具，穿着非常简单的灰色长袍。德拉科和金妮在门口停下，向男人出示了潘西的邀请函。男人看了邀请函一眼，又看向德拉科，然后点了点头。但是，在德拉科离开之前，男人看了一眼金妮。

“我还以为你会带上那个韦斯莱女孩。”男人嘀咕道。

听到她的名字，金妮僵住了，她感觉德拉科的身体也抽动了一下。“你真的以为我会那样做吗，克拉布？”德拉科问。他攥紧了金妮。“朗达这个女伴比那个韦斯莱垃圾好多了”

克拉布赞同地点了点头，德拉科拽着金妮离开了门口。他们走到克拉布听不见的地方后，金妮转身看向德拉科。“朗达？这是什么名字啊？”

令金妮吃惊的是，德拉科笑了。“如果你要用假名，我们就不能拿它找点乐子吗？”

金妮想咬住嘴唇，但还是忍不住笑了起来。“我更喜欢性感一点的名字，比如维多利亚，或里瑞安侬。”

“也许我可以叫你坎迪，或者保留红发，叫你罗格。”

金妮哈哈大笑，令几个人朝她看了过来。金妮红着脸捂住了嘴。能和德拉科一起欢笑让她感到温暖，也不会想起他不想要她了。“人们会以为我是妓女。”

“是吗，给你。”德拉科松开她的胳膊，从经过的侍者的托盘里拿了两杯香槟。他递给她一杯。“我听说妓女们喜欢喝酒。”

金妮瞪了他一眼，如果她没有身着华丽礼服，置身于奢华派对上，她一定会对他吐舌头。金妮接过酒杯，喝了一口，感觉冒着泡的液体滑下了喉咙。

德拉科又将胳膊伸给她，朝舞厅的方向点了点头。“你准备好进狮子坑了吗？”

“更像是蛇坑。”金妮说，挽住了他的胳膊。他们走到门口，有几个人站在那里，但是，他们看见德拉科，就立刻让出了路。金妮低声笑了起来——她想，德拉科的头发颜色那么浅，就算他戴着面具，任何人都会认出他。也有可能是因为他带着优越感走来走去，好像他是这里的主人，这是他举办的派对。

德拉科和金妮经过那群人时，他们的目光从德拉科转向金妮，她低头看向了地面。她知道她的眼睛是棕色的，但她不知道化妆品盖住了多少雀斑，这一直是韦斯莱的象征。她低声咒骂着，喝了一口香槟——她应该让德拉科把雀斑也藏起来。

他们走进舞厅，金妮咬住了舌头，免得她流露出吃惊的样子。这里与德拉科的舞厅一样大，只不过里面都是跳舞和聊天的人。天花板挂着枝形吊灯，银色和绿色的横幅和帷幔从天花板上垂下，挂在墙上。房间的角落里有一个小乐队在演奏华尔兹，许多男女侍者端着饮料和开胃小吃的托盘。但是，最令金妮印象深刻的是人们的样子——房间里的所有女人都身着看起来跟陋居同等价值的礼服，所有男人也同样优雅。每个人的头发都经过精心打理，他们甚至舞姿都很优美。只是看着他们，就令她紧张不已，想起自己的身份，她是怎样被抚养长大的。她真想知道，她的礼服和面具能不能隐瞒她是一个韦斯莱的事实。

金妮宁愿躲在角落里，远离这些与她截然不同的人，德拉科带着她走进了人群。“我要走一走，假装我很高兴看到大家。”他在她耳边说。

他的呼吸落在她的皮肤上，令金妮打了个哆嗦。“但是你怎么能看出谁是谁？所有人都藏在面具后面。”

“哦，有其他办法。”他指向左边。“看见那个身边围着三个金发女郎的男人了吗？那是弗林特。传言他现在订婚了，但也阻挡不了他做下流的花花公子。如果我是你，我会小心他。”

金妮赞同地点了点头。她记得弗林特上学时就喜欢趁周围没人，在地牢里拦截女孩。“帕金森呢？”她问。她们上次在长袍店相遇后，这也是她想小心的人。

“她总是穿带花边的粉裙子。”德拉科说，对一群人点着头。“梅林在上，我看到她就觉得恶心。”

他的刻薄令金妮笑了起来，德拉科恰好也低头看向她，他也在笑，他的表情使金妮浑身发热。她突然变得十分大胆，忍不住利用德拉科的好心情，抓紧德拉科的胳膊，拽着他贴近自己。也许是因为派对的氛围，看到人们都成双结对，或者是她的头晕目眩，令她想起了她第一次和男孩跳舞。也可能是香槟上了头，或者看到德拉科如此英俊，与她挽着胳膊。也许因为他发现她不爱哈利后，这是他最关注她的一次，她很怀念。

她听见德拉科的呼吸停滞了，有那么一瞬间，金妮真怕他会推开她，但他只是惊讶地睁大眼睛，低头看着她。金妮又咒骂着他戴的面具，想知道她的突然举动会让他露出什么表情，他在想什么。金妮想到了他桌上放着她的照片——他真的像她想的那样，对她失去了那么多兴趣吗？

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇。“金妮——”

“哟，看看这是谁。”

德拉科和金妮立刻分开了，看向前方。潘西站在他们面前，像德拉科预言的那样穿着粉色礼服。她将胳膊抱在胸前，撅着屁股，金妮知道她在面具下面瞪着眼睛。

“晚上好，潘西。”德拉科说。“派对看起来不错。”

不过潘西没有理会德拉科的话，而是盯着金妮。“这个荡妇是谁，德拉科？我希望不是弗林特的女孩。”

金妮涨红了脸，也瞪着潘西。她感觉德拉科搂住了她的腰，但她怀疑这只是为了防止她撕烂潘西的脸。“这是朗达。”德拉科说，“我希望你别叫她荡妇，这是为了你好。她脾气不好。”

潘西打量着她。“你不就喜欢脾气不好的吗，德拉科？”她看向德拉科。“这不就是那个韦斯莱丫头吸引你的地方吗？”

她觉得她的心跳要停止了。他们刚到达，她就已经被提到两次了。她觉得德拉科也绷紧了身体，就如克拉布提起她时一样。“别告诉我你嫉妒那个韦斯莱垃圾。”德拉科对潘西说。“这对你来说也很低级，潘西。”

金妮觉得自己曾经把潘西打得眼眶发青，简直是一个战士，因为她现在看到潘西愤怒的样子，觉得心惊胆战。她抓住德拉科的胳膊，想让他知道她想离开，可她的动作只引起了潘西的注意。

“我希望你知道你有厉害的竞争者。”潘西对她说，“不是我。我相信德拉科没和你说过他养在庄园里的宠物吧？”

“够了，潘西。”德拉科吼道。

潘西看着德拉科。“你是说朗达不知道韦斯莱？”潘西笑了起来。“天啊，你一心只想将韦斯莱据为己有，不是吗？你没带韦斯莱当你的女伴，我相当惊讶，但我觉得你不愿分享她吧？”她对德拉科露出了坏笑。“太可惜了，因为我知道弗林特会很乐意和她玩玩。”

“如果你不立刻闭嘴，我会让你后悔。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。金妮感觉到他气得发抖。“我和你说过，我怎么对待韦斯莱是我的事，为了你好，你最好别再提她。”

潘西的坏笑消失了，但她仍然瞪着他。“你不能那样对女主人说话——”

德拉科往前走了一步，将金妮留在一边。“你忘了我是谁。”德拉科说，“忘了我对你拥有什么权力。按我说的做，为了你好，你最好别再提起韦斯莱。”

潘西坚持了一会儿就退缩了。她看向金妮，说道：“祝他好运；他是混蛋。”然后她就匆忙走开了。

金妮看着潘西离开，松了一口气，对回到身边的德拉科轻轻笑了笑。“没那么糟糕，对吗？”

德拉科放声大笑，几个人转头看向他们。德拉科瞪着他们，令他们避开了目光。“这就是我讨厌这些派对的原因。”他说，喝光了杯子里的酒。“要么应付难缠的潘西，要么应付这里的其他蠢货。”他把空杯放在经过的托盘上，又拿了一杯酒。

金妮看着他喝下第二杯酒。“我们现在只需要你喝醉，然后把帘子点着。”

“那会给这个无聊的派对增添一些刺激。”德拉科笑着说，金妮也笑了起来。

德拉科的笑容突然消失了，金妮还没来得及问他，就听见有人在她身后说道：“我不知道你的女伴是谁，马尔福，但是她从后面看起来很漂亮。”

金妮厌恶地转过身，发现弗林特正在打量她。她立刻退回德拉科身边，他搂住了她的腰，她微微松了口气。

“我希望你别那样对我的女伴说话，弗林特。”德拉科吼道。“尤其你的未婚妻还在旁边。”

金妮看向弗林特身后，惊讶地发现一个矮小的金发女人站在那里。她身着闪烁的深蓝色长袍，戴着浅蓝色面具。这个女人低着头，盯着地板，没有被弗林特的话惹恼。实际上，她似乎没有表情，仿佛周围根本没有派对。

弗林特回头看了一眼沉默的女人，笑了起来。“好像她会说什么似的。”他对德拉科说。接着，他看向了金妮。“我现在和你的女伴搞在一起，也不会怎样。我的未婚妻知道她的位置。”

金妮掩饰不住脸上的厌恶，但弗林特似乎并不在意。他又在打量她。“她真好看，马尔福。你在哪儿泡到她的？”

德拉科把她搂得更紧了。“我看不出这跟你有什么关系。”德拉科说。“而且我没有泡她，不像你乱搞关系。”

弗林特只是耸了耸肩，好像德拉科说的是事实。“你叫什么名字，小宝贝？”他问金妮。

德拉科抢先说道：“朗达。”

弗林特看了德拉科一眼，然后又看向金妮。“你还帮她回答，马尔福？我猜这种控制力会让你兴奋吧——真是相当有控制力，不是吗？你应该试着在床上把她绑起来——那才真的有趣。”

弗林特每次开口令金妮感到的憎恨和厌恶终于使她勃然大怒。“你真恶心。”她忍不住骂道。

弗林特睁大了眼睛，德拉科松开她，转头看向她，但是，弗林特身边的金发女人也看向她，引起了金妮的注意。金妮不由得看向那双蓝眼睛；她觉得这个女人的目光顿时让她冷静了下来，仿佛她在看着她在意的人。

弗林特走上前来，她们的眼神交流中断了。“你好大的胆子，你这个小——”

德拉科走到金妮面前，挡住了弗林特。“弗林特，我不允许。”德拉科吼道。“如果你碰她一根手指——”

“你怎么能让那个荡妇畅所欲言？”弗林特叫道。“你不知道女人就应该待在床上吗？”

金妮希望她能看到德拉科的表情；她很生气。“就因为你把女人当玩物，不意味着我也这样。”德拉科说。

“是吗？”弗林特反驳道。金妮看向德拉科，发现他气红了脸。“我听说你把韦斯莱女孩养在你的庄园里。我相信你已经把她玩遍了吧。”弗林特往前走了一步，与德拉科面对面。“告诉我，马尔福，你让她知道叛徒是什么下场了吗？”

“我怎么对待韦斯莱是我的事——”

“如果你没有，那就让我来。”弗林特说。“她在监狱的时候，我就一直想得到她，但是你那该死的守卫从来不让我碰她。”他露出了笑容。“不过我得到了她的朋友。”

德拉科扑向了弗林特，金妮扔掉杯子，紧紧抓住他的胳膊，拦住了他。“德拉科，别在这里。”金妮恳求道，拼命抓着他。她知道德拉科更强壮，能轻松地推开她，可她仍然抓着他。不是保护弗林特——如果可以，她会亲手打他一巴掌——但是打架只会引起关注，这是她最不需要的。她觉得每次别人提起她的名字，都没人注意到她，这纯粹是靠运气，但是，如果整个舞厅都在看她，她知道一定会有人认出她到底是谁。

弗林特哈哈大笑。“你真可怜，马尔福。被你的女人拦住？”他转身笑着走开了，他的未婚妻跟在他的身后。

弗林特离开后，德拉科绷紧了身体，然后看向金妮。“你为什么这么做？”他叫道。

金妮用余光发现有几个人在看他们。“德拉科，拜托，有人在看——”

德拉科瞪着他们，直到他们移开了目光。“你担心这个？”德拉科说。“好吧——跟我来。”

金妮还没来得及说话，德拉科就拉住她的手，拽着她走出舞厅，进入了走廊。他大步从前门走了出去，没跟克拉布说话。金妮以为他们要去幻影移形点，但德拉科拽着她向左转，经过几个人和玫瑰花丛，来到了空无一人的花园边上。

他立刻松开她，在一张雕花长椅上坐了下来。金妮揉了揉手；德拉科抓得太紧，弄疼了她。德拉科火冒三丈，然后摘下面具，扔到了草坪上。

“这真是个坏主意。”他说。“我就不应该来。”他看向金妮。“你怎么能拦住我？你听到他说的话了——他强奸了你的泥巴种朋友。”

金妮的心沉了下去。“但是你之前说过，赫敏和我一样受到保护。”

德拉科用手抓了抓头发。“克拉布和高尔的工作只是看着你——我把格兰杰放进你的牢房不过是想安慰你。”

“但是，”金妮说，在德拉科身边坐下。“弗林特从没进过我们的牢房。赫敏也从没对我说过——”

德拉科摇了摇头。“这都没有意义了。”他说。他放下手，沉默地看着前方。

但是这对金妮有意义。想到赫敏被弗林特强奸，她就觉得恶心。金妮用戴手套的手捂住了嘴。她在牢房里时，一直很庆幸没人碰她和赫敏。她晚上睡不着时，能听到女人的哭泣和尖叫，她一直等着男人来她们的牢房，但是他们没有来。那弗林特怎么得到赫敏的，金妮不知道，但是，想到她的朋友经历了那样的事，她的胃剧烈地翻搅着。金妮立刻站了起来。“我要去洗手间。”她捂着嘴嘟哝道。

德拉科扬起眉毛，慢慢站了起来。“你还好吗？”

她的脑海里浮现出赫敏被弗林特挟制的画面，金妮摇摇头，眼中涌起了泪水。“我需要——”她只喃喃说出了这几个字。她需要马桶；她需要呼吸。她需要用力踢弗林特的裆部，让他再也不能强奸其他女人。

德拉科一定理解她，因为他拽着她的另一只手，离开花园，回到了房子里。克拉布问他面具去了哪里，但他径直从他身边走了过去，大步穿过走廊。他在一扇门前停下，放开了她的手。“到了。”他说，对门点了点头。他用手摸了摸她的脸颊。“你很苍白——你——”

但是金妮没听完他的问题，就跑了进去，这个房间有梳妆镜和沙发，穿过另一扇门后，里面是马桶和洗手池。她没有锁门，趴在马桶上干呕起来。她努力让自己平静下来；她的心怦怦直跳，胃不断抽搐，她几乎无法呼吸了。她觉得头晕目眩——她一直想着可怜的赫敏。但是这不合理——弗林特什么时候强奸的她？他如何在金妮不知道的情况下得到她的？德拉科肯定应该知道的。

金妮什么也想不通，她从马桶旁站了起来，想喘口气。她好像刚跑完一英里，浑身虚软麻木，额头上也全是汗水。金妮摘下面具，在洗手池洗了洗脸。她需要冷静下来。

“你好，金妮。”

金妮倒吸一口气，从洗手池旁边跳开了。门口站着弗林特的未婚妻。

金妮朝柜台上的面具伸出手，但是她知道，已经太迟了。“求求你别告诉别人我是谁。”她恳求道。她的伪装没了——她被人看见了。她努力思考着怎样才能阻止这个女人告诉所有人，盥洗室里有一个韦斯莱，可是她没有魔杖，她阻止不了她。弗林特的未婚妻会告诉所有人，他们会冲进来，弗林特、潘西和所有想要伤害她的人。

金发女人笑了笑，但她似乎很难过。“你不知道我是谁吗，金妮？”

金妮摇了摇头，女人摘掉了她的面具。金妮看着她的脸，大吃一惊，面具从手中掉了下去。

站在她面前的是卢娜。 


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

时间似乎放慢了。金妮发现她正看着卢娜的脸，这是她在霍格沃茨时的一位好朋友，但是，她吃惊地愣住了。她的脑海里涌起了百万个问题。卢娜为什么会在舞会上？她真是弗林特的未婚妻吗？金妮被囚禁后，她遇到了什么事？

金妮不由自主地朝卢娜走了过去。“怎么，”金妮只能喃喃地说。“怎么……”接着，她彻底失控了。她跑到卢娜身边，紧紧抱住了她。“噢，卢娜。”金妮哭着说，眼泪又流了出来。“你还活着。我以为你——”她以为什么？她在牢房的时候，只听到了哈利死亡的消息。她经常想到她的朋友们，猜想着是不是有些人还活着，躲藏了起来，但是，她一直做了最坏打算。毕竟，这才是战争的真实。

金妮松开了卢娜，看着她没有表情的脸。“卢娜，你见到我不激动吗？”金妮问，极力忍着眼泪。不久之前，她还孤零零地在这个世上，只有斯内普站在她这边，可现在卢娜回来了。虽然卢娜一直没加入凤凰社，可她仍然帮了许多忙，作为《唱唱反调》的记者，做了力所能及的一切。她有许多认识食死徒的线人，她能通过他们发现一些重要信息，比如他们接下来会在何时袭击何地。此刻，在这个满是食死徒的庄园里，金妮不再孤单了。

卢娜对她眨了眨眼睛。“当我知道你在这里的原因时，很难说我是高兴的。”卢娜轻声说。“你真的和马尔福在一起？”

卢娜的措辞令金妮犹豫了一下——她说得好像他们是一对。“你没听说吗？德拉科得到了我作为奖赏。自那以后，我就一直和他生活在一起。”

卢娜微微歪着头。“你叫了他的名字，”她说，“真有趣。弗林特一直在尝试，但我就是没心情这样做。”

金妮捂住了嘴。她真的直呼了德拉科的名字吗，还是对卢娜？“我这么说没有别的意思。”金妮立刻说。“就是他命令我做的——”

“我从他身上感觉到了强大的东西。”卢娜看着金妮的眼睛说。“弗林特骚扰你时，我能感觉得到。马尔福不仅愤怒。他还有占有欲。”

金妮很想笑。“那只是因为他拥有我。”金妮说。“你知道男人怎么看待他们的财产——”

“我认为他爱你。”

这一次，金妮觉得身体仿佛被冻住了。除了她狂跳的心，一切似乎都慢了下来。“那——”她说，“那不可能。德拉科恨我。”

卢娜对金妮笑了笑，伤透了她的心。“被敌人爱比被敌人恨要好。”

卢娜移开了目光。金妮低头看向她的左手，发现了手指上硕大的订婚戒指。“卢娜。”她慢慢地说，“你发生了什么？你为什么和弗林特在一起？这不可能。”

卢娜又看向她，金妮差点倒吸一口冷气，她看到卢娜哭了。在战争期间，她从未见过卢娜哭。从未见过她精神崩溃。

“这是……他的所作所为产生的后果。”卢娜说。

有人在敲门。“金妮？”是德拉科的声音。“你还好吗？”

金妮将头转向门口。“啊——是的！”德拉科知道卢娜和她一起在里面吗？他甚至知道卢娜是弗林特的未婚妻吗？“我马上出来！”

卢娜含着眼泪，又露出了笑容。“他关心你，这可真好。你千万不要认为那是理所当然的，金妮。有比与食死徒一起生活更糟糕的事情。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我不明白。”她说。“你要和弗林特结婚了——他肯定对你有感情吧。”

卢娜叹了口气，将手放在了肚子上。“他只关心他的所有物。”

金妮正想摇头，跟卢娜问个清楚，这时，她的目光落到了卢娜的手上。卢娜穿的裙子不像其他人那样合身，腰腹那里很宽松。但是，卢娜将手放在腹部时，金妮发现这个年轻女人不像她记忆之中那么瘦小。卢娜一直很瘦，没有曲线，不像现在这样有肚子。她的肚子微微隆起，足以让金妮感到冰冷的恐惧。

她想起了弗林特之前说的话。“_不过我得到了她的朋友_。”

金妮捂住嘴，泪水刺痛了双眼。卢娜一定知道她在想什么，因为她羞愧地低下了头。“哦，卢娜。”金妮轻声说。“他没有……他没有……”

“如果他知道我会怀孕，我觉得他不会碰我。”卢娜盯着脚说。“我像你一样被关了起来，但是我一直被关在一个单人牢房里，只供弗林特……使用。”她抬头看着金妮。“他说他在霍格沃茨时就一直喜欢我的头发，想亲自摸一摸。”

金妮摇着脑袋。“那个恐怖的男人。”她说。愤怒立刻取代了悲伤。“他怎么敢认为他可以……”但是，金妮对卢娜说不出来他的所作所为。她怎么能向这个可怜的女孩证实这么可怕的事实？她几乎接受不了弗林特强奸赫敏，但是这对她来说更加容易，因为金妮知道她已经死了，再也不必忍受这些。但是，弗林特说的是金妮的另一个朋友，一个活生生站在这里的朋友，金妮只想将他碎尸万段。

“他发现我怀孕后，说他不想让他的孩子成为私生子。”卢娜轻声说。她看向一边，好像在看什么重要的东西。“我开始猜想哪种的人生更糟糕——做牢房里的囚犯，还是被囚禁在他的家和床笫之间。”她停了下来，紧紧捂着肚子。“我不想把孩子带来这样的世界上。”

“别人知道吗？”金妮几乎无法想象潘西知道，还欣然接受。

卢娜点了点头。“大多数人都知道。”她说。“马尔福把你带回庄园后，消息传开了。在那之后，越来越多食死徒承认做了同样的事。只不过他们没人像马尔福关心你那样关心他们拥有的女人。”

又响起了敲门声。金妮吓了一跳，拿起了面具。“我马上出来，德拉科，别敲了。”金妮匆匆戴上面具，照过镜子确保她戴好之后，她看向了卢娜。“对不起，但是我得走了。”她说。“我什么时候能再见到你？德拉科肯定会让你来访庄园。”

卢娜又对金妮笑了，她越这样，金妮就越想伤害弗林特。卢娜一直是一个活泼的女孩，什么也不能使她消沉，但是，金妮得知她的情况后，对她来说，卢娜像是以另一种方式死在了战争中。

“我恐怕这是我们最后一次见面了，金妮。”

金妮摇了摇头。不——她刚刚找到卢娜。她不可能再也不见她。她想争辩，可她知道她没时间了。“我会通过斯内普给你传信。”她说。“你可以信任他。”

卢娜看起来好像要说些什么，却只是点了点头。“记住，金妮。”金妮推门时，她说，“有比马尔福爱你更糟糕的事情。”

金妮看着金发女孩，然后看向她的手，她保护着她无法保护的东西。金妮看着她，将这一幕刻入脑海，然后离开了房间。

她走进化妆室时，德拉科正在小房间里踱步。“你怎么在这里？”她问。

德拉科吓了一跳，转了过来。“该死，韦斯莱。”他朝她走了过去，抓住她的下巴，将她的脸转过来，仔细观察。“里面怎么了？你哭了？”

金妮回头看了一眼门。德拉科一定没看见卢娜溜了进去。德拉科看着她通红的眼睛和脸，她也看着他。她此刻只能想到，卢娜宣称他爱她。

“没什么。”金妮说，将德拉科的手从脸上拿了下去。“我们可能得出去了——我觉得帕金森不会喜欢你在女洗手间。”

令金妮惊讶的是，德拉科笑了。“她已经看见我在这里了。她差点大发雷霆。”

想到潘西生气的样子，金妮也很想笑，但她忍不住想到了卢娜。还有卢娜对她说的与德拉科有关的那些话。她看着德拉科，猜测着他是否知道卢娜的事。

“我们回舞厅吗？”德拉科指着门问。

金妮看着他用手指着的门，然后回头看了一眼卢娜在里面的房门。她慢慢点了点头，德拉科带她离开房间时，她无声地跟她的朋友道了别。

他们往舞厅走时，她意识到他在说话，但她听不明白。她的思绪很乱——她刚刚接受了太多信息。她应该告诉德拉科，弗林特没有强奸赫敏——而是卢娜吗？但是，如果德拉科知道她刚才不仅和弗林特的未婚妻卢娜说话，还摘掉了面具，德拉科会作何反应？金妮知道她可以信任卢娜，但她不敢赌德拉科也会。

“我必须再走几圈，然后我们可以跳舞。”德拉科在她耳边轻声说。

金妮忍不住红了脸。她，和德拉科跳舞？这个念头似乎太荒谬了，但她竟然没有抱怨。她只是说：“我能待在这里吗？我觉得我今晚受不了再多与韦斯莱有关的评论了。”

德拉科皱着眉，看了看四周。他仍然没戴面具，她的提议让他露出了不快的表情。“好吧。”他最终说道，“但是我不会让你单独待着。”

金妮想问她能和谁待在一起——她不能和卢娜一起，她在派对上谁也不认识。她还没开口，德拉科就抓住她的胳膊，拽着她走向舞厅边上，那里放着一张摆满开胃菜的桌子。那边只有一个穿戴纯黑色长袍和面具的男人。金妮走近后发现，长袍的材质似乎与男人油腻的头发十分相配。

“哦，该死。”她说，发现那个男人是斯内普。她真想知道她之前怎么没注意到他。他单独站在那里，不跟任何人交际，显得格格不入。斯内普只穿黑色，也没有为了舞会洗头发。

他们走到斯内普面前，德拉科看了看四周，然后说：“我要去和几个人说话，我需要你看着她。”

金妮瞪了一眼德拉科，甩开了他的胳膊。“我不需要保姆。”

德拉科没有理她。“她叫朗达，她不能单独一个人。弗林特和潘西已经盯上她了。”

金妮觉得斯内普翻了个白眼，但是被面具挡住了。“好的，马尔福。”斯内普说。“别让我跟她待一晚上就行；我怀疑她不会是个好同伴。”

金妮瞪着他，但他似乎没有注意。德拉科攥了攥她的胳膊肘，保证他很快就回来，令她气恼的是，她又脸红了，尤其斯内普还在看着。他上次撞到他们两个在一起时的情况非常尴尬。

德拉科刚离开视线，金妮就转向了斯内普。“你知道卢娜还活着吗？”她还没考虑她能否真正信任斯内普，话就脱口而出。但是，如果他说他要保护她，凤凰社的最后一个成员，也许他也能为卢娜做些什么。

斯内普喝了一口手里的苏格兰威士忌。“你已经发现了，我一点都不惊讶。”他说。“我知道。是我用咒语发现她怀孕的。”

人群分开了，金妮看见弗林特在和三个金发女郎说话，她们没有一个是卢娜。“他怎么能？”她瞪着弗林特。“他怎么能做这种事，还没有得到惩罚？”

她听见斯内普叹了口气。“世道变了。我们现在生活在一个做错事没有惩罚的世界。弗林特做的事情，其他食死徒都在做，他们都没受到惩罚。洛夫古德小姐很幸运，弗林特愿意养她和孩子。”

金妮看向斯内普。“幸运？”她嚷道。“幸运？你看到她了吗？你看到她呆滞的眼神了吗？他毁了她；她不再是我曾经认识的那个朋友了。他害得她半死不活。”

斯内普对金妮的爆发没有做出任何反应。“等她生下孩子，情况可能会有所改变。”他看着金妮。“我没说我赞同这件事；但是我无能为力。”

金妮摇了摇头，继续瞪着弗林特，他也正好朝她看了过来。“我们一定能做些什么。”她说。“我不能袖手旁观，看着弗林特毁掉她。”她看向斯内普。“卢娜是我最后的亲人——我不能什么都不做。”

“你甚至都应付不了马尔福，你要怎么帮她？”斯内普问，然后喝光了他的酒。

但是金妮没有理会他的话。她和德拉科的情况……还能忍受。卢娜说得对——她很幸运，能和德拉科而不是弗林特在一起。她在马尔福庄园受了那么多苦之后，知道她朋友的处境更糟糕，她怀疑她再也哭不出来了。

金妮看向附近的桌子，发现那里有一碗潘趣酒，她希望里面掺了烈酒。“我去倒点潘趣酒。”她嘀咕道，没等斯内普的许可，她就从他身边走开了。

她给自己倒了一杯酒，必须集中精神才能保持手不动。她气得发抖。如果那不是弗林特和卢娜，而且斯内普对这件事视而不见。斯内普答应要帮金妮——他不应该也帮助金妮的朋友吗？还有德拉科。他会怎样评价这件事？如果她提出请求，他会愿意做些什么吗？金妮把杯子放在桌上，看着潘趣酒边上的一块软干酪。可如果斯内普说得对呢？如果任何人都无能为力呢？金妮怎样才能让卢娜得到自由？

“你好啊，朗达小姐。”

金妮僵住了，感觉到弗林特就站在她身后，她打了个哆嗦。金妮能感觉到他灼热的呼吸落在她的颈后，令她作呕。

金妮用手抓住了桌子。“嗯？”她问。

弗林特在摸她的屁股。“我……想为我之前的行为道歉。事情有点……失控了。”

金妮盯着软干酪旁边的一把齿刀。噢，她真想拿起刀，马上把他切碎。“弗林特，你的未婚妻还在旁边，我劝你别碰我。”

弗林特低声笑了起来，金妮希望他能离她远点，但他向她贴得更紧了。金妮感觉到他的勃起顶着她的后背时，她差点叫出声。“她不是问题。”他说。“但是，我想带你游览庄园，让你知道我有多么歉疚。我怀疑马尔福不会这样彬彬有礼。”

德拉科——金妮现在正需要他。弗林特在她身上蹭来蹭去时，他在哪里？还有斯内普——他是不是在旁观，却坚持自己无能为力？但是一定能做些什么——一定能做些什么阻止弗林特。

金妮继续盯着那把刀，在她知道自己做什么之前，她小心地握住它，将它塞进了左手套里。“好。”她听见自己说，“游览一下也好。”确认刀放好之后，她转身对弗林特笑了笑。“只有我们两个吧？”

弗林特微微睁大眼睛，然后笑了起来。“当然了。”他说，用手指抚摸着金妮的胳膊。“愿意为你做任何事，朗达。”

金妮点了点头，弗林特抓住她的胳膊，带她走出房间。他们从桌旁走开时，金妮回头看了斯内普一眼，发现他在和克拉布说话。金妮还看了看周围，寻找德拉科，却没发现他的金发。金妮露出了笑容——如果她不能指望他们对弗林特做些什么，那她就亲自动手。

弗林特带着她穿过走廊，路过了她见到卢娜的那个洗手间。他一路上一句话没说，直到他打开一扇门，带她走进了一个房间，里面放着一架钢琴、几张沙发和一个吧台。金妮发现，这里没什么精美的东西，也没什么值得展示。她至少庆幸房间里有灯光。

“那么，”金妮说，从弗林特身边走开，看着墙上的一幅画，“你在哪儿遇见你的未婚妻的？”

她听到弗林特抱怨了一声；他就在旁边。“我们一定要谈论她吗？”他问。弗林特将手放在她的腰上，把她拽向自己时，她僵住了。“我更想谈论你。”

弗林特开始亲吻她的颈后，金妮咽下了喉咙里涌起的厌恶。“你在学校时就认识她吗？”她问道。

他湿乎乎的嘴唇每次落到她的皮肤上，她都会颤抖。“算是吧。”他边吻边说。“她比我小几岁。但我不是那时得到她的。”

弗林特忙着亲吻她的脖子，金妮慢慢从手套里抽出了刀。“得到她……是什么意思？”她问，用右手将刀贴近身体。

弗林特在金妮耳边低沉地笑了起来。“这个叛徒是自食其果。”他嘶嘶地说，舔着她的耳垂。“她当时其实是在乞求。”

金妮很愤怒，她费了好大力气才让自己不要发抖。她握紧了刀子。“乞求什么？”

弗林特又笑了起来，用手握住她的腰，紧紧贴着她的后背。“天啊，你真懵懂，朗达。但我更喜欢女人这样。”金妮以为他不会回答时，他的嘴唇又贴上了她的耳朵。

“我让她成为了我的。”他轻声说，“即使这意味着在她尖叫的时候，把她绑起来操她。”

金妮立刻转过身，弗林特惊讶地松开了手。弗林特还没明白发生了什么，金妮就用刀顶住了他的脖子。

“你这个恶心的混蛋！”金妮叫道，用力地按着刀，刀碰到的皮肤都红了。

弗林特睁大了眼睛。他朝口袋伸出手，想寻找魔杖。“别动！”金妮叫道。“如果你试图拿出魔杖，我会马上割断你的喉咙。”

弗林特犹豫了，然后把手从口袋里拿了出来，手里并没有魔杖。他将双手举过头顶。“冷静，朗达。”他说。“这是什么怪癖前戏吗？”

金妮按了按刀子，有一些血流了出来，弗林特倒抽了一口气。“这对你来说只是性吗？”金妮厉声说。“只要你能逃脱惩罚，你会对任何人都不讲道义。”

虽然被刀威胁，弗林特还是瞪着她。“那对你来说呢？”他吼道。“你以为自己是谁，你能——”

“如果你不放了卢娜，我发誓我会杀了你。”金妮说。

听到卢娜的名字，弗林特又瞪圆了眼睛。“都是因为那个叛徒？”他说。金妮更用力地按着刀子，令他咳嗽了起来。

“向我保证你会放了她。”金妮喘着粗气说。“离她和她的孩子远点，我会饶了你的命。”

金妮一度以为他真的会同意。弗林特没有出声，一动不动。他的眼神在算计，但他没有反抗。他也没再说什么令人恶心的话；他只是看着她。

金妮放松了手中的刀。“既然我们达成协议——”

但是，金妮还没说完，弗林特就朝她扑了过来。他撞开她拿刀的手，差点割到自己，然后扑到了她的身上。金妮发出一声尖叫，感觉他把她推到了地上，整个人都骑在她身上。

“你这个愚蠢的贱人。”他嘶嘶地说，打了金妮一巴掌。金妮觉得脸火辣辣的，她的头撞到了地上，很疼。

弗林特哈哈大笑，按住金妮的肩膀，跨坐在她的臀部。“你以为你能伤害我？”他叫道，从前面扯开了金妮的裙子。空气袭了上来，弗林特用舌头舔着她的胸口，她又发出了尖叫。弗林特又笑了。“对，叫吧，宝贝。我就喜欢她们叫。你真应该听听你那个叛徒朋友的声音。”

弗林特抓住她的双手，用一只手将它们按在头顶。他将另一只手伸到身下，掀开她的裙子，摸索着她的内裤。

金妮在他下面踢着腿，但他太强壮了。她将头转到一边，看见那把刀就掉在她旁边，但她够不到。

弗林特看向刀子，立刻抓住了它。“哦，你想用这个吗？”他问，用下面顶了顶她。他的坚硬紧贴着她，金妮又叫了起来。

弗林特把刀贴上她的脸，她睁大了眼睛。“哦，别担心，亲爱的。”他说。“你的脸太漂亮了，我舍不得毁掉。但是，我真想知道你摘下面具该有多漂亮。”

金妮的心跳加快了。在他对她做了这些事之后，如果他摘下面具，发现她的真正身份，就全都完了。他不仅会强奸她，还会杀了她。

金妮摇着头，想从他身下挣脱出来，但他将她抓得更紧了。他把刀子放到一边，对她眨了眨眼睛。“我待会儿再用它。”他说，然后对她的面具伸出了手。

他摘掉面具时，她又叫了起来，希望有人能听见。泪水刺痛了双眼——德拉科在哪里？她需要他。他会救她；他不会让弗林特这样碰她。

她只能想到德拉科，这时，弗林特摘下了她的面具，吃惊地看着她。

“韦斯莱？”他喃喃道。他张大了嘴巴，然后又慢慢闭上了，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。他立刻用坏笑掩饰了惊讶。“这比我想象的还要好。”他用力攥着她的下巴。“你不知道，我早就想给你看看做叛徒的下场了。”他嘶嘶地说。“但是马尔福的蠢守卫从来不让我接近你。所以我才占有了你的朋友洛夫古德——除了你，就是她最好了。”

金妮一边大叫，一边拼命摇头。不，不可能——卢娜被他强奸是她的错吗？保护她是德拉科的错吗？但是，她现在最需要德拉科的时候，他去哪了？

弗林特放开她的下巴，扯掉了她的内裤。金妮把嗓子都叫哑了，双腿也渐渐无力反抗。弗林特笑着脱掉了礼服长袍。“这就对了，宝贝。跟我斗没用，因为你绝不会赢。”

房间里闪过一道绿光，弗林特从金妮身上飞了出去。金妮震惊地躺在地上，看着弗林特撞到房间另一端的墙上，然后倒了下去。

“金妮！”她听见德拉科叫道，他突然出现在她的身边。看到她的样子，他涨红了脸，睁大了眼睛：撕烂的胸衣，堆在腰上的裙子，通红的脸颊。

“你来了。”金妮说，虽然发生了这些事，她还是露出了笑容。

德拉科将她紧紧抱在怀里，从地上站了起来。他转过身，金妮发现斯内普就在他身后；两个男人似乎都上气不接下气。

“我们要在弗林特醒来之前带她离开这里。”德拉科快速地说。“你能拖延试图阻止我们的人吗？”

斯内普点了点头；他的魔杖也拿了出来。“快点。”斯内普说，示意德拉科离开房间。

他们离开房间时，金妮看了一眼地上的刀，然后看向德拉科的脸。“谢谢你。”她刚说完，就筋疲力尽地昏了过去。

~*~

金妮醒来时，她躺在自己的床上。一定有人给她换了衣服，因为她不再穿着撕烂的裙子，脖子和耳朵上的珠宝也不见了。金妮叹了口气，往盖到下巴的被子里缩了缩。今晚很漫长，发生了太多可怕的事情。

现在，不仅卢娜的秘密被发现了，金妮的秘密也不再安全。她真想知道，弗林特会不会告诉所有人，一个韦斯莱参加了派对，她知道他很可能会这样做。他或许会吹嘘他差点强奸了她；这对他来说肯定是一种荣誉。

但是，除了差点被强奸和杀害，最让她担心的德拉科的处境。弗林特也许不知道袭击他的人是德拉科，可所有迹象都指向他。德拉科会因为把她带到舞会而有麻烦吗？还有袭击弗林特，虽然他只是在保护她？金妮用手捂住了脸。她似乎要为所有人的麻烦负责任。她无法忘记弗林特对她说的话，因为他不能强奸她，所以他强奸了卢娜。这有多少是她的错？卢娜被囚禁，一个孩子即将出生，她应该受到责备吗？卢娜经历过多少次这样的恐惧，而这都是因为金妮被德拉科保护起来了？

这一切又让她想到了德拉科。卢娜提到他时很温和，哪怕她知道他是食死徒。卢娜说爱不是理所当然的，还说了情况可能会更糟糕。经历了今晚的事之后，金妮知道卢娜说的是事实。与弗林特这种人相比，德拉科简直是天使，金妮能拥有他真的很幸运。

金妮听到有人轻轻敲门，她叫道：“进来。”

德拉科探进脑袋，然后走了进来，随手关上了门。他仍然穿着礼服长袍，头发有些凌乱，他似乎很疲惫。“你怎么样？”他问，来到了她的窗边。

金妮耸了耸肩。“就是有点吓到了。”她说。她停了下来，看着德拉科。他为什么一直在救她？如果他恨她，怎么会一直这样做？“你怎么知道我在哪儿？”她问。

德拉科用手抓了抓头发，在床边坐了下来，没有看她。“我回来时发现你不见了，就多多少少猜到了。除了弗林特，还有谁能把你拖出房间？”德拉科停下来，看着被子。“我看到了他之前看你的眼神，我觉得你侮辱他只会令他更加兴奋。”

金妮轻轻推开被子，坐了起来。“我以为……我以为如果我能单独对付他，威胁他，他可能会离卢娜远点——”

“别傻了，金妮。”德拉科看着她说。“在此之前，如果不是斯内普告诉我，我甚至不知道洛夫古德的事。弗林特是卑鄙小人，但一旦涉及到女人，谁也阻止不了他。没人可以。你必须接受和释怀。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“释怀？德拉科，他强奸了我的朋友？你怎么能指望我接受？”

德拉科摇了摇头。“我没指望。我只是想说，你什么也做不了，所以别再做傻事，让你陷入比洛夫古德更糟糕的境地。”

金妮想反驳，但她突然想到，这是德拉科表示担忧的方式，或者他至少不想再见到她落入同样的境地了。金妮闭上了嘴，仔细看着德拉科，从他的金发到那张顽固的脸。她一直在想阿迪恩·马尔福说德拉科爱慕她，卢娜也这样说。难道她盲目得看不出来吗？她以为他恨她，可他的书桌上仍然放着她的照片。她最需要他的时候，他为什么会来救她？为什么别人每次提起她的名字时，他都要为她辩解？

德拉科叹了口气。“很晚了，你应该去睡觉。”他正要起身，金妮抓住他的胳膊，阻止了他。

她红了脸，紧张得发抖。“别走。”她说。

德拉科有些惊讶地看着她。“怎么了？你又想要睡眠魔药吗？”

金妮盯着他，然后慢慢摇了摇头。“那不是我想要的。”她轻声说。“我想让你别再对我说谎。”

德拉科困惑地皱起了眉头。“我不明白。说什么谎？”

金妮慢慢靠近了他，看着他的目光从她的嘴唇看向她的眼睛。“关于你对我的感觉。”她说。

有那么一瞬间，他睁大了眼睛。“金妮，我——”但是金妮没给他机会说完，就凑上去吻了他。

这个吻很短，短到他没法拒绝她。金妮往后退了退，看着他迷茫的双眼。“我希望你让我知道你对我的感觉。”她轻声说。

她注意到德拉科的呼吸变得急促了，但是他没有动。他坐在她身边，似乎愣住了。随着时间流逝，恐惧袭上心头。如果金妮误会他了呢？如果他为她做那些事只是因为她属于他，他想保护属于他的东西呢？如果阿迪恩和卢娜都错了呢？如果他对她根本没有感情，她像她以为的那样孤独呢？

金妮退了回去，正想道歉，德拉科却抓住她的肩膀，把她拉到怀里，用力吻上了她的嘴唇。他的触碰令金妮倒吸了一口气，她马上热情地回应了他。她紧紧搂着他的脖子，他轻咬她的下唇，然后将舌头伸进了她的嘴里。他突然压向她，令她仰面倒在了床上，。

他们之间只有被子，但德拉科继续吻着她，从她的嘴唇到脖子，一路留下甜蜜的亲吻。金妮喘着粗气，德拉科停了下来，抬头看着她。

“你确定想知道？”他说，低头吻了吻她。“因为如果我这样做，我这次就不能停下来了，金妮。有太多东西要让你知道了。”

金妮凝望着他的灰眼睛，然后看向他有些红肿的嘴唇，意识到她只想让它们落在她的身上。“确定。”她说。

德拉科低头看着她，然后点了点头，一边低头吻她，一边慢慢掀开了她身上的被子。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

德拉科慢慢掀开被子，金妮觉得自己的心要爆炸了。他们上次一起在她的床上时，他们之间的节奏太快了，没给金妮思考的时间。但是，德拉科现在放慢了速度，显然不想像之前那样——仓促。被子掀开后，金妮发现她穿着一件长T恤，就像她在霍格沃茨穿着睡觉的那种。

发现德拉科也在看她的长T恤，她的脸红了。她突然希望她穿着性感的衣服——也许是蕾丝睡裙。德拉科抬头看向她的眼睛，她真想知道他是不是有过许多女人，她们有多好看。

她还没来得及难为情，德拉科就覆在她身上，轻轻吻着她的嘴唇，轻得她几乎感觉不到，接着，他加深了这个吻。金妮将手伸进他的发丝中，忍不住轻轻拽着他的头发。德拉科贴着她的嘴唇发出呻吟，令她惊讶的是，他正顶着她。

金妮倒吸一口气，正好给了德拉科机会，将舌头探了进去。它温柔地刺探着金妮的口腔，却在金妮回应他的吻时变得更加热情。金妮很快搂着他的脖子，尽量让他低下身体，德拉科用手抓着她的头发，与她紧紧相贴。金妮觉得自己血压飙升，浑身冒汗；她觉得她索取不够他。她只想品尝他；她想拥有他。她此刻理解了德拉科对她的痴迷，因为她觉得对他欲罢不能。

德拉科结束了这个吻，二人都气喘吁吁。他的头发很乱，脸颊通红。他沉默地抬起身子，把金妮的T恤下摆拽了起来。金妮也微微起身，让德拉科把它从头顶上脱下来，扔到了一边。

她身上只剩下内裤和裙子里面穿的无肩带胸罩。至少这两件很性感，她想。德拉科似乎没怎么留意，只觉得它们碍事。他把手伸到她的背后，找到挂钩，立刻把胸罩解开了，快到不是令金妮大为惊叹——就是让她有些担忧。他也将它扔到了一边，冷空气还没袭上金妮赤裸的胸口，他就俯身含住了一只乳头。

德拉科的舌头在她的乳头上打着圈，金妮不由喘了起来。一开始，他的嘴唇温柔地吮吸着她，接着，他似乎变得十分渴求，越来越用力。快感变得强烈，金妮朝他弓起了后背，正当她以为愉悦感达到顶峰时，他的另一只手伸进了她的内裤。

金妮感觉到腿间的手指，几乎跳了起来，不过它们只停留了一瞬，他就将手指滑了进去，她剧烈地抖了起来。

“哦！”她喘着粗气。她不知道要把注意力放在哪里：德拉科亲吻她的乳房，还是他在她体内蜷缩的手指。德拉科不断抽出手指，然后更加用力地进入，快感成倍增加。金妮紧紧抓着他的肩膀，觉得需要抓点什么。接着，她的手落到他的胸前，她急切地想解开他的礼服长袍，想将它从他的肩上脱下去。她需要看到他赤裸的身体；她需要触摸他，就像他现在触摸她一样。

德拉科从她的胸前抬起头，张嘴喘着粗气。他摇了摇头，继续抽插和蜷曲手指，每次都越来越用力。“你先。”他说，他吻着她，咬着她的下唇。“等你高潮，我们再继续。”

金妮无法回答；她感受到的快感太强烈了。她松开了他，深深地陷入床单里。德拉科的另一只手找到了她腿间敏感的核心，她绷紧身体，不住地颤抖，他用拇指按住它时，金妮觉得自己爆发了。

高潮使她喘不过气，虚弱无力。她躺在那里，觉得失去了全部力气，她懒洋洋地看着德拉科爬下床，脱掉衣服和鞋子。从表面上看来，他似乎很轻松，好像他身边的床上每天都会有一个半裸的女人，他刚刚令她高潮，然后宽衣解带。但是，金妮更仔细地看着他，发现他解扣子的手指在发抖，他几乎是踢掉了鞋。他脱下内裤时，金妮忍不住红了脸，向旁边看去。

感觉到他回到了床上，她看向他，觉得自己的脸红了。她忘了他不穿衣服的样子多么迷人。她试探地伸手触碰他的胸膛，用手指抚摸结实的表面，然后向下摸着突出的肋骨。她抬头看着德拉科的脸，发现他闭着眼睛。知道她能影响他，金妮忍不住露出了坏笑。在她失去勇气之前，她的手向下握住了他的阴茎。

她的手包围他时，德拉科突然睁开了眼睛，接着，她开始缓慢地上下撸动。德拉科发出一声呻吟，身体些微发软，但他仍然挺着身子，坐在金妮身边。金妮用手把他的脸拽了过来，贪婪地亲吻他的嘴唇，她的另一只手则越来越猛烈地撸动着他。她从没做过这样令人兴奋的事；对她来说，给德拉科带来快感是一种奇妙的感觉。是一次完全的权力之旅。

德拉科放开她的嘴唇，喘息着把头靠在了她的肩上。她感觉到他的肌肉绷紧了。她觉得他马上要高潮了，他却推开了她。

金妮皱起了眉头。“但是，德拉科——”

德拉科摇了摇头，将手伸向她的内裤，迅速将它脱了下来。“如果你继续这样做，我暂时就什么都做不了了。”他说，然后低头吻她。

德拉科覆在金妮身上，他的腿挤在她的腿间。他们两个赤裸相贴，金妮的心跳得很快。她知道接下来会发生什么——她要第一次性交了。她会失贞于一个马尔福，而她一点都不愧疚。不过，她立刻看了一眼旁边的相框，令她高兴的是，德拉科已经将它翻过去了。

她回过头，发现德拉科正在看她。“你确定吗，金妮？”他问。“因为我现在停不下来了。我——”

金妮只是捧住他的脸，亲吻了他。这使她想起了她用亲吻让哈利安静下来，可是这次不一样。她想让德拉科安静，但是想让他继续。

德拉科将她的吻视为答允，因为他用膝盖分开了她的腿。他用将手伸到她的腿间，抚弄了她一阵，然后把手拿开，将阴茎对准了她的穴口。

金妮抓着脑袋下面的枕头，等待着即将到来的疼痛。德拉科低头吻上她的嘴唇，迅速进入她的体内，填满了她。

但是，她没觉得疼，而是直接感受到了快感。两个人都发出呻吟，停顿了一会儿，接着，金妮轻轻抬起臀部，德拉科开始动了起来。他轻轻抽出，然后再次插入，越来越用力，越来越快，就像刚刚在她体内的手指那样。金妮紧紧抓着他的肩膀，快感令她呜咽起来；她从不知道这种事能有这么好的感觉。德拉科在抽送之间低头吻她，将手伸进她的发丝中，撑在她的身上。

金妮松开他的肩膀，抓着他的后背，德拉科呻吟起来，加快了速度。他们浑身是汗，一起疯狂地律动。金妮将双腿紧紧缠上德拉科的身体，熟悉的快乐痛楚席卷而来。她不知道为什么，但是她第二次高潮时，一直看着德拉科的眼睛。

她高潮之后，德拉科也颤抖起来，紧接着射了。德拉科倒在她身上，在她耳边粗重地喘息，但她喜欢他的重量。她用手抚摸着他汗湿的后背，他们都喘着粗气，两颗心都跳得飞快。

德拉科恢复力气后，从她体内滑了出来，她觉得有些失落，但是他翻身搂住了她。她被他用胳膊紧紧搂在怀里，与他赤裸相贴，她觉得这种感觉很奇怪，但是，想到他们刚才一起做的那些事，她认为她不应该觉得奇怪。

疲惫很快令她眼皮发沉，金妮的呼吸也随德拉科平稳的心跳渐渐缓和下来。她精疲力竭，闭上眼睛，不安稳地睡着了。

~*~

“去做啊，韦斯莱。”

金妮抬起了头——她没躺在德拉科身边。她惊惶地看向四周，胃打成了结。她回到了她在监狱的牢房里。

一把匕首被扔进她的牢房，与地上的干草混在一起。金妮惊恐地盯着它，但她动弹不了。“不。”她轻声对门口穿着斗篷的人说。“不，我不去。”

“好吧。”一个女声说。“那就明天死在黑魔王手上。我只是想帮你而已。”

女人发出残忍的笑声，然后离开了。金妮看着留下的匕首，用胳膊抱住了膝盖，一动不动地坐了一个小时，直到走廊里充斥着尖叫。

“不！”一个女人哭着说。“不，求求你，我不想死！求求你，我做什么都行！”

走廊里传来了掌掴声，女人没了声音。她旁边的牢房有人在轻声哭泣。金妮捂住了耳朵。“闭嘴！”她叫道。“闭嘴——从我的脑袋里出去！”她想让叫声停止，她讨厌这些哭声。她们为什么不能像赫敏一样坚强？他们送她去死时，她也没有哭。

匕首反射着月光，落到了金妮眼中。她真想知道，她的家人是哭泣，还是勇敢地面对死亡。哈利呢——他为了生命一直战斗，还是就此放弃，虚弱得无法生存？

金妮手脚并用，慢慢爬向匕首。只要能再见到她的家人，能再拥抱他们，见到他们的笑容，她愿意付出任何代价。她拿起了匕首。她很孤单，很空虚。所有人都离她而去。所有人都死了，只剩下了她一个人。

她感觉手腕上有些温热的东西。她低下头，眨了眨眼睛，发现血从伤口中流了出来。她什么时候做的？她看着匕首鲜红的刀尖，更用力地朝伤口割去，甚至没有皱一下眉头。

她听见走廊里传来了脚步声，两个男人在说话。“我们休息一下，他也不会发现。”一个男人说。“反正我们整天看守她。”

快一点，她对自己说，再用力一些，更多鲜血流到了她的皮肤上。地上积了小小的一滩血。她闭上眼睛，开始看到了黑点。她突然觉得身体发沉，匕首当啷一声掉到了地上，她疲惫地仰面倒了下去。

快了，她轻声对自己说。她很快就会见到她的家人了。很快。

金妮猛然惊醒——她无法呼吸，也动不了——有什么按住了她。她扭动着身体，尖声叫了起来。她要与死亡作斗争；她不能死。

她被松开了。她立刻坐了起来，发现自己浑身赤裸。她为什么光着身子？

“金妮？金妮！”

有人在摇晃她的肩膀，令她头晕目眩。她向后倒了下去，但有人抓住了她。

“放松。”那人对她说，把她抱进了怀里。“深呼吸。你惊恐发作了。”

对，她觉得呼吸会管用。她听从这个声音，深吸了一口气，她的脉搏跳得很快。她紧紧闭着眼睛，直到可以对焦才把眼睛睁开。德拉科正担忧地看着她。

“怎么了？”金妮问，他把她放回了床上。

“你做噩梦了。”他说，拉过一条毯子裹住了她。“你一直在扭动呻吟，然后突然吓醒了。”

金妮看着他。“噩梦？”她问。她看着床顶，想回忆起她的梦。她记起了声音和尖叫。那里很黑——

金妮突然抓住了左手腕。“我想起来了。”她说，看着粉色的长疤。“是我……是我要自杀的时候。”

她感觉德拉科绷紧了身体。“我记得那晚。”他说。“克拉布和高尔离开了看守岗位——他们发现你倒在自己的血泊里，还有一把匕首。”

“哦。”她轻声说，“所以我听到的是他们的声音。”

德拉科摇了摇头。“我事后差点杀了他们。我甚至不知道你怎么得到匕首的。”

“一个女人给我的。”金妮说，“守卫不在的时候。”

德拉科困惑地皱起了眉头。“一个女人？她长什么样？”

金妮摇了摇头。“我不知道——她戴着兜帽，声音很奇怪，好像她用魔咒做了掩饰。能听出来是女声，但是认不出来。”

德拉科用手抓着头发，起身在她面前开始踱步。看到他的裸体，金妮脸红了。“可这不可能。”德拉科说。“那晚没有女人当值。为什么有人会这样做？”

“她说她想帮我。”金妮轻声说。“她说我第二天就要被杀掉，如果我还有格兰芬多的勇气，就应该在此之前自杀。”

德拉科停在了她的面前。“但是你从没上过被杀的名单。”他说。“所有守卫都知道不许碰你。”

金妮看着他。“那她为什么那么做？”

德拉科摇了摇头。“我不知道。除非——”他停下来，然后摇了摇头。

“除非是潘西！”金妮叫道，兴奋地坐直了身体。“一定是她！我在监狱里时，她对我一直很糟糕，更别提我在长袍店遇到她的时候了。”

德拉科用手揉着头发。“她当然恨你，但是恨到想杀了你？她的动机是什么？但不可能是她——她那晚和我在一起。”

他的话让金妮愣住了。她之前猜测，他是否和其他女人在一起过，这个念头又溜进了她的脑海。她看着赤身裸体的德拉科，想到他们刚才一起做的事，和他有没有跟其他女人这样做过。当然，她十分怀疑他在占有她的童贞之前根本不是处男。金妮的脑海中闪过潘西在德拉科身上的画面，她突然觉得很不舒服。事实上，想到任何女人碰德拉科，都会让她觉得恶心。她不喜欢想到德拉科像碰她这样去碰别人。

金妮盯着她的手，舔了舔嘴唇。“你和潘西……”她说不下去了。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，金妮的心骤然下跌。他们当然在一起过；所有人都知道他们在霍格沃茨时是一对。金妮记得，潘西总是跟着德拉科，像金妮对哈利那样对他痴迷。只不过对金妮来说，她对哈利的感情不足以让她跟他发生关系。

德拉科低沉的笑声将金妮唤回了现实。她惊讶地看向他。

“你不是也这样吧。”他躺在床上，把胳膊枕在脑袋底下。“不过我猜所有人都认为我们在霍格沃茨时睡过。”

金妮的心突然轻松了，她看着面带笑容、眼睛亮晶晶的德拉科，她觉得他从未如此英俊。

“所以你们两个从来没有……”

德拉科摇了摇头，看着前方。“仔细想想其实挺有趣的。我想我们很像你和波特——只是为了做秀。父亲想让我和她谈恋爱——说和纯血在一起对我的形象好。潘西当然很乐意。我们还小的时候，她就喜欢我。”

“但是从来没有做过——她一定很想。”

“哦，潘西试过几次。”德拉科说。“我甚至数不清她有多少次想对我搞突然袭击。”

金妮皱起了眉头。一个十几岁男孩拒绝与他心甘情愿的女友上床，这很不合理。“那你为什么不——”

德拉科看向她。“因为，”他说，“她不是我想要的那个人。”

金妮愣住了，红晕浮上了她的脸。他说得够多了，这让她再次疑惑他想要她多久了。是在霍格沃茨时开始的吗？当然，一定是这样，不过到底多久？他有多久一面想要她，却还继续取笑她的家人和朋友？他把她弄哭了那么多次，与罗恩和哈利打架，却偷偷迷恋着她？金妮真想知道，他对她的感情给他带来了怎样的折磨；还有考虑到他所夸耀和代表的一切，他爱上敌人的可能性会有多大？

金妮意识到德拉科在看着她。他伸出手，捧住了她的脸。“过来。”他温柔地说，轻轻将她拽过来，这样他就可以吻她了。

金妮俯下身，轻轻吻着他的嘴唇。她只觉得这样做是对的，而不再担忧他想要她多久了。她也知道他绝对不会告诉她——他从未亲口承认他想要她。他只是以自己的方式表现了出来。

开始只是一个温柔的吻，最后却让金妮喘不过气来。德拉科躺下后，她意识到是她在掌控这个吻，和她想做的任何事。她此刻想继续亲吻德拉科。知道他从没和潘西在一起，他不久前才跟她在一起，让她想再次索取他。她突然想让潘西知道，她从来没有得到他。她想要德拉科，就像哈利一直想要她那样。这就像发烧；让她发烫，浑身发抖，可她永远也不想让这种感觉消失。

金妮更用力地吻着德拉科的唇，总觉得还不够。她突然变得很大胆，或许是因为内心的激情，金妮掀开毯子，爬到了德拉科身上。

她低头看着德拉科的脸，发现他睁大了眼睛，但是，他还没说话，她就俯身咬住他的下唇，将双手伸进他的头发，轻轻拉扯。

德拉科猛地抬起臀部，发出一声呻吟。金妮忍不住露出了顽皮的笑容。德拉科在她身上对她为所欲为时，一定也是这种感觉。金妮低头吻着他的脖子，轻轻吮吸，然后一路吻到他的耳朵，咬着他的耳垂。她亲吻他的脖子和胸膛时，感觉德拉科绷直了身体。她越来越往下，舔着他的肚脐，她越往下，他的呼吸就越粗重。

金妮来到他的腿间时，她停了下来，抬头看着德拉科。他半闭着眼睛，脸色潮红，张嘴喘息着。她从没见过他这样六神无主。如果他已经这样了，那他很快就会坐卧不宁。

金妮像梦中那样弯下腰，含住了他的阴茎。德拉科的臀部弹了起来，往她嘴里进得更深了，金妮贪婪地接纳了他。他对她一向亲密，而这次轮到她了。她想知道他是什么味道，是什么感觉。她想让他属于自己，就像她属于他一样。

“哦，梅林。”她舔弄着他时，德拉科喃喃道。虽然她只在梦里做过这事，但她的嘴和手似乎知道该怎么办。她似乎知道，如果她舔德拉科这里，他就会跳起来，如果她在那里用点力，他就会呻吟。

但是，正当她渐渐熟练时，德拉科费力地说：“金妮，求求你，金妮，我忍不住了。爬——爬到我身上。”

虽然她想继续取悦他，但她很愿意听他的话。他的兴致高涨对她也产生了同样的影响，她觉得如果他不能马上进入她的体内，她就会死。

金妮放开他，爬回了他的身上。德拉科现在浑身是汗，满脸通红，但他还能伸手抓住她的屁股，引导她来到他的阴茎上。金妮感觉到他顶着她的穴口，就用力坐了下去。

她的动作令他们都倒吸了一口气。金妮跨坐在德拉科身上，膝盖落在他的身体两侧，过了一会儿，她又能动了。她想告诉德拉科，她不知道该怎么做，可令她惊讶的是，她的臀部不由自主地动了起来，她开始在他身上骑乘。德拉科紧抓着她的屁股，帮她上下移动，越来越快，越来越用力。现在金妮在上面，掌控着局面，她不禁加快了速度。德拉科之前放慢速度，不想弄疼她，可金妮现在希望能又快又猛。她知道她明天会酸痛，不过她喜欢每一次撞击，德拉科从某个角度冲击着她，使她呻吟不已。

金妮发现，在上面的撞击角度是她从未感受过的。金妮微微俯身，继续在德拉科的身上不断起落，几乎眼冒金星。她加快了速度，体内快感迅速累积；她想尽力在高潮前增强快感。她抬头看着德拉科，他一定知道她想做什么，因为他立刻用手抓住她的乳房，捏住了她的乳头。

德拉科的触碰让她飞越了边缘。她弓起后背，发出一声尖叫，仍然勉力待在上面，直到德拉科也很快达到了高潮。他射精后，金妮立刻倒在了德拉科身上，觉得她再也动不了了。

她的心跳得很快，呼吸急促，可她觉得棒极了。她从不知道性会这么美妙。她曾经想过她为什么要等这么久，但是，她突然很高兴她第一次是和德拉科一起。实际上，她与他一起经历了许多第一次，只有初吻是和哈利。

金妮从德拉科身上爬了下来，酸痛的屁股令她发出一声呻吟。她知道她骑在他身上太用力了。德拉科皱着眉头看向她。“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

金妮摇摇头，在他身边躺了下来。“不是那样。”她说。但是她突然停了下来，心中充满恐惧。不是那样……不是她作为处女应该感受到的疼痛……不是他占有她的第一次时她没有感受到的那种疼痛。

她立刻坐了起来，看向德拉科。“没疼。”她睁大眼睛，飞快地说。“没疼——为什么没疼？”

德拉科坐了起来，眉头皱得更厉害了。“金妮，你在说什么？”

但是，金妮的脑海里突然浮现出了各种念头和画面，她几个小时前才发现卢娜被弗林特强奸了，然后弗林特又袭击了她。她惊恐地想到她在监狱里那一个月，每晚都听到有女人被强奸，她一直等着下一个轮到她自己。她每天晚上都在等待，她会突然醒来，发现身上有一个男人。但是据她所知，这种事从来没有发生。

她突然觉得无法呼吸。金妮捂着胸口，泪水涌了出来。她感觉德拉科跳了起来，他立刻来到她面前，双手放在了她的肩上。她想到赫敏被弗林特强奸时，也是这种反应，只不过那个人不是赫敏，而是卢娜，这个念头仍然让她恶心。

德拉科摇了摇她的肩膀。“怎么了？出了什么事？”他紧张地问。

金妮喘不过气来，只能摇了摇头。她终于猛吸了一口气，朝他问道：“有人进过我的牢房吗？”

德拉科放开了她。“你在说什么？当然没有；有克拉布和高尔看守。”

金妮摇摇头，哭了起来。“可你怎么能信任那两个人？”她问，说出脑海中的想法后，她终于能自如呼吸了。“你怎么知道那两个人不会尝试做些什么，或者让任何人进去？”

“因为他们知道我会杀了他们。”德拉科说。

“那是在你发现的情况下。”金妮说。“如果我什么都不知道，你也会什么都不知道。”

德拉科慢慢摇了摇头。“金妮，你在说什么？”

“我——”金妮说，但她不知道该怎么说出口。“有些不对劲。我们……我们做的时候，第一次，我没感觉到疼。一点都没有。”

德拉科困惑地皱了起眉头。“所以？”

“我是处女，德拉科！记得吗——我和你说过，我从来没跟哈利上过床。我没和任何人上过床，但我和你发生关系时，我觉得我之前已经做过了。”

德拉科沉默半晌，终于明白她的话之后，他慢慢摇了摇头。“没人碰过你，金妮。”他说。“我很确定。所以我才让克拉布和高尔看守你，这样你就不会被——”

“强奸？”金妮说。“像监狱里的其他女人那样？”

但是德拉科一直在摇头。“不是，没这回事。”他说。“我会知道——你也会知道。”

“如果他们消除了我的记忆，我就不会知道了。”她说，沉默了下来。这一切都合理了。在那种地方生活一个月，一直没人碰过她，这似乎很不真实。知道弗林特很想要她，怎么还能信任克拉布和高尔呢？

可德拉科的脸微微泛红。“没这回事。”他生气地说。他放开她，跳下了床，捡起衣服匆忙穿上。金妮有些吃惊地看着他涨红了脸，头发凌乱，随意套上了礼服长袍。

“你要去哪儿？”她问。她的谴责惹恼了他？他觉得她在暗示是他在牢房里对她做了什么吗？金妮止住了思绪——她真的觉得德拉科会那么做吗？

“去跟克拉布和高尔谈谈。”德拉科说，终于穿完了衣服。他抬头看着她。“如果你想要证据，我就给你证据。”

但是，金妮还没来得及回答，德拉科就走出房间，砰一声关上了房门。金妮目瞪口呆地盯着房门，过了一会儿，她用毯子裹紧赤裸的身体，紧紧蜷缩了起来。

她觉得这种事会发生在她身上，是反应过度吗？还是做最坏的打算？她一直将她在监狱里没被强奸归结为运气好，但是她有多么幸运呢？如果有人曾经尝试让她自杀，就不会有人想用另一种方法得到她吗？她想着卢娜和她的遭遇，甚至还有赫敏，她真想知道她有没有发生什么事。德拉科说她们受到保护，但是金妮能想象出背着德拉科所发生的事。

她的脑海很乱，根本睡不着，所以她一直没睡，等德拉科回来。她猜测他可能回到派对去找克拉布和高尔，不知道他会遇到什么麻烦。弗林特肯定已经醒了——如果他撞到德拉科怎么办？弗林特会把金妮的出现告诉潘西；金妮突然更担心德拉科的安危，而不是自己的处境了。

金妮一定睡着了，因为楼下一声巨响惊醒了她。她抱着毯子坐了起来。

“德拉科？”她叫道，但是没人回应。

金妮担忧地下了床，疲乏的双腿令她皱起了眉头。她松开毯子，拿过浴室门内侧挂着的长袍。楼下又传来一声响动，把她吓了一跳，好像有什么被撞翻了。

金妮尽可能系紧长袍，蹑手蹑脚走出了房间。夜深了，走廊的灯光很昏暗，这一幕景象令她打了个冷颤。她正要去她的房间拿魔杖，却听到楼下有人——或者有东西——拖着脚步，她停了下来。她朝楼梯走去，没有浪费时间去拿魔杖，她希望她没有做错。她只知道，德拉科有麻烦了，他马上需要她。

她走下楼梯，来到黑暗的大堂。她站在黑暗的房间里，心跳得很快；她屏住呼吸，等着声音再次传来，可以告诉她要去哪里。她突然希望自己拿了魔杖，她正想回去取时，又听到了声音——声音来自客厅。

她往客厅走去，声音稍微大了一些，但依然模糊不清。金妮难以辨别是谁的声音，但更重要的是，他们为什么会深夜出现在马尔福庄园。德拉科把克拉布和高尔带了回来，向她证明什么都没发生吗？金妮裹紧了长袍；她不想让那两个人或任何人看到她这个样子。她在派对上已经听够了，所有人都以为这就是德拉科的奖励，她和他睡了。她自己也不清楚这是怎么回事，她要怎么跟他们解释不是那样的。她一心只想着其他事情，甚至忘了她确实和德拉科·马尔福上了床，而最令人困惑的是，她还很喜欢。

客厅门口有灯光。她在门外停了下来。她能听见两个男人在说话——德拉科和斯内普。金妮很困惑，她背靠在墙上，屏住呼吸，偷偷往客厅里看去，里面的景象让她吓了一跳。德拉科面对着她，坐在沙发上，脸上有一道伤口。斯内普拿着魔杖站在他面前，金妮只瞥见伤口上有一点血，斯内普就将它清除了。

“我真不知道你怎么想的，就那样出现。”斯内普说，收回了魔杖。“弗林特很快就意识到袭击他的是谁了。”

德拉科小心地摸了摸被治好的脸颊。“我认为他不会有胆量追击我。”他说。“我一直以为他就是嘴上说说。”

德拉科从座位上站起来，朝吧台走去，他经过门口时，金妮急忙缩了回去。金妮听到酒杯叮当作响，知道德拉科在忙着倒酒，就又往房间里看去，德拉科喝了一口白兰地，拿着另一杯酒走了回去，递给了斯内普。

斯内普闻了闻液体，然后把酒杯放在了桌上。“重点不是弗林特的反应。这对你来说太冒险了——”

“是他袭击了金妮！”德拉科叫道，用力将酒杯放在了桌上。“你以为我会放过他吗？”

“你为了一个纯血叛徒和单纯的奖赏去袭击他，这对你来说太冒险了。”斯内普说道。“你为了一个韦斯莱而袭击了一位食死徒同伴——”

“我只是在保护我的东西。”德拉科吼道。“弗林特也会为他自己的女人做同样的事。”

斯内普扬起了眉毛。“你是说韦斯莱小姐是你的女人？”

金妮发现德拉科的脸有些苍白，然后他拿起酒杯，开始在房间里踱步。“我想说的是，她不管怎样都属于我。”他说。他停了下来，盯着斯内普。“你帮我对付弗林特是不是太快了。为什么突然对一个韦斯莱忠心耿耿？”

金妮屏住了呼吸，头一次为斯内普的严肃感到高兴。当然，她和斯内普关于他的忠诚立场的谈话完全是个秘密。金妮也仍然怀疑，斯内普是不是真的站在她这边，她现在才想到，斯内普在德拉科面前帮助她，看起来有多么奇怪。

但是对斯内普来说根本不成问题，因为他的脸上几乎没有任何表情。他冷静地拿起酒杯，喝了一口白兰地，然后把酒杯放回桌上，看向德拉科。“在我们现在生活的世界里，很难有你可以支持的人。我以为你会感激地接受我的帮助，而不是批评我。”

德拉科看了看斯内普，然后叹了口气。“当然，我向你道歉。”德拉科说。他又喝了一口白兰地。“弗林特知道这件事和你有关吗？”

斯内普摇了摇头。“你和韦斯莱小姐安全离开后，我就让弗林特醒了过来，假装我恰好发现了他。但这不是问题所在。让我们希望你的行为不会传到黑魔王那里吧。他不会对你的行为掉以轻心，哪怕这是为了一个……奖赏。”

德拉科绷紧了身体，然后慢慢点了点头。“我认为弗林特不会做到那种程度。”他说，喝完了杯里的酒。但是，金妮发现他继续盯着酒杯，她不太确定他看起来有多么自信。

斯内普清了清喉咙。“我发现弗林特袭击你之前，你在和克拉布说话。跟韦斯莱小姐有关吗？”

德拉科困惑地抬头看向斯内普。“你怎么知道？”

金妮看到斯内普得意地笑了。“在过去几周里，你给他和高尔的命令似乎都与她有关。如果我没猜错，他们对她的额外关注是在帮她的忙。”

德拉科用手抓了抓仍然有些凌乱的头发。“我也一直这么和她说。”他说。“金妮——她——”德拉科停了下来，盯着地板。“你要怎么证明一件你知道根本没有发生的事？”

斯内普皱起了眉头。“复杂到极点了。”他说。“就没有别的办法吗？”

德拉科耸了耸肩。“她觉得可能发生了什么事，为了不让她知道，她的记忆被抹去了。但是什么都疏通不了封住的记忆，对吗？”

“未必。”斯内普说。“有人说，如果有强力的东西触发，失去的记忆就能恢复。还有像我这样的人，接受过训练，能查出一个人是否真的失去了记忆。如果你愿意，我可以检查一下她。我不能告诉你被封住的记忆是什么，但我能看出来她的记忆有没有被动过。”

金妮的心跳得很快。一方面，她想让斯内普帮她，想知道她的记忆有没有被封住，可另一方面，她觉得很不安。她根本无法知道她被隐瞒了什么记忆，知道她的记忆被封住又有什么好处呢？不断猜测她到底遇到了什么可怕的大事，有人甚至选择将它清除，可能会让她发疯。

德拉科一定也得出了同样的结论，因为他摇了摇头。“不用了，我觉得没必要。我知道她害怕的事情没有发生。她一定会信任我。”

“是吗？”斯内普问。“我是说，信任你。”

斯内普的问题把金妮吓了一跳，德拉科也吃惊地看着他。信任——什么是信任？一个充满邪恶的世界上存在信任吗？她还不知道他对她的真正动机，她知道他仍然充满了秘密，许多秘密还与她有关，她真的能信任德拉科吗？她能学会信任这个参与杀害她所爱的人的男人吗？她收紧了浴袍，突然意识到她有多么赤裸裸。

“信任。”德拉科终于说道，“是一种棘手的东西，我觉得我们任何人都不能掉以轻心。”

这个答案对斯内普来说一定足够了，因为他点点头，然后从座位上站了起来。“我必须走了——很晚了。你很快就会来工作吧？”

金妮没有等德拉科回答，而是轻手轻脚地尽快走开了。她屏住呼吸，爬上楼梯，祈祷两个男人都不会出来发现她，意识到她一直在偷听。

金妮刚躺在床上，盖好被子，就听见门轻轻地开了。她闭紧双眼，极力控制着呼吸，她听见德拉科脱掉衣服，在她身边躺了下来。她感觉他伸出手，把她搂到身边时，她的心几乎跳出了喉咙，但是，他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，她也放缓了呼吸。

德拉科将金妮抱在怀里时，她忍不住想起了德拉科所说的关于信任的话。他没有真正回答斯内普的问题——他怀疑她对他的信任吗？他是不是也知道，他没做什么博取她信任的事，仍然有太多没得到解答的事情？德拉科稍微动了动，金妮红了脸，发现他光着身子。她与一个她几乎不信任的男人睡了，她应该感到困扰，可她发现，到目前为止，与德拉科的一切从一开始就是不合理的。

她感觉到德拉科紧贴着她的心跳，听着他放松的呼吸，她头一次让自己放松下来，安然地接受现状。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章**

金妮坐在霍格沃茨的一间空教室里。这是一种很奇怪的感觉，她想，明知道自己是在做梦。她怎么能不知道呢？邓布利多死后，学校是最先被毁掉的。麦格教授尽可能让它一直开放，可没有邓布利多的保护，学校很快就和其他魔法学校一起崩塌了。

但是，她现在就坐在霍格沃茨的一张桌子上，好像在等人。外面天黑了，她穿着旧校服。金妮摆弄着格兰芬多领带，想念着她曾经拥有的。二手长袍的布料有些扎人，但它在她的指尖之下感觉很真实。窗外传来猫头鹰的叫声，把她吓了一跳。她跳下桌子，走向一扇窗户，看着楼下湖面反射的月光。有地方响起了钟声，她知道现在已经午夜了。

“答应我，你永远都是我的。”

金妮发出一声尖叫，转了过去。德拉科站在她身后，脸色阴沉。

看见他穿着校袍，系着斯莱特林领带，她皱起了眉头。她认为她确实在做梦，这个梦可真奇怪。她已经两次在梦中把哈利和德拉科混淆了，因为她绝不可能和德拉科这样。但是，她更仔细地看着他，发现他比现在看起来小多了。她记得德拉科曾经的样子，把哈利换成了他。

“答应我，”他继续说。“不管发生什么事，你永远都是我的。”他神色阴沉。“我不会让你成为他的。”

他的？可哈利已经死了。金妮摇着头；一切都毫无意义。“德拉科，我不知道你在说什么。”

少年德拉科在她眼前变成了她所熟知的德拉科。他长高了几英寸，胸膛更宽阔了，他脱掉了霍格沃茨校服。但是，他仍然阴沉地看着金妮，好像可怕的事情就要发生了。

“我会想方法让你永远和我在一起。”他说，拿出了魔杖。“你必须相信我。你相信我吗，金妮？”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着指着自己的魔杖，嘴像鱼一样动着。他这样用魔杖指着她，她怎么能相信他呢？“等等，德拉科——”

“对不起，吉妮维娅。”德拉科轻声说，他的魔杖射出一道光，击中了她，夺目的光令她闭紧了眼睛。

她睁开眼睛时，知道她在马尔福庄园自己的卧室里。这个梦让她的心脏怦怦直跳，不过看到从窗户照射到她脸上的阳光，她很快冷静了下来。这就解释了她梦里的强光。而德拉科对她念咒很可能是因为他还躺在她身边，紧紧地抱着她。

但她的胃还在狂跳，好像刚刚经历了一段非常真实且骇人的旅程。她看向放着家人照片（仍然翻了过去）的床头柜，盯着放在一旁的魔杖。梦到被她刚刚睡过的男人威胁可不是好兆头。她想起了斯内普让她小心德拉科的警告。金妮发誓她会小心，但她开始想到，跟这个食死徒、害死她所爱的人、还把她作为奖赏赢回来的男人睡觉一点都不明智。

想到这里，她屏住呼吸，慢慢转过身体，面对着德拉科。但她有所动作时，他只在梦中咕哝一声，稍微松开了她。金妮看着德拉科睡着的样子，认为他处于最脆弱的时刻，只有这样，她才能决定拿他怎么办。她看着他英俊的面孔，然后是昨晚吻过她的嘴唇。但是这张嘴多年前曾对她的朋友和家人口出恶言，或露出可怕的假笑。可她又想起昨晚，他知道她没有经验，他的嘴唇多么温柔地落在她身上。如果他是她应该当心的人，他为什么不利用她满足自己的欲望，不在乎她有没有得到快感？

金妮紧紧闭上了眼睛；她不愿再想了。她想暂时忘记德拉科的真正身份，因为这样一切都会更加简单。她每次想弄清他到底是谁时，她的思绪就会原地打转——她觉得自己一无所获。但是她无法否认，她很喜欢昨晚和他在一起的经历，想到再做一次，她的胃就翻腾起来。

她再次睁开眼睛时，德拉科正看着她。看到他醒了，金妮的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，她真想知道他会不会读心，因为从他紧张的表情来看，他似乎知道她在胡思乱想。也许他料到，她对跟他睡了这件事不会那么和颜悦色。

无论怎样，金妮开始希望他说些什么，可德拉科继续盯着她。他的脸上没有表情，金妮觉得局促不安。他在打量她。他在等她迈出第一步，等她在他们昨晚共度春宵之后说些什么，做出表态。但是金妮不知道这种情况下应该怎么办。她应该提起昨晚么？或许恭维他的技术？也许他想假装什么都没发生。也许他开始意识到这是多么大错特错，造成了许多难题。她胡思乱想时，沉默也令她越来越不自在，她意识到他们赤裸相贴，只有一条被子盖住了腰部以下。

为了打破沉默，金妮决定为了安全起见，问他一些她已经知道的事情。“昨晚怎么回事？”她轻声问，看了一眼他脸上昨晚受伤的地方，那里没有疤痕。她知道这个故事——他去找克拉布，但弗林特也找到了德拉科。虽然有麻烦，但没什么大事，德拉科仍然没有她没被强奸的证据。

“你以为你在牢房里的遭遇都是错的。”他坚定地说。

金妮皱起了眉头。根据德拉科昨晚和斯内普的对话，他在离开之前就知道真相。“你怎么知道？”她问。

她发现德拉科紧抿了嘴唇，但只是一瞬间。“我昨晚问过克拉布。他发誓没让任何人进去。他知道如果他那样做了，就会危在旦夕。”

“可你怎么知道他说了实话？他可能在撒谎。”

德拉科慢慢摇了摇头。“他太傻了，不会说谎。他撒谎就都写在脸上了。我会知道。”

金妮沉默了。德拉科说得对，克拉布确实不会撒谎。德拉科或他的两个打手在霍格沃茨曾多次试图偷袭罗恩或哈利，有一次克拉布被麦格教授抓个现行时，金妮就在旁边，他想狡辩，却不幸失败，这就是证据。作为一个斯莱特林，他不是十分狡诈多端。不过，德拉科对克拉布评价也许可信，可德拉科昨晚和斯内普谈论这件事时，他听上去并不像一句话就能解决所有问题。

令她惊讶的是，德拉科将她更紧地抱在怀里，他们的嘴唇贴得很近。“我怀疑你不会听我的话，但是，如果我告诉你不必担心，你觉得你能试试吗？”德拉科更轻柔地问道。

金妮忍不住看了一眼他的嘴，又舔了舔自己的嘴唇。她一直想起昨晚他们之间发生的事。如果她愿意，可以再来一次。她只需凑上前吻他就行了。他们的身体那么贴近，肌肤微微相碰。哦，她想，这是最好的性张力。就在她以为情况不会更糟糕时，她发现有硬物顶住了她，她拿一百万加隆打赌，这不是德拉科的魔杖。

金妮抬头看着德拉科的眼睛，发现之前的严肃神情已经被完全不同的东西取而代之了。德拉科搂着她的手轻轻掠过她的皮肤，用手指划着圈，她的心怦怦直跳。她几乎没有发觉，她的呼吸变成了短促的喘息，随着他的触碰，她之前对德拉科的疑惑已经逐渐消失。她等着德拉科吻她，等他走出第一步，可他继续看着她，就是在戏弄她。见他显然不打算主动出击，金妮将所有沮丧、念头和恐惧抛出窗外，凑上前用力地吻了他。

她的嘴唇刚一碰到德拉科，他就扑上来回吻了她。金妮从他猛烈的攻势中看得出来，他们所感受到的性张力一样强烈。相比昨晚的温柔，金妮觉得德拉科一夜之间变成了野兽。他吻遍她的全身：嘴唇，脖子，胸脯。他又咬又吸——很用力。他彻底地吻着她，咬着她的下唇，金妮倒吸了一口气，他又来到她的耳朵，轻咬着耳垂。他的手一直在四处游走，摸索，抚摸，攥紧。金妮只能努力跟上他的节奏。

她在他身上蹭动，很想让他进入她。可他逗弄着——或者说是摧残——她的乳房。金妮扯着他的头发，他含着她的乳头，发出了模糊的呻吟。作为回应，他咬了一口那里敏感的肌肤，金妮喘着粗气，抬起屁股朝他迎合。

“求——求求你，德拉科。”金妮呜咽道。哦，她真讨厌恳求，可她此刻只想要他。

德拉科抬头看向她，对她露出了坏笑；她知道自己满足了他膨胀的自尊心，如果她不是这么兴奋，一定会翻个白眼。但是，她不必再次恳求，德拉科就摆好姿势，迅速撞了进去。

他们一起发出了呻吟，但他这次没有停下，也没有放慢速度。德拉科不断大力抽插，金妮向前弓起了整个身体，不得不伸手按着床头板。她很快就高潮了，德拉科把她缠在他背上的双腿搭在肩上，猛烈地以一个角度冲击时，她又达到了高潮，差点昏过去。汗珠从德拉科脸上滑落，与金妮的汗水混杂在一起。金妮松开床头板，指甲用力抓着德拉科的后背，他终于射了出来，令她一同再次得到了极致快感。

金妮把虚软无力的腿从德拉科的肩上放下来之后，他就倒在了金妮身上，他们都喘着粗气。他们刚恢复正常呼吸，德拉科突然抓着左前臂，从她身上跳了起来。

“不。”他嘶嘶地说。“现在不行。”

金妮靠在颤抖的胳膊上。“怎么了？”她勉强坐起身，想看个究竟，她真希望自己没有这样做。她看到德拉科的手底下有一个黑色标记在燃烧，她的胃坠了下去——是黑魔标记，他的主人正在召唤他。

金妮震惊地看着德拉科匆忙下床，捡起了内裤。金妮不知道自己在干什么，她追了上去，抓住了他的胳膊。“你不能去。”她绝望地说，知道自己听上去像个傻瓜。她算什么，能阻止他不去见神秘人？

她的触碰令德拉科停了下来，但他回避着她的目光。“金妮，别这样。”他说，把胳膊从她手中拽了出来。他穿上昨晚的长袍，期间一直背对着她。

德拉科拿出魔杖时，金妮又一次绝望地朝他扑了过去。“求求你，别去。”她说，“求求你，为了我，别去见他。”她甚至不知道自己为什么赤身裸体地扑向他，阻止他履行职责。毕竟，她知道他就是这种人。

德拉科终于看向了她，他并没有像她想的那样生气。他皱着眉头，眼神看起来很忧虑，不像平常那样严肃了。“别担心——我很快就回来。我不会有事的。”他轻轻摸了摸她的脸，然后噼啪一声消失了。

他离开之后，她终于明白她为什么会做出那种举动了。不是因为她不愿意跟伏地魔手下的人睡觉，或者他跟她发生关系之后就走，让她觉得很难受，或者她就是不喜欢这种情况。看到泛光的黑魔标记，心中的恐惧让她知道，有可怕的事情即将发生。她被带到马尔福庄园后，德拉科从来没被如此突然地叫走。昨晚，弗林特在派对上看见了她，还试图强奸她，德拉科为她袭击了自己的同伙，现在，德拉科被唯一能处理这些事的人叫走了。斯内普昨晚也这样说，希望伏地魔不会得知德拉科所做的事，因为伏地魔不会掉以轻心。德拉科会为他的行为付出代价。

德拉科必须付出代价，而这都是因为她。

~*~

金妮穿好衣服，就让猫头鹰给斯内普送信，把刚才发生的事告诉了他。她觉得现在就是测试斯内普对她的忠诚的好时机。她甚至不确定她要跟他提出什么请求。她只是告诉他，德拉科被叫走了，她对此有一种不祥的感觉。她看着德拉科的雕鸮在窗外飞远了。她不知道自己是不是反应过度了。她当然不喜欢德拉科去见伏地魔——她为什么会喜欢？虽然她和德拉科的关系有所变化，并不意味着她的态度也会转变。

为了打发时间，让自己不再忧心忡忡，她让菲利普斯给她找了一本关于制作避孕魔药的书。她几乎不愿承认她和一个食死徒睡了——她肯定不想要一个食死徒的孩子。很不幸，制作这种魔药比她想象中要难。她的魔药成绩一直不错，可她发现自己很难集中精神。她有两次差点搞错材料，差点忘记每两分钟顺时针搅拌一次。她想让菲利普斯帮忙，却想起家养小精灵不许在马尔福庄园制作魔药，就算斯内普出现，她也不会请求他的帮助。她用了一个小时，吃力地完成了这个复杂的魔药，她把它放在一旁冷却，然后就能喝了。

金妮洗了手，在庄园的走廊里闲逛。她觉得自己走得迷迷糊糊，思绪很不集中。所以，当她发现自己站在通往秘密花园的画像前，她有些惊讶。她立刻进入了房间，知道鲜花和阳光会对她有好处。另外，在这个地方，她觉得和德拉科有些许联系。

她想去柳树下，也许睡上一觉，她突然觉得很累，可她的脚好像有自己的计划，带她走向了雏菊。她看着最喜欢的花，闻着芬芳的香气，思绪越飘越远。斯内普收到她的信了吗？他能保护德拉科不受伏地魔的伤害吗？金妮一直想说服自己，不会有事的——她在战争中的糟糕经历使她变得总是预料最坏的情况。但是，他们要对付的是伏地魔——毁掉无数生命的始作俑者，她还能有什么指望？

她的目光从花瓣落到泥土上，她就是在这里发现了装满秘密的盒子。她差点忘了她找到的密信，她知道那是纳西莎·马尔福的。她曾经试图和德拉科的母亲谈论这些信件，了解和她在霍格沃茨通信的人是谁，这个秘密花园是不是用来藏起这些信，不让她的丈夫卢修斯发现。金妮盯着泥土，突然想起德拉科不在家，不能像上次那样阻止她和纳西莎说话了。

德拉科可能有麻烦，而她还偷偷去找纳西莎，这让她觉得有点内疚，金妮跪在地上，用手挖着泥土，寻找盒子。当她什么也没找到，她皱起眉头，在雏菊的另一边继续挖掘，但她肯定她没有把盒子放回那里。过了一会儿，她的手上沾满了泥土，仍然一无所获。她拿出魔杖，念了一道简单的咒语，她的母亲以前做园艺工作时会用这道咒语移走泥土。可令她吃惊的是，雏菊下的泥土都移走之后，那里什么也没有。

只有一个人可以拿走盒子。她回想着她去找纳西莎的画像询问，被德拉科发现时，金妮告诉德拉科，她在雏菊旁边发现了他母亲的盒子，而那个盒子现在不见了。

她将泥土恢复原位，走向喷泉洗手，一阵全新的恐惧笼罩着她。如果确实是德拉科拿走了那个装信的盒子，就意味着他读了信，会发现纳西莎可能与他父亲以外的人有染。金妮不知道这会对德拉科造成什么影响——他从不提起他的父亲，她一直很庆幸，但是，她突然发现德拉科从不提起他的名字有多么奇怪。她能理解德拉科为什么不愿见他死去的母亲——他觉得是他害死了她——但金妮怀疑德拉科并没有在卢修斯的死亡中扮演相同的角色。她甚至不知道卢修斯怎么死的。她绝对不想问德拉科，也不是很在乎。她只是很高兴他死了；她无法想象与他一起生活在马尔福庄园。

她一边洗手，一边看着自己在水中的倒影。因为之前和德拉科的亲热，她的头发仍然有些凌乱。她把手甩干，拿出魔杖想整理头发，却听到身后传来了一个声音。

“真有趣，一个囚犯有魔杖。我相信这是被禁止的。”

金妮立刻转过身，发现她在用魔杖指着斯内普。她轻轻松了一口气。“是你啊。”她说，放下了魔杖。

斯内普扬起了眉毛。“我可不会轻易被魔杖制伏，韦斯莱小姐。”斯内普说。“如果换作别人看到你，你无法想象会造成怎样的麻烦。马尔福先生的麻烦可能已经够多了。”

金妮愁眉苦脸。消失的盒子让她差点忘了斯内普为什么会在这里出现。“你收到我的信了？”她立刻问。“你知道怎么回事吗？有什么你能做的吗？”

“我过来的路上去了一趟总部。”斯内普说。“据我所知，没什么可担心的。黑魔王在他的私人房间和德拉科谈话，不过请放心，我没听到里面有什么可怕的动静。”

“但门上可能施了无声咒语。”金妮立刻说。

令她惊讶的是，斯内普露出了假笑。“我向你保证，如果有人接受惩罚，黑魔王想让所有人知道。”

看着斯内普自信的脸，金妮又能呼吸了。不过她知道，除非她再次看到完完整整的德拉科，否则她不会停止担忧。

“但最让我感兴趣的是，”斯内普继续说，“你对德拉科十足的担忧。我已经警告过你别和他太过亲密吧。”

金妮张大了嘴巴。“我——我不知道你在说什么。”

“真的吗？那请跟我解释一下，如果你没有亲近德拉科，厨房里为什么会有正在冷却的避孕魔药。”

金妮满脸通红，但是，看到斯内普谴责的眼神，她火冒三丈。她知道她被发现了，可她不知道自己为什么要觉得羞愧。“我不知道这和你有什么关系。”她厉声说。

斯内普的眼中闪着怒火。“韦斯莱小姐，我上次以身犯险保护凤凰社最后一位成员的安全，现在看来似乎是白费心思，你正在扑进你最应该远离的人怀里。”

“可你甚至不知道德拉科是否危险，对吗？”金妮问。

“他要为凤凰社的半数死亡负责，更别提是他找到了——”

“我知道他做了什么！”金妮叫道。“我知道他杀了赫敏和卢平，哈利的死也是他一手造成。但是他对我不同——”

“真令人惊讶，一点调情就能让你完全忘记他是谁和他所做的事。韦斯莱小姐，他对你好只是因为他知道你很可悲，能给他想要的东西。”

金妮握紧魔杖，指着斯内普。“收回这句话。”她说，气得发抖。

斯内普只是瞥了一眼她的魔杖。“我不会，因为你知道这是实话。你的人生急转直下——没人关心你了。你孤独又脆弱，还和这个害你这样悲惨的男人一起待了几周，这些足以让你忘记你的身份和立场。”

“也正是因为德拉科，我才活着！”金妮叫道，很想忘掉斯内普逼她面对的事实。“是他带我离开监狱，生活在奢华之中。他保护我不受弗林特的伤害。是他一直让人看守我的牢房，我才没被强奸！”

“你真的相信他做这些都是出于好心？”斯内普说。“他变了，能够信任？”

“我从来没说我信任他。”金妮说。“事情并不像你想的那样非黑即白。”

斯内普沉默了许久，金妮一直举着魔杖。但是，他接下来的话让她把魔杖掉在了地上。

“让我检查一下你的记忆，看看有没有被封住。”

金妮摸索着魔杖。她昨晚就知道，斯内普有这样做的能力，但她已决定不这样做了。“为什么？德拉科已经问了克拉布——他说我没遇到什么事。我听到你们两个昨晚说的话了——德拉科说他不想让你检查。”

“对，我看见你在门口了。所以我才提议帮忙，因为我知道，你绝对不会从德拉科那里得知我能帮你解决你的问题。”

金妮慢慢摇了摇头。“可是有什么用呢？”她问。“我是说，就算你发现被封住的记忆，并不意味着你能将它解开。知道我遇到了可怕的事，却不知道到底是什么，这样只会让我发疯。”

“但是如果这能向你证明德拉科到底是——”

“跟德拉科没关系。”金妮说。“我觉得他也会同意我的观点。”

“你没想过吗，韦斯莱小姐，德拉科不愿让人检查你的记忆是否被封住，是因为他就是始作俑者？”

斯内普的话似乎让时间放慢了。金妮想告诉他，他真是太荒唐了，这不可能是真的，但是斯内普的神情十分肯定，她也不由语塞，她知道他说到了痛处。斯内普指出了她在德拉科身边所感受到的犹疑，以及她知道他所保守的秘密。她知道德拉科想要她已经很久了，久到他的书房里放着她的一张照片，久到想要她作为奖赏。她又忍不住想到，他们每次在一起时，他似乎总是知道怎样爱抚她，就像他之前做过似的。

恐惧充满了她的胃，但她试图摆脱这种感觉。“德拉科……德拉科绝对不会对我那么做。”她说。现在牵扯到了德拉科，她甚至不敢把他的名字和“强奸”这个词放在同一个句子里。“我记得我刚来这里时，我指责他想灌醉我，占我的便宜，你真应该看看他有多生气。如果他对我做过更可恶的事，他不会有那样的反应。”

“马尔福家族总是注重个人形象。”斯内普说。“卢修斯做的事你一半都不会相信，但是如果别人说这事是他干的，他会和德拉科一个反应。”

金妮摇了摇头。“可那是卢修斯——他是一个冷漠无情又可怕的人。德拉科不是那样。德拉科不会——”

金妮停了下来。得知卢修斯·马尔福在她一年级时的所作所为，见到他无礼的儿子捉弄她的家人，她一直觉得德拉科会长成一个小卢修斯。他被他的父亲那样抚养，像他的父亲那样憎恨所有韦斯莱，德拉科会因为想要她而做出什么反应？他会觉得背叛了一直崇拜的父亲吗？他对她的痴迷越来越强烈，痛苦会转变成疯狂，直到他终于有机会得到她，他会把所有挫败都发泄在她身上吗？

金妮发现斯内普在点头，这才意识到他正看着她的眼睛，她知道他在阅读她的思想。“你开始明白我的想法了。”斯内普说。“德拉科起初赢得你作为奖赏，所有人都觉得是为了折磨你——我最初也那样想的，虽然这解释不了对你的持续保护。但是，他一直都想将你据为己有。想想吧，他的父亲让他憎恨你这种人，可他只想要你。这与他的信念——他所塑造出的形象——背道而驰。这足以让一个男人疯狂，让他去做一些可怕的事情。”

金妮觉得双膝发软——四面墙似乎在朝她逼近。不久之前，她还和那个男人睡过，那个可能对她做下恶事并封住她记忆的男人。

斯内普掏出魔杖，指着她的脑袋。“只要你允许，我就会进入你的思想。但是我们必须快点，趁德拉科回来之前。”

金妮张开了嘴，但什么也说不出来。如果德拉科做了那种事，她想知道吗？她真的想知道那个和她睡过、和她一起生活的男人强奸了她吗？她逐渐对他产生了依赖，甚至担心他的安慰，知道这件事与他有关，她能受得了吗？如果斯内普发现她的记忆被封，会改变她和德拉科之间的一切，会带走她在世上仅存的最后一个人。

但是，她的脑海中又响起了斯内普的话。“_你孤独又脆弱，还和这个害你这样悲惨的男人一起待了几周，这些足以让你忘记你的身份和立场。_”

“来吧。”金妮说。

她看着斯内普的脸，他用魔杖指着她的太阳穴，专注地凝视她的眼睛。几秒钟过去了，可对她来说好像是几个小时。她没什么感觉，没觉得有人在检查她的记忆，她十分忧虑，也没有在意斯内普会不会看到她的一些隐私。

她看到斯内普变了脸色，知道检查结束了，但他很快控制了自己。他收回魔杖，继续注视着她。

“你的记忆被封住了。”他说，“是我见过最严重的。发生过什么重要的事，德拉科不想让你记得。”

金妮伸手抓住身后的喷泉，靠在了上边。斯内普离开很久之后，她还待在那里，她的身体失去了知觉。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章**

德拉科的卧室很黑，金妮坐在他的床上，等他回家。拉上的窗帘遮挡了月光，蜡烛也灭了，金妮穿着一套黑色内衣。她知道德拉科会喜欢，因为她在她的衣橱里发现了它，好像在等她换上去取悦他。她开始明白了德拉科对她的期望和他最渴望的东西。

听到楼下的大门开了，她竟然很冷静，还在想，如果是服从主人的召唤，德拉科能不能直接在房子里幻影移形出入。当她听到德拉科用沉重的步伐走上楼梯，好像这个会议把他累坏了，他几乎没力气走到床边，她的想法就消失了。但金妮知道，一旦德拉科发现床上等着他的是什么，睡觉会成为他脑海中的最后一件事。

但是，德拉科接下来做的事让她有些惊讶，几乎心神恍惚。金妮听见德拉科在门外停了下来，没有开门，而是打开了走廊对面的那扇门——她的卧室。金妮忍不住想，他可能想看看她睡得好不好，或者要和她一起睡。她只希望他看见她的床上没人，不会在房子里到处找她，因为如果她再等上一会儿，她真不知道自己接下来会做什么。

卧室的门开了，走廊里的光照了进来，她松了口气，又觉得很紧张。她能看清德拉科的脸，发现房间漆黑一片，他有些惊讶。但金妮看不出他的眼神是疲惫还是担忧。

德拉科从口袋里拿出魔杖，举在面前。“金妮？”他轻声叫道，然后用魔杖照亮了房间，眼前的一幕令他倒吸了一口气。德拉科不像通常那样冷静，而是目瞪口呆地看着也分开双腿跪在床上的金妮。她的肩上披着一件绿色透视长袍，略露春色。

德拉科看她的眼神让金妮打了个哆嗦。对于她今晚想做的事情来说，震惊是必不可少的，她希望他只关注她的身体。

“我一直在等你，德拉科。”金妮说。作为补充，她还眨了眨眼睛，咬住了下唇。

这确实起了作用。德拉科把魔杖扔到地上，亮光消失了。因为缺乏光线，金妮又紧张起来。她知道德拉科还在房间里，也许还在盯着她，可她现在看不到他，也不知道他要做什么。她知道她希望接下来发生什么，但是他呢？

正当她的眼睛开始适应黑暗时，她突然被推倒在床垫上，她发出了一声尖叫。德拉科在她的身上——尽管她看不见他，她能闻到他的古龙水味。不仅如此，他柔软的嘴唇很快吻上了她，拉扯着她的下唇，然后用力地吻她。

德拉科的手滑到她的肩上，轻轻褪下那件纤薄的长袍，金妮拼命喘息着。她看不见东西，这增强了她的其他感觉，德拉科的指尖划过她赤裸的腹部，抚摸着她的内裤边，她知道他很想脱掉它。他的手回到她的胸部，隔着胸罩抓住了她的乳房，她沉浸在了这种感觉中。

金妮将手伸进他的头发，拽着德拉科亲吻她的嘴唇。德拉科发出了嘶嘶声，她感觉到他顶着自己，知道他想要更多。他顺从地吻着她，他似乎暂时满足了，但是，金妮发觉他又将手伸到她身下，想脱掉她的胸罩。

“等等。”她在亲吻之间说道。

德拉科的手停了下来，但他继续从她的嘴唇吻到脖子。“怎么了？”他粗哑地说。

他的舌头舔着她的耳垂，金妮犹豫地说：“我——我想在上面。”

她无需要求两次。前一刻，他还吻着她，下一刻，德拉科就抓住她的腰，将他们翻了过来，让他自己仰面躺在床上。金妮跨坐在他的膝盖上，他又开始抚摸她。

“你能点一根蜡烛吗？”金妮问，在他身上蹭动着。“我想看你高潮的样子。”

她还没说完最后一个字，就听见德拉科打了个响指，两侧边桌的蜡烛都亮了，足以照亮床上。她终于能在德拉科脸上看到她在他身上感受到的欲望，知道她掌控了他，她俯身轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇。

“德拉科？”她轻声问，又吻了吻他，咬着他的耳朵。“我为什么在这儿？”她轻声说。

她对他的耳朵吹了口气，德拉科的身体剧烈地震了一下，他想抓住她，金妮却将他的手推了回去。“你——你是说在我的床上？”他颤抖地问。

金妮暂时没有回答，而是转动着臀部，令德拉科发出了呻吟，她感觉到了他的搏动。“你知道我的意思。”她问，双手来到他的胯间，开始慢慢解开他的裤子。房间里响起了他粗重的喘息声。“我为什么在这栋房子里？你为什么把我带出监狱？”

德拉科的呼吸停滞了一下，他没有说话，金妮也没指望他会说什么。她脱掉他的裤子，他的勃起释放了出来。金妮抬头看着德拉科的眼睛，把他握在了手里。

德拉科大声呻吟起来，身体剧烈颤抖。金妮套弄着他的阴茎，看着他因为快感而扭曲的脸。“你要告诉我吗，德拉科？”她又问道，加快了手上的速度。“如果你把我想要的东西给我，作为回报，我会把我给你。”

德拉科的勃起在她手中抽动，他正喘着粗气，专注地紧闭双眼，额头上满是汗水。

“看着我，德拉科。”

德拉科睁开眼睛时，金妮也放开了他，但是又跨在了他身上。她将内裤拉到一边，穴口对准了他的顶端，近到她能感受到他的搏动。

“告诉我，你就可以进来。”她说，极力控制着局面。

德拉科向上抬起屁股，但金妮躲开了。“金妮，”德拉科说。“别让我求你。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我不想让你求我。我只想要真相，德拉科。就一次，告诉我到底发生了什么。”

德拉科又抓住了她，但她把他推开了。“金妮——”

金妮悬空停在他身上。“告诉我。”她轻轻落下身体，他还没能进入，却足以让他知道他会得到什么。

“因为……”德拉科喘息着说，他停顿时，金妮又往下了一点。“因为……”他又说道。

金妮停了下来。“快说，德拉科。”

“因为我爱你！”他叫道，然后抓住她的屁股，让她重重坐了下去。

德拉科突如其来的话语和行为让金妮失去了控制，沉浸于他深埋在她体内的感觉中。德拉科继续抓着她的屁股，引导她的动作，让她稍微起来，然后再次落下。她几乎屈从于传遍全身的感觉，他的双手紧紧抓着她，好像永远也不会放开。但是，她突然想起了他的话，自她来到马尔福庄园，来到她生命中的终极监狱，除了第一天晚上，她从没感到这样愤怒。

“你怎么敢对我说这种话。”金妮嘶嘶地说，德拉科还没做出反应，她就抓住藏在胸罩后面的魔杖，迅速站了起来，叫道：“速速禁锢！”

从魔杖射出来的绳子缠住德拉科，把他的胳膊和腿都绑住了。金妮想专注地施展咒语，却看到德拉科的神情立刻从震惊转为疑惑，然后是愤怒。但是她板着脸，用最后一条绳子缠住了他的嘴，不许他说话。

金妮浑身发抖，低声嘶嘶道：“你怎么敢对我说这种话，好像这是真的，好像我们真的算什么。”

德拉科想张嘴，但是被绳子紧紧缠住，只发出了模糊的声音。

金妮将魔杖对准他的脸。她很久没有这样气愤了。这与她对杀害她所爱的人的伏地魔和折磨那些还活着的人的食死徒的愤怒不一样。超越了对马尔福这个名字本身多年的恨意。这个邪恶而卑鄙的男人躺在她面前，甚至想触及只有心爱的人才触及过的地方。从德拉科嘴里说出这样的话，使世界上的一切都显得是错误的。德拉科认为他有权力对她说那些话，这让她想像他伤害她那样去伤害他。

金妮抖了抖手腕，缠着德拉科的绳子收紧了，他痛得眼睛有些突起。金妮无动于衷。她从来不觉得自己是最好的人，可她现在觉得她一点都不像真正的自己。她此刻几乎觉得她处在德拉科的位置，掌控着权力，而德拉科是她，被绑了起来，处于控制之下。但德拉科仍然在绳索中挣扎着，试图说话。

“我说闭嘴！”金妮叫道，从魔杖里喷出的火花落到德拉科脸上。她的肩膀不断起伏，气得流下了眼泪。“你现在说什么都没用。什么话都不行，无论你觉得自己多么狡诈鬼祟。我知道你的所有秘密！”

德拉科愣住了。他脸上的愤怒消失了，她知道自己终于得到他的主意了，他流露出了一丝恐惧的懊悔，但是，这远不及她现在的感受。但是不管她有什么感觉，都无法阻止脱口而出的话语。

“你感觉到的不是爱。”金妮说。“根本不是。我知道你迷恋我。我看见你桌上放着我的照片——霍格沃茨照的那张。有多久了，德拉科？”她说，解开绑着他的嘴的绳子，允许他开口说话。

但是他没有。德拉科没有为自己辩护，想出借口，甚至有所动作。不过，他不合作不意味着她会放弃。金妮盯着他，后退几步，直到腿碰到了椅子，她将手伸到垫子下面，拿出了一个瓶子。这次，她确信在德拉科的脸上看到了恐惧。

德拉科终于开了口。“你从哪——”

“拿到这瓶吐真剂？”金妮打断了他。“从我在这个世界上唯一信任的人那里。”金妮回到床上，拧开瓶盖，按住德拉科，往他的嘴里倒了几滴。

金妮见过喝下吐真剂的人。他们不能控制所说的话时，身上会起变化，但德拉科的神情似乎很警惕。他的眼睛有些迷茫，可仍像往常那样皱着眉，好像不管他愿不愿意，他都清楚地知道会发生什么。

“多久了，德拉科？”金妮问。“你想要我多久了？”

金妮看着德拉科绷紧了脸，想与魔药的影响做抗争，他的声音很犹豫，但仍然说出了答案。“从我们在霍格沃茨时开始。”德拉科说。

她莫名地打了个哆嗦。她多少猜到了，可亲口听到他说出来，令这件事更加的真实。“所以我才会在这里？你把我带到这里不是因为你恨我，而是出于你的迷恋？”

德拉科又犹豫了，接着轻声说：“是的。”

金妮的心跳得很快。“你什么时候开始计划让我来这里当囚犯？”

这次，德拉科直接看着她的眼睛说：“你家人被杀害的那晚。”

听到他直白地将她家人的死亡与这个计划放在一起叙述，她拿着魔杖的手气得发抖。她此刻真想让他忍受折磨。她想使用他曾经用在别人身上的诅咒。她想让他经受她的家人被杀害之前经历的每一分痛苦。但是她快没时间了，她还不能这样做。

“哈利呢？”她声音颤抖地问。“我知道你有多恨他，所有人都知道。不过因为他拥有我，而你没有，也许你更恨他了。还有……如果你说我家人死的时候，你就打算把我带到这里，那剩下的几个人里，能阻止你把我带走的只有哈利……”金妮深吸了一口气。“你要对哈利的死负责吗？”

“只有他死了，你才能永远属于我。”德拉科轻声说。

金妮发出了一声抽泣，可她不愿在他面前哭泣。她已经哭够了。“你真是混蛋。”金妮嘶嘶地说。她曾经想过的事情，极力编织的解释，都狠狠甩到了她的脸上。这种感觉就像是刚遇灾祸，又罹大难，她真想去死，因为她知道事情再也不会好转了。他的话差不多解答了她的所有疑惑，只剩下了一个问题，使她去质疑这一切的问题。

“你——”金妮犹豫了，她害怕说出那个词，卢娜的遭遇也可能发生在她的身上。她可能一直和一个强奸犯同床共枕，但她说不出口。不过她必须知道——她必须知道她的记忆为什么被封住了。

“我来这里之前，你封住了我的记忆吗？你在……和我发生性关系之后封住了我的记忆吗？”

她真恨自己没勇气说出“强奸”这个词，因为说出口就会让这件事更加真实，她看着挣扎的德拉科，真希望这不是真的，因为她不知道自己能不能应付其他可能性。

“对。”

金妮很庆幸身后有一把椅子，因为她双膝发软，直接倒了进去。她松开手中的魔杖，目瞪口呆地看着德拉科。一个男人杀了她所爱的人，还奸污了她，她应该惊讶吗？这难道不是占有她的另一步吗？

但是，想到她自愿和这个夺走她贞操的男人睡过，令她觉得更加难受。

她发现德拉科在绳索中挣扎。魔药开始失效了，但德拉科迷茫地看着她，似乎没有发觉他又恢复控制了。金妮逼自己之后再想这件事，她立刻拿起搭在椅背上的裙子和长袍，把它们穿上，拿着魔杖朝门口跑去。她在门口停了下来，回头看向仍然躺在床上的德拉科。

“为了占有我，你做了这么多事，可你永远不会真正拥有我，你有什么感觉？”

德拉科看着她。“我希望你永远不要感受到这种痛苦。”

金妮犹豫了，因为他此刻很像他想让她看到的德拉科，可她知道，那不是真正的他。她头也不回地离开了他的房间，奔向他的书房。

她用魔杖打开门，屏住呼吸走进了房间。她知道她的绳子会困住德拉科——战争之前，她学会了把人绑住几个小时甚至几天。她只需要一点时间给斯内普写信，让他在马尔福庄园外面跟她会面。她不知道要去哪里，或者怎样在一个满是食死徒的世界上藏起来——她只知道斯内普说得对，她必须尽可能远离德拉科，哪怕意味着拿生命冒险。因为如果德拉科变态到能去强奸她，为了占有她而杀害她的挚爱，等他终于意识到他不能拥有她时，还有什么能阻止他杀了她？

金妮走向壁炉，在书桌旁停了下来。金妮看着照片里霍格沃茨时的自己。金妮忍不住拿起相框，看着年少的自己笑得很灿烂；想到德拉科以为她在对他笑，她觉得很厌恶。

她想彻底脱离他的人生。金妮打开相框，把照片拿了出来，她正要将照片装进口袋，却停了下来。她翻过照片，背面写着“答应我，你永远都是我的。”

金妮困惑地看着这句话。她记得照片是拍给哈利的，但她不记得写过这句话。更令人困惑的是，这不是她的笔迹，但是字体跟这句话一样，看起来很熟悉。她之前在哪里听过呢？

金妮想让自己别管了，赶紧给斯内普写信，可她的内心深处有一丝颤动，她知道有些事情还没搞清楚。德拉科向她坦白之后，她依然觉得这像是一个谜。也许斯内普是对的——也许她对生命里剩下的最后一个人逐渐产生了依赖，她正在编造多留一会儿的理由，因为她受不了再独自一个人了。或许困在马尔福庄园里，让她变得和德拉科一样疯狂。

但是无论她疯没疯，她都不会屈服于自己的想法。金妮把照片放在桌上，打开抽屉，寻找墨水和羊皮纸。两个抽屉锁着，但更深的第三个抽屉打开了，她找到了一沓羊皮纸。她拿出了纸，正要关上抽屉，寻找墨水，这时，她看到了藏在羊皮纸下面的东西。

那是她在花园里找到的装着纳西莎秘密情书的盒子。

她差点忘了她之前在雏菊下面没找到这个盒子。金妮把羊皮纸放在桌上，将盒子从抽屉里拿了出来——它仍然有泥土的味道。她不知道她为什么在这种时候对这个盒子如此感兴趣。她应该担心她的逃跑，可她只能想起秘密通道另一端纳西莎的画像，她日复一日地等着她的儿子和她说话，但是他永远也不会去。这个为她儿子而死的女人曾经有一段伟大的爱情，她不得不保守这个秘密。

金妮看了一眼德拉科书桌旁边光秃秃的墙壁，她知道秘密通道就在那里。她很容易就能跑过去，向纳西莎询问她找到盒子之后的所有疑问。如果不是为了她自己的好奇心，也许是因为这个女人虽然对她和她的家人很残忍，可金妮觉得她好像将纳西莎的心捧在了手里，她不能让它永久尘封。

她几乎要朝那扇活板门跑去，但她又制止了自己。她或许能帮纳西莎一点忙，但是这对金妮的处境毫无帮助。她又想到了斯内普，如果事情按照计划进行，德拉科永远不会知道斯内普与金妮的逃跑有关。如果斯内普是无辜的，那她可以让他亲自去见纳西莎。

金妮将盒子放在桌上，打开盖子，拿出一些信件，放进了她的口袋里，有一些撒在了桌上。如果斯内普能把这些给纳西莎看看，想起她曾经的爱人，也许能消除她的痛苦。金妮知道，她只能为这个女人做这些了。

金妮知道她必须掩盖自己的行迹，她拿起其他信件放回盒子，这时，她看到的东西让她的胃莫名地蠕动起来。

有一张打开的密信落在她的照片旁边。上面还是相同的笔迹。只不过这封信上写道：“午夜时分，在最能看清湖面的教室里见我。这次我会派一只猫头鹰，让你知道我在附近。”

她立刻想起了那天早上的梦。她在霍格沃茨，午夜钟声响起，一只猫头鹰在叫。她在等人，穿着斯莱特林长袍的德拉科突然出现，让她承诺她将永远属于他。

“你不应该以这种方式发现。”

看到德拉科站在门口，金妮发出了一声尖叫。她还没来得及动作，他就拿出魔杖，叫着“除你武器”，她的魔杖飞到了他的手中，他把它放进了他的长袍里。

“你怎么能挣脱那些绳索？”金妮嚷道。“没人知道那个咒语，除了——”

“在战前教你的人？”德拉科打断了她。他举着魔杖走进了书房。“告诉我，金妮，你记得那个人是谁吗？”

德拉科拿着魔杖靠近她时，金妮后退了几步。“我当然知道。是……”但是她突然想不起来是谁教她这个咒语了。德拉科在这里，她没有魔杖，事情失控了，她根本没法集中精力。她计划得很详细，可还是失败了，她注定在劫难逃吗？

德拉科现在离金妮近了，她能看出他脸上的愤怒。他的脸从未这么红，但是他如乌云一般的灰眼睛才是最让她害怕的。她认得这种眼神，知道他很快就会失控，让她感受痛苦。

“告诉我，金妮。”德拉科说，将她逼到了墙边。“告诉我，你家人死去的那晚，你在哪里？”

她不仅害怕，还觉得困惑和沮丧。“这有什么关系？”

德拉科对她露出了疯狂的笑容。“哦，相信我，这与所有事都有关系。”

金妮低头看了一眼他的魔杖。“你和我一起看的那段记忆。”金妮说。“我在晚餐前收到一封信，要去对角巷。是卢娜寄来的。”

“不过你忘了，卢娜在几周之前就被俘虏了。”

“我——”金妮停了下来。“那不可能。我和我的父母说我去见她。如果她被俘了，他们应该知道。”

德拉科俯下身，他的脸离她很近。“你会对你父母知道和不知道什么感到惊讶。”

金妮对他怒目而视。“我为什么要相信你这种强奸犯和谋杀犯？”

德拉科僵住了，绷紧了脸。“我不否认我是谋杀犯，但是我从没强奸过任何人。”

“骗子！”金妮叫道。“你强奸了我！我在监狱时，你强奸了我，然后封住了我的记忆。那道记忆咒语现在也让我忘记了别的事。”

德拉科盯着她看了一会儿，突然走到书桌旁，把金妮吓了一跳。他用魔杖敲了敲锁住的第一个抽屉，然后拿出一个装有银色液体的瓶子。金妮没有出声，直到她发现标签上写着“G.W.记忆”。

德拉科抬头看着她。“你想拿回记忆吗？”他说，把瓶子递给了她。

金妮张大嘴巴盯着它。她一直都是对的。“我——但是你不能解封记忆。”

德拉科收回胳膊，走向冥想盆。“跟斯内普了解的那种记忆咒语不一样，我猜你一直在和他交流。不过这个瓶子里的记忆不是你的——是我的。”

金妮愣在了墙边，可她的目光不愿离开德拉科手里的瓶子。她真的想看一看德拉科对她隐瞒了什么可怕的事吗？但是，她又想起她对斯内普说，如果她永远也无法知道发生了什么，她会发疯。那看见的东西会让她发疯呢？

“会有一些副作用，”德拉科说，“为你展示你人生被抹去的部分。会让你感到震惊，可能会让你发疯。”他又递出了瓶子。“值得你冒险吗？”

她朦胧地意识到，她的脚开始朝德拉科和瓶子走去，但她一直保持沉默。难道她最好别知道，保存最后一点理智吗？可她能想象德拉科在这件事后会怎样对待她——也许她疯了更好，就不会意识到她余生都要和强奸她的男人一起困在马尔福庄园。

她对瓶子伸出手，德拉科不愿意放手。“我想单独看。”她说。她不可能和那个始作俑者看着自己遭受折辱。

德拉科犹豫了，但还是点了点头，松开了瓶子。“但是我会在这里等你。”

金妮不愿多想，急忙将瓶子里的东西倒进冥想盆，再也没看德拉科一眼，就触碰液体，进入了德拉科的记忆。

金妮以为记忆会带她回到她的牢房，但是，她惊讶地发现她在一间卧室里。她不认识这个房间，不过她能听见窗外城市的喧哗，德拉科就站在窗边。

金妮犹豫着，知道他看不见她，然后向他走了过去。他焦虑地看着窗外。他看上去很像她刚才在书房看到的德拉科；他的头发上没有发胶，身体更加健壮，他仍然绷着脸，看起来比实际年龄要老。她低下头，发现他在摆弄魔杖，不过这更像是一种紧张的习惯，因为他并没有在意。有人敲门，他立刻把魔杖装进口袋，然后说：“进来。”

一个女人溜了进来，她用披肩遮住脸，好像在乔装自己。她关门上锁，摘下披肩，露出了一头红发，然后转过身来。金妮看见自己站在面前，她的胃沉了下去。

她面前的金妮刚刚进入食死徒德拉科·马尔福的房间，却没有表露出惊讶。她只是脱掉长袍，冷静地看着他。“为什么是今晚？我差点走不开。”

金妮向后退去，倒进了身后的一把椅子里。她知道德拉科封住了一段记忆——他甚至亲口承认了。可她以为他趁她被俘、手无寸铁之际，在监狱对她做了什么可怕的事。所以看到自己主动和德拉科处在一个房间，金妮觉得这不可能，她试着想清楚，却头疼得更厉害了，而且什么也没想出来。

德拉科从窗边朝她走了过去。德拉科对她伸出手，抚摸着她的脸，金妮绷紧了身体。“因为我需要见你。”

金妮十分困惑地看着另一个自己坐在床上，叹了口气。“相信我，我也需要见你。可是珀西来了，他是因为我才来陋居的。”

金妮的心沉了下去，她很高兴自己现在坐着，否则她肯定会晕倒。这是她家人被杀害的那天晚上。她不记得自己那晚当时在哪里，只记得之前和之后的事情。

德拉科在她身边坐下，握住了她的手，另一个金妮停了下来，靠在他的怀里。“这比我想象中更难。”她在德拉科的胸前说。“我真想让这一切都结束。”

德拉科抚摸着她的手，金妮看着德拉科的脸——他的脸仍然像等待时那样紧绷，另一个金妮一定注意到了不对劲，因为她很快就坐直身体，疑惑地看了他一眼，但是她还没来得及说话，德拉科就俯身吻了她。

金妮看着德拉科和她自己拥吻着倒在床上。他们开始热切地褪去对方的衣衫时，她看不下去了。她知道她吻过德拉科，甚至脱过他的衣服，可那是现在，她是他庄园里的囚犯。她接受不了眼前的一幕。

他们脱光衣服后，她真想别开目光——从这个视角看裸体的自己有些奇怪，她甚至觉得下流，仿佛她在偷窥一对恋人。但床上的人是她自己，她不可能和德拉科是恋人。虽然她极尽否认，可她能看出德拉科在床上看着金妮的眼神，他眼中的温柔与金妮之前和他上床时一模一样。他的触碰温柔而笃定，好像他这样做过无数次了，跟金妮在舞会之后第一次和他发生关系时一样。

但是金妮立刻打住了。她以为那是她的第一次，跟他的第一次，她是处女，却没有感觉到疼痛。她现在亲眼看到德拉科覆在另一个金妮的身上，迅速进入了她，他们都愉悦地叫了出来。

金妮将头转向一边。她不能再看了。她不想再看眼前发生的事情。她不知道到底发生了什么——她以为德拉科强奸了她，违背她的意愿占有了她，但是德拉科给她看的东西却完全相反。令她的所有指控都变成了错的。她不仅不知道发生了什么——她甚至都不认识自己了。

听见他们在高潮中叫了出来，然后开始穿衣服，她才转了回去。她知道她能随时离开这段记忆，但是她仍然需要答案。她需要一些东西来搞清楚一切。

另一个金妮和德拉科都穿好了衣服，站在床边轻轻吻了吻对方，接着，金妮哭了起来。

“我什么时候能再见你？”她问，尴尬地想抹去眼泪。

德拉科拦住她，亲手擦掉了她的泪水。“我有一个计划。”他说。“但是你必须信任我。”

金妮看着他说：“当然，我——”

德拉科拿出魔杖指着她时，她停了下来。“德拉科，你在做什么？”

金妮从椅子上站了起来，看着他们。金妮露出了犹疑的表情，德拉科虽然神情坚定，但他的手在发抖。

“这是唯一的方法。”德拉科说。“只有这样你才会永远属于我。他要赢了，金妮。黑魔王要赢了，只有这样他才会让我拥有你。”

金妮伸出了手。“德拉科——”

德拉科犹豫了一下。“我爱你，金妮。”他说，金妮还没能开口，他就叫道：“一忘皆空！”

金妮看着德拉科的魔杖中射出一道光，击中了另一个自己的胸膛。金妮看着自己好像以慢动作倒下，一动不动地躺在了床上。

金妮震惊地看着德拉科俯下身，亲吻另一个金妮的嘴唇，然后站直了身体。“如果一切按计划进行，你总有一天会回到我的怀抱。”他说。“请你知道，我这样做只是因为我爱你。”

他离开了房间，这段表明金妮为什么在德拉科的庄园里的记忆结束了。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章**

回忆结束时，金妮觉得自己被拽出了记忆，一眨眼之间，她又站在了德拉科的书房里。德拉科遵守承诺，站在那里等她。

她茫然地看着他。他绷紧了脸，等待她的反应。她想起了他说她不应该以这种方式发现她在马尔福庄园的原因，她真想知道他打算怎么告诉她，他们曾经是恋人？

想到这里，还有她刚才看到的东西，她脸色惨白，德拉科一定看出来了，因为他往前走了几步，她觉得自己在摇晃，但她抓住冥想盆稳住自己，朝他叫道：“别靠近我。”

德拉科对她伸出的手停了下来。他的表情和记忆里抹去她的记忆时一样：充满了痛苦、悲伤、愧疚和犹豫。她从不知道他会有这些感情。

这全是表演，她想。一切都是编造的，就是为了折磨她。他曾经说过想让她痛苦，他正在通过夺走她的心智来达到目的。

金妮对他摇了摇头。“这不是真的。”她说。“你真恶心，马尔福。”

德拉科脸色变了，手也放了下来；他看起来很泄气。“金妮——”

“别那样叫我！”她近乎歇斯底里地叫道。她紧紧抓着冥想盆，觉得喘不过来气。他那样叫着她的名字，她只能想到他在那段记忆里对她说“我爱你，金妮”。金妮摇着头，觉得她要失控了。“你编造出这些东西就是为了接近我。”

德拉科看着她。“你跟我都知道，记忆是没法编造的。”他冷静地说。

金妮继续摇着脑袋。眼泪模糊了她的视线。她拼命告诉自己这不是真的，德拉科在说谎，可她越是想解决这个问题，她的头就越疼，她的身体就越颤抖。越来越多的事情都变得合理了。比如德拉科为何碰巧知道她最喜欢的麻瓜饮酒游戏，她穿什么样的衣服睡觉。她喜欢的食物为什么总是出现在餐桌上，他清楚地知道触碰哪里来取悦她。她在那段记忆中见过了他痛苦的表情，回想着她被迫来到庄园这段时间，她看见过多次这种表情。

越来越多的证据涌入脑海，她的头痛消失了，可她的身体还在不断颤抖。她陷入了沉思，甚至没有发觉德拉科来到了她的身旁。

“别逼自己。”德拉科说。“人们会因为拒绝接受而发疯。”

金妮此刻宁愿发疯，也接受不了她成为囚犯之前和德拉科在一起的事实，但是，她看着他的眼睛，看到她的反应令他那么伤心，她只能放声大哭。

金妮松开冥想盆，跪在地上大声地抽泣着。德拉科扶着她，跪在她身旁看着她。金妮不愿看他，把头靠在了膝盖上，她哭是因为她在战争期间跟他在一起，她的家人那时还活着，她背叛了他们所有人。她的家人死去那晚，她丢下他们，和他们的敌人偷偷约会。可能就是这样才害死了他们。

她不知道自己哭了多久，但她抬起头时，德拉科还担忧地跪在她身边。她该对一个她根本不记得爱着她的男人说什么呢？

“什么时候？”金妮声音颤抖地问。“什么时候开始的？”

德拉科将手伸进头发里，呼了一口气。“对你来说，是你六年级开始。”他说。“你有一天晚上出去飞行，我在那里看着你。我五年级末就开始了——我真不明白为什么。我就是不能把你从我的脑海里抹去。我以为那是出于讨厌，因为我在飞行的时候戏弄你，你飞得太快，从扫帚上掉了下去。我救了你之后——我真的不知道。不过那晚之后，我们之间就有了些什么。”

听着德拉科的讲述，金妮想起了她刚到庄园时，在图书室里做的那个梦，她在霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场飞行，她的周围还有一个人。接着，她开始坠落和尖叫——

金妮摇了摇头。“但是我梦见了——”

“记忆的碎片肯定会回来。”他说，“尤其是你在我身边。”

见她没有回答，德拉科继续说道：“接下来的日子里，我们在校园里各处私会。”他对桌上装满秘密的盒子点了点头。“我们通过便条告知会面地点，掩饰笔迹以防它们被发现。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着盒子。“可那是纳西莎的。”她说。“我发现它们被埋在——”

“雏菊。”德拉科说。“你最喜欢的花。”

金妮吃惊地看着他。“你怎么——”

德拉科对她轻轻笑了笑，差点吓她一跳。她从没见过或记得他这么开心，好像肩上的重担都被卸了下去。“因为我总是偷偷给你塞雏菊，就为了气波特。”

德拉科一提起哈利的名字，她就知道他立刻后悔了。他的笑容消失了，他想碰她的手，但是她躲开了。“哈利。”她说。“我不可能那样对待哈利。”她又摇了摇头，眼泪又涌了出来。“不，我不可能那样背叛他——他恨你。”

这次，德拉科摇了摇头。“你亲口对我说你不爱他。”他说。“正因为如此，你才会和我在一起。我找了你好几个星期，但是你很抗拒。你一直回到他身边，每次我在附近，你都会待在他旁边，好像要证明你我永远都不可能。只不过你和我都知道，你不能永远欺骗自己。”

“我知道我永远也不会那样爱他。”金妮哭着叫道。“可那并不意味着我会跟他最讨厌的人在一起。我仍然像爱哥哥一样爱着他，我最不想做的就是伤害他。”

“但是你通过跟他在一起而伤害自己。”德拉科说。他不再平静地向她解释了。他的语气很激动，仿佛他们已经就这件事谈论上千次了。据金妮所知，这很有可能。“你一直不愿意和我在一起。你讨厌秘密，可你也讨厌真相。你爱你的家人，但你也爱我。”

金妮因为他的话愣住了。“我——什么？”

她微弱的声音似乎让德拉科平静了下来。他停下来，深吸了一口气。“你爱我，金妮。”他轻声说。“只有爱才能让我们走到今天这个地步。你不明白吗，经历了这么多事，我抹掉了你的记忆，你仍然回到了我身边？”

他温柔的声音令她哭了起来，他握住她的手时，她没有推开。她知道他比她更伤心。

“那你为什么这么做？”她说。“如你所说，如果我们多年来一直在冒险，你为什么诅咒我，夺走我的记忆，就是为了让我回来？”

金妮知道，这部分是德拉科最不想详细讲述的。他放开她的手，起身走向他的书桌。他拿起她的照片，金妮莫名地知道，这一定是一份给他的礼物。金妮也站了起来，他看着相框，但是她站在原地没动。

“是出于绝望。”他说，没有看向她。“我们几个月来一直如履薄冰——我们有几次差点被发现，战况越激烈，我们两个就越冒险。”德拉科抬头看着她。“我的母亲是因为我们而死。”

金妮睁大了眼睛，但是她不明白。“可她告诉我，你没在岗位上，她顶替了你。所以——”

“我被派去监视你。”德拉科说，放下了相框。“我奉命追踪你，取得信息，然后杀了你。”

金妮僵住了，她模糊记得在繁忙的城市里飞快穿行，不断回头看向那个一直跟着她的戴兜帽的人——

“你在伦敦。”他说，“为了防止有人监视，我确实追踪了你，然后将你堵到一条私密的巷子里，所以你知道那是我。但是我没有汇报，黑魔王勃然大怒。俘虏和杀死波特的女朋友是我们那时的首要任务，任何做不到的人都会被杀掉。”德拉科停了下来。“黑魔王安排我执行这个任务就是因为他知道我多么恨韦斯莱，我肯定会成功。”

如果德拉科说的是真的，如果他确实爱着她，她无法想象他接到杀她的命令时，心里在想什么，接着，他知道违背命令会有什么后果，却还拿性命冒险。

“但是你的母亲——”

“她不知道我们的事。”他说。他又看着相框。“她只是以为我失败了，跟黑魔王说她接手了这个任务。”德拉科摩挲着相框边缘。“她为了救我而死。”

金妮看着他，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来。纳西莎说的是真的——德拉科为他母亲的死感到内疚和自责。所以他才不去见她的画像。

“虽然战争带来了许多死亡，可直到她死了，我才意识到我们的处境。”他说。“想到这种事可能发生在你身上，我发现我必须做点什么来确保你的安全，甚至在战争结束之后。”

德拉科从书桌旁走到了她身边，但是没有理会她的泪水。“黑魔王杀了母亲后，没有再次追捕你。我们此刻安全了，可是不能再承受失去任何人的风险了。过了一段时间，没什么消息——有许多的死亡和战斗，我很天真，以为你会安全。但是，我很快就听到了谋杀你家人的计划。”

金妮一直在等待这一刻，可她的身体仍然在颤抖，愤怒涌了上来。“如果你像你说的那样爱我，你为什么不救我全家人，而是只救我？”金妮问。“你为什么不警告我会发生什么，这样我至少有时间把他们藏起来——”

“你以为我没想过吗？”德拉科涨红着脸说。“你以为我不知道失去他们会让你多痛苦？还是不知道真相水落石出的那天，你知道我和你上床的时候让你的家人去送死，你可能会永远恨我？”

金妮不知道该说些什么。“那你为什么——”

“因为我宁愿你用余生鄙视我，也不愿永远失去你。”他说。“我在悲剧发生前才想出这个计划——刚够时间让你离开房子。如果我没这样做，金妮，你早就死了，那我也跟死了一样了。”

金妮看着他。首先，他对她说他爱她，然后说他们在战前是恋人，现在是他救了她多少次？可是这仍然不合理。“你为什么不写在信中，让我的家人去安全的地方？我有足够时间与我父母争辩去不去对角巷，还安全脱险。我也会有足够时间解释——”

德拉科只是摇了摇头。“说什么？你如何对他们解释你怎么知道即将发生的事情？如果他们觉得疑惑，想知道具体情况呢？如果你说漏了你是从我这里听说的呢？那一定会产生更多问题，浪费更多宝贵的时间。”

金妮想跟他争论，但她突然意识到了可怕的事实。就算德拉科警告了她，她毫无证据，要怎么跟全家人解释他们会被袭击。她的家人不仅不会相信她，还会问许多问题，或者试图说服她，她只是过于担忧了，他们这里十分安全。她的母亲会担心她是不是发烧或焦虑得病了，她的父亲会提醒她这栋房子施加了哪些咒语。然后弗雷德和乔治会取笑她，试图让她忘掉这件事，珀西会说这栋房子受魔法部保护，绝不会出问题。比尔和查理会若无其事，继续帮忙准备晚餐，而罗恩——

“罗恩会相信我。”她看着远方，轻声说道。“他总是比其他人更认真地看待我。”

有什么东西碰着她的脸颊，把她吓了一跳。她在专注地沉思，没发觉德拉科来到她身边，用手捧住了她的脸。她抬头看着他的眼睛，知道她想的所有事情，哪些假设和可能性，他都想过——也许想过几百次。他的眼睛忧心忡忡，好像他整夜不睡，思考着要怎样才能救她。无论她说什么，事已至此，过去不可能改变。

德拉科用拇指抹去她脸上的泪水。“我知道我能救你的唯一方法就是让你忘记一切。”他轻声说。“无论我怎么做，你的家人都会迎接他们的命运。他们没机会了，但是你有机会。我抹去了你对我们关系的所有记忆，因为你只有恨我，才更有可能让黑魔王相信，我想要你作为奖赏来折磨你。我一直训练对他封闭我的记忆，可是如果他探查你的记忆，就会发现我们在一起，那样我们都会死。”

金妮想说，过度的信息量令她觉得头晕，但是，德拉科这样紧紧抱住她，向她坦白他为爱所做的牺牲，她从内心深处知道确实如此。可在此之前，她在他的房间里暗算他时，他在她心中是完全不同的。她怎么知道他对她说的都是真的？

德拉科一定注意到了她眼中的疑虑，因为他放开她，走向了书桌。“如果你还想要证据，我有。”他说，用魔杖敲了敲另一个上锁的抽屉。他拿出一个大盒子，他打开盒子时，金妮倒吸了一口气。里面有上百个标着她姓名首字母的小瓶子。

他抬头看着她。“这些都是我对你的记忆。你成了囚犯后，我就开始保存它们，等待你准备好发现一切的那天。”

金妮摇了摇头，看着这些瓶子。这似乎是很多年的记忆。她想告诉他，她不可能准备好去接受这些事，但是，她越思考他对她说和给她看的东西，很多疑问都有了答案。他一直对她很有耐心，还做了许多好事，比如给她家人的照片，他在等她重新爱上他。也许他从未打算给她看这些记忆；也许他只想等着与她重新开始。

如果她看了他的所有记忆——她的记忆，她会有什么反应？她的大脑会因为这许多看似不可能的信息而崩溃吗？她会想起什么吗？她已经梦到过德拉科所说的事情。如果她顺其自然，让真相慢慢显现呢？但是，她又看向德拉科，想知道她现在应该怎样和一个爱她、而她却不记得自己爱过的男人一起生活。

金妮还没能决定，德拉科就关上盒子，把它放回了抽屉里。“你今天受够了。”他说。“我觉得我们都需要睡觉。”

金妮想争论，但是她突然觉得疲倦压倒了自己。她点点头，跟着他走出了房间。她立刻沿着走廊朝她的房间走去，她不想和德拉科一起走，她关上卧室的门，脱掉衣服后，这才想起德拉科仍然拿着她的魔杖。

她爬到床上，毫不在意她仍然穿着用来诱惑德拉科的内衣。她头刚碰到枕头，就睡着了。

~*~

金妮出现在了霍格沃茨的走廊里，她知道自己在做梦，可她穿过长长的走廊时，这个模糊的念头立刻消失了。外面很黑，根据钟声判断，已经过了宵禁，但是她仍然走着。她必须尽快到达某个地方——她已经迟了几分钟。

再三检查，确保没人尾随之后，金妮溜进一间教室，关上了身后的门。房间里空荡荡的，只有一个人靠在教桌上。

看到德拉科仿佛拥有世界上所有时间的样子，她露出了微笑。他们看着对方。她仔细看着他的金发——应她的要求，他今天没用发胶，垂在眼前。他的斯莱特林领带松垮地挂在脖子上，袖子挽了起来。他的眼中充满了欲望，几乎让她融化。

“你迟到了。”她走向他时，他说。

金妮点点头，脱下了校袍——房间里很闷热。“罗恩、赫敏和哈利一直待在壁炉旁边。”她说。“我只好等到他们睡觉。”

听到她朋友们的名字，德拉科像往常那样绷紧了脸，但是他没有发出侮辱。“波特没注意到你吗？”

金妮轻轻笑了笑。“你知道他和那两个人在一起时，从来不会留意我。”

德拉科对她露出了坏笑。“我一直知道他是个傻瓜。”他说，然后抱住她用力地亲吻。

他突然的动作令金妮发出了惊讶的呻吟，然后立刻融化在了这个吻中。她紧紧搂住他的脖子，尽可能与他贴近。她想闻到他，想触碰他。她想让他永远埋在她的体内。

德拉科一定和她有同样的紧迫感，因为他立刻抱起她，一边把她放在身后的桌子上，一边吻得她无法呼吸，但是她喜欢这样。德拉科脱裤子时，金妮放开了他的脖子，将手伸进他的发丝中拉扯。

德拉科大声呻吟起来，加快了脱裤子的速度。搭扣刚解开，他就把一只手伸进她的裙子里，想脱掉她的内裤，只不过她根本没穿。

感觉到她已经湿了，德拉科睁大了眼睛，他脱掉内裤，然后将手指伸入她的体内，使金妮朝他弓起了身体。她紧紧抓住他的肩膀，然后是他的领带，在他的抚弄下达到了高潮。她刚刚回过神来，他就抽出手指，将阴茎深深地插了进去。

这种结合令他们都发出了呻吟，但是他们没有停下来，德拉科疯狂地在她体内大力抽送，金妮不得不将双腿紧紧缠在他身上，免得倒下。她用手撑着桌子，又高潮了，这也让德拉科射了出来，二人以呻吟和汗水结束了这场性事。

金妮再也支撑不了颤抖的身体，靠进了德拉科怀里，他把她抱起来，放在地上铺着的校袍上。他在她身边躺下，四肢也有些颤抖，但他还是将她紧紧搂在怀里，一起等待呼吸恢复正常。

“德拉科？”金妮放缓呼吸之后叫道。

“嗯？”他闭着眼睛说。她知道他想睡觉，但是没有时间能浪费了。

“我……我觉得我爱上你了。”

德拉科立刻睁开眼睛，转头看向她。见到他震惊的脸上没有其他反应，金妮觉得有必要解释一下。“我不是故意的。”她快速地说。“韦斯莱不应该爱上马尔福。可我只知道，我们在过去九个月里一直这样，我却仍然对你欲罢不能。我的意思是，我对我所爱的人说谎，赌上了一切，可我最害怕的就是每晚必须离开你的时候。”

说到这里，她哭了起来。她很怕他脸上的表情，后悔说了这些话。在过去的几个月里，她一直说服自己不要多言，她担心如果这不仅是性，她就会永远失去他。可是她再也忍不住了。

他还是没有回答，她正想起身离开，知道他不想要她了，他却突然吻了她。这个吻很短，但是，他看着她的眼睛时，她从未见过他这么开心。

“我们会有办法的。”德拉科说。“我向你保证，金妮，我会永远爱你。”

泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，她笑着吻了他，他揽着她倒在地上，这次缓慢而甜蜜。

金妮在床上醒来时，更令她惊讶的是脸上的泪水，而不是她刚刚做的梦——不，是记忆。真的是这样吗？经历过那样痛苦的爱之后，这就是金妮对德拉科的真正感情吗？她受不了没有他的一分一秒，而他爱她爱到可以为她做任何事？

她知道，无论她坐在床上思考多久，也永远不会完全知道答案。她下了床，直接走出了房间。她没敲德拉科的房门，她打开门，发现他睡着了。

在她说服自己离开之前，她关上身后的门，在德拉科身边躺了下来。她躺好之后看向他，这才发现他睁开了眼睛，他还醒着。德拉科沉默地将她拉进怀里，他们都没有说话，渐渐睡着了。


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章**

金妮早晨醒来时，她屏着呼吸睁开眼睛，见到德拉科还在睡觉，她松了口气。他也许根本没发现她昨晚偷偷爬上他的床。因为现在已经是白天了，得知他的爱——不，他的迷恋——的梦魇已经微微淡去，这给了金妮时间去理性思考。可是如果德拉科看到她在这里，认为她在这里是良好的回应，那么他很快会发现，他必须等到她想清楚。

虽然昨晚和她曾经爱着的这个男人同床共枕似乎很不错，可金妮内心深处仍然知道，无论德拉科说什么或做什么，她都不能相信他。他说她在霍格沃茨时也爱着他，但她清楚地记得那段日子有多可怕。就算他们之间有所变化，也解释不了他们——在一起之后他的举动。他已经承认是他害死了哈利和赫敏，他还知道她的家人会死。他过去和现在都是食死徒，拥护着那个一夜之间将世界由好变坏的男人。金妮觉得任何记忆都改变不了躺在她眼前的这个人。如果德拉科取走她的记忆，它们就永远消失了。不过此刻，她当时认识的德拉科就在她的脑海中。

人们总是很容易看到消极悲观的一面，而不去接受看似不可能的事情。没有人喜欢改变，但是让她去接受这些在保持理智的情况下无法理解的东西——这就是她的问题。金妮愿意相信，德拉科现在对她已经足够好了，相信他不像她曾经想的那样是个纯粹的坏人，至少对她不是。但是这种情况现在改变了吗？她以前就是那样看待他的吗？如果非要她对德拉科产生感情，她想出的唯一方法就是放弃自己的良心和美德。对一个人好，就能原谅他对其他人的恨意吗？金妮将手放在心口，想知道她的内心哪里有地方去爱一个憎恨其他人的男人？她怎么能为了一个男人，就将一生所珍视的东西和信念弃之不顾？

现在问题已经不在于战前他们是否相爱了。应该找出哪里出了问题，才导致如今的局面。一定有问题，金妮想，因为德拉科无论过去还是将来，都是一个与她的信仰背道而驰的人。

是性吗？想到昨晚的梦和她与他在庄园里的记忆，金妮的脸红了起来。她与他在一起时感受到的欲望时无可否认的；他看她的眼神让她觉得他会为她做任何事，她无法完全掌控他。她甚至记得在学校里时，女孩们总说他有多性感，虽然她讨厌他，却也不盲目。但她从不觉得他性感——这就会承认了她想要他，作为一个韦斯莱，她不会这样做。但是她不禁注意到，他的眼睛总是比同龄男孩更加深沉，他的嘴唇几乎像女孩一样粉嫩饱满，如果他不涂发胶，看起来也许就没那么糟糕了。

金妮觉得身体变得越来越热，她摇了摇头；可能正是这样想德拉科，才使她最初惹了麻烦。无论她有没有记忆，都会遇到目前的处境。因为她来到庄园之后，和他在一起多少次了？她有多少次对他产生幻想，甚至因为他令她产生的身体感觉，而忘记他到底是谁？是从性开始的，她天真的头脑不知怎的将它跟爱混淆了吗？

金妮慢慢坐起身，皱眉看着德拉科的后背，很庆幸她看不见他的脸。她既想打他，又想吻他，来发泄她的懊恼，而后者令她更加懊恼。也许她少时对他的感觉，就是像现在这样开始的。也许那是一个叛逆的阶段，她想要德拉科只是因为她不应该拥有他。她蜷起腿，把头搭在膝盖上，更努力地集中思想。她能想起罗恩、赫敏和哈利在学校时经常惹恼她，总是将她排除在外，让她觉得自己很没用。这真的糟糕到她要以跟敌人睡觉作为报复吗？

金妮懊丧地呻吟着，紧紧闭上了眼睛。最糟糕的是，如论她怎样折磨自己的大脑，都永远不会得知答案。德拉科从她那里把它拿走了，每当她想把它找回来，就只会头痛。

“我和你说过别想了。”

听到德拉科的声音，金妮发出一声尖叫，差点从床上掉下去。她坐稳身子，朝他看去、他已经翻过身来，正看着她——他脸上那是得意的笑容吗？金妮瞪着他，觉得懊恼已经消失，准备向他发起攻击。她觉得十分困惑，人生骤然巨变，他真的觉得这种事好笑吗？

“离我远点儿。”金妮说。她真想揍他一顿，把他自己的记忆给揍出来。

德拉科对她扬起眉毛，笑得更厉害了。“离你远点儿？”他问，将头靠在胳膊肘上。“是你上了我的床吧，韦斯莱。”

他那轻松傲慢——马尔福式的态度令她十分吃惊，甚至不知道该怎么回应了。他昨晚还跪在地上，安慰哭泣的她。她能在他的脸上看到，他因为她这样发现真相而感到难过，他害怕他做了这些事之后，她会拒绝他。她此刻感受到的痛苦让她明白了，为什么她今早起来不必看着他的眼睛，竟会觉得松了一口气。因为如果她再次看到昨晚所看到的东西，她要怎么否认一切和她那些疯狂的念头？她之前在罗恩看赫敏的眼神和她父母的眼中看见过那种神情。虽然哈利这样看过她，却不曾像昨晚那样激起她心中的波澜。哈利带着爱意看着她时，她觉得愧疚。德拉科这样看着她，对她说她也许不记得了，可他们以前爱着对方时，她想相信他。无论这让她有多害怕。

德拉科睁大眼睛，笑容消失了。他撑起身体，对她伸出了手。“金——”

金妮手忙脚乱地爬下床，躲开了他。“你是骗子。”金妮叫道，真恨自己的身体正在颤抖。她真的相信他爱她吗？尽管她有种种疑问和否认，可是经历了战争之后，还有爱的希望吗？她低头看着自己，发现她只穿着内衣，不由羞愧不已。

“不，等等。”德拉科叫道，下了床，但她已经跑向了门口。她刚刚跑到门口，门就自己关上锁住了。

金妮转过身，发现德拉科喘着粗气，用魔杖指着她。恐惧涌上心头，但是德拉科垂下魔杖，把它放在床上时，她又觉得困惑。

“别那样看着我，金妮。”德拉科说，“我就是想在你去哪里躲上一周之前和你谈谈。”

金妮对他眯起了眼睛。“现在又是金妮了？还没把我搞糊涂，马尔福？”

德拉科只是叹了口气，用手捂着脸。“说漏嘴了。”他闭着眼睛说。他把手拿开了，令金妮惊讶的是，他看起来很愧疚。“你不知道我要花费多少努力才能在你身边不说漏嘴，但是我相信你已经发现好几次了。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“我不明白——”

“我们习惯了那么跟对方说话。”德拉科说。“就像我们周围还有别人那样。我们会有独处的时刻，不过这其实是你的主意，让我仍然表现得像个混蛋，这样我就不会失去这种能力了。”

金妮努力想象着德拉科竟然还会失去成为一个可怕的人的能力。“那么你说的说漏嘴，”她说，“就像你知道我喜欢的麻瓜饮酒游戏是什么。”

德拉科点了点头。“你让我玩过一次。真是太无聊了。”

金妮很想笑，但她忍住了。“我怎么知道你不是在痴迷地跟踪我时得到这些信息的？虽然你和我说了这些事，不过你也清楚，你确实痴迷着我。”

德拉科变了脸色，金妮知道她说了太多实话。她还没来得及将这句话收回，德拉科就大步朝她走了过来，她清楚地知道自己背靠着门，她无路可退了。德拉科在她面前停了下来，她只好让自己打起精神。

“因为这个。”德拉科说，用手抬起她的下巴，吻上了她的嘴唇。

“这个”是她的喘息和蔓延全身的暖意——不是恐惧。是她的身体立刻贴上面前的这个男人，永远也不会放开。是她的心否定了她的头脑，因为不管她的大脑怎样想，吻他的感觉很好。

金妮正想放松时，德拉科放开了气喘吁吁的她，向后退了一步。“你——”

“我不能逼你接受一切。”德拉科摇着头说。金妮头晕目眩地看着他用力抓着头发。“你还没准备好。无论我多么想要。”

他没给她时间回答，就跑进浴室，关上了身后的门。金妮目瞪口呆地看着浴室的门。事情才刚刚好转，他真的就从她身边走开了吗？她愣在原地，想着德拉科痛苦和沮丧的表情，但这不是因为她——是因为他自己。

金妮回想着昨晚，想起他脆弱而挫败的样子，德拉科·马尔福害怕失去他努力维持的一切。她的思绪转了一圈又一圈时，他沉默地坐在旁边，只希望她不要彻底拒绝他。因为他的手中此刻捧着他们两个人曾经分享过的一切。金妮试着想象，如果一个人拥有一段关系中全部的爱，现在要让另一个人记起来，那会是多么可怕的感觉。把这件事放在德拉科身上，只会加深这种感觉。

金妮听到淋浴打开了，她泄气地转过身，想离开房间，却停了下来。她知道如果自己现在离开，再也没有比这更好的时间逼自己接受一切了。如果她在身体仍然对德拉科的吻有所反应时不做出行动，那么她的大脑最终会取得胜利，让她因为否认和疑虑而发疯。

她不会让这种事发生，她脱掉胸罩和内裤，几乎是跑向了那扇门，她担心自己会临阵退缩。她甚至没给自己深呼吸的时间，就打开了浴室门，一股蒸汽扑面而来。她静悄悄地走进去，关上了门，害怕她还没走进去，德拉科就会让她离开。

蒸汽消失之后，金妮能透过透明的淋浴门看到德拉科。他靠在墙边，低头背对着她，水流不断落在他的背上。虽然金妮知道他听不见她，她还是踮着脚尖走进大淋浴间，突然因为她所做的事害怕起来。她关上淋浴间的门之后，德拉科才惊讶地抬起头，见到她赤身裸体地站在他面前，他睁大了眼睛。“金？”

金妮沉默了一会儿，然后轻声说：“我准备好了。”

她的话音刚落，德拉科就转了过来。他朝她走了过来，但金妮能看出他的害怕和疑虑，他轻轻捧住她的脸，认真地看着她的眼睛，然后低头吻了她。

有什么在金妮身上蔓延，不仅是他的触碰令她感受到的温暖和欲望。她搂住德拉科的脖子，想在他继续吻她时抱紧他。德拉科落在她脸上的手突然抓住她的大腿，把她抱了起来。他温柔地让她背靠在潮湿的浴室墙上，目光一直没有从她身上离开，金妮用双腿缠住他，做好了准备，他停了下来。

“我爱你。”他说。她还没来得及反应，他就一下进入了她。

结合的快感令他们都发出叫声，暂时停了下来。金妮不知道为什么，但是这次跟其他几次的感觉都不一样。也许是因为她现在知道了真相，不再猜疑德拉科了。现在都取决于她了。

德拉科慢慢地抽送，金妮只能大声叫着，抓住他的肩膀支撑自己。德拉科低下头，随着每次抽送亲吻她的嘴唇，他的力道很大，她的后背贴着滑溜溜的墙壁不断往上，但他一直紧紧将她抱在怀里。她放开德拉科的肩膀，将手伸进了他的头发，德拉科嘶了一声，动作更加迅猛，每一次都撞得很深，她觉得自己要昏过去了。体内的快感终于爆发，浴室里回荡着金妮的叫声。

德拉科很快也射了，他靠在她的耳边粗声呻吟，身体还在抽搐。过了一会儿，他有了动作，虽然她的腿又酸又痛，可她不想让他松开她。德拉科轻轻从她体内滑了出来，帮她站在了地上。

德拉科沉默地帮她洗着澡，金妮很庆幸。他没什么需要说的了，他也没有盼望她会说什么。他们回到床上时已经天光大亮，他们盖着毯子，金妮躺在德拉科的怀里，她心里想，是否有那么一天，她会对那三个字做出回应。


	16. Chapter 16

**第十六章**

金妮这次醒来时，很高兴地发现德拉科在看着她。他们仍然紧紧相依，脑袋躺在同一个枕头上。金妮能感觉到阳光的温暖，但她不知道现在几点，或者她睡了多久。她的身体又酸又痛，但是感觉很好，她的大脑——她决定暂且不去管它。但是为了安全起见，她凑上前吻了吻德拉科的嘴唇。

她结束这个吻时，发现德拉科露出了得意的笑容。“笑什么？”她问。

德拉科笑得更厉害了。“信不信随你，你在霍格沃茨时就是这样。”

金妮突然感觉到了恐惧和怀疑，但她逼自己不要再想了。她能习惯只通过德拉科来了解自己的过去吗？她还不知道他是不是可信的来源。“我怎么样？”

德拉科的手指滑下她赤裸的肩膀，让她脊背发凉。“前一秒热情似火，下一秒冷若冰霜。”他说。他的目光跟着他的手，一路滑下了她的胳膊。“不过你总是那样。我起初就是因为这个才注意到你的。”

金妮努力集中精神听他说话，可他温柔的抚摸令她分神。她确实有脾气——她长大一些才意识到，只有这样她才能控制这么多哥哥。“你知道吗，多数正常人会感到害怕，而不是被吸引。”

德拉科轻声笑了起来。“多数人都想要他们不能拥有的。”他说。他的指尖来到她的臀部，又沿着她的后背回到了肩膀。

他令人放松的触碰让金妮叹了口气。“和我说说我们的第一次。”她红了脸。她不想说出他们第一次发生性关系，因为她不知道一开始是不是只有性，然后才是恋爱。不过根据刚才浴室里发生的事来看，她觉得就是性。

德拉科一定发现了她的犹豫；他的目光又落到了她的脸上，她觉得自己脸红了。“或者说说你第一次意识到我想要你的时候？”他说。“这才是真正开始有趣的地方。”

金妮立刻点了点头，担心谈论性会偏离她此刻需要的口头交流。她已经向自己证明了他们的性关系——太多次了。

“让我想想。”德拉科说，继续抚摸着她。“你知道这开始于你从扫帚上掉下来。至少对你来说是这样的。我抓住你的时候，你被迫看着我——我的意思是，真正将我当成救了你的人，而不仅是一个可怕的马尔福——我能发誓你有了一些想法。因为在那以后，你的眼神里就不只有讨厌了。”

“我甚至知道是你救了我吗？”金妮问，努力集中在这个想法上。

德拉科又笑了起来。“我觉得你震惊得说不出话来了。但是你没有打我，至少没有立刻打我。这对我——那时的我来说就够了。”德拉科顿了顿，露出了严肃的神情。“我违背了永远不会和你有牵扯的诺言。我选择救你的那一刻，我就知道事情再也不会简单了。我也永远地坠落了。”

他说完，手也停了下来，随之停止的还有金妮的心跳，但是她刚沉浸在事态的严肃性之中，德拉科就笑了笑，手又动了起来。“事情就是那时有转机的。不仅是想着你，或试图看你一眼。在那惊险的一刻，我把你抱在怀里之后，再次拥有你变成了这种不安和难以释怀的需求。可是你脚一落地就不配合了。

“事情的开始很纯洁。我在大礼堂捕捉到了你的目光。我一直看着你，直到你红了脸，因为你知道我们之间有些什么，无论你是否喜欢。我总是在你身边出现，无论是去教室的路上，还是在湖边学习的时候。我知道，我越在你身边出现，你就会更加意识到，我不会就此走开，你就不会忘记我们之间的事了。这一定起了作用，因为你终于有反应了。”

“我做了什么？”金妮问。“我打了你？”

“有几次吧。”德拉科笑着说。“当你意识到你不能再无视我，你就开始反击了。我永远不会忘记你面对我时的样子。尽管我很隐秘，计划周密，却还是没想到会发生这种事。

“你本来要去上魔药课。我总是在那时去看你，因为我这段时间有空，我去斯莱特林公共休息室的路上都会经过斯内普的教室。但是我这回等你经过时，你却没来。

“我很慌，以为你遇到了什么不好的事——你上课从不迟到。所以我没有再等，而是决定亲自去找你。只不过是你找到了我。我刚走出地牢，你就突然出现了，把我吓了一跳。我足足用了一分钟才意识到，你彻底发现了，不再是猫捉老鼠了。老鼠现在想要答案。

“你对我说，你知道我在跟踪你，你很厌恶我吃饭时看着你。你很感激我救了你的命，但那已经过去了。你声音里的恨意——我差点相信了，可是你对我说，我很幸运，你没有告诉你的哥哥们时，你的声暴露了。你没有生我的气。你是在对你自己生气，因为你想让我看你和跟踪你。你生气是因为你背叛了家人和哈利，因为你主动接近我，就说明这件事对你产生了困扰，让你不能不在意了。

“所以我抓住机会吻了你。你打了我。”

金妮张大了嘴。她被这个故事深深吸引，甚至不知道该因为自己如此好斗而感到震惊、大笑还是欢呼。因为金妮仍然德拉科说的是另一个人，她只不过是一个旁观者。

“然后呢？”金妮问。

“你又想打我时，我抓住了你的手。”德拉科说。“然后我又吻了你。不过这次你回吻了。”

金妮觉得浑身发热，德拉科的手又回到了她的肩上。“是什么样的？”她轻声问道。

德拉科看了一眼她的嘴唇。“很像我们在这里的第一次亲吻。”他说。“愤怒。粗鲁。充满激情。仿佛你极力想让自己不对我产生任何生理感觉。仿佛你彻底将它从身体里除去，我就会消失。”

她清楚地记得他们在庄园里的初吻。一切都跟德拉科描述得一样，还多了困惑和背叛的感觉——两种她仍然不能抹去的感觉。“但是接下来呢？一个吻不足以让我不惜一切地说谎，和你偷偷约会。”她至少知道这是真的。虽然她失去了记忆，他们之间发生了这些事，她仍然有道德和尊严。一定有什么大事撼动了她。否则那不过是一个该死的吻。

德拉科将胳膊肘放在枕头上，用手拄着脑袋。“对，我发现你太固执了。并非我以为和你好好亲热一场就能让你忘记你和我的真正身份。我知道这肯定不容易，否则我早就尝试了。我没料到你会假装什么都没发生，甚至更恨我。但你确实这么做了。”

“就像一切重新开始，除了我后退了两步。之前，我还能在远处看你，你根本不知道。这是一个秘密，没有风险。之前，我还能确保自己永远不靠近，但是我——我们——越界了。你过了一阵才意识到，一旦跨过那条界限，就再也回不了头了。

“我们亲吻之后，一个月过去了。那段时间里，你没怎么看我，甚至不知晓我的存在。每当波特和你的哥哥跟我发生冲突，而你又在附近，你要么消失，要么躲避着我的眼神。我不知道这是出于憎恨还是恐惧。”

一定两者都有，金妮想。她能想象得到，她主要是憎恨自己，而她想怪罪于德拉科。她也许自责了好几周，不仅想忘掉德拉科吻了她，还想忘掉她的回吻。那一吻使她失去了一些自我。或者是她所认为的自我。

“然后发生了什么？”她问。她的声音很轻，不再有玩笑或戏弄的语气了。她必须知道是什么驱使她来到他身边，超越了一个吻，超越了她所捍卫的一切。

德拉科一时间没有说什么，也没有看她。他的目光似乎没有落在任何东西上，只是看着虚无。

“是我父亲的死。”他最终说道。

金妮困惑地皱起眉头。她用毯子遮住胸前，坐起来看着他。“你在说什么？我不记得——”

“你不记得他的死亡，至少不太清楚。”德拉科抬头看着她说。“当然，你知道他死了，但是可能从没想过具体细节，或这件事为什么对你来说这么模糊。它与我们的联系太紧密了——与其他的记忆有关。”

她想，这就说得通了。她会在意一个敌人是怎么死的？在战争期间，虽然她痛恨死亡，厌恶死亡，可是每一个食死徒的倒下都会让她有一种如释重负的感觉。他们越少，对凤凰社就越有利。她从没听说他们是怎么死的——哈利一直认为他在保护她，不让她知道真相。她只是模糊地知道卢修斯死了，而她觉得很庆幸。

“如我所说，我们接吻的一个月后，发生了一些事。”德拉科说。“吃晚饭的时候，我发现——所有人都发现了，”德拉科清了清喉咙。“他——卢修斯去执行任务。黑魔王想让他绑架部长。卢修斯对那里了如指掌，很轻松就能潜入魔法部。可是他到那里时，你们的人已经在等他了。”

他说“你们的人”的语气让金妮瑟缩了一下。他说这话时并没有愤怒或憎恨，但是她觉得他的内心深处还是有的。这是一种谴责，将她与他分开，去了一个她注定要去的地方。那里不会有金妮和德拉科；根本不应该有他们两个可以在一起的世界。那四个字甚至更清楚地表明，他有他的人、他的立场、他的信念，而她也有她的，他们两个永远不可能达成一致。可是他们还是走到了今天。

“那部分是保密的。”他说，避开了她的目光。“直到第二年，人们意识到战争迫在眉睫，才被披露出来。夜间《预言家日报》只说卢修斯·马尔福在魔法部死于未知原因。”德拉科发出刺耳的笑声，让金妮如芒在背。“他们假装他是因病而亡，好像我的父亲就那么虚弱。”

令她担心的不是德拉科阴沉的表情。“你——你在报纸上发现的？”

他看向她，他的眼睛又有了焦距，仿佛她的声音将他拽出了迷雾。“这正是你来到我身边的原因——怜悯。”他说。

金妮脸红了。“我不是故意——”

“是怜悯。”德拉科打断了她，“是怜悯让你终于全无憎恨地来见我了。”德拉科翻身仰面躺着，将手枕在脑袋底下，看着天花板。“我发现我的父亲死了时，大礼堂所有人也都知道了，在那些注视和窃窃私语中，我只是看到，你的眼睛一个月以来第一次看向了我。我知道波特和你身边的所有人都很高兴，又少了一个需要担心的食死徒，大礼堂越来越吵闹，看着我的人越来越多，你就那样看着我。我整个月都希望你可以看我一眼，是我父亲的死亡终于让你这样做了。

“你一直看着我，直到斯内普过来找我。他把我带到他的办公室，把发生的事情告诉了我，我的母亲想让我明早回家参加葬礼。但是在这个过程中，你知道我在想什么吗？”德拉科看着她的眼睛。“我听着他是怎么死的、他的葬礼和这一切的事情时，我一直在想，你终于看我了。我知道那是出于怜悯，可是这能使我免于失控。”

金妮不知为什么，但她的眼中满是泪水。她将膝盖抱在胸前，遮住了身体。“然后呢？”她说。

“你找到了我。”他说。“我不知道你怎么找到的——斯内普把我带到一个私密房间，让我一个人待着。我甚至不知道这个地方，但你还是找到了我。”

金妮知道，只有一个办法能找到一个隐藏的房间——活点地图。那就意味着她翻了哈利——她的男朋友——的行李箱，从他那里偷走地图，偷偷去见她最不应该见的人。德拉科也许觉得这是出于怜悯，可是要让金妮那样做——她知道在那一刻，她已经代表自己做出了决定。

“你刚到的时候手足无措。”他说。“你似乎很惊讶——不是因为跟我单独在一个房间——而是你竟然找到了我。我就站在那里看着你，想说服自己你是真的，我没有疯。你什么也没说。我觉得你不敢说话。我们一动不动地站了许久，然后你上前吻了我。”

金妮知道这是迟早的事。“我们——”

“是的。”德拉科说。“你吻我的时候，我就——我不能放手了。我不知道你只是来安慰我，还是终于感觉到了什么。我不知道那晚之后，事情会不会恢复正常，这是不是我的最后机会。所以我带着你走到床边，你跟上了我。”

金妮的心跳加快了。她没想到会是这样。她曾经尝试根据他们的初吻勾画出他们的第一次，她以为会是激烈、愤怒、粗暴的性爱，表现出他们有多憎恨对方。可是德拉科说的根本不是那样。仿佛他们是真正的恋人，而不是两个做了叛逆事的少年。

“那是什么样的？”她问。她的脸红了。“我是说，你和我终于越过了那条线，我把童贞给了你。”

“我们两个都是第一次。”德拉科说。“你在发抖。跟你开始以来，我第一次害怕了。我知道在此之后，就再也没有回头路了。我们的衣服落在地上，你躺在狭窄的单人床上，我犹豫了，想让自己坚强起来，从你身边走开。我从没想过走到这一步。我从没想让你真的找到我，让你被牵扯进来。我已经够冒险了，所以我多年以来才什么都没做，只是看着你。你知道得越少，就越安全。但是，我还没来得及做什么，你第一次开口了。你说你已经打定主意，不会后悔。你很苍白，但是你的眼睛——你眼中的怜悯消失了。你的眼神很固执，我以前见过很多次，你每次下定决心就会露出这种眼神。我也上了床，慢慢地与你做爱，我知道到了早晨，一切都会不一样了。”德拉科看着她。“也确实不一样了。”

听到他的话，金妮愣愣地看着他。德拉科迈出了第一步，不过是她走完了全程。是她的举动——她找到他——真正开始了他们的关系。在那之前，情况可能已经平息了。德拉科也许摆脱了他的迷恋，她会假装那个吻从未发生。除此之外，想到卢修斯之死是导致他们走到一起的主要因素，实在令人费解。她能理解怜悯——当她得知德拉科怎么知道他的死讯时，她也觉得怜悯。但是她那时在想什么？是什么驱使她越过敌对线——背叛一直忠贞不二的哈利？对最爱她的家人说谎？金妮咬着嘴唇，这些问题在她的脑海里打转。德拉科刚才和她说的话很有用，不过那都来源于他的角度。他的她的了解都取决于她在过去和他说过多少。而且怎么证明他说的都是真话？她只能相信他的话。如果他只跟她说了一些零碎的情况，或者调换了一些情节，让她更能接受呢？哈利一直认为，如果他不把全部真相告诉她——去掉可能会让她生气或难过的那部分——他是出于对她的爱而保护她。但她一直觉得那就是谎言——如果不说出全部真相，就都是谎言。如果只有德拉科的一面之词，他的故事怎么可能是完全真实的呢？怎么——

“啊！”金妮喘着粗气，她的头突然一阵剧痛。她用手捧住脑袋，紧闭的眼皮后面闪过一道白光。她听见德拉科似乎在远处叫着她的名字。她拼命想找到他，想抓住他，这时，白变成了黑，她什么也不知道了。

~*~

他们三个在谈论即将到来的魔药考试。金妮心不在焉地听着。哈利、罗恩和赫敏讨论与她无关的事时，她觉得很烦，虽然她早就应该习惯了。赫敏偶尔会注意到她，说她也应该为他们说的考试做些笔记，这样明年就有优势了。金妮听到自己的名字，会点点头，然后其他的话都随风而散，只剩下了她脑海中的念头。或者说是一个念头——她的脑海在过去一个月里的唯一念头。

她不敢在大礼堂里看他。就算晚餐时人很多，她也不能尝试。她知道他会看她。她努力假装他不存在，而德拉科则恰恰相反。她仍然觉得他在看她，令她感到十分困扰，她极力避免和他共处一室。只有吃饭的时候，他们才会在同一个房间，可是身边的上百个学生也不能如她所愿地挡住德拉科。好像整个房间都很黑，她身边的每个人都在交谈，但她什么也听不见，而德拉科身上打了聚光灯。因为无论她怎样努力加入身边的聊天，练习魁地奇让自己筋疲力尽，或者尽可能经常在哈利身边，也没法让自己不去想德拉科。还有他们在走廊里所做的事。

金妮拿起叉子，戳着马铃薯。她看了看那三个人是不是还在聊天，却发现他们表现得好像她不在一样。这是最糟糕的。自从她做了那件匪夷所思的事，已经过了一个月。事实上，她——金妮·韦斯莱——吻了她家族最大的敌人，他的触碰让她感受到了哈利从未给过她的暖意。仅仅一个吻就能模糊她过去多年对德拉科的憎恨，哪怕她在身体上无视他，她的大脑也停不下来想他。不是冲动的迷恋——不像她小时候对哈利的感觉。这不一样。并非一吻就能让她爱上他——远非如此。那一吻为她打开了她从未知晓的一面。她以为她的人生就是和哈利结婚，他就是命中注定的那个人。她和哈利第一次接吻时，感觉就像她的祈祷得到了回应。她深陷其中，根本没想到她对他的感情是建立在儿时的迷恋之上，而她现在是一个女人了。有些时候，他更像一个哥哥，因为她的家人实际上就是他的家人。她只会坐在那里，等哈利跟罗恩和赫敏结束最新的冒险，他什么事都和那两个人一起，她知道他永远不会把她放在跟他们相同的地位。但是她觉得她没有抱怨或不快的余地，因为她只需要哈利就能快乐了。

不过，德拉科吻她的时候，她觉得所有思想、情感和正当理由都破灭了。哈利从没那样吻过她，好像如果他再不碰她，他就会死。她甚至不知道一个吻或一个眼神里可以蕴含那样的情感。他第一次吻她时，她又气又怕地打了他。他对她的触碰是她从未感受过，甚至不知道存在的，不过只需一眼，就会将她猛然惊醒。她从没梦想过余生还会亲吻哈利以外的人，但她却和最糟糕的人这样做了。她完全被那种美妙的感觉吓坏了。

她还想打他，把他推开，让他离开她的脑海。但是他太快了，德拉科捉住她的手，把她推到墙上，又吻了她。想到这里，金妮觉得身体变热了。这是她从未经历过的。他的力道把她吓了一跳，但是她不害怕。她应该害怕的——一个马尔福把她逼得走投无路，将她的手举过头顶，让她无法反抗，他还吻着她的嘴唇。就算她想，也挣脱不了他。但是那就是问题——她不想他停下。

所以她带着对他的每一丝恨意和困惑回吻了他。她在他身下张开嘴时，他轻轻吸了一口气，好像不敢相信他们之间发生的事。不过这并没有让他慢下来，她很庆幸。他放下她的手，捧住她的脸，将她拉向了自己。他无处不在：他的舌头，他的嘴唇，他的气味。金妮唯一能做的就是把手伸进他的头发里，她感觉到有什么顶着她的腿，她知道他喜欢这种感觉。

她之所以在一个月后的晚餐上想起这件事，正是因为她的脑海中最挥之不去的念头：她不想让他停下来。她在走廊里和德拉科·马尔福热烈拥吻，她想都不想就会让他抵着墙壁立刻占有她。这时她才真正想到了哈利。在他们的关系中，他们仅限于爱抚，偶尔隔着衣服的摸索。她知道哈利是一个害羞的男孩，她一直以为自己也是，因为她觉得没必要进展到那一步。但是她要怎么解释和德拉科在走廊里的事？她不应该想跟她爱的人在一起吗？

“这次又是什么？”哈利说，突然打断了她的思绪，把她吓了一跳。但是没人在意，因为他们都抬头看向天花板。

猫头鹰在投递像是《预言家晚报》的东西，金妮的胃沉了下去。战争初期就有消息等不到明天早上，这不是一个好迹象。越来越多的报纸被扔下来，越来越多的眼睛看着头版新闻，大礼堂越来越安静了，哈利拿到报纸时，四周只有纸张沙沙的声音。

她还没来得及动作，罗恩和赫敏就挤上前去看哈利的那份报纸。她翻了个白眼，坐回了座位上，知道她得等轮到自己了，罗恩移开一英寸时，她看到了标题。

“**卢修斯·马尔福被发现死在魔法部**”

好像有人把房间里微弱的声音都盖住了，而把一个扬声器放在她跳动的心脏上，她想着那句话，心跳声越来越响。她想忘记那个姓氏，想抹去与之有关的记忆。可是它就在那里，白纸黑字，跟她一年级起就憎恨的名字连在一起。

她对报纸眨了眨眼睛，意识到痛苦和轻松交织在一起。轻松是因为那个曾经想杀了她的男人死了；痛苦是因为她知道她和霍格沃茨的其他人得知了卢修斯·马尔福的死讯，他的儿子一定也知道了——她一直想着的那个人。

“看这里。”哈利继续说。金妮这才发现，他一直在谈论这篇文章。“上面说马尔福死于‘未知原因’。”哈利发出一声轻笑，冲击着金妮的耳朵，让她的皮肤感到刺痛。“似乎凤凰社终于抓到了他。”

“很好。”罗恩说，又开始吃东西了。“如果现在能有人关照一下另一个混蛋，我的人生就圆满了。”

在她周围，又响起了嘈杂声。声音越大，她的心跳就越快，直到她再也无法忍受。她在那一刻放弃了一切，隔着大礼堂朝德拉科看去。

他仍然牢牢盯着报纸。所有人都看向他，他似乎毫不在意，而是睁大眼睛，脸色更苍白了。坐在他身边的潘西眼泪汪汪地想和他说话，但是德拉科没有理会她。在金妮看来，德拉科仿佛已经忘记了周围的人，直到他的目光从报纸转向了她。

她太难过了，并没有感到害怕，她知道他此刻需要她。因为不管他对她是什么感情——他对她的迷恋，一直跟着她，看着她，让她忘不了他——如果能帮到他，她会马上屈服。

斯内普来到德拉科身边，金妮看着他们两个离开了房间。她觉得情况变了，现在轮到她注视着，计划下一步行动了。

“现在怎么办？”赫敏问。德拉科走出大礼堂时，她也抬头看了他一眼。

“我们让猫头鹰给莱姆斯送信。”哈利说，“告诉他我们想午夜时在公共休息室的壁炉和他谈谈。他会告诉我们到底发生了什么。”

哈利的声音让金妮回到了现实。她认得那个声音——这表示他、罗恩和赫敏要丢下她去做些什么。金妮睁大眼睛，心跳又加快了。她头一次很高兴被他们三个人丢下，因为这意味着她可以更容易地去找那个此刻最需要她的人。

金妮披着哈利的隐形斗篷，拿着他的活点地图穿过黑暗的走廊，她意识到，这确实很容易。但是轻松地溜出公共休息室并没有削减她的紧张。她做了不可思议的事：她不仅偷了男朋友的东西，还对他们三人谎称不舒服，想早点上床睡觉，而她做这些都是为了去见德拉科·马尔福。但最令她不安的是，她担心找到德拉科后自己会怎么做，而不是她对那些她应该更加在意的人说谎的事。

他的名字出现在地图上一个隐藏的房间里。它靠近地牢，可是她走过去，却发现门的地方是一堵墙。她本想盯着墙壁，看上一整天，想着她应不应该进去，跨过那条线，不过她突然意识到，她能来到这里，实际上已经越界了。她折起地图，深吸一口气，然后推动了墙壁。

墙滑到了一边，她走进房间之后，就自动合上了。房间里很暗，她的眼睛适应黑暗后，发现德拉科就站在不远处，震惊地看着她。

她立刻注意到，他的旁边有一张单人床，这更增添了她的紧张。这里没有窗户；散落在房间里的几支蜡烛是唯一的光源，烛光落在德拉科的脸上，加深了他的面部轮廓，让他的眼睛泛着微光。过了一会儿，他眼中的震惊消失了，但她浑身上下每一寸仍然能够感受到。

“你怎么……”德拉科只说出这几个字，然后又沉默了。

金妮感觉到了长袍口袋里的地图，可是她什么也不能说。她说的任何话都将是背叛的确凿迹象，她仍然想知道，她单独和他待在一个房间里要干什么。

她的目光落到了地板上；德拉科脚下有一份《预言家晚报》，好像他听到开门就把它掉在了地上。她又抬起了头，不想让他看到她眼中的怜悯，看到是什么最初驱使她来找他。无论德拉科对她是什么感情——无论她面前的这个人是谁——都令她感到困惑。但是她知道，他仍然有马尔福的骄傲，他也许会愤怒地推开她。如果她跨过了那条线，还被拒绝了，她会怎么办？

她又朝他看去，他紧绷着脸，但不是出于愤怒。他很伤心。她是来安慰他的，可她不知道该怎么做，或者他想要什么。所以她回想着之前和他在一起的时候，亲吻他的感觉多么美妙，这一定对他有着同样的影响——

她还没能阻止自己，就跑到德拉科面前吻了他。她想像上次那样用力地吻他，表明她仍然恨他，不过她真正吻上他的嘴唇时，这个吻与上次完全不同。她轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，然后退回去看着他，想知道这是不是他想要的。他分开双唇，呼吸很急促。但是他的眼睛回答了她的问题：他的眼睛里有一簇火花，那是他吻过她之后，她就再也没见过的，也是她害怕会因为他父亲的死讯而熄灭的火花。

她正犹豫着下一步时，德拉科接过了控制权，告诉她应该怎么做。他突然低下头，温柔地吻上了她的唇。他抓住她的屁股，将她拉到怀里，仿佛害怕她会逃跑。但是她知道，她此刻哪都不想去。她现在与世界上最需要她的人在一起。也许她也需要他。

这个吻变得很迫切。他深深地吻着她，将舌头伸进了她的嘴里。金妮发出一声叹息，也吻着他，感到一股热量从腹部传到了脚趾。德拉科的手从她的臀部移到肩膀，脱掉了她的长袍。长袍堆在她的脚边，德拉科的长袍很快也落在了地上。金妮双手发抖地解开他的领带。她继续吻着他，这样他就看不见她有多紧张了，接着她意识到，他解开她的上衣时也在颤抖。所有衣服都落到了地上，只剩下她与德拉科赤裸相贴地亲吻。

她倒在床上时，德拉科终于放开了她，他犹豫了。她能看到他眼中的恐惧，因为她也感觉到了。他们已经走得够远了。他们应该停下；他们甚至不应该开始。但是，那是金妮还不知道她会有现在的感觉之前的想法。

“我已经打定主意了。”她说，她的声音打破了沉默。“没有回头路了。”

他盯着她，好像在琢磨她所说的话，接着，他也上了床。她仰面躺在床上，这回再也无法掩饰她的颤抖了。德拉科覆在她身上，然后亲吻了她。他吻着她的嘴唇，慢慢向下来到脖子。他很温柔——她没想过他会这么温柔。他吻了许久，似乎在品味每一分钟。他终于不再吻她，看着她的眼睛时，她的心跳加快了。感觉到他摆好了姿势，她紧紧抓着他的后背，他一下子进入了她。

金妮痛得叫出了声，指甲陷进了德拉科的皮肤。德拉科停了下来，等她能再次呼吸后，她点点头，他又继续了。随着他每次缓慢进入，疼痛渐渐消失了，快感取而代之。金妮用腿环住拉科的屁股，让他可以进得更深，他咕哝一声，她也发出了急促的喘息。他的动作越来越快，每一次撞击都让她越来越晕，越来越热，直到体内终于有什么爆发了，快感的浪潮遍及全身。德拉科也紧随而至，呻吟着倒在了她身上。

他们躺在那里，等待呼吸平复下来。两个人都没说话。金妮想，和敌人上床之后你会说什么呢？


	17. Chapter 17

**第十七章**

金妮睁开眼睛时，德拉科正看着她的脸。他脸色苍白，惊慌失措，比她刚才在脑海里看到的那张脸要年长一些。或者说是她和德拉科如何开始这段秘密关系的记忆，金妮想。他和她讲过了，但是她亲身经历了一遍。

德拉科捧住了她的脸，他的手很烫。“你还好吗？”他睁大眼睛，紧张地问。“你觉得不一样吗？哪里疼吗？”

金妮困惑地抬头看着他。她能从他的声音听出来，有什么事不对劲。但是她有更重要的事情要了解。

“《预言家晚报》，”她说，“宣告你父亲死亡的那份。你有吗？”

沉着的声音透露了她的感觉；她的思绪陷入了漩涡，她在尝试与水流抗争。她刚才梦到的——不，那是真的。至少感觉很真实。她脑海里刚才出现的东西——一段记忆，一个闪回，一个幻觉——就像德拉科贴在她脸上的手一样真实。她唯一不失去理智的希望就是证明其中有多少是真实的。

德拉科皱起了眉头，但是他没有问什么，这让金妮松了一口气。他只是疑惑地看了她一眼，然后站了起来。她这才发现自己赤裸地躺在床上，德拉科已经穿上了短裤，在床边站着。

“怎么回事？”金妮轻声问道。她感觉到她的脸又热又湿，好像她在出汗。

“你昏倒了。”德拉科在房间对面说道。听到抽屉关上的声音，金妮把毯子裹在胸前，坐了起来，德拉科从房间角落里的一张小桌子旁走了过来。他递给她一份发皱褪色的《预言家晚报》。和她刚才在脑海中看到的一样：黑色加粗字体写着“卢修斯·马尔福被发现死在魔法部”。她不会发疯了，如果这是真的，那么接下来的事情也发生了。

她把报纸放在膝盖上，看向仍然站在那里的德拉科。“跟你描述的一样。”她更像是在自言自语。“你父亲的死……我去了你的房间……我们。你说的是实话。”

她以为她的话会让德拉科感到满意，可是他绷紧着脸，没有一丝笑意。“你怎么知道？”

金妮皱起了眉头。他的冰冷声音抹去了正在积聚的任何温暖情感。“我……在我的脑袋里。你告诉我之后，我就在想这件事，然后我突然觉得很疼——”

金妮停了下来。看到他脸上的愤怒和悲伤，她知道自己说得太多了。她发现他抹去她的记忆时，他说她没有做好接受真相的准备，他不能逼她时，他的脸上也是同样的表情。这是一个失败者对自己所做的决定感到后悔的表情。

“你对我做了什么？”她轻声问。

德拉科从地上拿起一件长袍，递给了她。“穿上。”他没有看她。

金妮盯着长袍，然后看向他。“你抹去我的记忆时，你……你做了什么错事。”

德拉科攥紧了长袍，但是他仍然没有看她。“我没有做错。我十分清楚自己在做什么。”

“那你的手为什么发抖？”

他们都看着他那只颤抖的手，他仍然紧紧抓着长袍，好像那是谁的脖子。金妮知道他不会把手拿开，因为那就表明她抓住了他的把柄。他不能轻易走出困境了。

她上前接过了长袍。他头也不抬地松了手，她把长袍穿在赤裸的身体上。不管他在说什么谎，她就是不想看到他这个样子。看见德拉科这么紧张，她觉得害怕。

她走到他身边，站在那里，直到他终于看向她的眼睛。他们对视了一会儿。

“你不告诉我关于现在的真相，又怎么能指望我相信你说的过去的事呢？”

德拉科无动于衷。“你之前从不怀疑我。”

金妮系紧了腰带。“我不相信我会那样。”

他还没能说服她，她就离开了她的房间。她以为最新的记忆能让她更近一步，却只让她和德拉科退后了两步。

~*~

她不确定他到底是什么人的话，真的很难设身处地地站在德拉科·马尔福的角度思考。她从小认识的那个德拉科很容易描述：傲慢自大，娇生惯养，邪恶的小混蛋，头发油光锃亮，从来没有需要担心的事，所以她永远不会站在他的立场上看问题。她作为囚犯被带到马尔福庄园时，他还是一样，只不过头发不油腻了。

但是她现在认识的德拉科……不管他说的是真话还是谎话，她都看到了他脸上的伤痛。她听过他的笑声。她感觉过他温柔地抚摸她的身体。她在他身边越久，就愈加发现，德拉科·马尔福终究还是一个人，而不是怪物。

是因为她吗？她改变了他？

金妮一边沉思，一边梳着头发。她洗了澡，换上了简单的上衣和牛仔裤。虽然她的魔杖就在口袋里，她可以用魔法处理头发，但是她喜欢梳子那种令人舒服的感觉。如果她闭上眼睛，就能假装那是她母亲的手，在安抚着她。

金妮越想弄清德拉科是谁，就会遇到另一个阻碍。许多情况证明，德拉科不只是一个卑鄙的人，但他的动机是什么？如果他的全部任务就是赢得她的信任，揭露他们的秘密过去——也许甚至希望她再次爱上他——他为什么不直接摊牌呢？他最大的秘密已经暴露；德拉科还在隐瞒什么？

有人敲门，她的手停了下来。她还没准备好面对德拉科。如果她还得再应付一个谎言，再给她一个理由，让她质疑导致目前这种情况的一切，她不知道该怎么办。

敲门声又响了起来，金妮深吸一口气，放下梳子，走向门口。不管她有多么生气、烦恼或疲惫，都必须面对门另一边的人。她走到这个地步，不是为了放弃的。

金妮打开了卧室的门。“这次又是什么事，德拉——”

站在她面前的是斯内普，而不是德拉科。金妮差点叫起来。以为会看到德拉科的脸，结果却迎来了斯内普，任何人都会大吃一惊。

“你——你在这里做什么？”金妮问道，冷静了下来。“德拉科让你来的？”

斯内普从她身边走进房间，随手关上门，把他们锁在了她的卧室里。一股恐惧涌上心头——不是因为和一个疑似食死徒共处一室——而是他脸上的表情。她见过斯内普生气、厌烦、甚至惊讶的样子。但是他现在看起来很担心，而且没有试图掩饰。看见斯内普这么……正常，她觉得很害怕。

“德拉科不知道我在这里，所以我们必须快点。”斯内普嘶嘶地说。他拿出魔杖，对门施了一道无声咒语。

“怎么了？一切还好吗？”金妮问。

斯内普摇了摇头。“是洛夫古德。”他说。“她要死了。”

金妮觉得她的腿就像果冻；她的力气只够她在跌倒之前跌跌撞撞地退回到床上。“卢娜？”她喃喃道。唯一在战争中幸存的朋友？她最近才找到的那个人……她也像其他人那样要离开她了？那几个字揪紧了她的心，让她又回到了那个她拼命想忘掉的地方——她所爱的人被一个接一个地杀害时，她的思想又会退回到那个黑暗、寒冷、空虚的地方。

金妮希望自己不要哭了，不要在斯内普面前这样。“怎么……为什么……”

“她早产了。”斯内普说，回头看了一眼门口。“弗林特……对她太粗暴了。”

绝望和悲痛被突然的愤怒取代了。肾上腺素在金妮体内奔涌，使她站了起来。“混蛋。”金妮骂道。她想伤害他。如果她在舞会上，把刀按在他的脖子上时，就让他保证离开卢娜……

接着，她明白斯内普为什么会一脸焦虑了。他并不担心卢娜的情况，因为他起初就没有对她表示出多少关心。他担心金妮对卢娜发生的事情的反应，和最初导致虐待的原因。

“是因为我。”金妮说。“我威胁了他。我让他离她和孩子远点，我就饶了他的命。然后他看见了我的脸。”

斯内普的表情没有变化，她知道这就是真相。她觉得很恶心，但是她忍住了。“这是报复。”她说。“他这样做就是为了报复我，毁掉我。”

她又想起了一件事，她发现她和德拉科是恋人的记忆之前的事。“我上次见到你时，德拉科被神秘人叫走时了。就在德拉科袭击弗林特并救了我之后，我以为德拉科会为此而受到惩罚。但是你说没事。这是——”

“弗林特没和黑魔王说假面舞会上发生的事。”斯内普说。“那会毁了他所有的乐趣。”

金妮摇了摇头。“不，不，这不可能。”她说，声音越来越大。“我只剩下她了。他不可能……他怎么能为了骄傲牺牲一条性命？”她绝望地看着斯内普。“还有孩子？”

斯内普看着地板。“她在挣扎。”

女孩。卢娜生了一个女孩。她突然觉得有了一丝希望，不仅因为这个孩子活了下来，还因为弗林特可能因为她是一个女孩，不能做他的继承人，而把她送人。任何家庭都会比一个强奸犯和杀人犯的家庭好。

“你说卢娜要死了。”金妮说。“也就是说她还没死——她还活着。”

“在她昏迷之前，她让我去找你。”斯内普摇了摇头。“我以为她在说胡话。她怎么知道我跟你有联系？”

“你会为卢娜解读他人的能力感到惊讶。”金妮说，回想着她与蓝眼女孩的会面，她那时说过德拉科的真实情感。“就说到这里吧。”她从椅子上拿起她的绿色斗篷。“带我去见她。”

斯内普没有拒绝，金妮觉得很吃惊，也很庆幸。现在的他——偷偷溜进马尔福庄园，对门施无声咒语，带她去一个德拉科不想让她去的地方——都与他迄今为止的所作所为背道而驰。但是，当斯内普开门查看是否安全时，她意识到，这是他表示忠诚的终极表现。斯内普多年以来一直被当成凤凰社的叛徒，现在，他要澄清自己的名誉，帮助最后一名成员拯救她唯一剩下的朋友。

他们走进走廊时，金妮在德拉科的门外犹豫了。她对他生气，也厌倦了他的游戏，但是她有一种不安的感觉，她应该告诉他她要去哪里。她上次接近弗林特时，差点发生了可怕的事。她幸免于难都是因为德拉科。

但是德拉科也会阻止她去。他不会在乎——不能理解——她所爱的人要死了，她要去见那个人。卢娜还活着，金妮用来跟德拉科解释的每一秒，都会让她更接近失去她。如果弗林特在，她会解决他。这次她有魔杖，只有斯内普和德拉科知道。

金妮跟着斯内普走下楼梯，出了庄园。这是她的战斗。战争还没结束。

他们快速走过通往大门的路，要幻影移形到弗林特的庄园时，斯内普让她不用担心弗林特。他听说他的孩子是女孩时，让斯内普“扔了她”，然后就生气地离开了。据斯内普所说，他不是喝多了，就是在他的哪个荡妇那里。

这也没有平息金妮的紧张，然后他们幻影移形了。金妮再次睁开眼睛时，她在一个房间里。

“我们怎么进来的？”她轻声对斯内普说。在敌人的房子里，她忍不住放低了声音。

“我在离开之前撤掉了屏障。”他说。他抓住她的胳膊，拽着她走出了大厅。“我们不能再浪费时间了。”

金妮点点头，跟着斯内普走上螺旋楼梯。每走一步都使她的肌肉和神经更紧张。她害怕她会发现什么，但是，对卢娜的忠诚和对弗林特的憎恨占了上风。

而德拉科介于两者之间。曾经有一段时间，她鄙视他更甚于弗林特。如果真如德拉科所说，他们是秘密恋人，那么她也曾经忠于他，她选择了他，而不是她的朋友和家人。

现在不是时候。她把德拉科从脑海里赶走了。她每走一步，他在她的脑海中就越清晰，她的心跳得更快了，她暗自希望他能在她的身边。但是在此之前，德拉科一直在做决定，选择牺牲。除了孤独、困惑和渴望真相之外，她还剩下什么呢？现在，现实已在她的掌握之中，她不能就这样走开。她想起了卢娜眼里的死寂，想起了她声音里麻木的痛苦。金妮必须救卢娜。

“你和德拉科到底怎么回事？”

斯内普的声音把金妮吓了一跳，他的话把她弄糊涂了。他之前的所见所闻已经足以让他做出自己的判断了：撞见她和德拉科在床上，看见避孕魔药。不管她怎么为自己辩护，斯内普一直在警告她，不要接近德拉科，不要相信他。如果这还不够，她上次见到斯内普时，还发现她的记忆被封住了。

“我……我不知道你什么意思。”金妮说。斯内普有可能知道德拉科封住了什么吗，知道他们的秘密恋情？想到这里，她的胃翻滚起来；她既想知道事情的另一面，又害怕这可能会被用来对付她或德拉科。斯内普带着她离开马尔福庄园，她觉得很安全，但是她也知道，如果有人知道德拉科到底做了什么，他会有麻烦。

她看向斯内普，发现他那苍白的双颊涨得通红，仿佛因为她装傻而感到很生气。他起初很担忧，现在又很愤怒。她从未见过他有如此强烈的反应。

“我的意思是，”斯内普慢慢地说，“你可以信任我。你必须足够信任我。”

他们在一扇门外停了下来，虽然她知道卢娜就在另一边，可金妮只能看着斯内普。有什么事在困扰着她。斯内普最应该知道，在他们现在生活的黑暗世界里，信任别人是怎么回事。她甚至不能相信那个和她睡在一起的人，那个据说和她有过一段的人。斯内普应当有足够的理智，不对信任这个话题提出质疑。

这让她想起了她偷听到斯内普问德拉科是否信任她。_“信任是一种棘手的东西，我觉得我们任何人都不能掉以轻心。__”_德拉科说。

斯内普打开了门，里面是一个黑暗的房间。“卢娜在里面。”

金妮没有动。德拉科的话在她的脑海中回响。有钟在报时，斯内普皱起眉头，好像失去了耐心。

“金妮？”

金妮看向房间里。是卢娜的声音。听起来既紧张又虚弱，她对斯内普的疑惑从脑海中消失了。她来这里是有原因的。

“卢娜。”她说，从斯内普身边走进了房间。她的眼睛适应黑暗后，金妮停了下来。房间里有一张床，但是上面没人。金妮转身想问斯内普。“怎么——”

金妮停了下来。斯内普拿着魔杖，面露狞笑。他轻声念了一句咒语，周围的蜡烛都点亮了，金妮亲眼看到斯内普的鹰钩鼻变成了更加小巧的朝天鼻，黑眼睛变成了蓝色。他的身高收缩了，身体更加曲线丰满，头发从油腻的黑发变成了棕色直发。

把她带到弗林特庄园的不是斯内普。是潘西。

金妮只能往后退了一步。她来不及拿魔杖了——潘西已经将魔杖指向了她。

“怎么了，韦斯莱？”潘西的声音听起来像是指甲抓着黑板。“你看上去好像从来没见过复方汤剂的效果。”

金妮的脑袋天旋地转。她怎么能这么愚蠢？斯内普一脸焦虑地走进她的房间时，她就知道不对劲。然后他又问起了她和德拉科……

“德拉科在哪儿？”金妮问。“你对他做了什么？”

“哎呀，你不是一个忠实的宠物吗？”潘西问，往前走了一步。“你还没发现这就是你身处这里的原因吗？”她笑了起来。“我们知道，让一个格兰芬多跑过来真是太容易了。我们只需要给他们一点小诱饵，让他们做英雄。”

金妮心中充满了恐惧。“我们？”

“我如果现在还不出来迎接我的客人，怎么能算是好主人呢？”一个男声在她身后说道。

金妮转过身。弗林特靠在她身后的墙上，旁边是一面镜子。

他哈哈大笑。“我忘记我有多想念这个表情了。”他看着她说。“你已经忘了吗，韦斯莱，斯莱特林最擅长什么？我们可不都像马尔福一样友好。”

弗林特厌恶地说出德拉科的名字，好像它很脏。金妮瑟缩了一下，但依然没有退却。

“你想知道一些有趣的事吗？”弗林特问，从镜子旁边朝她走了过去。金妮克制着后退的冲动，很庆幸他在离她几步远的地方停了下来。“在霍格沃茨时，我们把马尔福当成某种领袖。我是说，有他这样的父亲，他从小就被教导要懂得仇恨，懂得如何欺负每个人，做任何事——我是说任何事情——去得到他想要的东西。虽然他年纪更小，可是我知道，如果黑魔王有一天掌权了，马尔福会拥有至高地位。

“我一直讨厌那个笨蛋，但是我尊敬他。我们互相理解。食死徒之间没有朋友。只有你知道即使有机会也不会背叛你的人。”

金妮还没来得及动，他的魔杖就射出了几根绳子。绳子紧紧地缠住她，将她的胳膊固定在身体两侧，她尖声叫了起来。绳子停下来后，看到她的双腿没有被绑在一起，她这才开始惊慌。

她抬起头，弗林特就站在她的面前。他离得很近，她能看到他眼中闪烁的光芒，能闻到他呼吸中的烟草味。他的假笑变成了疯狂的笑容，就像一个人一生都在等待某样东西，而现在它就在他的手中。

“但是这都改变了，不是吗？”弗林特轻声说。他从她身边走开，靠在床上盯着她。“别以为我是刻薄的人，韦斯莱。我并没有因为马尔福够胆量袭击我而心碎。”

金妮的心跳几乎停止。从她看见弗林特的那一刻，她就以为这是他报复德拉科的方式。当然，因为德拉科为她袭击了弗林特，对弗林特来说，她不过是一个叛徒和渣滓，这足够激怒他，让他寻求复仇。“那我为什么在这里？”金妮说。她可能觉得害怕，但是她拒绝表现出来。

弗林特对她笑了笑。“我想尝一尝打动著名的德拉科·马尔福的东西。”

金妮强忍着泪水。他让她的腿保持原样的那一刻起，她就知道他打算对她做什么了。

但是，弗林特伸手抓住绳子时，金妮还是叫了起来。他粗糙的手落在她的皮肤上，抓着她的衣服，金妮用膝盖狠狠地撞了他的胯部。

弗林特猛吸一口气，放下了手，但金妮还没回过神来，他就狠狠地扇了她一记耳光，打得她踉踉跄跄地向后退去。金妮撞到了墙上，靠在上面喘着粗气，她透过挡着脸的头发抬头看着弗林特。他之前还在玩弄她。而现在，他要来真的了。

“够了。”潘西的声音让金妮吓了一跳——她忘了她还在了。潘西用魔杖指着金妮，绳子落到了地上。一瞬间，绝望的希望吞没了金妮，作为一个女人，潘西是不会允许这样的事情发生的。尽管潘西杀了许多人，可她不会袖手旁观看着另一个女人被强暴。

但是，潘西脸上的表情比弗林特更让她害怕。根据弗林特的话，他只想玩玩她。而从潘西的眼神看来，她想除掉金妮。

“我们说好了，我先报仇，然后你才能毁掉她。”潘西对弗林特说。她说“毁掉”时，回头看了金妮一眼。

金妮想因为弗林特至少现在还不能碰她而松一口气，但是潘西的眼神让她无法呼吸。

弗林特也不喜欢这个主意。“现在不行了。”他吼道。“你把她带过来时是有机会的。”

“她不会说的，你这个蠢货。”潘西厉声说。她用魔杖指着他，尖端冒出了火花。“马上出去，否则我就让你出去。”

没有选择的余地。金妮认识潘西这么多年，从来没有见过她这么严肃，这么生气。弗林特肯定也是这么想的，因为虽然他瞪了她一眼，却头也不回地离开了房间。他摔上了门，烛火随风抖了抖。

金妮和潘西在摇曳的光线里看着对方。光影在潘西的脸上舞动，使得她脸上的愤怒更加强烈了，金妮更加意识到，她和弗林特在一起可能会更好。

“你有机会时应该自杀的，韦斯莱。”

金妮张大了嘴。“你怎么——”

“我怎么知道你在黑魔王杀你之前就割腕了？”潘西替她说完了。“刀是我给你的。”

房间里十分寂静。她们看着对方，金妮试图整理她的思绪和记忆。“但是你那天和德拉科在一起。”金妮说。“他告诉我的。我以为那是你，可他说你和他在一起。”

“你真没用。”潘西说。“那是复方汤剂，韦斯莱。我让弗林特喝了复方汤剂，变成我。我让他那天和德拉科在一起，我要去执行黑魔王给我的特殊任务。但是说真的，我知道就算我成功了，你自杀了，德拉科为了弄清是谁做的，什么事都干得出来。他也会杀了他们。”

并不是因为发现潘西给了她那把刀，让金妮的心沉了下去。而是德拉科还没有宣布金妮是他的囚犯，潘西就知道，一个马尔福会在意一个韦斯莱的死。

潘西知道德拉科的秘密。她什么都知道。

金妮的脸红了；她觉得自己要吐了。潘西一定从她脸上看出来了，因为她点了点头。

“对，韦斯莱。”她说。“德拉科一直以为他很小心。他确实愚弄了很多人，包括黑魔王。只不过德拉科忘了，在你出现之前，我是最了解他的人。”

金妮深吸一口气，压下了恶心的感觉。“你知道多久了？”

“从他不再看我的那一刻起。”她的声音很轻，金妮差点以为是她想象出来的。“我跟弗林特不一样，我不会安然接受我身边的人选择了渣滓，而不是我。”

有那么一瞬间，金妮几乎为她感到难过了。她能看到她脸上的痛苦，她一定隐瞒了很多年，没有告诉任何人。金妮记得德拉科提起过他和潘西，说他们就像她和哈利——他们在一起只是装样子，根本没有感情。她能想象得到，如果哈利发现了她和德拉科的事，也会露出这种表情。

她和德拉科。此刻，她从潘西伤心欲绝的表情中看得出来，他们在霍格沃茨确实有过什么。金妮也许还不清楚细节，但是真相都写在了潘西的脸上。

“德拉科知道吗？”金妮问道。

潘西看着她，好像刚刚离开恍惚状态或一段记忆。“当然不知道。”她说。“你认为他会信任我，让我活着吗？”

“但是你什么都没说。”

“因为我跟他不一样，我知道我忠于什么。”潘西鄙视地说。“这与少年时的爱恋无关，也不是因为我没能随心所欲。多年以来，我坐视大家背后发生的事，却隐忍不发，是因为我没有勇气揭发一个与我有关的人。我们这边也失去了许多人，韦斯莱。每一次他看起来更快乐，袭击一个格兰芬多之前会犹豫，在执行任务时溜走，让别人替他去死，我知道这都是因为你。每一次都让我离黑魔王更近一步，因为我已经看够了，但是我身边的人越死越多，我意识到我不能失去他。我就是做不到。”

潘西的眼睛闪闪发亮，身体也在发抖。“所以你被抓进监狱里时，我就知道，解决问题的唯一方法就是除掉你。”

金妮太震惊了，甚至没有对潘西的最后一句话做出反应。她从没想过战争会在情感层面影响敌对阵营。每当她所爱的人死去，她就更憎恨食死徒和黑势力。他们每死一个人，对她来说都是一次胜利。

“我什么都不记得了。”金妮不假思考地说。她没有编造理由。她就是必须说出来。“他抹掉了我对他的所有记忆。对我们的记忆。”

潘西点了点头。“果然不出所料。你在监狱里和在学校时不一样。我在霍格沃茨如果足够小心的话，能看到你在大礼堂里偷偷看他，你们在走廊里擦肩而过时，你会露出微笑。但是，你全家人被杀害时，你却离奇消失，再后来，你被送进监狱时，你看起来和我们其他人一样困惑。后来我有几次看到你和德拉科在一起，你看他的眼神变了。你不爱他，但是我也发现你不恨他，你作为囚犯是应该恨他的。作为一个韦斯莱是应该恨马尔福的。”

潘西的话触动了她的心弦。“所以是真的？”她问。“我真的爱他？”

有那么一会儿，金妮仿佛在和一个好朋友聊天，她可以放松地倾诉所有秘密，不用再背负心事。但是，潘西的脸色阴沉下来时，她又回到了现实。潘西也许知道真相，她也许一直保守秘密。但是她不想再听下去了。

“我和你说过，韦斯莱。”潘西说，“总会有德拉科救不了你的时间和地点。”

金妮盯着潘西指着她的魔杖。她必须争取时间。她必须思考。“但是如果你杀了我，德拉科会知道是你。他会找你的。”

“谁说我要做杀了你的那个人？”她说。“我告诉弗林特，我结束之后他才能占有你，这是有原因的。对他来说，你不过伤得太重，没法反抗他。可在德拉科看来，就像弗林特强奸和杀害了你。跟我一点关系都没有。”

“但是如果你真的像你说的那样关心德拉科，看到他遭受这种痛苦，你不会心如刀割吗?”金妮背靠在墙上叫道。“你认为他就会回到你身边，把我忘掉吗？”

最后一句话的语气比她预想中更尖刻。在此之前，金妮还想找出合理解释。不过后来真相浮出水面，她知道，对于一个可能已经计划了多年的人来说，这是毫无道理可言的。不管金妮和德拉科过去做了什么让潘西伤心的事，她现在要解决了。

潘西脸上的表情预示了金妮会感受到的每一丝仇恨。

“钻心剜骨！”潘西叫道，用魔杖指着金妮的胸口。

咒语将她甩到墙上，落到了地上。金妮从不知道还能这么疼。透过震耳欲聋的疼痛，她能听到她想丢弃的躯壳发出的尖叫声。她浑身都被捅了一刀又一刀。她的身体在地上翻滚和抽搐，她十分希望这种痛苦能够结束。她叫得喉咙生疼，可她还是继续叫着，逐渐强烈的痛苦让她叫得越来越响了。她有机会时为什么不自杀呢？她宁死也不愿忍受这种痛苦。她——

咒语停了。金妮吃力地喘着气，倒在地上颤抖。她大汗淋漓，泪水也淌了出来。她为什么要为她不记得的事受到折磨？

“起来。”潘西叫道，踢着金妮的身体。“快点，你的勇气去哪了，韦斯莱？”

新的痛楚让金妮叫了起来。她想蜷缩起来，但是潘西又踢了她一脚。金妮的身体仍然因为诅咒而颤抖，她还在哭。她的家人死前受到折磨了吗？他们仍然挣扎着起身战斗吗？但是还有什么意义呢，金妮想。她每天都努力活下去，可是她注定无法这个新世界里生活。就算她今天想办法活下去了，那明天呢？接下来呢？她就应该和她的家人一起死去。

一段记忆突然在她的脑海中浮现，止住了她的眼泪。那是在赫敏死之前。她说：“别难过，金妮。死亡会让我自由。但是你……还有别的在等着你。我知道。”

她还有德拉科。

金妮闭上眼睛，想着德拉科的脸。她知道已经太迟了；他这次不能救她了。但是她要去抗争，就如同他会为她的死复仇一样。为了让她走到今天，他付出了这么多，牺牲了这么多。金妮不会放任自己死在地板上。

虽然她的胳膊在颤抖，金妮还是慢慢跪在地上，然后站了起来。她双手叉腰，微微前倾身体，喘着粗气。她低下头，看见潘西正不耐烦地跺着脚。

“真可悲。”潘西说。“我不知道他看上你什么了。起初我以为是为了气波特。可是德拉科杀了你的男朋友之后，还是围着你转。”

金妮的心里冒起了怒火。她从后兜里拿出魔杖，指着潘西叫道——

“阿瓦达索命！”

一道绿光照亮了房间，让金妮睁不开眼睛。她睁开眼睛时，潘西已经死在了地上，脸上永久凝成了震惊的表情。德拉科站在门口，胸膛不断起伏，他的魔杖仍然指着潘西。


	18. Chapter 18

**第十八章**

在战争期间，金妮多次见过杀戮咒。总是一道绿光闪过，接着是一阵喧闹。敌人和朋友都会倒下，他们的生命在眨眼之间就被偷走了。来到弗林特的庄园之前，金妮一直都在远处目睹这些杀戮；哈利和她的哥哥们从来不让她参加战斗，但是他们无法阻止她看到战争的真相。她永远也忘不了看到死人的时候——一秒钟之前，他们还在战斗，呼吸，像其他人一样努力活下去，然后他们就消失了。谋杀会永远地改变一个人，无论是杀人者还是目击者。

她不敢看潘西躺在不远处的尸体。金妮已经看见了潘西脸上永久凝固的震惊表情。那是被背叛的表情；在潘西生命的最后一刻，她看到了极其讽刺的事情，她被她一直支持并为之冒着一切风险的人杀了——而这都是为了救一个敌人。

所以金妮才不愿去看那具尸体。她只顾看向德拉科。德拉科的胸膛不再起伏了；他一动不动地站在那里。手紧抓着魔杖，眼睛一眨不眨。金妮突然想到，德拉科的母亲去世后，潘西也许是与他最亲近的人。他对她们两个人的死都负有责任。

你要怎么安慰一个杀人犯？

走廊里传来一声响动，把金妮和德拉科吓了一跳。德拉科转身用魔杖指着门口，等了一会儿后，他朝金妮摆摆手，她知道安全了。

“我们需要离开这里。”德拉科说，继续警惕地看着走廊。

金妮望着德拉科。她知道他是一个杀人犯。他害死了她所爱的许多人。她之前也杀过人。如果在过去的几年里，死亡一直与她如影随形，她为什么仍然难以接受发生的事情呢？

德拉科正要往前走，但却停了下来，回头看向她。他转身朝她走了过来，金妮一时之间觉得很害怕。他走向她时，她看见了一个只知道憎恨和死亡的男人；一个丝毫没有悔恨和愧疚的男人，为了自己的利益，他想做什么就做什么。她看见了一个杀了他从小认识的朋友，却毫无悔意的男人。

但是，德拉科用手捧住她的脸时，她觉得她的身体冷静下来了。她一看向他的眼睛，恐惧就消失了。他有着杀人犯的脸和身体，但是她在他的眼睛里看到了更多的东西。

“你还好吗？”德拉科问，仔细检查她的脸和身体，看有没有受伤。

金妮没有说话。她当然很好，她想。德拉科又一次救了她，不管他付出了什么代价。再过多久，德拉科就会为她牺牲一切？她握住了他的手。“你呢？”

他立刻露出了看着潘西尸体时的表情。金妮在战争期间经常见到这种面具，人们会为了麻木他们的情感和思想而戴上它。金妮这才知道，不应该问这个问题；人们战斗，但是他们不愿记起。德拉科那方已经胜利了，但他仍然在战斗。一个人能承受多少？

金妮的脑海里涌起许多念头。德拉科怎么知道她在这里？他遇到了什么事？他还好吗？弗林特——

“弗林特还在这里。”金妮说，拿出了魔杖。“他在等潘西结束。”

“我们走。”他回答。德拉科握住了她的手，金妮跟在他的身后，他们举着魔杖，开始穿过走廊。他们每经过一扇门，德拉科都会低声念出一道咒语，等待，然后走向下一扇门。每走一步，每经过一扇门，都让金妮更加焦虑。她想抓紧德拉科的手，跑向大门，逃离危险，但是她知道他为什么要搜寻每个房间。德拉科要找到弗林特，然后杀了他。

“屏障又恢复了吗？”金妮查看着身后，轻声问道。

“对。”他说。他停了下来，检查另一个房间。“潘西知道自己在做什么。”

听到德拉科提起潘西的名字，金妮盯着他的后脑勺，他怎么能那么轻松地说出她的名字，好像他根本没有结束她的性命。“她什么都知道。”金妮说。“我们的事。她什么都知道。”

德拉科停下了脚步。他们站在黑暗的走廊里，唯一的光线来自他们的魔杖顶端。金妮能听见自己的心跳声。她为什么要告诉他？潘西告诉金妮，她知道这段秘密关系的全部真相时，金妮也曾想过德拉科是否也应该知道。她暗自觉得他应该知道，这样就可以向他表明，他不是不可战胜的，尽管他小心谨慎，做出了牺牲，人们还是可以发现他们。他们永远不会真正安全。不过这就是她的后半部分理由——让他知道，他为之努力的一切总有一天都会被毁掉。他的计划不是已经失败了吗？有多少本不该死去的人死了？他把诅咒搞砸了吗？德拉科计划了多久让金妮重新爱上他？

德拉科沉默了。通过最近与他的相处，金妮看得出来他很紧张。“那她死了倒是一件好事。”

他的话让她打了个冷战。他的语气与之前的眼神一样——冰冷无情。金妮松开了他的手；德拉科没有阻止她。她知道他救过她许多次，她很感激。但是她怎么能站在这里，听着他的话，看着他的举动，就这样全盘接受呢？她努力回想着战争之前的德拉科，想证明他并不总是一个冷酷无情的杀人犯；他的身上一定有更深沉、更伟大的东西，使她爱他胜过一切。她知道他在战争期间杀害卢平和她的其他同伴时，她还和他在一起。她在他身上看到了什么，才让她忽视了他的罪孽？她如何看待自己爱上了一个与她的立场背道而驰的人？

失去了德拉科的触碰，金妮才意识到走廊里有多么黑暗可怕。不仅是暗影，还有等着她的东西。她真讨厌自己在谴责德拉科的同时还需要他。这不是让她比他更糟糕吗？

“我们在浪费时间。”德拉科喃喃道，继续往前走去。

金妮跟了上去；虽然她现在情绪复杂，可现在不是固执的时候。他们每经过一扇门，金妮都会松一口气，同时也感到焦虑。她不想再见到弗林特；她不能再目睹德拉科杀死另一个人。但是如果弗林特不死，她和德拉科就会有生命危险。金妮的思绪停下了。她知道这就是德拉科做所有事情的动机——只要她最终能活下来，他会拿任何人和任何事冒险。

她应该为他所做的一切恨他，还是应该心存感激？

他们检查了到楼梯的所有房间，然后停了下来。“如果他离开了呢？”金妮轻声说。“也许他看见你和——”

德拉科摇了摇头。“如果他看见我，早就袭击我了。”他说。他看了一眼金妮。“弗林特的人生就是要得到他想要的，而他此刻想要的是你。”

金妮打了个哆嗦。“你怎么知道我在这里？”她停了下来。她想感谢他，却说不出口。

“卢娜。”他说，金妮倒吸了一口气。“她让猫头鹰给我送信，告诉我她偷听到了他们的计划，你处于危险之中。”

“卢娜。”金妮说。“她没事吧？她在哪里？”金妮能听出自己声音中的惊恐。她一知道自己被设计了，卢娜没有奄奄一息，就把她忘了。但是，金妮现在不必面临死亡的威胁，她满脑子想的都是卢娜。她不会让弗林特和潘西伤害卢娜。如果他们发现她在偷听怎么办？如果卢娜拿性命冒险去救金妮呢？

“她说如果我成功救了你，杀了弗林特，就会找到她。”

金妮不必再听了。“我们得去找她。”她说，从德拉科身边走开了。“我们必须——”

德拉科抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她。“你没听我说吗？”德拉科说，见金妮想挣脱，把她的胳膊攥得更紧了。“我只有杀掉弗林特才能找到她。他对她施了诅咒，金妮。弗林特知道你想救她，所以他安排好了，他活着的时候，你绝对无法接近她。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我不——”

“是古魔法。”德拉科说。他放下了金妮的胳膊。“就像一种所有物咒语——不让你的东西落入他人手里的方法。”

金妮知道那种咒语，不过是用在物品上的。有一年夏天，珀西在他的东西上施过——他终于厌倦了双胞胎没收他的书，把它们藏起来，或者用作恶作剧的道具。后来弗雷德和乔治想拿珀西的东西时，都感受到了出乎意料的疼痛——不是很糟糕，但是足以让他们离他远点了。可那是用在书上的；如果用在人身上会产生什么结果？

“这对我们意味着什么？”金妮问。

德拉科盯着她，又抓住了她的胳膊。“如果我们找到她，金妮，你一定不能靠近她。明白吗？”

德拉科的语气让金妮害怕。他的眼睛冰冷，脸色严峻，但是他声音中的绝望比一切都让她害怕。不再是她对德拉科的复杂感情，也不再是对他们过去的困惑。这又是一场战争；要步步为营，如果你不小心，这可能就是你的最后一步。

德拉科犹豫了。“我想让你离开。”他说。“我扫清了道路，我们会一起走下楼梯，你一离开这栋房子，就幻影移形回庄园等我。”

金妮摇了摇头。“我现在不会离开。卢娜在这里。”

“我说过，除非弗林特死了，否则我们拿她没有办法。”德拉科说。“这里不安全，金妮。我找到那个混蛋才会离开，你到时候不能在这里。”

他说的每个字都让金妮越来越生气。“我也在这场战斗中。”金妮说。“都是因为我，我们才会在这里，德拉科。这是我的战斗。我要结束我和弗林特之间的事情，救出卢娜。”

金妮说完，德拉科将她抓得更紧了。“你不许这样做。你回家等我。”

金妮受够了。她从德拉科手中拽出胳膊，用魔杖指着他。他看了看魔杖，然后看向她，立刻掩饰了震惊的表情。

“你不能永远保护我，德拉科。”金妮说。她的手和声音都很坚定。“我知道我能活到现在都是因为你，但是你不能一直救我。”

德拉科面无表情，但金妮能看见他眼中的痛苦。“你不会伤害我。”他说。

这更像是一句要求，而不是陈述；提醒他为她做所的事，还有她对他的亏欠。也许是抱希望与她对他的感情；在她的内心深处，她过去对他的爱一直延续到现在。

“我以前会吗？”她问，用魔杖指着他的脸。“我会伤害你，去帮助我爱的人吗？”

德拉科表情没变，但是金妮看到他拿魔杖的手痉挛了一下。

“你不会。”德拉科说。“那不是我爱上的人。”

金妮看着他，脸放松了下来。虽然她知道他们的全部过去，可这句话比之前种种对她的触动更深。他以前说过——他爱她——但是她告诉自己，那只是激情之语。如果德拉科的话还不够，那德拉科的语气让她彻底放松了。他对自己的话很有把握；他不像她一样犹豫。不过他也没有怀疑的理由。

金妮摇了摇头。“这不公平。”她说，眼中涌起了懊恼的泪水。“你的计划是什么，德拉科？你以为我会奇迹般地爱上你，然后一切都会变好吗？你以为我会某一天醒来，突然想起来吗？”

德拉科终于有了反应。他的表情立刻由严肃转为担忧，他张开了嘴。“金妮——”

他想伸手碰她，但是金妮用魔杖制止了他。“不，德拉科。”她说。“你想过我可能永远想不起来吗？经历了战争，我失去了许多人，我也许变成另一个人了？我认识的你是现在的你，不是我上学时迷恋的人，而是一个杀人犯和食死徒？你可能牺牲了一切，却一无所获？”

德拉科绷紧了脸。“我每天都在想。可是我那时了解你，我现在也了解你。你有许多机会伤害我，甚至杀了我。你爱我还是恨我都无所谓。这与你是谁有关，金妮。你有一颗博大的心，不会真正伤害别人。这就是我爱上的金妮。”

金妮的魔杖在颤抖。“我以前杀过人。”

“那是意外。”德拉科说。“你告诉我的时候都要崩溃了。”

“那是因为我以为我失去了你。”

没等金妮反应过来，话就说了出来。德拉科睁大了眼睛。“你刚才想起了——”

金妮慢慢摇了摇头。不，她不记得她的过去，或者不像以前那样。她没有感到一阵剧痛，也没有突然出现的幻觉，使她昏过去。这是她自己的记忆，德拉科无法触及的东西。她记得她杀人那天，她打算趁德拉科生病给他下毒时想过这件事。她和哈利外出购物，突然遭到德拉科和他的同伙袭击。她记得很清楚，哈利和德拉科在战斗，她不小心用花盆砸碎了一个食死徒的脑袋。金妮当时想起这件事，关注点在于怎样才能让一个人去杀人，可是现在德拉科站在她面前，她看到了记忆的另一面。她想起看到德拉科倒在地上死了。她想起看到他倒下，而不是那个躺在她脚边的食死徒，她的内心充满了恐惧和痛苦。然后她就昏了过去。

“我以为哈利杀了你。”她说。金妮放下了魔杖。“那个记忆与哈利有关——你没有抹掉它。但是……如果我是那种反应，就意味着你没有告诉我扎比尼会伪装成你欺骗哈利的计划。我刚刚才想明白。”

他们沉默地看着对方，他们的争论结束了。德拉科似乎很惊讶，几乎是很高兴，因为她与他们的过去有了联系，减少了努力回忆的痛苦。但是没过多久，金妮就意识到，这些记忆没有任何意义。她还没来得及用储存记忆的大脑把它合理化，她的本能——她的心就替她发声了。

整块拼图摆在她面前时，她一直在寻找拼图中缺失的那几块。

走廊里传来的声音把金妮吓了一跳，德拉科举起了魔杖。他把她推到身后，用魔杖指着面前的黑暗。“我们浪费太多时间了。”德拉科低声说。“弗林特现在应该已经发现潘西的尸体了。”

金妮能听见有人朝他们走来。虽然德拉科挡在她的面前，她依然握紧了魔杖，准备作战。他离她很近，她甚至能感觉到他急促的心跳和绷紧的身体。她知道他做好战斗的准备了；弗林特和其他妨碍他的人没有什么不同。

那个人影从黑暗中出现得非常突然，德拉科和金妮都停了下来。金妮比德拉科先做出了反应，她冲破他的阻拦，朝站在他们面前的卢娜跑了过去。

时间好像放慢了。金妮跑向卢娜时，能感觉到每一块肌肉的动作；她能听见自己的心跳，德拉科在对她叫喊。接近拯救她朋友的每一步，感觉都像一个永恒，金妮伸手抓住卢娜，才发现她脸上恐惧的表情。

金妮刚碰到卢娜的胳膊，就被甩到了房间的另一头。她的后背撞上了德拉科旁边的墙，然后侧身倒在了地上。

房间在旋转，她很难将注意力集中在德拉科身上，他朝她俯下身，脸色苍白，睁大了眼睛。他一直张嘴说着什么，但是金妮什么也听不见，只有耳朵里的嗡嗡声和飞速的心跳。金妮想屈起手指，可是她动不了——她的身体仿佛受到震撼，停止了运转。

一道红光从他们身边闪过，映入金妮的眼帘，德拉科猛地向后退去。房间翻了个个儿，金妮沿着走廊看去，发现弗林特用魔杖将卢娜推到一边。金妮又看向回到她面前的德拉科，他对弗林特回击了一道咒语。

咒语在两人之间你来我往，不断反弹。弗林特的几道诅咒离金妮很近。她晕乎乎的。她能看见发生了什么，不过好像在看麻瓜电视上的表演。她耳朵里的嗡嗡声慢慢停止了，她能够集中注意力了，不过她仍然动不了。

她只能盯着德拉科，祈祷他能赢，把他们所有人都救出来。他的表情很凶狠，头发黏在汗湿的脸上，一边攻击弗林特，一边挡掉每道靠近他们的诅咒。大块的灰泥从墙上飞了下来；一道咒语被一盏枝形吊灯反弹回来，火花四溅。

金妮决心让她的身体动起来，这样她就可以帮助德拉科了。她看向不远处一块灰泥之下的她的魔杖，然后是在弗林特身后看着这一幕的卢娜。

一道咒语击倒了弗林特。他起身之前，德拉科转身看向她。“你还好吗？”他叫道，对她伸出了手。金妮想对他伸出胳膊，动一动手指。

德拉科等她等得太久了。一道红光击中了德拉科的身体。他的身体被抛向空中，转了好几圈，脑袋砰一声撞到了墙上。金妮叫了起来，德拉科软弱无力的身体倒在了地上。然后是一片寂静。

“德拉科！”金妮嘶哑地叫道。

德拉科的额头和嘴里都淌出了血；他没有动，也没有睁开眼睛。金妮哼了一声，逼自己朝他挪过去，她的身体刚要有反应，就有什么锐利的东西击中了她的肚子，她疼得倒在了地上。金妮咳嗽起来，捂住肚子呻吟着，她睁开眼睛时，发现弗林特站在旁边。

他又踢了她一脚，令她大吃一惊。金妮喘着粗气，弗林特笑了起来。

“我和你说过，我会得到你的。”弗林特吼道，用魔杖指着她。见金妮想动，弗林特用脚踩着她的胸口，让她回到了地上。

“哎呀。”他说，在她面前挥舞着魔杖。“你真能挣扎，不是吗，韦斯莱？让我想知道马尔福看上了你什么。”

听到德拉科的名字，金妮停了下来。潘西说过，虽然她知道德拉科和金妮的实情，但是她没有告诉任何人。不过如果潘西发现了，其他人可能也会发现。越多人知道，德拉科和她就越危险。

“所有人都知道马尔福讨厌你，他觉得你是渣滓。”弗林特说。“但是他让人守卫你的牢房，一得到黑魔王的允许，就把你带回了家。关于他在庄园里对你做了什么，他如何让你明白成为敌人意味着什么，自然有许多流言蜚语。他在潘西的舞会上袭击我之前，我相信每一个字。我知道占有欲是什么样的，但是占有欲和痴迷之间不过一线之隔。”

金妮看向卢娜，她仍然站在弗林特身后的走廊里，毫发无伤。她面无表情地看着他们两个人，好像不认得金妮，也不知道弗林特用魔杖指着她。

“你对她做了什么？”金妮嘶嘶地说。

弗林特笑着看了一眼卢娜。“她是自作自受。”弗林特看着金妮说。“我知道是她给马尔福写了信——我发现得有些太迟了，没能警告潘西。她冒着生命危险要救你，我还没杀她就是因为她怀着我的儿子。但是我仍然可以毁掉她，韦斯莱。就像我打算毁掉你一样。”

金妮咬紧牙关，想动一动，但是弗林特踩得更用力了。“我有机会时就应该杀了你。”她嫌恶地说。

弗林特又笑了起来，好像一切都是一场游戏。“什么，用那把餐刀吗？”弗林特说。“你杀不了我，韦斯莱。你可以抗争，但是归根结底还是我拿着魔杖，你的魔杖早就被拿走了。”

金妮愣了一下，才反应过来弗林特的话。他不知道她有魔杖——除了德拉科和斯内普，没人知道，潘西死之前才看到。金妮几乎能感觉到她的魔杖在不远处弗林特看不见的地方震动着。

“你应该感谢我。”弗林特继续说。“马尔福袭击我之后，我去找了潘西而不是黑魔王。”弗林特停下来，看了一眼仍然一动不动的德拉科。“你知道如果我告发马尔福，黑魔王会对他做什么吗？潘西说她要亲自料理你，所以她说服我放过马尔福，只是袭击你。可是她现在死了。她跟你有什么事？”

金妮停了下来，飞快地思考着。她点点头，开口想要说话，但是却咳嗽起来，开始在弗林特的脚下挣扎，让他知道她没法呼吸了。有那么一瞬间，金妮很害怕她对他耍弄的花招会唤出他的邪恶——弗林特也许就想让她窒息，他只会更用力地踩她的胸膛。弗林特没有动，正当她开始惊慌时，他把脚从她的胸前抬了起来。

“告诉我。”弗林特说，脸上的笑容消失了。他用魔杖指着她的双眼之间。“潘西找你干什么？”

金妮猛吸了几口气，然后才开口说话。“她……她对我说，她很嫉妒。她说她一直想要德拉科，她无法忍受他要我做他的囚犯。”

有那么一阵，金妮以为弗林特相信了她。他思索着，表情放松了，拿着魔杖的手也松了下来。金妮小心地看了一眼她的魔杖，想扑过去，这时，她突然飘到空中，撞向了墙壁。

金妮叫了起来，但是她没有落到地上——她悬在半空中，紧贴着墙壁。弗林特站在她面前，用魔杖指着她，把她固定在那里。

他将头歪向一边。“你真的把我当傻瓜吗？”他说。“我不怀疑潘西这么多年之后仍然对马尔福有好感，但是她绝不会对任何人——像你这样的渣滓——承认她嫉妒。她宁愿死，也不愿让你凌驾于她之上。”

弗林特向左抖了抖魔杖，金妮的左脸颊被割开了。感觉到皮肤裂开，血流了出来，金妮发出了痛苦的叫声。

“这就是你撒谎的代价。”弗林特说。“现在告诉我，潘西到底跟你说了什么，韦斯莱，否则我这次可不会那么友好了。”

金妮忍住了疼痛的泪水。她看向弗林特身后仍然一动不动的德拉科。他被击昏多久了？为什么他还不醒来？如果他——？

金妮看向灰泥之下她的魔杖。但是她无计可施。她失败了，德拉科救过她许多次；她得到唯一一个报答的机会，却什么也做不到。她可以质疑他的动机，谴责他的品质，不过最终还是德拉科救了她，成为了英雄。

她的右脸颊被割开了，金妮又叫了起来，响亮的声音在走廊里回荡。她祈祷她能叫醒德拉科——她祈祷他会救她，因为她不知道如何自救。没有他，她什么都不是。

“没什么要说的？”弗林特说。弗林特微微放下魔杖，金妮能感觉到脖子上的压力。“现在呢？不要以为你死了我就不会干你，韦斯莱。”

金妮看着弗林特眼里的恶意，觉得喘不过气来。对他来说，这已经不再是一个玩笑。金妮知道她可以把真相告诉弗林特——她可以把她和德拉科的隐秘过去和他抹去了她的记忆都告诉弗林特。她可以把德拉科背叛和杀害的人都告诉弗林特，说他是一个真正的叛徒。她可以为了自己告发德拉科，也许就能活下来。

金妮看着德拉科。她宁愿面对死亡也不愿背叛他，即使这意味着救她自己，因为没有他的人生似乎毫无意义。

金妮这才知道，她爱德拉科。

金妮看着弗林特的眼睛。“去死吧。”她说，朝他脸上啐了一口唾沫。

弗林特露出了愤怒的表情。他攥紧了魔杖。金妮最后看了一眼德拉科，然后闭上了眼睛。她感觉到抵着喉咙的压力增加了，她喘最后一口气时，突然听到一声响动，然后她落到了地上。

金妮睁开眼睛，发现卢娜和弗林特倒在地上——卢娜撞倒了弗林特，他的魔杖落在他们脚下。卢娜想抓住魔杖，但是弗林特踢了她的肚子一脚，她痛得倒了下去。

“不！”金妮叫道。她将手伸到旁边的灰泥下面，抓住了她的魔杖。弗林特还没能拿到他的魔杖，金妮就用魔杖指着他叫道：“神锋无影！”

金妮刚瞥见弗林特那张震惊的脸，他的全身就被割开了数千次。随着每一次割裂，他流出的血越来越多，金妮感到的恨意也越来越强烈。直到弗林特的尸体一动不动地倒在血泊中，她才眨了眨眼睛。

金妮冲到卢娜身边，用魔杖指着她说：“速速复苏。”卢娜稍微动了动，睁开眼睛，对金妮眨了眨。看见卢娜清澈的蓝眼睛和表情，金妮几乎开心地笑起来——弗林特对她施加的诅咒已经随着他的死亡而消失了。她的朋友终于回来了。

但是卢娜立刻捧着肚子大声呻吟起来。金妮脸色苍白，想起了弗林特踢过卢娜的肚子。“我们得带你去找斯内普。”金妮说。

“不。”卢娜喘息着说。“不，别带我去见他。”她要喘不过气来了。

金妮摇了摇头。“不，卢娜，他是好人。他是我们这边的。”她看向德拉科。“德拉科也需要他。现在我要带你们两个回马尔福庄园——”

“不！”卢娜哭着抓住金妮的胳膊，让她停了下来。“我不想。”她说，泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落下来。“我不想把孩子带到这样的世界上。”

金妮沉默地看着卢娜捂住肚子，哭出声来。但是金妮现在无法思考——卢娜能动，德拉科还不能。“我们必须要走了。”金妮说。“你能走路吗？就到大门口。”

卢娜看了一眼德拉科，然后点了点头。金妮扶着卢娜的胳膊，她勉强站了起来。金妮为德拉科召唤了一个担架，用魔杖将他抬到上面。看到他的脑袋靠着的墙纸上有一大滩血迹时，她倒吸了一口冷气。

他们以最快的速度奔向大门，卢娜一边走，一边哭着喘粗气，金妮让德拉科的担架跟在她身后。他们到达弗林特庄园外面后，金妮就带着他们幻影移形到了马尔福庄园。

她派出猫头鹰十五分钟后，斯内普就带着医药包来了。但是，在等他的十五分钟内，金妮一直在犹豫应该先帮谁——卢娜还是德拉科。卢娜脸色苍白，一直在冒汗，不过她看到金妮跪在德拉科的担架旁，拨开他的头发时，卢娜让她发誓先救德拉科。

“都是因为他，我们两个才在这里，金妮。”卢娜喘着粗气说。“他也许是一个马尔福，但是我们欠他一条命。”

所以斯内普到达时，金妮对他指了指德拉科。看到她的朋友情况越来越糟糕，她觉得很痛苦，但是更令金妮难过的是，如果这意味着要救德拉科的话，金妮庆幸卢娜的心肠比她更宽厚。

金妮很感激斯内普没有问问题，而是直接开始工作了。他把德拉科翻过来，检查伤口，然后翻找医药包，拿出一个小瓶。斯内普让金妮扶住德拉科，他把小瓶里的魔药倒进了他的嘴里。“可以闭合和清理伤口。”斯内普说。“再晚一点他可能会死。”

“他会没事吧？”金妮问，她扶着德拉科躺了下去。虽然她从小就知道魔法，但是一场灾难能在一秒钟内被解决，她还是觉得很惊讶。

斯内普检查着德拉科的身体，轻声念了几次“恢复如初”。“断了几根肋骨和脑震荡。”处理了所有伤处后，斯内普用魔杖指着德拉科说：“速速复苏。”

德拉科的反应没有卢娜那么快，不过在金妮过于害怕之前，他呻吟一声，睁开了眼睛。金妮俯身握住了他的手。她看到他露出困惑的表情，以为他会问他们在哪里或者发生了什么。但是德拉科的第一个问题是她还好吗，金妮哭了。在他经历了这一切之后，她仍然是他脑海里的第一件事。

金妮刚扶德拉科坐起来，就响起了卢娜的尖叫声。她终于和斯内普跑到了卢娜躺着的沙发旁。金妮看见卢娜裙子上的血迹，发出一声惊叫，紧紧握住了她的手。卢娜也攥紧她的手时，金妮才意识到她正在用力。

德拉科急忙让家养小精灵去拿水和毛巾，这些东西还没来得及送来，卢娜就大喊一声，然后软了下去。金妮在震耳欲聋的寂静中屏住了呼吸，等着斯内普手里的小婴儿哭出来。它没事吧？是生得太早了吗？如果——

微弱的哭声响了起来。金妮松了口气，她看向卢娜泪流满面的脸。孩子活下来了，但是卢娜说过，她不想把孩子带到这样的世界上。

“是一个女孩。”斯内普说。

金妮这才意识到卢娜流下的是喜悦的泪水。弗林特对她所做的一切都是因为他想要一个儿子作为继承人。但是弗林特已经死了，也没有卢娜害怕有朝一日会变成他父亲的儿子。她生了一个健康漂亮的女孩，金妮祈祷她在各方面都能像她的母亲。

斯内普用家养小精灵拿来的一条毛巾包住婴儿，把孩子递给卢娜，她的眼神从未离开过婴儿。“我认为最好让我暂时照顾她们。”斯内普说。“早产的话，要多注意母亲和孩子。”

斯内普一定看到了金妮脸上的犹豫。“我向你保证，韦斯莱小姐，我的地方十分安全。我有几个隐藏的房间，洛夫古德小姐和她的孩子不会被人发现。”

金妮看了一眼卢娜和她的孩子，然后看向斯内普。她别无选择，只能点点头。如果她们俩出了什么事，只有斯内普知道怎么办。

斯内普也冲她点点头，将医药包收了起来。他递给卢娜一瓶恢复体力的魔药，然后说道：“德拉科，我能和你说句话吗？”

斯内普的语气让金妮愣住了。这让她想起了学生时代——有人陷入麻烦，要受到惩罚时，他的语气就会这么权威和强硬。

德拉科朝金妮看了过来，但是她立刻忙着照顾卢娜，假装没有注意。她帮卢娜喝下魔药后，回头看向房间对面的斯内普和德拉科，他们正把脑袋凑在一起低声交谈。她听不到他们在说什么，但是她也没必要听到。金妮知道，就算卢娜和她的孩子安全了，可怕的事情还是会发生。今晚有两个食死徒被杀害了，一定会有人发现的。

“我想我会以我的母亲为她命名。”卢娜说，打断了金妮的思绪。“她在我九岁时死了，但是我觉得她一定会喜欢。”

金妮看了看卢娜，又看了看婴儿。看着这么弱小而无辜的生命，很难想象会发生什么。更难以想象的是，尽管卢娜看上去很高兴，金妮却为她和她的孩子担心。卢娜也许是对的，不应该把孩子带到这样的世界上。

金妮勉强笑了笑，握住了卢娜的肩膀。“我也这样认为。”她说。她看向德拉科，他也用同样忧虑和恐惧的目光看着她。

他们的命运正在向他们逼近，金妮不知道他们还能撑多久。


	19. Chapter 19

**第十九章**

德拉科和哈利在打架——又来了。

金妮和一群霍格沃茨学生站在走廊边上看着。这是一个突然的课间，教授们正在开一个重要会议，所以没人知道这场战斗持续多久才会结束。德拉科用一道咒语击中罗恩的脸，让他鼻子流血时，金妮出现了。她在离哈利几步远的地方看着她的哥哥，他脸上的血和眼中的愤怒。赫敏站在他旁边，拽着他的胳膊，肯定是在恳求他别掺和进去。

金妮不知道是谁或者什么事挑起的争端，她只想躲在人群里，希望没人发现她。德拉科和哈利拿着魔杖站在中间，都露出了憎恨的表情。如果是几个月前，金妮会跳出来与哈利并肩作战，或者冲到她的哥哥身边去帮他。但是事情有了变化——现在一切都变得复杂了。金妮不知道她的立场，也不知道她到底是谁了。躲到一边藏起来会更简单。如果她不必面对真相，一切都会更加简单。

“收回去，波特。”德拉科嘶嘶地说。他的语气让金妮瑟缩了一下——与他们独处时相比，他对她所爱的人说话的语气听起来多么不同。

见到哈利犹豫了，金妮知道，一定是他挑起了这场争斗。很容易就能看出来——如果是德拉科挑事，他绝对不会退缩。但是哈利更加慎重，不管他多么生气，都会感到愧疚。不过他也很固执。如果只有他们两个人，他也许会退一步。但是他的好朋友受伤了，还有一群人在围观，金妮知道，只有她才能制止他，而这个想法让她很痛苦。起初，她还能站在哈利身边，假装德拉科不存在。但是她现在不知道，如果她制止哈利，到底是为了他还是为了德拉科。

“为什么，马尔福？”哈利厉声说。“这么多年来，你一直取笑我的父母，我为什么要这么做？”

金妮的心沉了下去。当然是与卢修斯有关。他的死是唯一一次所有人都看见了德拉科的弱点。她永远不会忘记，德拉科和霍格沃茨其他学生一起发现他的父亲被杀时，他脸上的表情。他的心里有什么坍塌了，对于哈利和罗恩来说，这是攻击一个他们曾经以为坚不可摧的人的更容易的方法。

听到哈利的问题，德拉科举起魔杖，朝哈利发射了一道红色火花。

哈利轻而易举地反弹了咒语。“你草率了，马尔福。”哈利说。“你在想什么吗？”

在那一刻，金妮真讨厌哈利。她知道他不可能总是一个伟大的人，他是一个活生生的人，也会感觉到恨。但是，她希望哈利看在他死去父母的份上，能对与他有相同遭遇的人产生一点同情，不管那个人是谁。可是哈利现在的举动就是一切改变之后她见到的许多例子之一。一开始，哈利对她来说是一个英雄——几乎像神明从不犯错。以前无论他做什么或说什么，她会说服自己他永远是对的。但是她既然已经见过另一面，事情看起来就不同了。她能看见他脸上的恶意，让他看上去很丑陋。她可以看出他远非完美，有时非常自私。而德拉科……他仍然像个马尔福那样怒目而视，浑身上下都流露出他有多恨哈利。但是金妮能从他脸上看出其他东西——痛苦。

学生们在她身后窃窃私语，不断走动。金妮转过身，发现斯内普教授和麦格教授快速朝他们走来。大家争先恐后地闪开，一个学生从后面推了金妮一下，她发现自己就站在她最不想去的地方——德拉科和哈利之间。

事情发生得太快了。金妮刚被推过去，德拉科就朝哈利发射了一道咒语。咒语击中她的胸口之前，她看到德拉科的脸从仇恨、惊讶变成了痛苦。咒语猛烈地击中了她，她后退着倒进了哈利的怀里。

金妮在朦胧之中，看见罗恩跑过来扑向了德拉科。人群上方迸发出火花，学生们散开，让斯内普和麦格走了进来。他们俩才把罗恩从德拉科身上拽了下来，金妮看到德拉科的脸，克制着自己不要哭出来。

“你们怎么敢趁我们不在就打架。”麦格叫道。“这是怎么回事？”

没人说话。金妮已经知道是哈利挑起了这场争端；她现在确定了。

“马尔福攻击了金妮。”哈利回答。

如果金妮没有因为这一击而感到疼痛，她一定会转过身来，难以置信地盯着哈利。当然，在哈利看来在，这就是一次攻击。他没有看见——也绝对不会看见——咒语击中金妮时，德拉科脸上悲伤的表情。但是哈利拿德拉科死去的父亲攻击他的那一半故事呢？

麦格看了看地上的金妮，然后看向德拉科。“这是真的吗，马尔福？”

金妮尽量避免与德拉科对视。她不愿让他看到她在哈利怀里。她看向不远处的罗恩和赫敏，罗恩正瞪着德拉科，赫敏看了看德拉科，然后又看向了金妮和哈利。没有学生留下来做这场争端的目击者。尘埃落定，情况对德拉科不利。

德拉科没有回答，金妮终于看向了他。他站在那里，低头看着她和哈利。他的右眼肿了，脸颊被划破了，嘴角和鼻子里都是血。不过他的眼睛——那双金妮永远无法从脑海中抹去的灰眼睛——看起来是最痛苦的。

“是。”德拉科喃喃道。

金妮看着他被斯内普带走了。金妮想表示反对，她甚至不知道自己会说什么，但是哈利不让她动。虽然她告诉他，她没有受伤，麦格还是让她去了校医院，庞弗雷夫人把她带到办公室附近的一张空床上。房间里几乎空无一人，只有后面角落里的一张床拉着帘子，挡住了里面的人。

“我真的没事。”金妮说。“罗恩比我伤得更严重。”

她的哥哥耸了耸肩，庞弗雷夫人看了罗恩一眼，就让他坐在金妮旁边的床上。她告诉他们，她要去拿些东西，然后就进了她的办公室，嘀咕着这些捣蛋鬼毁了她宁静的下午。

哈利在金妮的床上坐了下来。“你没事吧？”他问，握住了她的手。

金妮的第一反应就是想把手抽回去。他的触碰让她觉得不舒服，好像他是一个陌生物体。金妮把这种感觉推到一边，再次提醒自己，哈利是她的男朋友，是应该与她在一起的人——她应该想让他触碰她。但是，就算她让哈利触碰她，逼自己露出笑容，她也知道自己是这个房间里最糟糕的人。

金妮点了点头。“我真的没事。马尔福几乎没击中我。”甚至说出他的姓氏，也让她觉得很奇怪。

哈利点点头，把手拿开了。“他刚才很草率。他心里有什么重要的事让他分心了。”

哈利说话时看着罗恩和赫敏，他们三个人交换了神秘的眼神，金妮几年前就开始讨厌这样了。金妮已经学会了让他们抛下她去冒险，但她又有了新的理由，对他们脑海中的事情感到怀疑。

“你们觉得发生了什么事吗？”金妮问。“与卢修斯的死亡有关？”

哈利还没能告诉她不要担心，脚步声把他们吓了一跳，他们都看向房间的后部。见到斯内普从最后一张病床紧闭的帘子中走了出来，他们都愣住了——罗恩、哈利和赫敏意识到他们的话被别人听到了，金妮也知道那张床上是谁了。

房间里鸦雀无声，斯内普朝他们走了过来。他停在金妮的床脚，看了一眼庞弗雷夫人的办公室，然后看向哈利。“如果我是你，波特。”他神情不快地说出哈利的名字。“我在别人身边会更小心自己说的话。你不知道你能给自己……制造什么样的麻烦。”

哈利脸色阴沉。“别担心，先生。”哈利说。“我一直擅长处理麻烦。”

庞弗雷夫人拿着药瓶和纱布从办公室出来了。斯内普没再说什么，他看了每个格兰芬多一眼，然后离开了房间。他与金妮对视时，她打了个哆嗦，逼自己移开了目光。有的时候，那个男人看着她时，金妮觉得他能洞悉她的所有秘密，他正在寻找一个特别的秘密。

罗恩很容易就治好了——挥一挥魔杖，痛得哼了一声，他的鼻子就恢复了原样。庞弗雷夫人给了他一张纸巾擦掉血迹，说他下次再带着这么愚蠢的伤过来，她就用麻瓜的方法治疗他。

“你怎么了，亲爱的？”庞弗雷夫人问金妮。

哈利没有给她说话的机会。“马尔福用咒语攻击了她。”他说。“我们不知道是什么咒语，但是她倒下了。”

庞弗雷夫人点了点头，金妮发现她看了一眼那张掩藏起来的床。“我相信只是一道简单的防御咒语——把你的对手打倒在地。不会造成真正的伤害。你哪里觉得不舒服吗，韦斯莱小姐？除了摔了一跤，还有其他原因不明的疼痛吗？”

金妮摇了摇头。“我感觉很好。真的没事。”

“她应该在这里过夜吗？”罗恩问。“我不信任那个白鼬马尔福。他肯定对她做了什么，我就是知道。”

庞弗雷夫人犹豫了。他们都知道金妮没事，金妮正想这样告诉她时，她也犹豫了。庞弗雷夫人仍然拿着纱布，不断看向德拉科的床，好像她有更重要的工作，而不是招待这几个学生。恐惧涌上心头。德拉科到底伤得多重？

“罗恩说得对，我应该留下。”金妮没有多想，就脱口而出。“我就是……很累，有点疼。我可以好好休息。”

罗恩因为她的配合感到很高兴，但是赫敏犹豫了。赫敏看了一眼房间的后部，金妮怔住了，不过她又看向罗恩，耸了耸肩膀。

“很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”哈利说。他又握住她的手，用力攥了攥。

金妮也攥紧了他的手。但是哈利亲吻她的脸颊时，她强忍着泪水，之后，他与罗恩和赫敏离开了房间，她再也控制不了传遍全身的羞愧了。

庞弗雷夫人拉上帘子，让金妮换上一套睡衣，而她要去“帮助另一位病人”。金妮穿上宽大的睡衣，把魔杖放在兜里。她换完之后，打开帘子，注意着德拉科床上的动静。

庞弗雷夫人走出来时，金妮立刻上了床，但是护士发现了她的目光。“没事，亲爱的。”她说。“你的哥哥打伤了他，但还不至于惹上大麻烦。也许只是几次禁闭。我现在要下楼吃晚餐。你一个小时之内没事吧？我吃完会给你带一些。”

金妮点了点头，庞弗雷夫人离开房间，把门关上之后，她又在床上待了几分钟。金妮一动不动，差点无法呼吸，一直等到她知道没人会开门给她惊喜。接着，她光着脚，小心地走向了房间尽头，房间里只有她的小脚发出的声音。她在德拉科病床的帘子外面停下，又回头看了一眼紧闭的门。她用手分开帘子，走了进去，放下帘子，把她和德拉科藏了起来。

德拉科正在睡觉。他起来不像金妮想象中那么糟糕。他的眼睛仍然肿着，但是庞弗雷夫人处理了大多数瘀伤。他被划破的脸颊已经绑上了绷带，鼻子应该也跟罗恩一样得到了治疗。金妮松了口气，然后转过了身。她告诉自己，她只需要确认一下他是否安然无恙，仅此而已。否则就表明她要比原计划陷得更深。

“等等。”

金妮愣住了，她手抓着帘子，背对着德拉科。她被发现了，但是她不想吗？见到德拉科击中她时的痛苦表情之后，她不想单独和德拉科相处吗？自从几个月前，他父亲的死讯让他崩溃，他们第一次睡在一起之后，这是他对她表露过的最强烈的情感。自那以后，他玩起了猫捉老鼠的游戏。上课的时候，如果周围有其他人，他就像对待他讨厌的韦斯莱一样对待她，有时，她会把他的举动当真，以为他厌倦了她。可是他每晚仍然会来找她。他每次都想触碰她，抱着她。无论他白天对她说了什么，到了晚上，他好像对她欲罢不能，好像中了什么咒语。有些晚上，他们对彼此很粗鲁——他会把她压在教桌上占有她，或者将她按在一条秘密通道的角落里。不过，虽然他的手很粗鲁，他的抽插很用力，他的眼神却很温柔。他想将她从他的内心抹去，但是他知道这不可能。

金妮攥紧了帘子，希望自己能离开，晚上再回来，他们晚上才应该在一起。日子越来越难过了。起初，她忽略他们之间发生的事情，配合着他的游戏。开始的时候，这样甚至令人兴奋；这样既反叛又危险，偷偷摸摸和保守秘密让人觉得很刺激。但是现在，她发现自己更经常地在课上想他，在课间时不去看他也变得愈加困难。她一直觉得他在她的附近，他正在看她，不过只要太阳落山，金妮就必须玩这场游戏。起初，她觉得晚上和德拉科在一起是自欺欺人。可是她现在只有在黑暗中才觉得对劲，白天的她不再是她自己了。

金妮松开帘子，也不去想心中的任何理由了。她转向德拉科，很欢迎他的目光与她相遇时她所感到的情感。只需一眼，所有念头和对哈利与她家人的愧疚就烟消云散了。

德拉科看了一眼帘子。“庞弗雷夫人去吃晚饭了。”金妮说。“她一个小时之内不会回来。”

“波特呢？”

金妮看向地面。德拉科并没有像她想的那样利用哈利对付她。她之前担心德拉科只是想用她来报复他的敌人。但是她的情人每次提到她男朋友的名字仍然会刺痛她。她不需要别人提醒她在做什么。

金妮走到了他的床边。“我想是跟罗恩和赫敏商量什么事去了。”她站在他身边，没有更加靠近。“他对你说了什么？”

德拉科躲避着她的目光，看向前方。“老样子——波特认为某种邪恶的计划正在酝酿，只有他能拯救世界。”

“你的父亲呢？”

他们通常不会谈论这么严肃的话题。他们起初根本不怎么说话——他们发生关系，然后金妮会在后悔之前跑掉。不过随着时间的推移，她事后停留得时间越来越长，他会抱着她一起聊天。有时，他们根本就不上床。就是那时起，当一切都与性无关的时候，金妮知道她真的有麻烦了。

“我正在走他自取灭亡的老路。”

金妮什么都没说。德拉科激动地绷紧了脸，金发垂落在眼睛上。他们从不谈论战争和战争的起源。她不知道德拉科是否参与其中，她也不想知道。有的时候，无知就是幸福。

为了打破沉默，她坐在床边，拂去他眼睛上的一缕金发。他看着她的每个动作；他总是在看她，这种感觉令人沉醉。她把手拿开时，他抓住了她的手，拉着她俯下身，她的嘴唇与他贴得很近。

“我不想再为他哀悼了。”他贴着金妮的嘴唇轻声说。“你是我唯一想去感受的人。”

金妮默默地看着他。这是他对她说过的最接近给他们的关系贴上标签的话。

她刚要吻他，却听见了开门的声音。金妮停了下来，看向德拉科；他们都睁大了眼睛，他的脸没了血色。他们几个月来一直很小心。金妮放松了警惕——看到德拉科受伤令她动摇了，她忘了此刻是白天，他们待在一个公共房间里，任何人都可能走进来发现他们的秘密。

“金妮？”

是赫敏的声音。金妮吓得全身瘫软，动弹不得。脚步声越来越近，她环顾四周，却无处可去。他们被自己所犯的错误困住了。金妮看向了德拉科。这一切就要结束了吗？她知道这一切本不该开始——韦斯莱和马尔福注定不应该在一起，不会有任何好结果。如果是别人撞见他们，金妮也许能骗过他们——让他们相信她要结束她哥哥开始的事，或者她在为哈利打探。但是赫敏太聪明了。金妮注意到了她刚才看着德拉科的床，而且她最近在金妮身边对与德拉科有关的事绝口不提。赫敏知道发生了什么事，所以她才会回来。金妮和德拉科就要被发现了，而她和赫敏之间的友谊根本无法超越她对哈利和罗恩的忠诚。金妮会被人怀疑；她会被迫展露出真实的自己——一个骗子和叛徒——甚至她的母亲都会把她当成马尔福的婊子。

脚步声停了下来。“金妮？”赫敏犹豫地问，然后继续向他们走来。

德拉科盯着帘子，紧张地坐了起来。金妮能看见白色帘子另一面赫敏的轮廓。金妮静静地站在德拉科身边。虽然她很害怕，可她担心的是德拉科。她的名声永远完了，可是她仍有家可回，有饭可吃。但是德拉科……她不愿去想他的母亲或朋友知道他跟敌人做了什么之后会怎么做。她真的很庆幸他的父亲死了。她知道当他得知他的儿子和唯一的继承人和一个韦斯莱在一起，他会做些什么。

帘子被赫敏拉开了，她吃惊地看着他们。没有人动，也没有人说话，赫敏惊恐地盯着德拉科和金妮，她的胳膊软了下来，魔杖垂向了地面。

“金妮，”赫敏终于摇着脑袋，轻声说道。“和马尔福？”

尽管毫无希望，金妮还是开口了：“赫敏，不是你想的——”

“就是我想的那样。”卷发女孩打断了她的话。“我知道你这几个月来一直很奇怪——偶尔消失几个小时，总是一个人待着。你和每个人都越来越疏远。你和哈利也越来越远了。金妮……我以为又是日记的事。我以为发生了什么可怕的事，所以我开始留意你。”

赫敏停顿了一下。“我越关注你，金妮，就越加意识到，有人也在这样做。”

三人之间的沉默是对赫敏刚才所说的话的默认。德拉科确实关注着金妮；他们之间发生任何事情之前，她就意识到了这一点。在另一双眼睛注意到他们之前，他们还能坚持多久？

“那又怎么样，格兰杰？”德拉科问。他眯起了眼睛。“你要跑掉，像个小泥巴种似的，把一切都忠实地报告给波特和韦斯莱吗？”

他刻薄的言辞令金妮畏缩了一下。德拉科现在应该保持沉默。她从未期望德拉科会突然喜欢她的朋友，但是金妮和他交往，他还攻击他们，使一切看起来更糟糕了。她要怎么向赫敏证明德拉科拥有只有她知道的另一面，而德拉科却没有表现出来?？

赫敏的眼中充满了愤怒，但是她看向了金妮。“你怎么能这样？”她伤心地问道。“你忘了他父亲利用日记对你做了什么吗？你不知道他总是和罗恩打架或骚扰哈利吗？金妮——他是敌人。他有一天会成为食死徒，杀你会是他的工作。”

金妮摇了摇头，泪水夺眶而出。“你不知道。”

“可我知道你会伤了哈利的心。”赫敏说。“你是他第一个真心爱上的人，而你却一直和他的敌人睡觉。你不觉得他已经受够了吗？这会让他崩溃，金妮，但是他需要知道。他需要知道你到底是怎样的人。”

赫敏往后退了几步，金妮知道如果让她离开，事情就结束了。一切都岌岌可危——哈利的感情，罗恩的爱、金妮的人生都会永远改变，但是德拉科的人生就毁了。她不能改变过去，不能纠正自己的错误，但是她可以让它消失。

“对不起，赫敏。”金妮说。赫敏还没来得及反应，金妮就从睡衣里抽出魔杖，叫道：“一忘皆空！”

~*~

金妮喘着粗气醒了过来，将被子抓在胸前。她在黑暗的房间里疯狂地寻找着病床和赫敏。她过了一段时间才弄清楚周围的环境和她的思绪，她意识到这一切都是一场梦，或者说是另一段记忆。

她的心脏怦怦直跳，头也很疼。这是迄今为止最详细的梦。阳光透过窗户照进来，意味着她睡得太久了，仿佛她逐分逐秒地重复了那段记忆。

金妮抱着被子坐了起来。她浑身上下都在尖叫，说那不是一段记忆，而是一个梦——经历昨天弗林特庄园的事之后的一个噩梦。她可以假装这样，或者将它归咎于德拉科让她喝的睡眠魔药。但是金妮知道，她来到马尔福庄园之后的每个梦都是对她和德拉科的过去的一瞥。

金妮无法相信，这段记忆展示了她不知道自己存在的一面——她为德拉科诅咒了一个她爱的人。

金妮对赫敏使用的咒语和德拉科对她使用的一样。这让金妮成了什么样的人？金妮一直恨德拉科夺走了她的记忆，觉得他既残忍又可怕，她怎么能做过同样的事情？他们都为了同样的原因做过同样的事情——出于保护和爱。金妮和德拉科都不想结束他们的关系。不知从什么时候开始，少年时期的欲望和叛逆变成了那么狂热的东西，金妮此刻甚至害怕自己了。为了德拉科，她抹去了赫敏的记忆，昨晚杀了弗林特。金妮很清楚，她对德拉科的爱和他对她的爱一样病态。如果两个人都为了拯救爱情而去杀人，那爱情怎么会是件好事呢?？

金妮松开了被子。现在死亡不迫在眉睫了，她真想知道她会不会否认自己爱过德拉科。但是，她从没有因为夺走另一条生命而感到震惊或内疚，她知道这是因为她自己，这并没有错。最后的结果不是弗林特就是德拉科死，她全身心地想救她最在乎的人，不计任何代价。人们一定是这样度过战争的。金妮还记得哈利第一次杀人后露出的茫然表情，但是他挺过来了，而且继续战斗。她知道在那种情况下，你必须深入挖掘，找到一个值得你去往地狱再回来的理由。对哈利来说，是杀了伏地魔。对金妮来说，是救德拉科。

金妮一直以为是德拉科为她做出了牺牲。他杀人，他说谎。他背叛朋友和家人，拿自己的性命冒险。为了保护她，他拿走了她的记忆。这所有的牺牲用内疚和困惑折磨着金妮。她感激他所做的一切，又对他的邪恶和迷恋的感到憎恨。金妮恨他是她的救命恩人，恨要把他们之间的真相都寄托在他的身上。但是她现在知道，德拉科和她在他们的关系中扮演了同样的角色。他的迷恋和牺牲都不是单方面的。

金妮知道她爱德拉科，不管是战前还是战后。但是，他们一起经历了这一切之后，命运似乎在反对他们。他们为了爱而抗争、说谎、杀人，但是，在他们生活的世界里，胜利永远不会真正发生。金妮想，不管他们多努力，马尔福和韦斯莱注定不应该在一起。

金妮停了下来，思索着她以前在什么地方听到过类似的话。接着，她突然想起来了，还涌起了一线希望，她急忙下了床，穿上长袍，跑进了走廊。有一个人也许能帮助她和德拉科，因为他在多年前也遇到了同样的情况——阿迪恩·马尔福。

她光着脚，轻手轻脚地跑下楼梯，转向右边的第一个主廊，寻找阿迪恩的肖像。她不知道现在几点了，德拉科在干什么，但是她知道她必须对她的计划保密。金妮不知道德拉科是否知道阿迪恩，这个马尔福很久以前与一个韦斯莱相爱，他们的爱情以死亡告终。如果阿迪恩是对的，等待他们的是一个可怕的结局，她不想让德拉科知道这一切，他做了那么多事才让他们走到今天这个地步。为了她，德拉科将所有烦恼和秘密都留给了自己，她也会做同样的事情。

金妮继续走在挂满画像的走廊里，到处寻找那个长得很像德拉科的男人。她寻找纳西莎·马尔福的画像时偶然遇到他，似乎已经是很久以前的事了。不过她当时一直否认她对德拉科的感情，也没把阿迪恩的警告放在心上。他的话此刻在她耳边可怕地回响。

金妮终于找到画像时，她犹豫了。阿迪翁睡着了，他的金发仍然绑成了马尾。他看起来很像德拉科，真令人害怕，只不过他爱上一个韦斯莱，并因此死亡时，要比德拉科大上几岁。德拉科的生命会这样结束吗？他能有幸活到阿迪恩的年纪吗？金妮现在看着这位马尔福，不知道她是否想听到真相了。昨天晚上，两个食死徒被杀，卢娜被救走了。多久之后会找到德拉科的踪迹？她难道不应该好好享受他们在一起的最后一点时光，而不是拼命地想办法维持下去吗？但是据她所知，德拉科正在与她做同样的事——与命运抗争。他们走到这一步不是为了放弃，她也不会让他的努力白费。

金妮清了清喉咙，把阿迪恩从睡梦中惊醒了。过了一会儿，他才睁开眼睛，看向金妮，但是她耐心地等着他的困惑逐渐变成了友好。

“韦斯莱小姐。”他点点头说。金妮听到他带着爱意叫出她的姓氏，觉得很伤心。“你这次来找我有什么事？”

阿迪恩的警告在她的脑海里清晰地浮现出来，传到了她的嘴边。“你之前和我说过，”金妮说，“马尔福和韦斯莱在一起是禁忌。否则会遭受死亡的惩罚。谁杀了你，阿迪恩？是谁不让你和麦达内·韦斯莱在一起？”

阿迪恩露出了悲伤的表情。“我希望历史不要重演。”他说。“你来这儿不是因为好奇吧？”

金妮摇了摇头。“阿迪恩，我需要知道是否有什么诅咒——真正把马尔福和韦斯莱分开的东西。我……我需要知道我们能否改变我们的命运。”

阿迪恩沉默了一阵。“没有必要诅咒，韦斯莱小姐。我的父亲一直是一个自私邪恶的人。他偷走韦斯莱的财富，结下了世仇。但是麦达内的父亲……他的妻子死去那天，他就变了。他知道给她请不起医生，是因为我父亲偷了他的钱。而麦达内是他唯一的女儿，他会尽其所能保护她的安全，并且毁掉马尔福家族。这个想法令他变得疯狂。所以当他发现我和麦达内在一起……”

“他杀了你。”金妮轻声说。“麦达内的父亲杀了你？”

阿迪恩点了点头。“马尔福偷窃，但是韦斯莱杀人。他得到了死亡的惩罚，可是仇恨传给了他的儿子们，还有儿子的儿子们。有人告诉我，我的父亲后来又生了一个儿子，就是为了传承世仇。”

阿迪恩沉默了，但是金妮知道还有更多故事。“麦达内呢？”

金妮后悔问了他的爱人的命运。她能看到阿迪恩眼中的绝望，但是她知道他不会哭——马尔福不能哭。

“她自杀了。”阿迪恩说。“从那天起，我对她的爱就充满了内疚，强烈到无法否认。我的爱害死了她。”

金妮的眼里充满泪水，顺着脸颊滑落下来。她摇了摇头。“如果她和我一样的话，”金妮说，“她一定没有后悔。她会感激有这样伟大的爱，即使死亡也不能让它停止。”

阿迪恩点点头。“这就是你的答案了，韦斯莱小姐。马尔福和韦斯莱之间没有诅咒的必要，因为这种关系在这个社会永远不应该存在。两个家族早就是死对头了。但是如果你觉得你和德拉科的爱可以战胜死亡，只要有这种信念，你们两个就能赢。”

金妮觉得身体变得麻木了。她知道她和德拉科的道路没有答案——她甚至不知道问题。她想为他们找到希望，却知道这是毫无意义的。阿迪恩说得对。金妮和德拉科可以继续对付每个挡了他们路的人，可是除掉一个，又来了五个。不过除了那些人，金妮很害怕一个人知道德拉科的背叛有多严重——伏地魔。他们怎么能打败杀死哈利的人呢？

“不要为未来担忧。”阿迪恩轻声说。“我就饱受折磨，最后还是难逃厄运。如果我把那些浪费的时间用在麦达内身上，那才值得。”

金妮点点头，轻声道了谢，然后慢慢地走回主楼梯。无知就是幸福。她愿意承受任何身体上的痛苦，也不愿忍受精神和情感上的痛苦，知道只要伏地魔和他的追随者还活着，她和德拉科就永远不会有一个幸福的结局。如果哈利和她所爱的人都是为了杀他而死，那么她和德拉科就没有希望了。

午时钟声敲响了，她突然意识到自己站在大厅里，身上只穿着一件丝质长袍。她下意识地将胳膊抱在胸前，上楼回到自己的房间。她立刻换上一条简单的裙子和凉鞋，急得不想洗澡。在她与阿迪恩谈过之后，她只想见到德拉科。

金妮离开房间，走向德拉科的书房，希望能在那里找到他。房门虚掩着，金妮正要进去，一个声音让她停了下来。她仔细看了看门口，发现边缘泛着绿光——他在用飞路粉交谈。

德拉科的声音传到了走廊里。“对，克拉布，我听到消息了。斯内普之前派了猫头鹰给我。有嫌疑人吗？”

金妮僵住了。食死徒一定已经知道潘西和弗林特死了。如果是克拉布这样级别的人告诉德拉科，那就意味着所有人都知道了。

“那个洛夫古德姑娘不见了。”克拉布慢慢地说。“哪都找不到。据说她拿到弗林特的魔杖，杀了那个可怜的混蛋。他的身上全是伤。”

“别傻了，克拉布。”德拉科嘶嘶地说。“你在舞会时见过她——她要生了。一个怀孕的女人怎么可能行动迅速，不仅偷了魔杖，还杀死了两个训练有素的杀手？”

金妮听了他的话，心里一沉，不过她知道德拉科比克拉布和其他人都聪明。如果他反驳显而易见的结论，提供自己的信息，就能摆脱嫌疑。太快同意别人说的话，无异于把自己送上绝路。

一阵沉默。“但是米里森说——”

“你把我说的话告诉她。”德拉科说。“洛夫古德肯定离弗林特家不远。继续找。”

“但是，我们已经——”

“找到她。”德拉科厉声说。“等你们找到她，给那个贱人看看，杀了我们的人意味着什么。”

绿光刚消失，金妮就走了进去，德拉科从空荡荡的壁炉旁转过身来。她进来得出其不意，他来不及掩饰脸上疲惫的忧虑。

“他们已经知道了？”金妮问。

德拉科盯着她看了一会儿，然后走到房间角落里的吧台倒了杯酒。

“当然。”德拉科背对着她说。“你惊讶吗？毕竟我们赢得了战争。我们肯定更了解这种事。”

德拉科提到敌人时，仿佛他也属于他们，仿佛他没有意识到自己也在与他们作对，她的心变凉了。“那他们要多久才会发现卢娜跟这件事无关？”

“他们不会发现。”德拉科简单地说，转身喝了一口酒。“斯内普把卢娜藏得很好，所以他们不能找到她，对她严刑逼供。他们没有理由相信我们跟潘西和弗林特的事有任何关系。他们为什么会那么想呢？潘西和我从小就是朋友，弗林特和我虽然不是好朋友，但是尊重对方。这么多年过去了，他们到底做了什么让我气得要杀了他们？”

德拉科说得好像他没有杀死潘西，或者对弗林特有同样的意图，这种感觉很奇怪。不过最糟糕的感觉是他是对的——如果不是为了金妮，德拉科绝不会做这种事。如果金妮自己摆脱困境，一切都会不一样。德拉科会不一样。

他在后悔为她所做的一切吗？

“但是潘西什么都知道，德拉科。如果——”

“其他人不知道。”德拉科说，又喝了一大口酒。“其他人不可能知道。”

金妮犹豫了一下。“赫敏知道。”她说。

德拉科停下动作，立刻看向金妮。“又一段记忆？”

金妮点点头，抱住了自己。“我觉得如果我昨晚没有那样对弗林特，我会对自己能做出那种事感到震惊。”她说。“但是我仍然很难受。我怎么能对朋友做出那种事？你怎么能那么做？这就是我们做的事吗，德拉科？我们要出去所有挡路的人，无论他们是谁？”

一阵沉默。金妮说出了谁也不想承认的想法。如果这件事让金妮难受，使她想起了多年前做过的事，那么这件新近发生的事会对德拉科产生什么影响呢？

德拉科放下杯子，朝她走了过去。他走近金妮时，金妮僵住了，但是他在她旁边的沙发扶手上坐了下来。他看起来很疲惫。

“赫敏是第一个。”德拉科说。“你抹去她的记忆时，我觉得令你更震惊的是我们这段关系很认真，而不是你对你的朋友做了什么。一直都是这样，金妮。重要的不是我们对谁做了什么，而是我们能否多拥有一天在一起的日子。

“我意识到我爱你的那一刻，金妮，我就知道我该怎么做才能留住你。我说谎和背叛。我杀死我的朋友，害死我的母亲。我羞辱了我的父亲，以及他为了让我成为我应该成为的人所做的一切。但是我做这些都是为了你，金妮，我不会为此感到愧疚。”

金妮的眼中涌起了泪水。在她了解德拉科和他所做的一切之后，他从来没有像现在这样直截了当。“但是那并不意味着这样是正确的，德拉科。”她说。“有多少人因为我们能在一起而受苦？”她想到了阿迪恩·马尔福。“我们注定不应该在一起，德拉科。有那么多迹象，有太多阻碍了。我们在与命运抗争。”

“我不相信命运。”德拉科说。“我们决定自己的人生，金妮，很久以前我就决定，不管付出多大的代价，你都会在我身边。”

她感觉到一滴泪水落了下来，但是她没有擦掉。“所以你什么都不后悔？”

德拉科沉默地站了起来，缩短了他们之间的距离。“我唯一后悔的，”他捧着她的脸颊说，“就是你不记得爱我。我知道这很傻，但是我当时以为那些记忆足够强大，可以保存下来。”

一滴泪珠掉落下来，然后是另一滴。德拉科站在那里给她擦着眼泪，金妮无法告诉他，她其实记得；她昨晚意识到了她爱他。虽然她对她的所作所为不满意，不过她知道，她是为了爱才这样做的。

一切都不利于他们在一起，可他们还是——在一起了。

德拉科俯下身来，温柔地吻着她的嘴唇，金妮哭了起来。他触碰她时，她的全身都充满了感情。既然她爱他，一切似乎都不同了。她真想知道这是否就是上床与做爱之间的区别——想完全融入一个人，成为那个人。

德拉科结束了这个吻，抬起身看着她。虽然她有这种感觉，但是对她来说太过新鲜，她说不出口，他也没有要求她这么做。不过德拉科显然想让金妮向他表明，他的牺牲不是单方面的，就算她不爱他，她的内心深处也是想要他的。

她犹豫太久了，德拉科露出了挫败的表情。他正要后退，金妮抓住了他的手。“不要。”她说，然后凑过去吻了他。

这个吻不像他的吻那么温柔，但是同样充满了激情。德拉科回吻着她，将手伸进她的发丝里时，金妮叹了口气。她真想知道他们有没有在一起不感到困惑的时候。

德拉科吻着金妮，让她轻轻倒在了沙发上。金妮紧紧搂着他的脖子，想要感觉到他身体的每一寸都紧贴着她。德拉科吻着她的嘴唇、眼皮和额头时，她想，这就是爱。爱是对一个人欲罢不能，总是想要更多。爱是能为那个人做任何事，只为了能和对方多待一秒，多得一个吻。

德拉科停了下来。金妮睁开眼睛，看着身上的他。他的金发垂在她的脸上，苍白的皮肤泛起红晕。金妮用手指拨弄着他的头发，盯着他的灰色眼睛。她爱着这双眼睛多久了——从她第一次发现它们在看她开始，还是更早之前？她能相信德拉科的一个吻就能让她在霍格沃茨时爱上他吗？还是他们真的是命中注定？

金妮用手拂去德拉科脸上的头发，将他拉下来亲吻。不管德拉科怎么说，她相信命运。她想要相信，尽管一切都很艰难，但他们注定要在一起。她想要相信他们永远不会分开，哪怕是通过死亡。

金妮加深了这个吻，德拉科贴着她的嘴唇呻吟起来。没过多久，她就感觉他在抚摸她的身体，从脖子到胸部，然后把裙子推了上去。她紧紧地抱住他，确保她身体的每一条曲线都与他相契合。这么多年过去了，她怎么也不会对他感到厌倦呢？

金妮解开德拉科的衬衫，他们的亲吻变得紧迫起来。他轻咬她的耳朵，低声说他多么爱她，他想要的只是她时，她倒抽了一口冷气。德拉科的手从金妮的身体一侧移到她的大腿上，抚摸着它，然后将它挪开，以便与她更加贴近。金妮感觉到他的欲望抵着她，她放弃了他的衬衫，开始脱他的裤子，她很庆幸他没有系腰带。

德拉科把自己从裤子里释放出来时，他们才短暂分开，他甚至没有把裤子脱掉。德拉科又覆在她身上，温柔地亲吻她，然后看着她。“如果你不记得，”他轻声说，用手将她的内裤拉到一边，爱抚着她，“只要知道一直是这样的。如果这是唯一感觉正确的事情，一切怎么会错呢？”

德拉科慢慢进入了她，他的触碰和话语带给她的快感让她叫了起来。她用双腿缠住他，欢迎他尽可能地填满她。她想要他的一切，她永远也不想放开他。她过了太久没有他的生活，觉得她不能再来一次了。

他们喘着粗气，大汗淋漓地一起律动。每一次进入都比上一次更加长久，更加用力，他们从未停止亲吻。金妮的快感逐渐累积，她更紧地抓着德拉科。金妮的脑海里闪现出一幕幕记忆——她从扫帚上掉落时，德拉科抓住了她；他们的初吻；他们的第一次；她在霍格沃茨时就意识到她爱他。

又一记撞入让金妮叫着德拉科的名字，飞越了边缘。德拉科很快也紧随而至，紧紧抱着她，将脸埋在她的颈窝里呻吟。

他们躺在沙发上，紧紧地抱在一起。德拉科还贴着她的脖子喘着粗气，金妮盯着前面，脑袋里很乱。她越关注德拉科和她在一起的感觉，就越能回忆起他们以前在一起的所有时光。仿佛她意识到她爱他之后，一扇窗户就打开了；那扇她一直关着的窗户，她必须把它打开，让微风进来把雾吹走。

“我记得有一个晚上。”她说，画面在她眼前展开，“那是我们在霍格沃茨的时候。”金妮皱起眉头，更多细节涌了上来。“但是我们不应该见面。你有点不对劲。你不见了，我很担忧……”

德拉科站了起来。金妮感觉到他在整理她的裙子，拉上了他的裤子拉链，但是她继续往下讲述，不想丢失这段记忆。

“猫头鹰送来你的信时已经很晚了。上面写道：‘午夜时分，在最能看清湖面的教室里见我。这次我会派一只猫头鹰，让你知道我在附近。’”金妮眨了眨眼睛，看向站在面前的德拉科，他正在观察着她。“那是我从藏在花园的盒子里找到的一封信。”她骄傲地说，再次肯定那些越来越清晰的事情是真的。

他只是点了点头，等她继续说下去。

“所以我去了，我记得我很害怕。你到达时，看起来很难过。但是你说了一些让我不高兴的话。”金妮努力想着将要溜走的记忆。

“答应我。”德拉科轻声说，让金妮吓了一跳。“不管发生什么事，你永远都是我的。我不会让你成为他的。”

他的话让她豁然开朗，金妮点了点头。不过听到德拉科的话，她更犹豫了。她觉得这是一段她不愿想起的记忆。

“我生气了，对吗？我不高兴是因为你没说一句话，就消失了一整天，然后我觉得你提起了哈利，说他不能拥有我。” 金妮停了下来，德拉科让她生气，是因为他觉得她会属于哈利。不过值得注意的是，德拉科让她生气，却从未纠正她，也不把自己的观点说清楚。他让她简单地相信哈利是他们之间的唯一问题，然后他吻了她，和她做爱，进一步分散了她的注意力。

金妮坐了起来。“那天发生了什么，德拉科？你到底是什么意思？”

德拉科沉默了。他看着她的时候，金妮注意到他眼里的光芒因为她的回忆而变得暗淡了一些。这使她怀疑，德拉科是不是希望有关他的一些记忆永远消失。

“那天我被叫去见黑魔王，并得到了我的黑魔标记。”德拉科空洞地说。“我瞒着你，但是你很快就发现了。”

金妮脊背发寒。她想起了她在庄园里第一次见到黑魔标记的时候。看到死亡的印记烙在她所爱的人身上，这是一种她永远无法习惯的感觉。

“你说的那个人？”金妮轻声说，害怕真相。

德拉科目不转睛地盯着她，她知道他想说谎。他想走开，把真相对她隐瞒得更久一些。他想保护她。

德拉科绷紧了下巴。“我们唯一要害怕的人。”

德拉科刚朝她走了一步，这时，他突然痛苦地抓住胳膊，弯下了身子。金妮尖叫着跑向他，但已经太晚了。她只来得及看到德拉科手臂上燃烧的黑魔标记和他眼中的恐惧。

“金妮。”德拉科叫道，他噼啪一声消失了。

金妮睁大眼睛盯着德拉科刚才还在的地方。他被他们唯一要害怕的人从她身边夺走了。

伏地魔。


	20. Chapter 20

**第二十章**

时间慢了下来，金妮盯着德拉科刚才所站的地方。他刚才就在那里，他们做了爱，然后他在眨眼间就消失了。

金妮摇了摇头。他不是消失了。他是被他们唯一要害怕的那个人带走——召唤了。

现实快进回来，仿佛打了金妮一巴掌。她还没弄明白怎么回事，就跑到壁炉前，抓了一把飞路粉，大声叫着斯内普的名字。

斯内普的脑袋立刻出现了，从他脸上的表情看来，他和她一样困惑不解。“你怎么回事，这么突然呼叫我，韦斯莱？”斯内普厉声说。“如果我身边有一个食死徒，或者更糟糕——”

“伏地魔。”金妮叫道，这个名字让他们二人都不寒而栗。“他带走了德拉科。他的黑魔标记——”

金妮不必继续说下去了。虽然壁炉泛着绿光，但是听到她的话，斯内普涨红了脸。“我尽快过去。”斯内普说，绿光消失了。

但是斯内普来得不够快。金妮每分每秒都在焦虑中度过。她跑回自己的房间，换上便于作战的衣服，拿起魔杖，把它藏在后面的口袋里，这是她唯一的秘密武器。金妮回到德拉科的书房等待斯内普时，她尽量不四处张望，免得想起他。一见到斯内普，她就知道不是所有食死徒都被召唤了。不管伏地魔想要什么，他只需要德拉科。

金妮闭上眼睛，用手捂住了脸。这一切发生得太快了；令她头晕目眩。她刚刚才意识到她爱德拉科。她才知道如果真的到了那种地步，她愿意为他战斗至死。现在机会来了，她却只能坐在这里等着下一步。

他们爱情的最后一战终于到了，金妮连要去哪里找德拉科都不知道。

斯内普走进房间时，金妮并没有像她想的那样朝他跑过去。相反，他们默默地看着对方，心里明白，接下来发生的事会把他们压垮。

“只有他被召唤了？”金妮终于问道。

斯内普点了点头。“我联系了几个食死徒。他们什么也不知道。都在说弗林特和潘西的死亡。”

“但是他之前经常和神秘人开会，对吗？”

斯内普又点了点头。“德拉科在战争期间与黑魔王……非常亲近。所以他才能让你成为他的囚犯。黑魔王越信任德拉科，他就越愿意满足德拉科的要求。”

“但是他一定知道德拉科在做什么。”金妮说。“我们说的是打败哈利、现在统治这个世界的那个人。”金妮停顿了一下。“德拉科一定知道他不会永远愚弄最强大的巫师。”

“我觉得你会对德拉科的能力或黑魔王的力量感到惊讶。”斯内普说。“毕竟，是我训练德拉科保守他的秘密。”

金妮睁圆了眼睛。“你早就就知道我们的事——”

“不完全是。”斯内普打断了她的话。“德拉科来找我，让我帮他训练大脑封闭术。奇怪的是，德拉科从小就被当成黑魔王未来的追随者培养，却想用这种方式反抗他的主人，对他隐藏自己的思想和记忆。

“除此之外，他还有取得成功的坚定决心。我知道德拉科有一个强大的秘密，一个他拼命想要隐藏的秘密。虽然我是训练他的人，也没能一窥究竟。直到有一天，德拉科太累了，离他接受黑魔标记的日子越来越近，我看到了一个红头发的女孩。”

金妮记得她有几次感觉到斯内普在看她，好像在努力寻找某个特定问题的答案。

“德拉科当时和现在都不知道我忠于凤凰社。我在他的思想里看到你时，我假装没有看到。德拉科继续他的学业，继续他的计划，保护你不受黑魔王和他的追随者的伤害，我一直留心着你，直到你成了凤凰社唯一剩下的成员。”

“但是他从那以后就出了纰漏。”金妮说，盯着自己的手。“他也许拥有训练和战斗的全部力量，但他的弱点是我。”金妮抬头看着斯内普，在他脸上发现了相同的想法。“他说谎，杀人，背叛，都是为了我。到时候有人会把所有的碎片拼在一起，发现线索指向哪里。”

“他已经走到这一步了。”斯内普说，但是他的语气并没有让金妮安心。

金妮摇了摇头，站了起来。“我不能继续坐在这里等着德拉科安然无事。我需要你告诉我怎么找到他。他藏在哪里，我要怎么进去——”

房间里突然响起了刺耳的声音，响彻整栋庄园，打断了金妮的话，她紧紧捂住耳朵，痛苦地皱起了脸。她对斯内普叫道：“这是什么？”

斯内普第一个动作是查看他的黑魔标记，金妮的心沉了下去。它不像德拉科被召唤时那样黑，但金妮还没来得及高兴，就看到了斯内普脸上惊恐的表情。

“他们来了。”斯内普说。他把金妮从门口推开，朝德拉科的办公桌走去。

金妮靠在桌子上，上面放着她在霍格沃茨的那张照片，照片里的自己无忧无虑地对她笑着。

“食死徒。”他叫道，警报声震耳欲聋。他看了一眼门口，然后看向金妮。“我控制了德拉科的安全系统。如果他们在这里，就意味着黑魔王知道了。”

警报声突然停了，但是金妮的心脏仍然怦怦直跳。她看着她的那张照片，年轻，爱着德拉科。庄园里有食死徒来抓她，她满脑子想的都是这张小照片足以成为结束这一切的证据。

斯内普拿出魔杖，用它关上了门。他转向金妮。“你需要离开这里。”他嘶嘶地说。“从秘密通道走，快跑。”

金妮看向斯内普，发现他脸色苍白，眼睛里充满了恐惧，不禁感到浑身无力。她从没见过他这样一蹶不振；她想，她为什么没有想到他们已经走到尽头了呢。伏地魔控制了德拉科，派他的追随者来抓金妮，还有间谍斯内普，为了救她要暴露身份了。

她能听到楼梯上响亮的脚步声，但是不知道有多少人。她把目光从斯内普身上移开，环顾着书房，看到了冥想盆，她在那里发现了她和德拉科的秘密过去，然后看向他们刚刚在上面做爱的沙发。即使面临死亡，金妮也不能离开这个房间和庄园。她已经欣然接受这个地方和德拉科完全融入她的生活，她还没有准备好放弃一切。不会直接拱手让人。

她正要去拿魔杖，一道红色火花飞了过来，烧焦了她旁边的桌子，击落了相框。金妮吓了一跳，却发现是斯内普用魔杖指着她。他的脸色仍然苍白，但是他的眼睛更阴沉了。

“快走，把你的魔杖藏起来。”他嘶嘶地说。“记住，其他人不知道你有魔杖。”

走廊里爆发出几声巨响，好像有人在撞门。“可是你呢？”金妮问，看了一眼秘密通道。

“走！”斯内普叫道，又发出了另一道红色火花。走廊里的巨响越来越近了。斯内普转身背对金妮，守卫门口，金妮按照她在战争中学到的那样做了——她躲了起来。

她找到那块突出的砖，推了一下，入口打开了。她跑进去时，有什么在撞书房的门。砖门关闭前，她看到的最后一个画面是斯内普面对着门，手中的魔杖已经准备好了。

肾上腺素涌了上来，金妮在秘密通道里狂奔。她每走一步都告诉自己，斯内普让她跑是对的。他也许还能掩盖自己来庄园的原因，也许说他要替伏地魔抓住金妮。如果金妮留下来和他并肩作战，对他们俩有什么好处？如果她有机会神不知鬼不觉地逃出庄园，找到德拉科，她就必须抓住这个机会。

她经过通往图书室的门，继续往前跑。通道里很安静；充满麝香味的空间里只有她的脚步和心跳声。她藏在这里躲避德拉科是多久以前的事了？她现在又跑着去找他。

她跑到尽头时，等自己喘过气来，才仔细听了听另一面的声音。很安静，金妮确保魔杖妥帖藏好之后，推了一下砖。

砖墙的另一面没有人。金妮深吸了一口气，正想着怎样才能安全离开，一个声音把她吓了一跳。

“韦斯莱？”纳西莎的画像问。“你在这里干什么？那可怕的声音是怎么回事？”

金妮转身看向金发女人严厉的脸。金妮充分意识到，她应该在画像再次发出声音之前跑走，但是纳西莎曾经是一个食死徒。她一定知道德拉科在哪里。

“求求你，马尔福夫人。”金妮轻声说。“神秘人抓住了德拉科。我需要找到他——”

纳西莎露出了担心的表情。“黑魔王为什么抓走德拉科？他做了什么？”

金妮红了脸。一想到要告诉纳西莎，她的儿子爱上了一个韦斯莱，以及他所做的其他事情，她就更想逃跑。

“求求你，没有时间了。他们发现了斯内普，我必须——”

在那一刻，金妮很奇怪为什么她从来没有发现纳西莎跟卢修斯一样可怕。纳西莎瞪着金妮，美丽的脸仿佛每一寸都变成了石头。“我为我的儿子而死。”纳西莎嘶嘶地说。“你得告诉我，他到底做了什么才值得我这么做，否则我就尖叫，直到食死徒发现我面前的垃圾。”

听到她的话，因为德拉科被抓走所引起的怒火终于冒了上来。就是因为纳西莎这种人，德拉科和她不得不从一开始就隐藏他们的爱，他们所经受的痛苦和折磨让他们走到了如今。金妮不打算不战而败。

“因为你的宝贝儿子爱上了像我这样的垃圾。”金妮气冲冲地说，没有理会纳西莎震惊的表情。“从霍格沃茨开始，他所做的一切都是为了保护我，现在我也必须这样做。你曾经用你自己的生命救过德拉科一次。我需要你的帮助。你可以把我往坏处想，但我想帮的是你儿子。”

金妮一看到纳西莎脸上的痛苦，就后悔自己太尖刻了。纳西莎很容易让金妮生气，可是金妮差点忘了，德拉科和敌人在一起时，纳西莎为他牺牲了自己的生命。看起来纳西莎也在把时间线拼在一起。

走廊尽头的声音把金妮吓了一跳。纳西莎看了看画像的边缘，然后皱着眉头看向金妮。“太迟了。”她轻声说。“其他画像说有两个食死徒过来了。”

金妮惊慌极了。她和德拉科的母亲被困在一个角落里，而纳西莎很可能会把她交给食死徒。

声音越来越近了，金妮只能缩进角落里。她知道回到书房毫无意义。不过如果她能跑到壁炉——

“韦斯莱。”纳西莎说。

纳西莎声音里的友善让金妮感到惊讶。金妮转身看向这个长得很像德拉科的女人。她有着同样冷冰冰的脸，漂亮的金发。她甚至也有一双灰眼睛，带着一丝忧伤。

“黑魔王的唯一弱点是爱。”纳西莎说。“这就是他杀我的原因。他无法理解一个人会为了他们所爱的人而死。这是他从未拥有过的东西。他很可能也会对德拉科做同样的事，因为他永远不会理解很爱一个人，你愿意为那个人做任何事。”

金妮看着她。“我不明白……”

“别反抗食死徒——只有他们才能带你去总部。但是你一旦到了那里，就要用尽全力去战斗。无论黑魔王有多强大，拿出他永远不会知道或理解的东西去战斗。用你的心去战斗，去救我的孩子。”

金妮还没来得及回答，她就消失了。有男人在对她叫喊，没过多久，她就感觉有一双粗鲁的手抓住了她的胳膊。她按照纳西莎的话，让克拉布和高尔幻影显形带走了她，因为纳西莎的眼神和德拉科一样。

盲目而固执的希望。

~*~

金妮不用睁开眼睛，就知道他们幻影移形到了哪里。她永远不会忘记死亡的腐臭或痛苦的尖叫。他们回到了曾经关押金妮的监狱，也是在这里，她与德拉科开始了新生活。

起点和终点是同一个地方的可能性有多大？

高尔拽着她的胳膊往前走时，她才睁开眼睛。幻影移形点只有他们三个人。金妮仍然牢牢站在地上，想挣脱这两个男人。她听从纳西莎的话，跟食死徒来到这里，但是她现在必须战斗。她需要跑到一个隐蔽的地方，解开绳子，然后用魔杖搞个天翻地覆。

不过高尔和克拉布对金妮的意图毫不畏惧。高尔将她推倒在地，用魔杖指着倒在地上的她。

“我们的手段可以简单也可以强硬，韦斯莱。”高尔慢吞吞地说。克拉布只是在窃笑。

金妮吹开脸上的头发，瞪着这两个人。她想让他们滚开，但是她停了下来。他们对情况了解多少？据金妮所知，伏地魔只是有所怀疑。他召唤了德拉科，让金妮觉得发生了什么可怕的事情，然后泄露他们的秘密。而且据她所知，斯内普没被识破。他们仍然有些许安然无恙的可能性。

金妮继续瞪着他们。“你们到底在干什么？”她生气地说。“我为什么在这里？”

克拉布和高尔都笑了起来。“有人似乎忘了自己是囚犯？”高尔说。

金妮的心沉了下去，但是她没有表现出来。“我怎么能和你们这种蠢货在一起？”她厉声说。“我以为我的惩罚是待在马尔福家。我怎么回来了？”对她来说，发出恐惧的声音并不是一件难事。

高尔露出假笑，没有回答她，金妮就知道，他也不知道。

他推着她走在前面，来到了左侧一个入口。金妮看向走廊时愣住了，她拼命想要逃跑，但没有成功。走廊两侧都是牢房，她最近才终于不做与这里有关的噩梦了。她在栅栏里面待了多久啊，看着像她这样的人走过，知道他们再也不会回来。

金妮忍不住看向囚犯们的脸，从他们悲伤的表情中知道，她也不会回来了

他们走向走廊尽头的一道黑色大门。克拉布敲了两下，然后等待着。金妮的心怦怦直跳。真的来了。无论这扇门后面是什么，或者是谁。

门开了，但是门口没人。圆形房间里空无一人，只有地板上点燃的几十支蜡烛，在墙上投下阴影。

金妮还没来得及冷静下来，高尔就把她推进房间，关上了门。

金妮被他推得跌跌撞撞，差点倒在一支蜡烛上，但是她稳住了自己。她跑回门口，想用绑着的手把门打开，但是没有用。她连魔杖都够不到。她手无寸铁，被锁在了房间里。

一阵微风吹动了金妮的头发，她吓了一跳，转身面对着房间。太安静了，晃动的烛光使房间的阴影里看起来有什么东西在动。这个房间和德拉科的书房一样大，但是光线欺骗着她的眼睛。

金妮听见了脚步声，才知道自己不是在胡思乱想。她屏住呼吸，扫视着房间，声音从圆形的墙壁上反弹了回来。金妮惟一能做的就是紧紧贴在门上，拼命地扭动着双手，想挣脱绑着她的绳子。

当金妮看到什么东西时，她愣住了。房间另一端有人面朝她站着，但是那人的上半身被阴影遮住了。她只能看到脏兮兮的网球鞋和破旧的卡其裤。她从鞋子的大小知道那个人是男人，也知道伏地魔不会穿这种东西。她仍然在颤抖。

但是这个人有可能会帮助她。也许是另一个囚犯，也被困在这里等待死亡。她鼓起所有的勇气说：“你是谁？”

那人往前走了一步，金妮借着闪烁的烛光看到了他的全身，唯独没有脸。她现在肯定这是一个男人了。他穿着一件很脏的绿色毛衣，她无法分辨上面的字。他的手上有干涸的血迹，他没有拿魔杖。

“你是谁？”金妮问。“你能说话吗？你受伤了吗？”

烛光抖动着，男人脸上有什么闪着光，他好像戴着眼镜。

金妮的目光又落回到那人的毛衣上，她的身体感到一阵刺痛。时间停滞了，她眯起眼睛想看清楚毛衣上是什么。

那是字母H，她曾多次看到母亲在自制的毛衣上缝上的字母H，那种绿色毛衣就是为了衬托穿它的男孩的眼睛。

金妮颤抖着双腿倒了下去。“不。”她喃喃道。“不可能。你死了。”

那个男人从阴影里走出来时，她发出一声尖叫，愣在了原地。

她只能盯着哈利。

他看上去和她最后一次见到他时一模一样。他穿着同样的衣服和破烂的鞋子。他的眼镜仍然缠着胶带，因为他担心用魔法修理它会让伏地魔发现。

他的脸上还是那副沮丧的表情。

“金妮。”哈利轻声说。

他的声音让她打了个冷战。“怎么回事？”她摇着头，轻声说道。“你死了。所有人都说你死了。”

哈利悲伤地笑了笑。“我看上去像死了吗？你知道，我永远不会丢下你。”

她的所有力气和理智全都崩溃了。金妮起身朝他跑过去，抱着他哭了起来。哈利·波特一直活着。世界还有希望。

他也跑向她，他们站在蜡烛中间，他把她搂在了怀里。她趴在他胸前哭泣，从战争开始到他死亡的消息传来，每一段记忆都涌了上来，他轻声说：“金妮，哦，金妮。”她的朋友和家人都死了，可是哈利没有。

金妮微微后退，让哈利帮她解开双手。她重获自由后，立刻用尽全力抱住了他，将所有思念投入这个拥抱。她想起了哈利和罗恩、赫敏，还有他和她的家人一起过圣诞节的情景，她乐意接纳每一段记忆。

金妮往后退了一步，擦去脸上的泪水。“真的是你。”她说，看了看他的绿眼睛和伤疤。“这么长时间……可是怎么回事？神秘人……他赢了。”

哈利脸上的笑容消失了。“他确实赢了。我们决斗了，他赢了，但是他没有杀我。我能想到的唯一原因就是他害怕他的咒语会反弹，就像我还是婴儿时那样。

“从那以后，我就待在这里，每天都在祈求死亡。”

金妮摇了摇头。“别这么说。”她说。“你知道这意味着什么吗？我们还有机会，哈利。我们有机会解决一切，让一切变好。”

“真的吗？”他打断她的话。“罗恩死了吗？赫敏呢？”

听到哈利问起他的好朋友，她仅剩的一丝喜悦消失了。她怎么能告诉他，是的，他最大的战斗动力已经消失了呢？

“哈利——”

“还有你的家人？凤凰社的其他人呢？”

金妮不再哭了，但是她为他和自己痛苦得浑身发抖。“哈利，求求你别——”

“食死徒掌权了？我们这边剩下的女人都被强奸和折磨了？”

“别说了。”她叫道，声音在墙上回响。“哈利，求求你，你不能这样对自己。我知道你在想什么，这不是你的错。难道你看不出你还活着是一个多么大的奇迹吗？”

“那些人都是因为我而死。”哈利说。“我失败了。”

金妮拼命地摇着头。“不，哈利。这是战争。我们都知道。人们死去，生活四分五裂，可是仍然有希望。你要得战斗。我们可以一起这样做，哈利。其他幸存者。还有我。我还在。”

哈利默默揣摩着她的话。火光摇曳，影子越来越暗。接着，哈利开口了。

“你真是马尔福的囚犯吗？”

他的话让她不寒而栗。她脸上的血色渐渐消失了。马尔福。德拉科·马尔福。一个食死徒。他的宿敌。他最恨的人。

她欺骗和背叛哈利，偷偷跟这个男人在一起。尽管发生了这一切，只有哈利仍然不知道。她本来已经放下了对哈利所做的一切，但是哈利还活着，而且独自承受着痛苦，这让她感到加倍的羞愧。

金妮用胳膊抱住了自己。“是的。”她说。“但是我很安全。一切都很好。”

哈利的表情没变。“那你为什么在这里？”

金妮盯着哈利，时间静止了，她的脑海里突然浮现在霍格沃茨时和德拉科偷偷会面的记忆；对哈利、罗恩和赫敏关于自己的去处说谎。有一段时间，她以为自己爱着哈利，等待着他属于她的那一天，只是当他回应她的爱时，她背叛了他，爱上了他的敌人。

她刚刚意识到她为什么要为自己和德拉科做这一切。但是，当她以为哈利已经死了，这一切连同其他后果和她的罪孽，就那么容易理解了吗?

金妮张开嘴想要说话，这时，房间里响起了一声巨响。她吓了一跳，转身发现一面墙滑开了。一阵风吹来，吹熄了一半蜡烛。

哈利叫道：“后退！”把她推到身后保护她。一个男人走了进来，金妮倒吸了一口冷气。她想，来了。伏地魔终于来了。

烛光像刚才一样晃动着，将他藏在了阴影里。这个人往前走了一步。金妮将手伸到背后去拿魔杖。

接着，那个人说话了，他的声音充满了她身体的每个毛孔。

“金妮？”

是德拉科。他走进光线之中，金妮看到他就哭了。他像鬼一样惨白，头发很乱，但是他身上没伤。德拉科没事。

所有蜡烛突然都亮了起来，照亮整个房间，驱散了阴影。德拉科、金妮和哈利面面相觑。

“德拉科。”金妮轻声说。她朝德拉科走去，但是马上就被哈利拉住了。

“你在干什么？”哈利困惑地问。“这是马尔福，金妮！”

金妮摇了摇头，想挣脱哈利。“哈利，求求你——”

哈利将她抓得更紧了。金妮转向德拉科寻求帮助，但是他睁大眼睛盯着哈利。

“你，”德拉科对哈利说。“你应该死了。”

哈利紧紧抓着金妮，对德拉科怒目而视。“那不就是计划吗？”

金妮被哈利抓得很疼。“放开我，哈利。”

但是哈利没有松手。他看着她，她知道她看起来好像不顾一切地想摆脱哈利，去德拉科身边。她觉得很可耻；哈利刚刚才回来，但是德拉科现在活生生地站在这里，她必须去他身边。她感到体内有什么东西在燃烧，在霍格沃茨的时候，她也有过这种感觉；为了和德拉科在一起，她会对任何人撒谎，做任何事。

哈利看了看她，又看向德拉科，好像在尝试将拼图拼在一起。

“我知道金妮成了你的囚犯，马尔福。”哈利说。“不过她看起来很好；她看起来比我上次在战争期间见到她时好多了。”他停顿了一下。“你对她做了什么？”

德拉科对哈利眯起了眼睛。看到他的敌人还活着那种震惊一定已经消失了；他的脸恢复了血色，马尔福式的怒视也回来了。“全是她想要的，波特。”

金妮看着哈利的表情从困惑变成愤怒，又变成憎恨。但是他一直盯着德拉科。

“你对她做了什么，你这个恶心的混蛋。”哈利说。他涨红了脸。“你折磨她了？扰乱了她的思想？”

金妮摇了摇头。“哈利，不是那样的——”

“那是怎么回事，金妮？”哈利说。“你为什么要跑到他身边？你一直是马尔福——一个食死徒——的囚犯，你突然忘了自己是谁吗？忘了他的父亲想杀了你？忘了他那么多年一直折磨你的哥哥罗恩？”

“别说了——”

“忘了他杀了赫敏？卢平？或者——”

“我爱他！”

哈利松开她的胳膊，仿佛被烫到了。蜡烛静止了。金妮的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。她不敢去看德拉科的反应；这与他们无关。而是关于哈利终于知道了真相，她会接受他给她的任何回应。她以为自己曾经失去过哈利，但是除非她对他完全诚实，否则她永远不可能真正得到他。

她屏住呼吸，看着哈利的脸。他仍然一脸震惊，但是越来越愤怒了。接着，哈利问了一个她害怕的问题。

“多久了？”

金妮可以说是从她被带到马尔福庄园开始，因为这有一部分是真的——她刚到那里时真的很恨德拉科·马尔福，离开时又爱上了他，就像德拉科抹去她的记忆时所期望的那样。

可是哈利就在这里，真相终于大白了，金妮有一种强烈的冲动，想把一切都告诉他，希望他的负罪感会减轻，也许一旦哈利知道了这一切，她就不会永远失去他了。

金妮刚张开嘴，德拉科突然拿出魔杖，指向哈利。她恼火地瞪了他一眼，但却愣住了。德拉科面无表情地看着哈利，眼神十分戒备。

金妮看着他，然后看了看身边的哈利。“德拉科——”

德拉科一直盯着哈利。“他不是哈利。”

金妮看向哈利，他正坚定地看着他们。她看着他的眼镜和伤疤，然后摇了摇头。“德拉科，你怎么——”

“他问你爱我多久了，金妮，而不是你怎么能这样。”

金妮摇了摇头，想要告诉德拉科，他在无理取闹，这是真的哈利，这时，她突然明白了德拉科的话。因为她竟然告诉哈利，深爱她且鄙视德拉科的哈利，她爱他的敌人——他满脑子都是她选择了德拉科·马尔福，而不是他——对他来说，只要固执地拒绝相信就足够了，因为在哈利的心目中，这样的事情是不可能发生的。

但是，站在她面前的人并没有表现出丝毫伤心或困惑。他只是问了一个他已经知道答案的问题。

她看到哈利的时候，很容易就忘了她在哪里和她为什么在这里。尽管德拉科阻止了她，但她已经说得太多了，她很害怕。

德拉科是金妮的诱饵。伏地魔只需变成哈利的样子，金妮就会把一切告诉他，因为她需要问心无愧，而伏地魔需要在杀了他们两个之前，知道德拉科对他的背叛到了什么程度。

见到哈利露出笑容，她的恐惧得到了证实。金妮吸了一口冷气，她曾经笑话过很多次的害羞笑容变成了薄唇假笑；那双深邃温柔的绿眼睛变成了红色。他的乱发，他的破眼镜——连他的伤疤都消失了，在金妮面前，是她对与死亡和恐惧有关的一切的定义。

伏地魔。

金妮吓得叫不出来了。她跌跌撞撞地退到德拉科身边，他把她推到身后，仿佛他们还有一线希望。但是金妮从伏地魔脸上的笑意中得知，他们已经完了。

“一个马尔福爱上了一个韦斯莱。”伏地魔终于说道，蛇一般的语气在房间里回荡。“真……悲惨。”

金妮可以感觉到德拉科的身体越来越僵硬，但是他没有说话。

伏地魔交叉起长长的手指，仿佛陷入了沉思。“不过问题不是为什么，德拉科。而是多久。你对你的主人我保守秘密多久了？你在我面前耍弄我有多久了？”

“这真的重要吗？”德拉科终于说道。他的声音很坚定，但是金妮知道他在害怕。“无论我说什么，你都会杀了我们。”

伏地魔看着德拉科，把手放了下来。“我确实会的。”他说，“但是我怎么做，将取决于你对我和我每一个挡你路的追随者所做的事。潘西。弗林特。你的母亲。你的背叛清单可以追溯到多远，德拉科？”

德拉科没有回应，伏地魔抬起了手。“那就用强硬的办法？”

伏地魔嗖的一声拿出魔杖，德拉科飞到了房间另一端。金妮叫了起来，他撞上墙壁，摔到了地上。德拉科挣扎着想站起来，可是他太慢了——伏地魔已经站在了金妮面前，离她只有几英寸远。

面对死亡，勇气消失了，她退缩了。她只见过伏地魔几次——哈利和她的哥哥们总是限制她参与战争——但从来没有离得这么近。她像其他人一样，从一出生就开始害怕他，可是直到此刻，她才知道真正的恐惧是什么。

“离她远点！”德拉科在一旁叫道。他勉强站了起来；他的脑袋撞出了血。但是他还没来得及往前走一步，伏地魔就举起魔杖，德拉科被推回了墙上。金妮无助地看着德拉科不管怎样反抗，无形的束缚还是把他困在原地。

伏地魔放下了魔杖，但德拉科还在继续挣扎。“我们都知道，我从你身上得不到任何答案，德拉科。”伏地魔说。他转身看向金妮。“不过我想，你从来没教过她像你多年来那样保护自己的思想吧。”

金妮来不及闭上眼睛了。伏地魔轻声说：“摄神取念。”接着，金妮看到了她不由自主展现给伏地魔的每段记忆。

金妮十岁，她和她的妈妈送罗恩去霍格沃茨读一年级时，看到了大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特。金妮十四岁，她跟罗恩和爸爸玩纸牌。接下来，她的回忆开始快进了，好像伏地魔在找什么东西。

接着，他找到了。

金妮看见自己坐在大礼堂里，看着报道卢修斯被害的报纸。画面跳到了金妮后来去安慰德拉科，真正开始了他们的关系。

金妮逼自己在伏地魔看到更多之前把他从脑海里赶出去，但是她知道太迟了。伏地魔看见了报纸上的日期。他清楚地知道德拉科和金妮在一起多久了。

伏地魔离开金妮的脑海时，她倒在了地上，她一直尝试着反抗伏地魔，却知道自己永远都不可能战胜他，她觉得筋疲力尽。她抬头看向德拉科，他脸上的表情说明了一切：伏地魔知道了真相，他们只希望能死得痛快一些。

伏地魔没有理会地上的金妮；她对他来说已经没有利用价值了。伏地魔朝德拉科走了过去，德拉科拼命在无形的束缚中挣扎着。

伏地魔在离他不远处停了下来。“德拉科，在我杀你之前，我必须承认，你的计划相当聪明。我在她的大脑里看到了足够的内容，或者说还不够，我知道你篡改了她的记忆。你知道你受过良好的训练，足以保护你的记忆，但是要保证韦斯莱的安全，唯一方法就是抹掉她的记忆。这样风险很大。

“这值得吗？我从来没有被这样背叛过，我杀你的时候会让你感受我的每一分愤怒，这样值得吗？”

德拉科与金妮四目相对。他们看着对方，仿佛伏地魔不在这个房间里，他们根本不害怕，泪水从她的眼中夺眶而出。他望着她的眼神和他们在霍格沃茨初次做爱时一模一样，充满了爱和激情，他愿意为之付出一切。

他也确实这样做了。

“无论你对我做什么，我都不会后悔爱上她。”德拉科说。“哪怕死亡也不会。”

金妮的心跳差点停止了。伏地魔背对着她，但是她能感觉到他的怒火在整个房间里涌动。蜡烛的火焰劈啪作响，伏地魔用魔杖指着德拉科的心脏。

“那么只有在死后，你们才能拥有彼此。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，举起了魔杖。

“不！”金妮叫道。她不假思索地从口袋里拿出魔杖，叫道：“除你武器！”

伏地魔的魔杖从他手中飞走了，同时也解除了德拉科的束缚，他倒在了地上。伏地魔转身看着金妮手里的魔杖，眼神疯狂而困惑。

金妮用魔杖指着伏地魔，慢慢站了起来。她努力让自己的胳膊不要发抖；她知道她之所以除去伏地魔的魔杖，是因为她的行动出其不意。

伏地魔盯着她的魔杖，她被俘虏时就应该折断的那根魔杖。他什么都明白了，他转身对德拉科叫道：“你！”他用蜘蛛一样细长的手掐住了他的脖子。

“放开他。”金妮叫道，用魔杖指着伏地魔。

伏地魔停了下来，但他仍然抓着德拉科的脖子，德拉科喘不过气，涨得满脸通红。“如果我不放呢？”

“我会杀了你。”金妮说。“别以为你对我做了这些事，我不会杀你。”

笑声不是金妮意料之中的回应。伏地魔哈哈大笑，但是他的眼中没有笑意。他放开了德拉科，德拉科艰难地长吸了一口气。

“你，一个韦斯莱，在挑战我？”伏地魔说。“为了他？”

“不要，金妮。”德拉科喘着粗气。他勉强站了起来，不过伏地魔仍然站在他们中间。

金妮没有理会德拉科，而是瞪着伏地魔。“你看见了我的所有记忆。你知道我为德拉科做过什么。”

伏地魔看着她。“是的，我也开始把德拉科为你做的事情拼凑起来了。他母亲的死也就说得通了……我本来让德拉科去抓你。还有你为什么是这里最健康的囚犯；我那么迫切地想杀光你们这些喜欢麻瓜的蠢货，你却是唯一幸存下来的韦斯莱。

“我现在知道了，为了救你的命，他对我说了多久的谎话，我杀他的时候会很高兴。不过我不得不说，尽管他是一个叛徒，但在最重要的时刻，他仍然对我忠心耿耿。”

让金妮感到震惊的不是伏地魔的话——而是德拉科脸上消失的血色。

“这是什么意思？”金妮问，但是她不想知道。

这一次，伏地魔露出了真正的笑容。“他杀了许多你们的人——卢平算一个，当然还有格兰杰——”

“我都知道。”金妮厉声说。她知道伏地魔想分散她的注意力。“他什么都告诉我了，我已经接受了。”

“可是你以为哈利·波特还活着，这又怎么可能呢？”

金妮慢慢摇了摇头。“那有什么关系——”

“当然，你忘了。德拉科告诉我在哪里可以找到波特，这样我就可以杀了他。”

金妮清楚地记得，她第一次作为囚犯去马尔福庄园的时候，德拉科说她是他找到她死去的男朋友的奖赏。“他告诉我了——这不算——”

“德拉科知道哈利在哪里，是因为你告诉了他。”

金妮没有动，也没有呼吸。伏地魔就算立刻杀了她，她也不会察觉。她只能盯着德拉科，希望他会说那是谎言。

德拉科什么也没说。

“我记得我当时在想，德拉科知道波特的下落是多么奇怪。”伏地魔继续说道，好像在谈论天气。“他从来没有告诉我他是怎么发现的，只是简单地把地点告诉了我，以及如何找到通往波特藏身之处的秘密地道。他说他想要的回报就是得到奖赏。

“想想吧，波特就你家的树林里，离我杀了所有人的地方只有几英里远。德拉科告诉我波特藏在哪里之前，我先去找了他们，想知道波特藏在哪里。他们宁死不说。你把波特的藏身之处告诉了那个你以为你能信任的男人，从而让他们都白死了。”

金妮摇着脑袋，耳中心跳咚咚作响。“我绝对不会那样做。”她说。“不管我对德拉科是什么感情，他仍然是敌人。”

“你想知道我怎么杀死波特的吗，韦斯莱？”伏地魔没有理会金妮，继续说道。“我找到他时，他毫无防备地在等你。他听说你还活着，但是他不知道你已经成了囚犯。他等着你去找他，我就在那时杀了他。

“想想这一切，波特和其他人的死都是因为你爱上了马尔福。他主动交出了被选中的人，牺牲了波特和其他数百人的性命，只为了他能拥有你。

“现在，让我问你一个我问过马尔福的问题——这值得吗？”

尽管金妮的魔杖仍然指着伏地魔，但她的眼睛却盯着德拉科。他的伤口还在流血，脖子上也有淤青。他凌乱的金发垂在脸上，但是这都无法与他的眼神相比——他看起来垂头丧气。

“这是真的吗？”金妮说。“我……你……”

德拉科盯着地面，垂下了肩膀。伏地魔站在一旁，好像在看电影，他的笑容越来越险恶了。

“你没告诉我波特在哪里。”德拉科终于说道。“是我从你的记忆里窃取的。”他抬起头，恳求地看着金妮。“我知道救你的唯一方法是抹去你的记忆，而我能让你回到我身边的唯一方法是给黑魔王他唯一想要的东西——波特。”

金妮想相信他在说谎；她不愿承认，他们二人面临死亡的时候，德拉科会放弃一切，让她知道他的所作所为，这会成为她对他的最后印象。他可以轻而易举地对她说谎，这样她就不会失去拯救他们两个人的理由了。

但是，她第一次得知斯内普站在她这边时，他说德拉科怎样得到她的话在她耳边响了起来：“黑魔王采取了激烈手段。他开始说，找到波特的人会得到嘉奖，他们会得到梦寐以求的东西。就在那时，德拉科把波特的位置告诉了他。”

也许她没有瘫倒在地的唯一原因，是她在内心深处一直知道。她知道德拉科为了她会做出什么事，她知道他会不惜一切代价来救她的命。难道很难相信金妮还好好活着是因为德拉科一直以来所做的一切吗？

不，可怕的是，哈利的生命最后被夺走了，她的性命才得以保全。伏地魔说得对——她生命中的每个人都因为她和德拉科对彼此的迷恋而死。她和德拉科一样满身罪孽。

金妮盯着德拉科太久了。她用余光看到有什么东西在动，但是没反应过来，伏地魔的魔杖就飞到了他手里。知道他随时都能这么做，她的身体里充满了令人作呕的恐惧；他只是在玩弄她的情感和思想，选择在他彻底击垮她之前削弱她。

“我给你一个选择。”伏地魔说，他们用魔杖指着对方。德拉科扑向前，但伏地魔扬起另一只手，把他推回了墙上。

伏地魔看着金妮。“和我说这不值得，马尔福不值得为你们两个而死的人，然后我会放了你。”

“这样做，金妮！”德拉科叫道，反抗着伏地魔。他涨红着脸说出了这几个字。

金妮看着德拉科。她想到了她为什么爱他，想到了这样做的代价。她想到了再也见不到的挚爱的双亲和哥哥们；她想到了像姐姐一样的赫敏，她那么爱罗恩。她想到了从战争开始时失去的每一个生命，她问自己，如果她在霍格沃茨离开德拉科，有多少是可以避免的。

金妮想到了哈利的死造成了更多死亡，让那些活着的人身处炼狱。

的确，她和德拉科本来就不应该在一起。死亡和痛苦跟随着他们，但他们还是继续沿着这条路走下去。为什么？两个人怎么能如此相爱，甚至死亡都不能把他们分开？

“不值得。”金妮终于说道。“没什么能抵得上一条无辜的生命。”

伏地魔笑了，仍然用魔杖指着金妮。“这就是你们的归宿。”他说。“一切都是徒劳的。”

“你错了。”金妮说，魔杖牢牢地握在手中。“这不值得，但是自始至终，我们从未停止相爱。我们反抗着应该将我们分开的每条律例、每个人。我们克服了魔法、信任和我们本身，虽然每一秒钟都是错误的，但是我们总是会简单地爱着彼此。”

伏地魔脸上的笑容消失了。他的眼睛闪着红光，魔杖迸出了火花。

但是金妮不在乎了。她不会再逃跑和躲藏。她准备为他们的信念而战斗。

“你无论如何都不会把我们分开。”她说。

“那就这样吧。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，举起了魔杖。

“不！”德拉科叫道，挣脱了伏地魔。伏地魔用魔杖指着金妮时，德拉科朝她扑了过去，将她整个人抱在怀里，红色火花击中了他的后背。

德拉科无力地倒在地上，金妮叫了起来。她跪在他身旁，把他翻了过来，她的眼中满是泪水。“不，求求你，不要。”她说，她放下魔杖，把他的脑袋放在她的膝盖上。她的泪珠落在了他紧闭的眼睛上。

她听到伏地魔朝她走了过来，但是她不在乎。“德拉科，求求你。”她晃了晃他，轻声说道。

金妮想去拿魔杖，但是伏地魔已经先她一步把它踢开了。她抬起头，发现伏地魔俯身看着他们，用魔杖指着她的额头，她倒抽了一口气。

“我杀了波特。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“凤凰社几乎所有成员，邓布利多的全部追随者。但是你们俩会是我最喜欢的死亡。你们以为你们能蔑视这个世界和我的法律；你们以为爱的力量足以拯救你们。它只会带给你们死亡。”

金妮抬头看着他。她将德拉科紧紧抱在怀里。“即使死亡，我们仍将胜利。”

伏地魔咆哮着举起魔杖，金妮抱着德拉科，闭上了眼睛，她的眼皮后面突然闪过一道白光。记忆似乎涌进了她的脑海——她知道的，还有被德拉科抹去的。据说在你死之前，你的一生都会在眼前闪现，在这一刻，金妮才终于想起了每一段记忆，她对德拉科的每一分爱，以及他也同样爱着她。

一切都是值得的。


	21. Chapter 21

**尾声**

德拉科做了一个最奇怪的梦，虽然他尽了最大的努力，但还是睁不开眼睛。

他在梦中战斗；他在一个布满蜡烛和阴影的房间里，他受伤了。他的额头在流血，喉咙好像被人掐住了。

有一个女人在哭。她在尖叫，德拉科突然很想去救她，可是不管他多努力四处张望，都看不到她。他想弄清楚他认不认得她的声音；她的声音像是一个遥远的记忆。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己看见了她，不过他只看到一闪而过的红色，然后一切又变得模糊了。他越想把注意力集中在房间里的女人身上，他的头就越疼。

但是，就在德拉科以为自己会永远迷失时，一道耀眼的白光照亮了房间。太亮了，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，温暖笼罩着他，充满了他的每一个毛孔。

“德拉科？”

女人的声音在清晰地对他说话。德拉科睁开眼睛，想找到她，可是光线太亮了；他只能看到一个女人的轮廓对他伸出手。他也想对她伸出手，但是白光太刺眼了。德拉科仍然在与它抗争。他需要接近那个女人，不管她是谁。她需要他的帮助。

德拉科咕哝着，用尽全身力气冲破了那道成为阻碍的光。他离那个女人越来越近了，他能透过分隔他们的那道光墙看到她的红发。他用尽最后一丝力气，绝望地伸手去触碰她的手指。

一切变黑了。德拉科这次睁开眼睛时，他知道他醒了。

德拉科茫然地环顾着房间；他回到了马尔福庄园，仿佛从未离开。

他努力回忆他的梦，大脑因痛苦而模糊不清。有一个女人——她需要他。德拉科拼命想要接近她，就在他碰到她的时候——

“金妮！”他叫道，从床上坐了起来。

他的右边发出一声响动，斯内普突然在他的床边出现了。“你醒了。”斯内普恼火地说。

德拉科没有时间弄清楚斯内普为什么站在他的床边，为什么他看上去很担忧。德拉科想用手撑着下床，但是他的胳膊像果冻一样，好像很久没有用过了。

令他诧异的是，斯内普想把他推回床上。“别动，德拉科。你暂时还不能下床——”

但是德拉科不能不动。他推开斯内普的手，挣扎着要下床。“金妮。”他说。“我要去找她——她需要我的帮助。”

这时，德拉科又看到了——斯内普的脸上一闪而过的担忧。但是已经足够了。

他的表情让德拉科心中充满了恐惧，他想弄明白怎么回事，这时，他的大脑似乎突然清醒了。德拉科突然想起自己消失了，金妮去找了他；哈利·波特活生生地站在那里，可是他突然变成了伏地魔——

“金妮。”他叫道，用尽最后一点力气将斯内普推到一边，跳下了床，差点摔倒在地。但他忍着双腿的疼痛，穿过走廊，冲进了金妮的房门。

德拉科停了下来。她的房间很安静，床周围的帘子都拉上了。壁炉里生了一堆小火，房间里很暖和，但是德拉科盯着她的床，身体僵住了。他突然不敢去看帘子后面藏着什么。

他屏住呼吸，慢慢朝金妮的床走去，全然不顾自己疼痛的身体。他听见斯内普冲到门口，但是庆幸他没有进来。

德拉科在床边停了下来，深吸一口气，拉开了帘子。看到这一幕，他的心猛地一沉，差点瘫倒在地。金妮闭着眼睛躺在床上，头发铺在枕头上。她看上去那么平静，那么安详——

“她……”德拉科说不下去了。

斯内普走近了一些。“她还活着，但生命垂危。”他说。

德拉科有一种他从未有过的感觉；他一生中有一半时间都在爱金妮，他用了很大一部分时间去竭尽全力地保护她。他想起了他第一次意识到自己爱她的时候，还有他为了爱她而付出的代价。德拉科知道，他早就之前，他会牺牲一切——他的忠诚，他的骄傲，他的家人和朋友，甚至他自己——把金妮·韦斯莱从战争的痛苦中拯救出来。他说谎，他杀人；他背叛了所有人，改变了自己的一切。他尽其所能地让金妮可以快乐地活下去。

在此过程中，金妮最终冒着生命危险救了他的命。

德拉科跪在她的床边，握住了她的手。不应该是这样的；他为了确保她的安全做了这么多事之后，现实迎面而来，让他知道他不能总是随心所欲。

最终，死神会计算出德拉科和金妮在一起牺牲了多少人的生命，并用他们中的一个来扯平。

接着，德拉科做了一件他一生中从未做过的事——他哭了。

~*~

接下来的几天，德拉科一直坐在金妮的床边，不愿把目光从她身上移开，以防她醒来。斯内普放弃了让他休息和吃饭的企图，而是让家养小精灵给他送吃的，但是德拉科连碰都没碰。

一个星期后，斯内普离开了，他说如果有事就让猫头鹰给他送信。“我检查了她的生命体征，她看起来很好——没有损伤，也没有生病。”斯内普看着金妮说。“她就是不愿醒来。”

问题是两个人都不知道伏地魔对金妮做了什么；德拉科最后的记忆是为她挡了一道咒语。斯内普说他从马尔福庄园逃走了，去了总部，他在那里找到了昏迷的德拉科和金妮。斯内普让德拉科醒了过来，给他进行医治，但是金妮没有反应。

不过真正神秘的是，伏地魔不见了。

伏地魔失踪的消息很快就传开了；每个食死徒都能感觉到与主人的分离，幸存的凤凰社成员从藏身之处出来时，大多数食死徒也消失了。

每一天，全世界都团结在一起，变得更加强大，对抗邪恶，完成最后的战斗。然而，马尔福庄园里的日子却越来越黑暗了。

德拉科从椅子坐到了金妮的床边，到了晚上，他会躺在金妮一动不动的身体旁。他看着她的胸部不断起伏，这是她还活着的唯一迹象。斯内普曾经尝试窥探她的思想，但是被挡住了。不过让斯内普感到困惑的是被挡住的感觉。

“跟你之前封住记忆不一样。”斯内普说。“好像变成了一种更强……更大的……”

斯内普最后说，金妮好像被困在自己的记忆里了。

德拉科温柔地抚摸着金妮的脸颊。自从斯内普几天前说了那番话以后，德拉科就一直坐在这里，时时刻刻都在想这是不是他的错。德拉科知道封住金妮的记忆的后果；他知道她也许永远不会想起他们的爱情，如果那样，她可能会永远抗拒和憎恨他。他也知道身体上的症状：因为太努力回忆而产生头痛，或者休克。

但是他满脑子想的都是金妮想起卢修斯死的时候，她去找德拉科，她怎么问他的，她什么时候去的，他对她做了什么。她知道德拉科封住她的记忆时做错了什么，但是他不愿相信。

他只想保护她，拯救他们的爱情。现在，他正在为他的自私付出代价。

自从母亲去世后，德拉科就一心想着保护金妮的安全。他的那方逐渐取胜，而金妮身边的人渐渐死去。她似乎不知道她有多少次与死亡擦肩而过，德拉科只担心有一天他不能在那里救她。

有一天晚上，他梦见金妮抹去了赫敏的记忆，然后他就有了这个想法。但是，封住记忆并希望它们有一天会回来已经够困难的了，要抹去特定的记忆更是一个挑战。

德拉科诅咒金妮那天，他觉得自己好像死了。知道她醒来的时候对他只有不好的回忆，他们为之努力的一切都是单方面的，这差点毁了他。但是，他愿意为了他们两个承受这些；他知道，只要能保住她的性命，他就能足够坚强。

即使她不再爱他，只要每天看着她就足够了。

直到有一天，家养小精灵来给金妮换床单时，德拉科才离开了床上。他不想看到有人用魔法让金妮无力地悬在空中。德拉科觉得他需要活动活动筋骨，于是漫无目的地在庄园里游荡。

不过令他惊讶的是，他竟然来到了母亲的画像前。

听见她的喘息声，他才发现自己在这里。他睁大眼睛，紧绷了身体；他母亲的声音几乎把他从迷茫中唤醒了。

“德拉科。”她轻声说。“我以为你——”但是她停了下来，看着他的黑眼圈和脏衣服。“一切还好吗？”

德拉科只是看着他的母亲。几个月以来，他不愿去见她的画像；知道她为他而死，这种愧疚让他难以承受。但是，他突然特别希望她能像他小时候那样抱着他，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

“是——”德拉科沙哑了，但是他停了下来。软弱的情绪控制了他。他要怎么解释金妮·韦斯莱这个敌人对他的意义呢？

过了一会儿，纳西莎说：“她还好吗？”

德拉科觉得脑袋里的迷雾消失了。“你怎么——”

“你被带走那天晚上，她来找过我。”纳西莎说。“她很害怕，但不是为她自己——是因为你。韦斯莱告诉我，黑魔王把你抓走了，她求我告诉她怎么去总部救你。”纳西莎停顿了一下。“接着，她告诉我你爱她。”

德拉科感觉到了一种新的情绪。在他们的秘密关系中，金妮总是担心别人发现真相后会怎么想。但是德拉科从未应对过这种焦虑。他从不把自己的感受告诉少数几个亲近的人。在伏地魔之前，他唯一真正害怕的是他的父亲，但在他死的那天晚上，这种恐惧消失了。

德拉科从不担心别人发现，因为他知道他总会处理好这件事。但是他知道他的母亲是因为这个原因而死……

“我已经知道了。”她说。“我现在明白你为什么没有坚守岗位。我知道我为什么而死了。”

“事情不应该那样的。”德拉科几乎结结巴巴地说不出话来。他抓了抓凌乱的头发。“我很小心；我把一切都计划好了。一切都很好，直到我被派去追捕她……去杀她。我做不到。我怎么能……”

“德拉科。”

德拉科停了下来，看向他的母亲。他以为她会生气，却发现她笑了。这是一个悲伤的笑容，其中并未蕴含着他应得的愤怒。

“我为你而死，我至今不后悔。”她说。“如果我的死能让你和你爱的女人幸福，不管她是谁……我怎么能拒绝我唯一的孩子呢？现在告诉我，怎么了？”

德拉科过了一会儿才开口；他的母亲总是向他表达他的父亲不愿表达出来的爱。但是他一直觉得，如果她发现她的儿子到底是怎样的人，她会永远恨他。

“金妮救了我。”德拉科终于说道。“可是她一直昏迷不醒。我们不知道怎么回事，也不知道怎样解除咒语……”

纳西莎沉默地思考着。德拉科知道寻求帮助是毫无意义的。没有办法了；金妮会永远沉睡，而德拉科知道，没有她的话，他也活不下去了。

但是，纳西莎突然睁大了眼睛。“我的项链——绿色和银色的那条，我在遗嘱里留给了你。你知道它在哪里吗？”

德拉科也睁大了眼睛。他也记得那条项链；他很好奇他的母亲为什么把它留给他，却不想亲自来问她。他想把它扔了，但又想到金妮戴上它会很好看。所以他之前才会检查上面是否有诅咒——

“但是它被诅咒了。”德拉科说。“金妮碰到它，就陷入了——”

然而，纳西莎看起来毫不惊讶。她对德拉科眯起了眼睛。“你诅咒了韦斯莱，对吗？我记得她第一次来到我的画像前时……她看起来紧张又困惑……”

德拉科犹豫了，但是真相已经显而易见。“我抹掉了她的记忆，让她忘了我们的事。”他说。“这是……这是保证她安全的唯一办法。”

“那就对了。”纳西莎说。“那不仅是一条项链，德拉科。它是用来对抗诅咒的。它能消除戴着它的人身上的诅咒。如果金妮受到诅咒，而且碰了项链，那项链就会对她起作用。”

德拉科的心开始狂跳，但是他不敢抱有希望。“但是她受到了伤害。”德拉科说。“她昏过去了——”

“这不是一个温和的过程。”纳西莎说。“它是用来作为防护的，所以在被诅咒后戴上它……会有不同的效果。如果你让她一直戴着它，你的诅咒慢慢就会失效。可能就是那次触碰打开了她的记忆之门。她想起来了吗，德拉科？”

德拉科愣住了。斯内普说她被封住的记忆很像德拉科之前的诅咒，不过有些变化……

德拉科向前扑去，推了一下那块砖，打开了母亲画像旁边的墙。但是，在他跑进秘密通道之前，他说：“谢谢你，妈妈。谢谢你所做的一切。” 她还没来得及回答，他就经过通往图书室的门，跑上了楼梯。他一直跑到他的书房，来到书桌前。

德拉科用魔杖指着桌子下面说：“阿拉霍洞开。”一个隐藏的抽屉突然打开，里面放着那条项链。

德拉科看着绿银相间的珠宝首饰，然后看向中间那块刻着“G.W.”的宝石。这条项链就是这样宣告金妮受到诅咒的吗？这个在他的庄园里放了很久的小东西，是问题的答案吗？

德拉科拿起项链，尽量让自己不要跑到金妮的房间。他必须做好心碎的准备；他必须知道，如果这不起作用，他会找到另一种方法。他必须找到另一种方法唤醒金妮。

德拉科发现金妮回到了床上，家养小精灵不在。他小心翼翼地坐在她旁边，用另一只手抚摸着她的头发。他想告诉她，他是来帮忙的，他不知道这样做会不会有用，会不会痛，但是，德拉科的心像是在喉咙里跳动。德拉科深吸一口气，把项链戴在了金妮的脖子上。

他以为项链一碰到金妮的皮肤，金妮就会像几个月前碰到它时那样，开始颤抖或尖叫。但是她没有。德拉科看着她一动不动地躺在那里，心一下子沉了下去。他告诉自己不要哭，弯腰想把项链摘下来，可是他碰到宝石时，它烫到了他的手。

就在这时，他注意到了发生的事情。每颗绿色宝石慢慢地从绿色变成了红色，好像每颗珠子里都充满了什么东西……它好像在吸收金妮身上的诅咒。

时间慢了下来，他看着最后一块绿色宝石变成了红色。接着——

“德拉科？”

德拉科的呼吸消失了，他立刻看向金妮的脸。她慢慢睁开眼睛，用手揉了揉，好像刚刚从长时间的小睡中醒来。

德拉科笑着把金妮紧紧抱在了怀里。他很久都没笑过了——那似乎是以前无忧无虑的时候了，他的人生中所拥有的一切就是他唯一需要的：金妮。

金妮尖叫着说她喘不过气来了，她想问他这是怎么回事，但是德拉科吻着她的嘴唇，一遍又一遍地告诉她一切都好，让她停了下来。

最后，反倒是金妮不得不让德拉科冷静下来。德拉科真想弄清楚他们什么时候互换了角色。在金妮为他杀了弗林特那晚？还是她一直这么强大，他总是拼命保护她，所以从来都没发现？

“你记得发生了什么吗？”德拉科平静下来之后说道。“我只记得我被咒语击中了，但斯内普说我只是昏迷了一会儿。”

金妮沉思地咬着下唇。“我记得。”金妮说。“我什么都记得。伏地魔击中了你，我以为你……我以为你死了。我抱着你，根本不怕死，因为我知道我会拥有你。就在我以为真的要结束的时候，我……德拉科，我都想起来了。我不知道怎么回事。一道白光进入我的脑海里，所有的记忆都被打开了。”

那道白光——德拉科记得在他的梦中见过。

“可是我们怎么黑魔王手里活下来的？”德拉科问。

金妮陷入沉思，过了一会儿才开口。“你母亲告诉我，我们能对抗伏地魔的唯一力量就是我们的爱。哈利婴儿时就是这样活下来的——他的母亲保护了他。但是我……我觉得不是因为我们。我觉得是你给我施加的记忆诅咒。自从我来到这里，每当我想起什么，那道白光就会突然爆发，让我知道我忘记了什么。当我以为一切都要结束的时候，白光彻底失控爆发了，你曾经爱着我的每一段记忆都涌入了我的大脑。”

金妮停了下来。“我认为这是一种强大的记忆，甚至死亡也无法将它带走。”

他们都沉默了。德拉科不愿相信他对她的诅咒是他们得救的原因；这太不可思议了。

“但是你之后怎么回事？”德拉科说。“金妮，你昏迷了好几个星期……”

金妮睁大了眼睛。“那么久吗？”金妮停顿了一下。“我梦见了被你封住的记忆。我好像被困在了自己的记忆里……只不过我是通过重温来体验了一遍。不管伏地魔用来诅咒我的咒语是什么，我认为那道白光挡住了它，直到我的记忆将它反弹了。”

德拉科看着她。她的话根本说不通，但是在他们经历这么多事之后，他知道一切皆有可能。

“你现在都记得了？”德拉科问，抚摸着金妮的脸颊。

见到金妮笑着流下眼泪，他知道她的回答是肯定的。他知道，既然金妮——他的金妮——回到了他的怀抱，他牺牲的一切都是值得的。

可是他还有顾虑。现在她知道了关于他的一切——他到底是什么样的人——他真想知道她对他是什么看法。她知道他对哈利的死负有责任，也知道他杀害了她所爱的人。

“你后悔吗？”德拉科问，低头看了一眼项链。“你现在明白了一切，知道了我的所有秘密……你后悔吗？”

你恨我吗？他想这样问。他清楚地记得她说过她爱他。但那是在她发现哈利的事之前……她知道德拉科究竟是怎样的怪物之前。

“我想恨你。”金妮轻声说。“我对那些没有活下来的人和我想念的人感到内疚，我想为此而恨你。但是我在内心深处知道，你尽了一切努力，想让事情不要变成这样。我知道我的哥哥们虽然会因为你和我在一起而把你撕成碎片，但是为了我，你还是希望他们活着。而哈利……”

金妮停顿了一下。“哈利亲口告诉我，除了战争，还有死亡和牺牲。我们以某种方式帮他完成了工作，我觉得只有这样想，我才能背负他的死，继续生活下去。这也许是我能说的最自私的话了，但是，我与我的过去错失了很久，我知道无论如何都无法改变它。你需要向前看，希望下次能做出正确的事情。”

金妮拨开德拉科眼前的头发，让他打了个寒颤。“我想和你一起创造新的记忆，德拉科。我希望有更强大的记忆来帮助治愈那些痛苦的记忆。”

德拉科点点头，拿起她的手吻了吻。“我答应过你的事情，我们已经做到了。我们以后也能做到。”

金妮凑上前，轻轻吻了吻德拉科。“我爱你，德拉科。”她贴着他的嘴唇说。“什么也不能让我忘记。”

德拉科吻着金妮的嘴唇，拉上了帘子，将他们包裹在爱意之中。

**「完」**


End file.
